Angry All the Time
by khala
Summary: Completed Liason story. After 2 years apart, the death of a daughter, and birth of another, will Jason & Elizabeth overcome his job, and abandonment and put their family back together?
1. Prologue -- Goodbye

Elizabeth sat on the bed in their room and watched as he neatly, calmly packed up his life into the black leather bag.  He didn't say much.  Jason would just walk from the dresser, a pile of clothes in hand, back to the bed where his bag sits.  All of the times that people had told her Jason Morgan was a cold-hearted son of a bitch she had never believed them.  She had defended him in the way a lion defends her cub.  She would continue to defend him until her dying breath.  As much as she didn't want him to leave, she understood why he felt he needed to.  Elizabeth could respect that.  Accept it even—because she loved him.  

They'd been living like this for a year now.  One year ago today they had buried their little girl.  Joseph Sorel saw her as his last attempt to guarantee his freedom.  They'd made a deal—if he returned baby Abigail unharmed, Corinthos and Morgan would let him live.  As Sonny had always told Jason, when it gets personal you make mistakes.  Sorel knew that he was walking into a trap.  But they hadn't planned on the C-4 Sorel strapped to his chest beforehand.  Jason was getting out of the car when the warehouse went up.  Joseph Sorel died that night, but he took Morgan's daughter with him.  He had the last laugh.  And if he could see them from hell he was still laughing.

He must have laughed at all the times Jason would drink himself into a stupor.  At all the nights Elizabeth would lay in the bed alone and cry herself to sleep.  The day Caroline finally left Sonny he laughed some more.  It seemed that with the death of Sorel they all went straight to hell.

Elizabeth felt numb.  She wanted to plead with him, beg him to not leave her.  But she couldn't.  Her hand went to her stomach and she impulsively pressed her palm into her womb.  The child she was carrying was the reason she wouldn't break down in tears.  A child that must have been created the last time they'd made love.  It had been two and a half months since then.  That was the last time that Jason had openly touched her.  The night of their wedding anniversary.  Both she and Jason had too much to drink and must have forgotten to use a condom.  But for that one night all was forgotten.  All the pain,  tears, emptiness, and loneliness.  They had loved each other again.  It had been wonderful and for just a few hours Jason had come back to her.  When morning came he was gone again; replaced by the guy who was counting the minutes to his first beer.

"I guess that's it," he said.  He placed the last of his belongings—including a picture from their wedding day—and zipped up the bag.

She looked away as he sat down beside her, pulled to him, and kissed her forehead.  He'd done that very thing the last time he told her he was leaving.  They'd been on the docks and he was telling her he had to leave town, that it was safer for her if he left town.  On impulse, she offered to go with him and for some strange reason he accepted her.  She didn't know that cold January day when she returned to Port Charles they would be married, but she wouldn't have changed anything about the time they had together.  Elizabeth wondered if her Jason Morgan was really gone.  Was he so dead inside he could accept leaving her as the most natural thing in the world?

When she didn't respond to his kiss he sighed and dropped his arm.  When was the last time they had touched because they wanted to?  He couldn't remember.  Even if he knew it was his fault; he was the one who shut down on her, he was the one who started sleeping on the couch, and he had been the one who pulled away from her.  He broke their wedding vows—_he'd left this marriage long ago._

"I understand, you know."  She turned to look at him, tears pooling in her blue eyes.  "I understand why you think you have to leave."

"I know."  He pulled her close and she settled her head against his shoulder.  "That's what makes leaving so hard."

Her eyes met his and they sparked for a brief moment.  "I could go with you.  We could leave together; ride off into the sunset, never to be heard from again."

No matter how much the idea still appealed to him, he knew it wasn't the solution he was looking for.  He didn't want to leave her, but he knew he couldn't stay.  He couldn't continue to live like this.  "That won't work this time, Elizabeth."  He saw the heartbreak in her eyes.  Did she know how much he wanted to gather her in his arms and make love to her?  The way that they used to; long and slow, all during the night.

"I know Jason."

She watched as he pulled from her and stood.  Elizabeth couldn't help but notice how tired he looked.  Tired and old.

"Elizabeth," Jason started.  The tears flooded his eyes and he turned away from her.  

She stood and crossed the room to him.  Her hand found its way to his back and she tried to soothe him with a touch.  Immediately she felt the familiar jolt from whenever they touched.  Even though it had been small, it told her they still made magic.  Her hand moved down to his waist and around to the front of his body.  Her other arm snaked around him and she tightened her grip on him.  How many times had they been in this position?  Every time he took her on a bike ride, it was exactly like this.  Except when he let her drive, he held her then.  "Jason, look at me."  He didn't turn around.  "Look at me, Jason."

Slowly, she felt him shift and his arms came around her, pulling her closer to him.  He felt as her tears soaked through his shirt and all he could do was hold her as she cried.  When she finally stopped he didn't let her go.  Not yet.  It was too soon.

"I love you."

"Then why are you leaving?"

Jason sighed.  He pulled back from her and felt the contact fall away.  He knew this was coming.  He'd been waiting for it since he told her that he was going.  "I can't live like this anymore, Elizabeth."

"Like what?  With me?  You can't live with me anymore Jason?" her tone was harsh, her voice rose.  If she noticed, she didn't seem to care.

"I can't live with the memories!" he shouted.  He regretted it when he saw her flinch.  Jason swore to himself and crossed to where she stood.  "I'm sorry."

Elizabeth shook her head.  "Just drop it Jason."

He reached out and touched her hair.  "I don't want to drop it."  He bent so they were at eye level and took her face in his hands.  "I can't drop it.  I'm in love with you.  I always will be."

"So leaving is your solution?  You leave someone that you'll always be in love with?"

"You know this has nothing to do with being in love.  But even I know being in love isn't supposed to be this hard."  

Her temper spiked and she jerked away from her.  "You're leaving because this is hard?  Newsflash Jason, it isn't supposed to be easy!  But you promised—you promised to love, honor, and cherish me till death do us part!  This will be the first promise you've ever broken to me.  Screw being late for dinner or forgetting to pick up the dry-cleaning.  No, you go for the big one.  'I don't want to be with you anymore, I don't want to be in this marriage anymore!'"

He watched as the words tumbled out of her mouth.  He knew she wasn't trying to hurt him, she was just trying to understand.  They'd built so many walls to block the other out they had a hard time reaching each other anymore.

"Elizabeth, I never said I wanted out of this marriage."

She whirled around and looked at him with wide eyes.  "You don't?  Last time I checked, leaving your wife was a really good indication that you did!"

"Elizabeth, come here."  He wasn't surprised when she didn't budge.  "Please honey, come here."

"Why Jason?  So you can hold me and pretend you don't feel it?  That it doesn't feel like a bolt of lightening when we touch?  So you can lie to me?  No, I don't think so."

"Damn it woman."  He sighed and looks at her and for the first time in a year, he saw his wife.  The woman he fell in love with was standing in front of him, shaking from anger.  He couldn't remember the last time she had looked so beautiful.  "I've never lied to you.  I wouldn't even know how."

"I bet."  The words were spit out with venom.  "What about when you told me you'd get her back?  When you told me that Sorel couldn't touch us?  All of those times…" A sob came from deep inside of her and he watched as she folded like cardboard onto the carpet.

He stood and watched as she cried.  When was the last time she had done that?  He felt as his body gravitated towards her and he sat down beside her on the floor.  Effortlessly he pulled her to him.  She took the comfort his arms offered and reveled in the caress of his hand on her back.  The nonsensical words that he whispered offered her support when she didn't think it was possible.

Elizabeth cried until she had no more tears left in her.  The dry sobs racked her body and shook both of them.  Long after she stopped crying they both sat there just holding each other.  Another thing that hadn't happened in a long time.

Finally, Jason spoke.  "I'm sorry."

She shifted to her knees and turned to face him.  The contact wasn't lost and she clung to him.  "Don't be sorry.  I know you did everything you could to get her back."

"I did, but it still wasn't enough.  She still died.  That hurts and I'll always miss her, but at the same time I'm glad that it wasn't you."  He lifted a hand to her face and stroked her cheek.  "Do you know how selfish that makes me?  My _daughter died and all I could think was that I was glad it wasn't **you."**_

The tears flood her eyes again and her face turned into his palm.  "I used to be terrified when you'd leave me to do business for Sonny.  Even the times you took me with you, I was so afraid someone would come and tell me that you were dead.  Jason, if you're selfish then I am too.  As much as I miss her, as much as I love her, I am so thankful it wasn't you.  Because I don't think I could live without you."

"I'm so tired of being angry, Elizabeth."  Jason leaned forward and gave her a kiss on the mouth before he stood.  Automatically, he extended a hand to help her up.  Once she was on her feet, he pulled her to him in a fierce hug.  "I'm angry at you, Sonny, and Carly; but mostly I'm angry at myself.  What makes it even harder is that you're angry too.  We're both so angry all the time."

When he released her she wrapped her arms around her torso.  "So that's why you're leaving?"

"That plays into it.  We're destroying our relationship and we're destroying each other."

"I don't know if I can live without you.  I don't even know if I want to try."

"You, Elizabeth Morgan, are stronger than you think.  You're the strongest person I've ever met."

Her smile was sad.  "Are you coming back?"

Jason exhaled, pushing the air from his lungs.  "I don't know.  Who knows, you may find someone who will sweep you off your feet."

She turned to look at him, doubt written on her face.  "Not likely.  You see, I already know this guy and he takes my breath away."  She locked her eyes with his and she, for the first time, felt what he was really going through.  His eyes couldn't lie to her, even if he wanted them too.  She broke their gaze and looked down at her left hand.  Slowly she started to remove the rings that rested there.  

"Elizabeth, what are you doing?  You keep those."  Jason narrowed his eyes as she continued to remove the platinum rings.

After she was finished, she put the engagement ring he'd bought her in Italy back on her finger.  She studied the platinum wedding band for a minute before she walked over to him.  "Hold out your palm."

He didn't.  "Elizabeth…"

"Jason, hold out your palm."  

"That's yours.  I don't want it back."

"Hold out your palm."  She watched as he finally extended his hand and uncurled his fingers.  Elizabeth placed her band in his palm and curled his fingers around it.  "When you gave me that it was to remind me that you'd always love me.  I'm giving it back to you in the same sentiment.  All I want is your promise to always remember me."

A fist formed and the band cut into his skin.  He focused on that so he wouldn't have to deal with the pain in his soul.  "I could never forget you.  Don't you know?  Everything good inside of me comes from you.  As long as I have that, I'll have you."

She nodded her head and smiled up at him.  "And you'll always know where home is."  She lifted the hand that held her ring and kissed his knuckles.  "You should know the Elizabeth standing in front of you was born the day that you kissed her.  You're where I begin.  Everything that happened to me before then was just leading up to the day that you and I would meet."  

He studied her face for a minute and he knew in his heart that one day he would return to her.  She _was his home and he'd always come back to her.  He just had to find a way to live with himself in the process.  He looked past her and saw the bag sitting on the bed.  Reality crashed around him and he knew that he should leave before it got any harder.  "I should go."  _

"Okay."  

"You don't have to worry about anything.  It's taken care of.  And you know if you need anything, Sonny will be more than willing to help."  

"I know."  The bile started to rise from her stomach.  She hoped she could hold it back until he was gone.  

"Take care of yourself."  He walked to the bed and picked up his bag.  He glanced at his wife once more and dropped it again.

"What's wrong?"  She saw his movement and turned to look at him.  He was walking towards her.

"Come here, baby."  

She walked into his open arms and his mouth met hers.  The kiss was soft, but strong.  Her mouth moved under his and she felt her knees go weak.  This was the reason she loved him so much.  Whenever he walked into the room, she got butterflies.  When he touched her, he set her skin on fire.  And when he kissed her, she felt like the whole world was spinning out of control around her.  He asked for entrance by tracing his tongue over her bottom lip and she opened to him.  As if it was the most natural thing in the world, their tongues met, dueled, and then danced.  It felt like they kissed for decades, but she knew that it couldn't have been more than just a few moments in time.  But it was enough to remind her of why she would never give up on him.  Enough to remind him why he knew that he'd come back to her one day.  Finally, because of lack of air, they pulled away.

"I love you."  His voice was low and husky.  

"I know.  I love you so much, Jason."  She reached up and touched his face.  "Come home to me soon."  

"Goodbye, sweetheart."  

She stood in the room and watched as he walked out of it, bag in hand.  She heard him descend the stairs, walk across the hardwood floors of the downstairs and heard the front door open then shut.  After a minute, she heard the motorcycle's engine rev and pull out of their gravel driveway.  She stood in that same spot until she could no longer hear the faint rumble of the motor.  Then she fell.

_He was gone._


	2. Chapter One -- Welcome Home

Watching her sleep was one of his favorite things.  He'd done it for as long as they'd been together.  Even after they had married, he would always be the last to fall asleep.  It was in those moments he'd watch her and he'd fall more in love with her.  He reached for her left hand and noticed the platinum engagement ring she still wore.  Jason remembered the moment she took her wedding band off and put it in his palm.  She'd given it to him as a promise she'd never give up on him.  In his heart, he knew she hadn't.

Jason sat in the chair across from the bed and watched her turn in her sleep.  He wondered what she was dreaming about—or if she was dreaming at all.  He was dying to talk to her, but he didn't want to wake her.  He wanted to tell her about all of the places he'd been, what he'd been doing for the last two years.  Then he wanted for her to tell him about her life.  How had she ended up in Buffalo?  Why did she leave Port Charles?  Thousands of questions swirled in his head, but more than anything he just wanted to talk to her.  

He'd decided to come home that morning because he woke up and for the first time in two years, he was dying to talk to her.  He wanted to talk to her more than anything.  He wanted to apologize, he wanted to say he wasn't angry anymore.  Jason needed her forgiveness.  He wanted more than anything for her to excuse his absence for the last two years.  In his heart he knew that it was a long shot.  What kind of woman loves like that?  Who hangs on for that long?  Not anyone he knew.  But looking at her sleeping, he knew it was true.  She loved him just as much today as she did when he walked out the door.

After he talked to Elizabeth, he wanted to see Sonny.  They could take a bike ride to Port Charles and make arrangements to move back.  Jason hadn't spoken with him in a long time.  Sonny wasn't thrilled by his decision to leave his life behind and even though they had parted amicably, he didn't know how easy it was going to be to get back into the business.  Or did he even want back in the business?  For two years, he'd been mulling over that question and he still didn't know the answer.  The mob had robbed him of his family and he wasn't sure if he wanted to go down that road again.  But at the same time, the mob was all he knew.  He hadn't worked in two years, hadn't done much more than travel, but he was ready to have his life back.

Jason glanced around the bedroom and took in what she had hanging on the walls.  The picture she'd done for him was hanging over the bed.  He felt his heart leap and he knew  it was another indication he might get his wife back.  Other than the picture of _The Wind her walls were blank.  She was sleeping in a modest full size bed.  The furniture was simple and, except for the bed, he recognized it as what they had from the house in Port Charles.  He scanned the room and saw something strange sitting on the nightstand.  Jason stood and crossed to where the machine was sitting._

"A baby monitor," he murmured.  But that meant…a baby?  

He pulled the monitor up to his ear and smiled as he heard the child breathing through the speaker.  It didn't make sense, Elizabeth had a child?  But how…why?  When?  Why didn't she tell him that she was pregnant?  But wait, that baby might not be his.  The thought hit him like a runaway train.  Was it possible Elizabeth _did move on?  That she had a baby with someone else?_

A cry came from the monitor and he watched as Elizabeth stirred in her sleep.  He wanted to see this baby for himself.  There was a pit in his stomach and he worried the baby wasn't his, but she had promised to love him forever.  Elizabeth would have told him if she was pregnant, wouldn't she?  He shook his head and turned the speaker on the monitor down, placing it back on the nightstand.  There was no use in waking Elizabeth, he could probably find the nursery by himself.  He took one last lingering look at his wife and exited her bedroom.

The baby's cries were coming from the room that was diagonal to hers.  The door was painted pink and there was an elephant hanging on the outside of it.  As he pushed it open, the cries became louder.  The nightlight in the corner shed enough light so that he wouldn't stumble on the toys that were scattered on the floor.  Jason found his way to the crib to find a beautiful baby girl smiling up at him.  Immediately he reached down and picked her up, pulling her to him.  The diaper soaked through his t-shirt and told him why she was crying.

Carefully he crossed to the switch and a second later the room was flooded with light.  He saw a changing table tucked away in the corner and the supplies to change the baby underneath it.  He'd changed Michael dozens of times, so he could do this.  

Two minutes later Elizabeth's daughter was powdered and dry.  She seemed a lot happier and began to coo at him.  

"Hey there, pretty girl," he laughed.  Jason noticed that her eyes looked familiar, but they weren't the same dark blue that Elizabeth had.  He couldn't place them.  

The baby had a mass of curly blonde hair and it made him wonder who her father was.  Monica had showed him pictures of himself as a baby and he'd had blonde hair then.  Hope surged through him.  But at the same time, he knew Elizabeth would have told him if she was pregnant.  None of this made sense.  He decided that he was going to wake Elizabeth up and she was going to answer his questions tonight.

Jason held the baby close to him as they walked past the mirror.  He happened to look up and gasped at what he saw.  He recognized the little girl's eyes now.  They were the same as his.

~*~

_Hey there, pretty girl. _

Jason's voice was coming from the baby monitor.  She'd thought she heard Isabelle crying but when she finally woke up, the crying had stopped.  Elizabeth reached for the baby monitor, sure that her ears were playing tricks on her.  She'd been having that dream again.  Jason had been in her room, watching her sleep again.  But it always ended the same way.  Whenever she woke up, he was never in the room with her.  She sighed and realized that her ears must have been playing tricks on her too.  Jason couldn't be in the nursery with Isa.  Jason had left her, Jason didn't even _know about Isa._

But she _heard him, didn't she?  The dream always seemed so real, but this time it was different.  Elizabeth had never heard him before, but she definitely heard him when she woke up.  Then she heard him laugh.  She turned the knob for the volume all the way up on the monitor, hoping that his voice would come pouring through it again.  She stared at it for a full minute, willing his voice to come through it.  When it didn't, she sighed in frustration and threw the monitor onto the bed._

"Get a grip, Elizabeth," she said to herself.  She pushed the covers back and swung her legs over the edge of the bed.  Now that she was up, she might as well check on Isabelle.  She had heard her crying, she was sure.  "But you were _sure that you heard Jason too."  _

Elizabeth slipped the bedroom slippers on her feet and moved quietly for the door.  In her head she knew that it was logical that Isa be up right now.  She woke up this time every night, usually with a dirty diaper.  The baby was nearly eighteen months old now and she absently wondered if it was too early to start potty training.  

When she opened her bedroom door, she was shocked because light was flooding from underneath the door of the nursery.  That wasn't possible.  Elizabeth backtracked into the bedroom and went for the closet.  She pushed the clothes hanging there aside and reached for the baseball bat.  Sonny had offered to buy her a gun and show her how to use it, but she had refused his offer.  She hadn't wanted her daughter growing up in a house with a gun, and for the first time she was beginning to regret that decision.  

Bat in hand, she made her way back to the nursery.  She avoided the board in the hall that always creaked because she didn't want to alert the intruder.  Whoever it was had her baby and that's all she wanted.  Elizabeth had to know that her daughter was safe.  As quietly as possible she pushed the nursery door open.  No matter how long it had been, nothing had prepared for the sight in front of her.  Jason was holding their daughter.  

The wooden bat fell from her hand and clattered on the hardwood floor.  Like it was happening in slow motion, Jason whirled around, baby in hand, and prepared for attack.  He saw the shock as it registered on her face and then watched as she fell to the floor.  

~*~

"Elizabeth… Elizabeth, open those beautiful blue eyes for me."  Jason said.  She'd been out cold for twenty minutes and he was beginning to get worried.  A quick examination of her head told him that she was going to have a knot, but they'd worry about that later.  Right now, he just needed for her to wake up.  He needed for her to make him understand.

Elizabeth fought against the darkness.  She was hearing Jason's voice again and she wanted to wake up before it disappeared.  He had been here.  He was standing in the nursery, holding Isa, and she saw him.  Sure, she'd seen him before.  At least a million times, but this time he was really there.  He was standing in the nursery, holding their daughter.  She'd seen him with her own eyes.  And now she was hearing him call her name.  She struggled to open her eyes and immediately regretted it.  As soon as she opened them, the light caused her already throbbing head to hurt ten times worse.  

"Elizabeth, honey?  Are you okay?" he asked again.

There it was again.  Jason's voice.  She opened her eyes again and tried to not look at the light.  It was all around her and making her headache worse.  "The lights."

"What?"  

"The lights," she said again.  "Turn them down, please?"

"Okay."  Jason left his vigil at the bed to turn the light off.  He opted to turn a lamp that was sitting on the dresser on so they would have some light.  After he'd done that, he returned to his place on the bed.  "Is that better?" 

"Yes," she said, opening her eyes.  She looked around for a minute and recognized her bedroom.  She turned her head and frowned.  If Jason was in here with her, who was with Isa?  "Where's Isabelle?"

"Her name is Isabelle?" he asked.  "You have a beautiful daughter, Elizabeth."  

She turned back to the man who was sitting at her side.  Involuntarily her hand reached up to touch his face.  "You're really here," she whispered.

He reached up to hold the hand to his cheek and smiled.  "Yeah, I am."  

"Why?  How?  When?"  Suddenly a thousand different things were racing through her head.  She used to practice this moment, wonder if it would ever happen.  Only in her dreams had it played out like this.  "I mean, when'd you get here?"

"Tonight."  He reached out to touch her face and smiled.  "God, I've missed you."

"I missed you too," she whispered.

The both looked at each other for a minute, neither knowing what to say.  She took in his features, waiting for him to disappear at any point in time.  It's the way it always started.  She was waiting to wake up and realize that she was in her empty bed and that Jason was still gone.

"Jason?" she finally asked.

"Yeah?"

She smiled at him.  "Will you pinch me?"

"Pinch you?"  His brow furrowed.  "Why would you want me to pinch you?"

"Just so I know that I'm awake."  

His grin was lopsided and he reached out for her cheek.  Jason pinched the skin there and was surprised when she gave out a yelp of pain.  Immediately his hand dropped and he stared at her.  "Did I hurt you?"

"No… you just made all my dreams come true."  Elizabeth flung her arms around his neck and laughed.  "You're home.  You're really home!"  

His arms immediately came up to her sides and he held her close.  It felt so good to hold her again.  Two years.  It'd been two years.  How had he stayed away for that long?  "I'm here, baby."

"I must be in heaven," she laughed.  

"Well, if heaven is in Buffalo."  His laughter joined hers and they both fell back onto the bed.  For a solid minute they laughed.

Elizabeth was the first to pull away from his arms, but her hands went up to cup his face.  She pulled it close and she kissed him.  The kiss was soft and it was like she was still afraid that he'd disappear.  After a few seconds, Jason pushed her back on the bed and lay down next to her.  His kisses became more urgent and hungry.  And then Elizabeth was pushing up against him, asking him to get off her.  Not wanting to rush her, he moved back without a problem.  He realized that she probably wanted to talk and he wanted to talk to her.

She caught her breath and sat up on the bed.  "I still can't believe you're here."

Jason reached for her hand and smiled.  He pulled it up to his lips and kissed the knuckles there.  He remembered that she'd done the same thing for him the night he left.  "Believe it, baby.  I'm here and I'm staying."

"Jason, we need to talk."  She had so much to tell him, starting with Isabelle.

"You mean about your daughter."  Something didn't feel right and he couldn't put a name on it.  But it was those feelings that had saved him so many times, so he knew not to turn his back on them.  

"Yes, we need to talk about Isa."  She took a breath and prepared herself for his reaction.  "She's eighteen months old, Jason.  She's your daughter too."  

Eighteen months.  He did the math in his head.  He'd been gone two weeks short of two years.  Which meant… "Elizabeth, were you pregnant when I left?"

The tears slipped from her eyes and she silently nodded her head.

"Did you _know that you were pregnant the day that I left?"  In his mind he went over that day again and again.  She hadn't given him any indication that she was carrying his child, so she couldn't have known, right?_

"I did."  

Jason pulled away from her and stood.  How was this possible?  Why hadn't she told him?  A million questions raced through his head and he didn't know the answer to any of them.  

Her voice was weak when she spoke.  She willed herself to get through this.  "I found out the day you told me you were leaving.  I had planned on telling you that night, but you told me that you needed to talk to me."  

_"Can I go first?" Jason asked.  _

_Elizabeth__ silently nodded her head.  She couldn't wait to tell him what the doctor had told her earlier that day.  Maybe a baby was just what they needed to get back on track. _

_"__Elizabeth__, you better sit down."  Jason silently took her hand and led her to the couch.  He sat her down and then sat on the ottoman in front of her.  He took his hands in between his and rubbed them gently.  How was he going to tell her this?_

_"Just say it, Jason."  Whatever he had to say couldn't be that important.  She couldn't wait to tell him…_

_"__Elizabeth__, you know I love you right?"  He watched as she nodded her head and smiled at him.  "Okay, I'm leaving."  He cursed under his breath.  He hadn't wanted to be that blunt with her._

_"L-leaving?" she asked.  What did he mean?  "For Sonny?  You're going on a business trip, right?"_

_"No, honey.__  I'm leaving.  Not for Sonny.  I'm going because I have to go."  _

_The tears flooded her eyes and she pulled her hands away from him.  She wiped them before they spilled all the way down her cheeks.  "I don't understand."_

_"We've been living apart together for almost a year now.  I'm moving out, __Elizabeth__."_

_Elizabeth__ felt like someone had kicked her in the stomach.  This wasn't possible.  Immediately her hand went to her stomach and she sighed deeply.  Her news would  have to wait until another night.  She couldn't tell him that she was pregnant now. _

"You told me that you got your job back with Chloe that night.  You said that was your big surprise.  But really… really it was you were pregnant?"

She nodded her head again.  "I didn't want you to feel obligated to stay."  

"So you let me leave?  You let me leave you while you knew you were pregnant?"  There was anger in his voice and as much as he wanted to remove it, he couldn't.  She had lied to him.  

"I needed you to stay for me," she pleaded.  She held her left hand up and the diamond sparkled.  "I needed you stay because you wanted to be in this marriage!  Not because of some responsibility to me and your daughter!"

Jason sat back on the bed and sighed.  He understood what she was saying.  He didn't like it one bit, but he understood.  "You mean, you needed me to want you by yourself, not you with my daughter."  

"Exactly.  You had to stay for me."  Her finger pointed to her chest and she emphasized each word.    "For us.  Not for Isabelle."  

Jason stood and walked to where she was standing.  She looked like a scared rabbit.  Her arms were wrapped protectively around her body and he wanted to comfort her.  Wordlessly he reached for and after a minute her body melted into his.  He kissed her hair and took in her scent.  She still smelled like wildflowers.  The same scent she always had.  The smell that had haunted him for months now.  

Finally, he pulled back from the hug, but kept hold of her arms.  He waited until she looked up at him before he spoke.  "I promise you, Elizabeth, that I'm home and I'm here to stay."  


	3. Chapter Two -- Old Friends

Elizabeth reached for the alarm clock, but then remembered that she hadn't turned it on the night before.  It was Saturday, so she hadn't set it.  Then what was ringing?  It didn't make sense.

_The phone._

She bolted upright to find the phone.  Her eyes tried to focus and she realized that the phone was coming from the other side of the room.  She opened her eyes and found it lying on the dresser.  Grumbling, she got out of bed and made her way to the dresser.  Would the damn phone just stop ringing already?

She pushed some buttons before finally hitting the right one.  

"Hello?" she grumbled.  This better be good, she thought to herself.

_Morning sunshine, how're you?_

"Sonny," she said.  Even if his timing was rotten, it was good to hear his voice.  "How are you?"

_I'm good.  I'll be there in half an hour, __Elizabeth__._

"What?!  You'll be here in half an hour?"  Elizabeth sat back down on the bed.  Why on Earth was Sonny coming to see her?

_Yes, Elizabeth.__  I need to speak with you._

"About what Sonny?"  

_You'll know when I get there.  Half an hour.  Be ready._

"Sonny…" she started, but was cut off by the dial tone.  He'd hung up on her.  Sonny had hung up on her.  

She dropped the phone on the bed and went to pull some clothes from the dresser.  She settled for a ribbed turtleneck sweater and jeans.  She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed.  "You look like hell, Morgan."  It was true.

She'd had the dream again.  

The dream where Jason showed up in the middle of the night and told her that he was coming home.  She'd tell him about Isa and he'd say he understood why she chose not to tell him about keeping the pregnancy a secret.  

She'd been dreaming the same dream on and off for almost two years now.  In two more weeks, he'd be gone two years.  What made her believe that he would come back now?  She didn't get why she held on, she only knew that she couldn't let go.  Because of the dreams in part.  They always seemed so real.  

She glanced at the clock and knew that she needed to shower.  Sonny would be there soon and she wanted to have herself and Isabelle ready before he got there.  Elizabeth glanced back at the alarm clock and groaned.  Did he have to call so early?  The baby monitor was still quiet, so that meant Isa was still asleep.  She hated that she'd have to wake her, but that was the only way.  Elizabeth decided to peek in on her daughter just to be sure she was asleep before her shower.

Elizabeth gathered the clothes in her arms and headed towards her daughter's room.  She peeked in, saw the little girl was still sleeping.  Quiet snores were coming from the crib.  She crossed to where Isabelle was lying and smiled down on her.  "Morning sweetie."  She smiled again.  "You must have gotten that snore from your daddy, because you didn't get it from me."  Elizabeth kissed the tip of her finger and then placed it on Isabelle's forehead.  "Mommy'll be back in just a minute."

She left the room and walked the rest of the way to the only bathroom on the second floor.  Elizabeth turned the water too hot and stripped out of her night clothes after depositing the sweater and jeans on the toilet seat.  She'd been going through this routine almost every morning for two years.  She'd shower and dress, take care of Isabelle, and pretend that it didn't matter.  Pretend that it didn't matter that this routine was the only thing that made her feel alive anymore.  That being Isabelle's mother was her only purpose.  She hated feeling this way.

"Stop it Morgan!" she commanded.  She reached for the shampoo and lathered her hair without much care.  She'd let it grow out again.  After they got married, she cut it because it was easier to take care.  Jason had hated the hair cut and sometimes she wondered if that was what made him leave.  If her deciding to keep her hair short was just the icing on the cake. 

"Get real, Elizabeth."  She laughed at herself.  Sometime in the last two years, she'd started talking to herself all the time.  Jason used to tell her that she did it when she painted, but now she did it all the time.  While she painted, when she was driving, cooking dinner, and when she was showering.  Sad as it seemed, talking to herself made her feel less lonely.  

Elizabeth rinsed her hair quickly and finished showering.  She didn't have time to go down this road this morning.  Her daughter was waiting and Sonny would be here soon.  She got out of the shower and toweled off quickly.  

She dressed even quicker and didn't bother to dry her hair.  Running the towel through it a few times, she got most of the water out.  Damn Sonny Corinthos, showing up like this.  He could have called her the night before and she could have been prepared for this visit.  In fact, she should have expected the visit.  It'd been nearly six weeks since he'd been up to see her.  It was the same old routine; he'd just pop up out of the blue and spend a few days with her and Isabelle.  He'd cook for them, Johnny would usually accompany him and do their laundry.  Elizabeth and Isabelle would spend the days being pampered and she enjoyed it.  

Those two men were pretty much the only family she had left.  Audrey had died years ago and the idea of getting to close to Jason's family scared her.  She knew the way Edward had successfully taken Michael away from him and there was no way that Edward was getting his hands on Isabelle.  Elizabeth wasn't even sure if they [i]_knew[/i] about Isabelle.  Sonny had found her the house in Buffalo while she was still pregnant.  The only time she'd even returned to Port Charles was for the funeral and Sonny had kept Isa during that time.  _

Satisfied with her appearance she made her way back into her daughter's room.  Isabelle was awake now.  She was lying on her back, kicking her feet in the air.  

"Good morning daughter."  She walked to the dresser in the room and picked up the picture frame.  Elizabeth took it over to her daughter.  She helped her stand up against the rail and smiled.  "Say morning to Daddy honey."  

Elizabeth held the picture of Jason out and let her daughter touch her father's face.  "Give Daddy his morning kiss sweetheart."  

Her heart swelled with pride as she watched her daughter reach for the picture and kiss Jason's face.  This had been their morning routine for over a year now.  Elizabeth would hold the picture of Jason out in front of Isabelle and tell her who he was.  She'd taught her daughter well, her first word had been 'Da-da.'  She just hated that Jason hadn't been there to see it.

She picked the little girl up and took her to the changing table that was tucked away in the corner of the room.  She laid her down and started pulling her pajamas off of her.  Her nose wrinkled when she got to the diaper.  "Someone's a dirty little girl, isn't she?"  Elizabeth pulled the dirty diaper off her daughter and reached for the baby wipes.  "You really need a bath, Isa.  But Uncle Sonny will be here soon and Mommy doesn't have time this morning."  Elizabeth reached for the diaper after she'd cleaned the child's bottom, but decided that they would have to make time for a bath.  "Uncle Sonny can let himself in."  

She picked the little girl up and took her into the same bathroom that she'd just showered in minutes ago.  She ran about an inch of warm water before she turned it off.  Elizabeth sat the naked baby in the water and got on her knees, rolled her sleeves up.  She reached for the baby shampoo and started to wash her daughter.  

"Da-da," Isabelle giggled.

Elizabeth looked up and smiled.  "You're Da-da loves you, Isa."  

"Da-da," she said again.  

"Mommy had a dream about Daddy last night, Isa.  In my dream, he was holding you."  

"Da-da."  The child had a look of absolute glee on her face.

"Yes, Da-da."  Elizabeth reached for the plastic cup, filled it with water and poured it over Isa's head.  She repeated the process until all the soap was gone.  "Okay, all finished Isa."

"Da-da."  

Elizabeth wrapped a soft towel around her daughter and lifted her from the water.  "You know, Mommy's gonna start getting jealous.  You're always calling out for Da-da.  I miss him too, sweetheart."  

She took her daughter back to the nursery and dressed her quickly.  Elizabeth heard the doorbell ring and then keys jingle.  "Uncle Sonny's here.  You wanna go see him?  Let's go see Uncle Sonny."  

Elizabeth and Isabelle made their way down the stairs to the living room where Sonny and Johnny were waiting for them.

"How're my two favorite girls?" Sonny asked.  He crossed to where Elizabeth was standing and took Isabelle from her.  He leaned over and gave his best friends' wife a kiss on the forehead.  "How are you Elizabeth?"

"I'm good Sonny."  She smiled at the older man.  Over the last two years he'd become a big brother to her.  "Heard anything from him lately?"

"Elizabeth, for the last year you've asked me that question every time you've seen me, and for the last year my answer is always the same.  Don't you think it's time that you give up?"

Elizabeth wanted to bite his head off.  She really did.  It'd make her feel better, but she knew that what he was saying had some truth in it.  Absently her right hand covered her left ring finger and she slid the ring off and then back on.  "For better or worse, remember?  I can't give up on him.  It'd be like giving up on me, Sonny."  

Johnny came up from behind Sonny and took Isabelle.  They watched as he walked into the other room with the little girl, telling her a joke.  Elizabeth smiled and she was grateful that she had the two men who cared so much about her and Isabelle.  

Sonny took one look at Elizabeth and knew what the problem was.  "Are you still having the dreams?"

Elizabeth thought about lying to him.  It'd be easier if she did.  She wouldn't have to explain it to him and that way she wouldn't have to relive it.  But, she knew that she needed to talk to him.  She had to talk to someone about it and Sonny was just about the only friend she had left.  

"Yeah, I am."  

Sonny took her elbow and guided her to the couch.  After she sat down, he took a seat across from her on the ottoman.  "Is it the same dream?"

"It's never the same dream, Sonny.  But they all have the same theme.  Jason shows up in the middle of the night, I find him holding Isabelle, and he tells me that he's never leaving me again.  And I believe him."  She reached up to wipe the tears from her eyes, but Sonny pushed her fingers away.  He used his own thumb to wipe away her tears.  "Then, I wake up.  I'm in the bed alone and he's still gone."  

In his mind, Sonny was calling Jason every name he could think of.  When Jason had told him that he was leaving, Sonny figured that it would be six months tops.  He never expected that he would be able to stay away this long.  Sonny had been trying to find him since Isabelle was born.  Jason had covered his tracks well, though.  Whatever his guys came up with, Sonny was always two steps behind.  He also knew that if Jason didn't want to be found, he wouldn't be.

They sat in silence for a few more minutes, Elizabeth pushing the dream further and further from her head.  It was _just a dream.  No matter how real it always seemed, when she woke up he was still gone.  She smiled at the older man and watched at how he fussed over her.  He was saying something about her losing too much weight and not eating properly.  Typical Sonny.  _

"Sonny, what are you doing here?" she asked.  Even if these trips weren't out of the ordinary, he always had a purpose for coming.

He gave her the Corinthos' smile, dimples and all.  "What?  I can't just come to see you and my godchild?"  

She laughed at his suggestion and shook her head.  "If that's all you wanted, you would have called and made plans.  Something's up.  What is it?"

He held his hands up in surrender and smiled.  "You got me.  Something is up."  

Elizabeth waited for him to continue and when he didn't, she smiled.  "So, are you going to tell me?  Or do I have to guess?"  

"Elizabeth, are you sure you want to know?"  

Her face fell and she felt her stomach leap into her throat.  "What happened Sonny?  Is it Jason?"  All at once she was bombarded by thousands of thoughts of something that happened to Jason.  "Sonny…is…Jason dead?"  

Sonny went back to where she was standing and led her back to the couch.  "Honey, I don't have any news on Jason.  The only thing I know is what I told you before.  Three months ago he was in Norway.  We haven't picked up a trail since then.  But we're still looking.  I'm not giving up on him."  

Elizabeth felt the tension drain from her body.  Jason was alive.  He'd been in Norway three months ago and in Sweden two months before that.  For the last year he'd been making a tour of the European countries.  But never Italy.  In her heart, she knew why.  He'd proposed in Italy.  He'd bought the engagement ring in Italy.  And they had honeymooned in Italy.  Italy was _their place and she wasn't surprised that he never visited it.  _

Sonny watched the young woman for a minute, wondering how he was going to approach this subject.  He glanced around the living room and smiled.  He'd bought this house for her when she was pregnant.  Sonny knew that Jason would have wanted it that way.  For nearly a year and a half, he'd been driving up every few weeks to see her and Isabelle.  And now he was about to tell her that he needed her to move back to Port Charles.

Elizabeth noticed the shadow that passed over Sonny's face and felt the worry began to eat at her again.  He told her that Jason was fine, so what was bothering her so much?  It didn't make sense.  "Sonny, what is it?"

He sat next to her on the couch.  His elbows rested on his knees and he let his hands hang between them.  He turned so that he could see her face and smiled.  "It's nothing bad.  But, I think it would be a good idea if you moved back to Port Charles."

"Why?"  With just the suggestion her head was spinning.  She'd never considered going back with Jason.  It wasn't even a possibility.

"There's trouble, Elizabeth.  I'm afraid that you're a target.  I can't protect you if you're two hours away."  

"T-trouble?  What kind of trouble?"  She studied his face again and then looked away.  He didn't tell her exactly what 'trouble' meant, but the look in his eyes told her that it was bad.  "Sonny, wouldn't it be best if we stayed here?  No one knows where we are."  

Sonny touched her arm and finally she looked at him again.  "People know, Elizabeth.  If I let something happen to you, I don't think I'd be able to forgive myself.  One day Jason is going to come home and if I let him down, if I let you or his daughter get hurt again, he'll never forgive me."  

Elizabeth searched his eyes for something.  Anything telling her that she didn't have to go back.  What she found was scary.  This was serious and they were in danger.  Elizabeth knew better than to fight him on this.  "When do we leave?  Wait, where are we going to live?  I mean, I know we still have the house, but I don't want to go back to the house…not without him.  I can't live there–"

He watched her for a minute and wondered if she was going to cry.  Sonny hadn't seen her do it often, mostly when she wasn't aware that he was around.  He knew that Elizabeth was tough, but even the strongest women break sometimes.  When Jason left her, he expected her to break.  Instead, Elizabeth looked him in the eyes and told him that Jason would be coming home and she expected to be the same Elizabeth that she was the day he left her.  

"Elizabeth, why don't you move into the penthouse with me?"

Her eyes widened and she wondered for a minute if he was serious.  He _couldn't be serious.  No way.  One look told her that she was.  "With you?"_

"Yeah.  I have two extra bedrooms.  One used to be Michael's.  The other was Carly's."  The idea appealed to him.  He hadn't had anyone living with him in a long time.  Not since Carly left years before.  

"You want me to live in the penthouse, with you?  Uh, Sonny–"  How was she going to say this?  Did she bring up the Carly situation?  Did she point out that Sonny's relationship with Carly nearly destroyed Sonny's friendship with Jason?  And that if Jason returned he would not like his wife and child living with his best friend.  No matter how platonic the situation was, Jason still wouldn't want Elizabeth living with Sonny.  She took a deep breath and tried to get herself out of this situation.  "Sonny, isn't there another penthouse?  I'll live in the building, but I really, really, _really don't think that it's a good idea that you and I live together."_

"Elizabeth, you don't care what people think.  They'll talk, so what?"  

She shook her head and gave him a shaky smile.  "It's not people that I'm worried about, Sonny.  It's one person.  Jason.  If he comes back and you and I are living together, what's he gonna think?  It's not going to look good, Sonny."  

As soon as the words left her mouth, he knew that she was right.  He'd almost blown it once before by taking Carly away from Jason.  And he knew that if Jason came back and Elizabeth was living with Sonny that Jason wouldn't ask for explanations.  Not after the last time.  "You're right.  I can't believe I even suggested that."

"It's okay.  Is there another place in the building that I can live?"

He thought for a minute and smiled.  "The penthouse across the hall from mine."

"Alexis'?  Where's she gonna live at?"  

He gave her a halfway smile and laughed.  "You really don't know anything about what's been happening in Port Charles, do you?  Alexis married Jax."  It surprised him how bitter it still tasted, even though they'd been married for months.

"Jasper Jacks?  Australian Jacks?  For real this time?"  

Sonny laughed and nodded his head.  "For real this time."  

"Are you sure that penthouse is free?"  Elizabeth didn't want to take advantage of the generosity he was offering.  She had protested when he bought the house for her, but his argument was that if Jason was around he would have paid for the house.  "I can always pay rent."  

"You're joking, right?  I'm not making you pay rent, Elizabeth.  You and my beautiful goddaughter are moving in.  No rent."  He watched as she went to argue and held up his hand to silence her protests.  "No arguments."

Elizabeth knew that this was an argument that she wouldn't win so she didn't bother protesting anymore.  "When do we move?"

Sonny smiled in triumph.  He thought that it would be a lot harder convincing her to move back to Port Charles, but since she gave in so easily he knew that she must really want to return.  "I'll have the boys up here tomorrow."  

Her eyes widened.  "Tomorrow?"

He nodded his head.  "Tomorrow."  

~*~

Elizabeth sat on her bed and pulled out the scrapbook that she'd been keeping since Jason left.  The Polaroid that Johnny took of her, Isabelle, and Sonny sat on her nightstand.  Another day, another picture, and another letter.  Jason had once explained to her that he did this for Carly when Michael was born.  He'd take a picture everyday because Carly suffered from post-partum depression.  After she began to show, Elizabeth kept everything.  Ultrasounds, pamphlets that she was given at the doctor's office, even the bracelet that she wore when she went in to have the baby.  Over the months, she had saved everything she thought he might miss.  It was becoming quite the collection.  She pulled out the paper and wondered what she'd tell him tonight.  She was moving back to Port Charles tomorrow.  That seemed like a place to start.

_Dear Jason, _

_It's October now, so the snow will be here soon.  Sonny came to visit us today.  Isabelle was happy, as always, to see her Uncle Sonny and Johnny.  Sonny said that there's trouble with the business and he wants me to move back to Port Charles.  To be honest, I've been thinking about it for awhile.  I miss my friends and my family.  I never imagined that I'd return without you, but when you come back to me, I think that you'd come to Port Charles.  _

_Isabelle will be eighteen months old in just a few more days.  While I was giving her a bath this morning she kept calling out for her daddy.  All she can say is "Da-da" so far.  I think I'm going to get jealous soon.  I just wonder what I'm going to say to her when she's older and asks me about you.  What am I going to say about her father?  Hopefully, you'll be back before then so that she won't even remember her father not being there.  _

_I know that if you knew about her, you'd be here.  I had the dream again last night.  The dream where I find you holding her in the nursery and I tell you that I needed you to stay because you loved me, not because I was pregnant with her.  You understood in the dream, but will you understand when you finally see your daughter?  But through it all, I know that I'm living for the day that you scoop Isa up in your arms and she calls you Daddy.  _

_The movers will be here tomorrow.  You know Sonny, he's never one to dawdle.  I'm going to bed now.  I don't know what to wish for tonight.  Dreams of you, or a dreamless night.  Either way, I hope you're there when I wake up in the morning._

_Love, _

_EM_

She tucked the letter into the scrapbook and the scrapbook into the drawer in the nightstand.  She reached for the lamp and soon the only light was from the window.  Elizabeth lay down in the bed and closed her eyes.  A small sigh escaped her lips and she allowed herself to hope for one more day.

"Goodnight Jason."  


	4. Chapter Three -- Going Home

Elizabeth watched from the second story window as Sonny walked Isabelle around the yard.  Both he and Johnny had stayed overnight and the movers had arrived the next morning to begin packing the house up.  Things had been a whirlwind since before the sun came up.  The previous night before they went to bed, she, Sonny, and Johnny went around the house collecting the valuable things that she didn't want broken.  They'd taken the extra care to pack and store them in Sonny's car so that they wouldn't be mixed in with everything else.  The only thing she held back was the picture from the wedding.  

This window was the only thing in the house that reminded her of Jason.  She remembered the way he would stand in front of the window at their old house and just watch the night.  Or he would hold Abby and tell her stories about all the places he'd been.  Abby would always gurgle and laugh when he told her about his adventures.  Elizabeth could also tell from the way he stood in front of the window when there was something wrong.  Jason would take on the stony composure and just shut his emotions down.  The reason that she'd chosen this house was because of the window.  As soon as Elizabeth had seen it, she knew that Jason would love the window.  Sonny hadn't asked questions, he'd just signed the check.

Elizabeth glanced down at the silver picture frame in her hands.  Jason had looked so handsome in that tuxedo.  It was one of the few times she'd seen him dressed up.  Their wedding had been small, with Lila, Audrey, and Sonny as witnesses.  At first Jason had been concerned that she wanted a big, traditional wedding, but when it came down to it, she had only wanted to be Mrs. Jason Morgan.

_"Marry me?" he said from his position on one knee.  _

_Elizabeth watched in amazement as he pulled a black, velvet box from his pocket. Tears sprung to her eyes.  She'd only felt like this once before in her life.  The night that she and Lucky had been snowed in on Valentine's Day.  __Elizabeth__ quickly dismissed the thought of her former love as Jason opened the box.  The beauty of the ring made her gasp._

_Jason smiled at her reaction.  He'd been carrying the box around for weeks waiting for the perfect opportunity to ask.  An Italian jeweler had custom made it for __Elizabeth__.  But the sparkle from the ring still didn't match the sparkle in her eyes._

_"Jason," she whispered.  "Are you serious?"  _

_He nodded his head and gave her a reassuring smile.  "I love you, Elizabeth.  I think I started to fall in love with you the moment you laid into me at Jake's."  Jason paused and searched her eyes, looking for any indication of what her answer might be.  "I don't know when, but you became more important to me than breathing.  I could probably live my life without you and I know that I should probably walk away.  But I don't want to.  I've never loved like this and I've never had someone love me back the way that you do.  I want to wake up beside you every morning and go to sleep listening to your heart beat.  I want to watch as our child grows inside of you.  You're my everything, __Elizabeth__.  I'll never have the words to tell you how much I feel for you.  I'll never be able to say it right.  But I'll always, always love you.  Be my wife, Elizabeth?"_

_Elizabeth__ stared down at him.  Never in a million years had she expected that he'd ask her to marry him.  She reached for his hand and brought it to cover her heart.  Her fingers fell over his pulse point and she was relieved that she wasn't the only one who was nervous.  Jason's face showed some emotion, but not nearly what his racing heart told her.  _

_"Do you feel that?" she asked.  Her other hand reached up to cup his face and smiled.  "That's my heart.  I'll only ever love you with that heart.  You're my forever, Jason."  _

_The tears glistened his eyes when he looked up at her.  His eyes were dark with the emotion he was feeling.  Jason moved his hand and he could feel her heart racing.  When he looked up at her face, he saw her beautiful eyes smiling back at him.  "Is that a yes?"  _

_"Yes!"  She moved quickly and wrapped her arms around his neck.  "That's definitely a yes!"  _

_Jason's arms wrapped around her small frame and the relief washed over him.  She said yes._

A tear slipped down her cheek and splashed onto the glass covering the picture.  Elizabeth moved her thumb to wipe the tear away, the single drop was followed by a procession.  She knew that Sonny or Johnny could show up any second and catch her.  Or worse, Isabelle could be with them and she'd have to try to explain to her daughter why she was crying.  Jason had always told her that children knew how adults felt, that they would pick up on the feelings.  Elizabeth had hopefully long ago mastered the ability to hide things from the little girl.  Or at least she hoped that by the time Isa was old enough to remember her mommy being sad, she wouldn't be sad anymore.

_Elizabeth__ stood at the back of the church and wondered if they were really going to go through with this.  Jason wanted to get married.  Today.  Now.  It was obvious that he'd had a little more time to prepare because, according to him, Sonny, Lila, and Audrey were on their way to __Paris__.  When she'd mentioned that she would need a dress, he informed her that Chloe Morgan was in __Paris__ doing a show and that Lila had already called her cousin.  __Elizabeth__ glanced down at her watch.  She'd be meeting with the designer in exactly forty-three minutes.  Presently, they were at the church because Jason wanted to see if he could convince the priest to marry them later that day._

_As he walked up the aisle, he kept his eyes trained on __Elizabeth__.  Months ago, when she agreed to marry him, he imagined giving her the wedding of her dreams.  A wedding that a woman like __Elizabeth__ deserved.__  But when he saw her standing on the balcony the previous night, the curtains whipping in the window behind her, he knew that he didn't want to wait another day to make her his wife.  Immediately, he'd called Sonny, then his grandmother and Audrey Hardy.  It'd taken some convincing, but they had all three agreed to come.  Jason realized that he was being a little presumptuous, but he simply could not wait another day.  _

_He still couldn't believe that she said yes.  That she chose him.  A woman like __Elizabeth__ could have any man in the world.  Elizabeth had something about her that could bring the strongest man to his knees, of that Jason was sure.  But she still chose him.  _

_"So?" he asked, as he approached her._

_"So?" she mimicked._

_Jason reached up and trailed his finger down her cheek.  "Are we getting married?"_

_The question sounded through the silent church and she watched him for a moment.  The emotion was written all over her face and she thought he looked exactly like a kid on Christmas morning.  His eyes held all the love in his heart and he put it on display for her.  That's when she knew.  For as long as she lived, there would never be another man who would love her that much.  _

_Her smile was slow, but eventually took over her entire face.  She nodded her head and stepped towards him.  Jason's arms came up to wrap around her waist and he heard her whisper, "Let's get married."_

_The priest approached from behind them, watching the happy couple.  In all of his years in service, he'd done a lot of weddings.  But he'd never quite seen a couple as in love as these two Americans.  "Well?" he asked, his thick French accent breaking into their reverie._

_Jason turned to face the priest, smiling from ear to ear.  "We're getting married."  _

_"Then let me be the first to congratulate you."  The father extended his hand and Jason took it, giving the man of God a firm handshake.  Next he moved towards __Elizabeth__ and extended his congratulations.  Elizabeth accepted them graciously, all the while keeping one arm wrapped around Jason's waist._

_The priest checked his pocket watch and then spoke again, "Can you be back here in four hours?"_

_Jason mentally calculated when Sonny's plane would be arriving and then nodded his head.  _

_"Good then.  I'll see you at three this afternoon."  _

_Jason extended his hand again, smiling.  "Thank you again, Father."_

_The priest offered his first smile.  "It's rare that I find a couple as in love as you are. I see a great amount of faith and love here.  Since you explained to me that neither of you are of a certain religion, I see a lot of faith in each other.  Always hold onto that.  That faith will take you a long way."_

"I still believe in you, Jason," she whispered.  In all the years that they'd been together, even when Jason was only her friend whom she talked about Lucky with, she had always believed in him.  Would **always believe in him.  Elizabeth knew that if she ever gave up, if she ever stopped believing in him, then their marriage would be over.  But even as the thought entered her head, she knew that would never happen.**

Elizabeth couldn't look back on her friendship with Jason and pinpoint the exact moment that he started to mean something more to her.  Had it been the night at Jake's when he gave her the first motorcycle ride?  Or maybe when she tried to paint the wind for him?  Was it the morning that she went for a walk to the boxcar and he was lying in the snow, bleeding?  Maybe it was way back when she met him for the first time–the day he came by the boxcar to give Lucky some money and Elizabeth had been so protective.  Perhaps it was the moment that Jason Morgan was born.  Did his brother wrapping him around a tree change something inside of her?  The day that she was born?  Elizabeth didn't know.  But she knew that she was born to love him.  That she would love him always.  When she finally left this world, Jason Morgan would be her last thought.  

_Elizabeth__ looked down at her white wedding gown and smiled.  She was about to marry Jason Morgan.  The man that she loved more than anything.  The man who loved her more than anything.  They were going to be a family.  She felt something inside of her squeeze and she knew that she'd been living for this moment all of her life._

_Glancing down the aisle at him, her breath caught.  Sonny must have brought him a tuxedo and he looked more handsome that she'd ever seen him.  As the organ music began to play, she had to silently remind herself to put one foot in front of the other.  How embarrassing it would have been to fall on her wedding day.  As she walked past Lila, she smiled.  The tears were streaming down the Quartermaine matriarchs' face.  Her eyes glowed with love for her grandson as she watched him marry the woman he told her that he'd love forever.  _

_Elizabeth__ next saw her own grandmother standing there.  The woman that had raised her.  The woman that had helped shape her into who she was today.  Audrey was her family and would always give her anything she needed.  _

_Elizabeth__ noticed how the woman's eyes had softened at the sight of her granddaughter in the white dress.  The last time __Elizabeth__ had seen her, she was explaining that she was leaving town with Jason.  She'd hesitated in doing it because she knew that her gram would never believe that Jason was good enough for her.  That as long as she would associate herself with him, she would be in danger.  But for her to be here, for her to watch __Elizabeth__ marry Jason, said more than she could ever say with words.  _

_Standing slightly behind Jason was Sonny, taking his best man duties very seriously.  Sonny knew there would never be another woman for Jason.  That he'd never love anyone like that.  __Elizabeth__ was Jason's forever.  His soul.  His heart.  His reason for being alive.  The head of the Corinthos organization wiped a tear from his eye as he watched Jason lift the veil away from his bride's face.  _

_"You're so beautiful," Jason murmured.  He immediately reached up and wiped the tear that was racing down her cheek, even though he felt his eyes threaten the same action._

_Elizabeth__ reached up and held his hand to her face for a moment.  Her thumb absently stroked the underside of his wrist and before her very eyes she saw as he made known to her, and the whole world, his love.  _

_The priest smiled at the couple before he cleared his throat.  It broke the spell that was being woven between the two and they turned their attention to him.  "May we begin?" Once he received a nod from all parties present he began the marriage ritual._

_"We're gathered here today in the sight of God and your family to join you, Jason, and you, Elizabeth, in the union of marriage.  The vows that you will exchange today will be binding until one of you leaves this world.  In making them, you promise to honor each other, and by doing that you will honor God.  Do you understand this?"_

_"Yes," Jason said.  His eyes were still trained on __Elizabeth__'s profile.  _

_"I do," she nodded._

_"Good."  The priest looked up at the two elderly women in the first rows of the sanctuary.  "Who presents this woman for marriage?"  _

_Audrey Hardy stood and spoke quietly, "I do."  She smiled when __Elizabeth__ turned around and mouthed 'thank you' at her.  With a simple nod of her head, she seated herself again.  _

_The priest smiled at the woman and then turned back to the couple.  "Jason and Elizabeth, today you stand in front of your friends and family, promising to love each other.  This promise should not be entered into lightly, but I have spoken with you both, and from a brief observation I know that you do not enter into this lightly.  If more people could discover the kind of love you two have, the world would be a much happier place.  Would you please join hands?"  He watched as Jason silently took __Elizabeth__'s hand and curled his fingers around hers.  "Now we will proceed."_

_"Jason, do you take this woman as your wife?  To love and respect from this day forward.  To honor and cherish.  Do you take __Elizabeth__ to be your wife in title, in your heart, and in the marriage bed?  If you do, please say so."  _

_Jason's eyes were glowing.  "I do."  _

_"__Elizabeth__, do you take this man as your husband?  To love and respect from this day forward.  To honor and cherish.  Do you take Jason to be your husband in title, in your heart, and in the marriage bed?  If you do, please say so."_

_Silently she reached up and wiped the tears that were streaming down her face.  "I do."  _

_"Now, it's time for the exchange of vows and of wedding rings.  I've been told that you would like to say your own vows."  He noticed a slight gasp escape from __Elizabeth__ and saw as she looked up at Jason in puzzlement. _

_"Just say what's in here," he responded as he lifted his hand to cover her heart.  _

_Elizabeth__ nodded._

_The priest continued, "Who has the rings?"  _

_Sonny stepped forward from behind Jason and held the smaller platinum band to his best friend and then he placed the larger platinum band in Elizabeth's palm, curled her fingers around it.  "Make him happy.  Love him always," he instructed and __Elizabeth__ nodded her head, unable to speak.  _

_The priest looked towards Jason and smiled.  "Would you like to go first Mr. Morgan?"_

_Jason responded by turning and facing __Elizabeth__.  He took her left hand in his and fingered the engagement ring that he'd put there.  He slipped the wedding band on, past her knuckle, so that both rings rested against each other.  Jason watched as another tear slipped down her cheek and he caught it with his thumb._

_Still holding her left hand, he began his vows.  "I don't know how it happened, Elizabeth Webber, but I fell completely in love with you.  It still amazes me sometimes that you love me back because I know that you could have anyone you wanted, yet you still chose me.  You agreed to marry me.  I believe I've loved you since the moment I met you.  How could I not?  But I didn't know then that you would consume me, invade every part of me.  And that I would welcome the invasion." _

_ Jason stopped and lifted the hand with the wedding ring to his heart covered it with his larger one.  "You're my heart.  My soul.  I'll never love anyone the way that I love you.  So I promise you, Elizabeth, from this day forward, I'll be the best husband that I know how to be.  I'll love, I'll honor, and I'll cherish.  I make this promise in front of God and our family.  They'll be there to make sure I carry it out.  I love you, Elizabeth."  _

_When he was finished, it was her turn to reach up and wipe his tears away.  Elizabeth let her hand linger on his cheek, gently caressing it.  Finally she took his strong left hand in hers and smiled.  "It always amazes me how much bigger you are than I am."  She lifted her head to look at him, the love shining in her eyes.  "Even the size of your hand.  When I'm with you, I feel protected.  I feel safe and I feel loved.  It's been like that since the very beginning."  She laughed quietly and then smiled again.  _

_"You had no idea what you were getting into that night, Jason.  You were walking into the hurricane known as Elizabeth Webber with your eyes closed.  But you did it anyway.  From that moment, a seed of love began to grow in my heart for you.  Maybe I knew it was there and I would nurture it, water it, encourage it.  I liked being in love with you, I decided."  _

_Elizabeth__ paused as she slipped the large band onto the fourth finger of his left hand.  She let her hand linger with his.  "I still like being in love with you.  At some point, that small seed grew into an adult flower and took over my heart.  My mind.  The only thing that mattered to me was you.  I knew that I would do anything for you.  As sure as I stand in front of you today, I can promise that I'll love you with my last breath.  There will never be another you for me Jason.  I promise that I'll be the best wife that I know how to be.  I'll love, I'll honor, and I'll cherish.  I promise you this in front of God and our family."_

_Both the bride and groom were crying when she finished.  Audrey and Lila were sitting together, holding hands.  Sonny watched on, knowing that he'd never seen two people more in love than this.  The priest listened to the vows they made and knew they'd keep every one.  He smiled at them as they turned to face him again, hands curled tightly around each other._

_"By the power given to me by God and the country of __France__, I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Jason Morgan."  He turned to Jason and spoke.  "You may kiss your bride."  _

_As they kissed, the three guests clapped at the newly married couple.  All four people knew that nothing would ever tear the marriage apart.  That there wasn't a force strong enough on Earth to make them not love each other again.  _

_When they broke apart and turned to face their family, the priest said, "What God has brought together, let no man tear asunder."_

"What God has brought together, let no man tear asunder," she whispered.  She looked down at the wedding portrait again and swept her thumb over Jason's face.  Elizabeth still loved him to this day.

"Are you okay?" Johnny asked from behind her.  

Elizabeth jumped and whirled around.   She immediately reached up and wiped the tears from her eyes.  

Johnny sighed and removed his pocket handkerchief, gave it to her.  

"Thanks," she said.  Silently she finished wiping her tears away.  "I'm sorry.  No one was supposed to catch me."

Johnny tipped his head to the side and reached out to touch Elizabeth's shoulder.  "Are you okay?"

She nodded.  "I will be.  I was just taking a walk down memory lane."  She held the picture up for him to see and Johnny nodded.

"Sometimes," she continued, "I just need to remember.  I need to remember that there was a time that he loved me."  

"Shhh," he whispered as he pulled her close to him.  

Elizabeth's hands curled into his suit jacket and she clung to him as she cried some more.

"Listen to me," Johnny said in a low tone.  "Jason loves you.  And he'll come home to you."  

"How do you know that?" she asked.  She pulled away from him and wrapped her arms around her waist, the picture still in her hand.

"I know that because Mr. Morgan is one of the most honorable people I've ever had the pleasure to know.  He isn't my boss and I'm not his employee.  Well, I am, and he is, but that's not the way he treats me.  Jason is my friend, Elizabeth.  Because of that, I know that you're my friend too.  I consider you to be my friend.  So can I offer you some friendly advice?"

She nodded her head.

"Don't give up on him.  Hold onto the love that you share with him with every part of you.  Give that love to your daughter and it'll be that same love that will bring him back to you.  I've been in this business for a long time, Elizabeth.  Of all the people I've ever worked for, I've never seen a man love a woman as much as Mr. Morgan loves you.  Hold onto that.  Keep it close to you.  He'll come home to you."  

"He's right you know," Sonny said from behind them.  

Johnny turned and Elizabeth peeked around to find her friend holding Isabelle.  Immediately she went to take her daughter.  Johnny stopped her, took the silver picture frame from her hand.  "I'll go put this in the car," he said before leaving.  

"Come to Mama, baby," Elizabeth smiled.  Isabelle all but leapt from Sonny's arms into those of her mother.

"You wanna talk about it?"  Sonny offered.  

Elizabeth shook her head and gave him a small smile.  "Maybe later, Sonny."  

"All right," he nodded.  Sonny knew that when she was ready, Elizabeth would come to him.   

Sonny silently put his arm around her waist, turned her towards the stairs.  He guided the three of them to the bottom and stopped when Elizabeth stopped.

"Yes?" 

Elizabeth turned to look at the place she'd called home for a long time now.  A place that Jason had never been.  As her eyes scanned the rooms, she felt the memories wash over her.  Isabelle's first steps.  Her first words.  Going into labor on the sofa in the living room.  Sonny cooking never ending pasta in the kitchen.  Good memories.  But memories without Jason.  Elizabeth realized that she was ready to go home, that she was ready to find her husband and bring him home to their daughter.  

She turned to face her friend again and then walked past him.  Elizabeth hugged Isabelle closer to her and then glanced back at him, smiling.  

"Let's go home, Sonny."


	5. Chapter Four -- Rota, Spain

The bartender nodded at the tall American man who was sitting on a stool at the bar.  He had become a regular over the past few weeks.  Mostly the man would come in, order three or four beers, pay his tab, leave a tip and leave again without causing any trouble.  

The bartender, Sal, had been living in Rota for years.  He'd seen his share of American tourists.  For some reason, unknown to him, they were attracted to the city settled in the south of Spain.  He couldn't explain it.  The only reason he was there was because his father had worked on the naval base.  When he'd been reassigned to a base in Germany, Sal chose to stay in Rota.  That had been eight years ago.  

Sal had to admit that he had made a pretty good life for himself there.  He owned the bar, as well as his house.  He even got to go home to a woman that he was absolutely in love with, had been for years.  Life had been good to him, he had to admit that.  

Sal slid another look at the American on the stool and had to wonder what his story was.  He watched as the man fingered that wedding ring again.  What had happened to make him so sad?  And why did he get the feeling that one day, the man wouldn't come in and that he'd never see him again?  Sal recognized something inside of the American, but didn't know what it was.  Perhaps it was part of himself?  A connection that strangers sometime have.  Sal shook his head, poured the man another beer, and sat it down in front of him.  He had customers, he didn't have time to psycho-analyze himself and a patron today.

Jason knew that the bartender had been watching him.  It was a sixth sense that he'd picked up from working with Sonny all of those years ago.  A sense that had saved his life on more than one occasion.  He half-expected the man to speak, but instead he simply poured him another beer and went to take care of the other customers.  Jason couldn't help but feel relieved.  Not that he would have talked to the man to begin with, but he just didn't want to put up with the hassle today.  

It'd been almost two years since he'd left her.  And not a day had passed where he didn't think about going back.  There had been mornings where he had to will himself to get out bed.  Jason wasn't even sure what he was running from anymore.  Elizabeth?  Sonny?  Abby?  The way she looked at him with those big blue eyes after she was born?  He silently wondered if she'd have a mass of chestnut curls like her mother by now.  

The pain in his heart was still very real.  But what was bigger than that—the pain that consumed him every second of the day—was missing Elizabeth.  Jason couldn't recall the last time he felt like a complete man.  The day that she agreed to marry him had been the best day of his life, he never thought he'd leave her side.  From the moment that he kissed her, he knew he was born to love her.  

But he was still here, in Spain, and she was still in Port Charles.  Or was she still in Port Charles?  He didn't know.  Jason curled his fist around the platinum wedding band and wondered how things got so screwed up for them.  He wondered how leaving her had seemed like a good idea.  Even when they were living apart together, she was still there.  The day after he left he realized that it was hard to breathe when she wasn't there.  For nearly two years he'd been having that same problem.  

When he closed his eyes at night, he could still remember the way she looked that day.  Her hair had been cut short and he hated every second of it.  Elizabeth was a beautiful woman with amazing hair, but she'd decided to cut it while they were traveling.  He still couldn't keep his eyes off her, she was still his Elizabeth, but he missed clenching his fists in her hair when he kissed her.  The way it would fan out over his pillow while she slept.  Jason closed his eyes and silently wondered if she had decided to grow it out again.  How long would it be now?  

She'd been wearing a soft yellow t-shirt that day.  He remembered that she had gotten up that morning and cleaned the house.  The t-shirt was tucked into her jeans, her feet bare.  Jason could still see the way she fell to the floor and he couldn't help but be yanked back to the time he watched her fold like cardboard when Taggert told her there was no way Lucky Spencer made it out of the fire.

Jason stopped and took a sip of the beer.  It had warmed slightly just in the few minutes that he'd been sitting there.  A guard from the base took the stool next to him, nodded an acknowledgement.  Jason had seen the man before.  Knew that he stopped there after he finished his shift.  Jason knew the officer's name was Jim.  Or at least that was what the bartender liked to call him.  He had a wife and a little girl, but always stopped for a drink and to make small talk with Sal.

He slipped her wedding ring on to the tip of his pinky.  It wouldn't slide past the tip and it reminded him how small and delicate she was.  After Lucky died, Elizabeth complained that people liked to wrap her in cotton and treat her like a porcelain doll.  She insisted she wasn't made of glass and wouldn't shatter into a million pieces.  Jason dragged a hand over his face, winced when he noticed the cut above his eyebrow.  When had that happened?  

It'd been over a year since he put Lucky Spencer on that plane headed for Port Charles.  Jason had no idea if he'd arrived safely or not.  Hell, he couldn't believe the kid was still alive.  Had no idea how it was possible–probably wouldn't have believed it if he hadn't seen him with his own eyes.  For a moment he let himself ponder the idea that Elizabeth was with Spencer now.  Would she have returned to him?  Two years was a long time, surely she wasn't still waiting for Jason.  

The cool metal on his small finger told him that she was.  Elizabeth Webber had promised to love him forever and she had intentions of doing it.  As long as she believed one day he would return to her, then she would hold on.  It didn't matter that he'd been gone for two years.  He could probably stay away for twenty years and she would still be there.  It's what he loved the most about her.  She was loyal to a fault.  Too loyal sometimes.  Even when they weren't married and were only friends, she'd defended and protected him.  Lied to her friends and family to keep him safe.  It was way back then that he started to fall in love with her.

Jason took another sip of the beer, but didn't allow himself to swallow it.  This stuff was disgusting when it was warm.  He held the glass up, tipped it toward the bartender who nodded his head.  Jason knew that he'd have a fresh beer in another minute, but he wondered if he'd actually drink it this time.

Lucky hadn't remembered him.  Didn't have a clue who he was when he picked him up off the streets of Finland.  Jason hadn't even believed that it was him, until he saw his eyes.  He had the eyes of a Spencer.  Not just any Spencer–Luke Spencer.  But the boy didn't remember being a Spencer.  He'd never heard of a place called Port Charles.  He'd been going by the name of Peter Tyson.  Jason tried to assure him that he knew who he was and that he could trust him.  After Jason stayed with him for almost two weeks in Finland, Lucky agreed to let Jason help him.  

_"So this place I'm going to, it's named Port Charles?" Lucky asked for the third time._

_"Yes,"  Jason responded.  He was really trying to not lose his patience with the boy.  _

_Satisfied with the answer, Lucky turned back to the computer magazine lying on the console._

_Jason smiled inwardly.  __Elizabeth__ had told him Lucky loved computers.  She'd said computers were his passion.  He wondered how she would react to the news.  Would she be happy?  Sad?  Relieved?  Would she run into Lucky Spencer's arms and would the life  she shared with Jason just become a distant memory?  The thought made him frown and he reached into his jean pocket, pulled out her wedding band.  _

_"When you gave me that, it was to remind me that you'd always love me.  I'm giving it back to you with the same sentiment.  All I want is for you to promise to always remember me."_

_As if he could forget, Jason thought.  His wife was one of the things on his mind most often.  In fact, he could probably hand deliver Lucky to Port Charles and reunite with __Elizabeth__ in the same day.  He glanced out the window of the plane and sighed.  It was September now, it'd been almost a whole year since he'd seen her.  So why did he hear her voice all the time?  _

_Lucky watched as he fingered the small wedding band and had a feeling of déjà vu.  Why did he feel connected to the owner of that ring?  He shook his head.  He couldn't figure it out.  Until two weeks ago, he was Peter Tyson and now this Jason person told him that his name was really Lucky Spencer.  What kind of name was Lucky anyway?  Had his parents wanted a dog?  _

_"Was she special?" Lucky asked from his seat.  _

_Jason glanced up.  "Who?"_

_"The woman who that ring obviously belongs to."  _

_"Oh," Jason murmured._

_Lucky waited for him to continue, but he didn't.  "See, I noticed that you were wearing a wedding band.  But I've seen you pull that ring out several times and play with it.  What I don't understand is why.  If you're married, why isn't that ring on your wife's finger?"  _

_How was he supposed to answer that?  Did he tell this boy the truth?  Did he tell him his wife and the woman that Lucky would soon remember as the love of his life are one and the same?  He considered the question for a long time before he looked up and said, "It's a long story."  _

_"I see."  Lucky stared at the man and wondered what happened that had pushed him inside of himself so much.  "Would you like to talk about it?"_

_"Not really," he snapped.  Jason regretted it when he saw Lucky flinch, but he knew that it couldn't have been avoided.  "Look, she's gone.  End of story."_

_"Okay," he sighed.  Lucky shook his head and then returned his attention to the magazine.  Some people. _

"Here ya go, buddy."  Sal's voice broke into Jason's reverie.  

Jason glanced up, nodded his head, and reached for the beer.  Half of it was gone in one gulp.  

The guard looked at the American as he gulped down his own beer.  "Take it easy, fella," the officer suggested.  Jim turned his attention to the wedding band that was lying on the bar.  It was a pretty little thing.  Obviously feminine and it seemed to mean a great deal to this man.  He went to reach for it so he could get a better look at the initials on the underside.

"You touch it," Jason drawled.  His tone was low and dangerous.  "And I'll break your fingers."  

"Whoa," Jim said.  Raised his hands in surrender.  "I just wanted to see it, I wasn't planning on taking it buddy."  

"Sorry," Jason muttered.  He stood, reached for his wallet and dropped some money on the bar.  His every intention was to walk away without saying another word.  

"You wanna talk about her?" Jim turned on the stool and called after him.  He watched as the man stiffened and the tension tightened his body.  He ordered the man another beer as Jason turned his attention back to him.  He held it up, tipped it towards him.  "This one's on me."  

Jason considered walking away.  The man really had no business prying into his life.  So what if he wanted to be a grouch?  The guard should just really let him be.  But soon Jason realized that he had no where else to be, no one else to see.  His decision made, he returned to the bar stool, took the beer.  He finished the whole glass before coming up for air.  "You got any kids?"

"Jim's the name," the naval guard supplied.  He reached for his wallet, pulled it out and flipped to a picture of a blonde little girl.  "This is Brenda.  She'll be three next week.  October 11th,  2002."

Jason tensed when the man said the date.  That'd been the day that Abby had been killed.

_"__Elizabeth__!" he called when he entered the house.  "__Elizabeth__!"  _

_She came racing from the living room with Emily on her heels.  "Did you find her?"_

_Jason dropped his head, let it shake.  How was he supposed to tell her that Abby was dead?_

_Elizabeth reached for his jacket coat, ignoring the soot on his face and the stench of smoke that lingered on his clothest.  "Jason?  Did you find Abby?  Is she okay?"  She looked past it him, as if expecting someone else to be standing there.  "Where is she Jason?"  _

_"__Elizabeth–__" he started.  His hands began to shake and pulled her to him, hugged her tiny frame to his.  _

_"Jason?" she asked.  That's when she noticed the soot and the smoke.  "Jason what happened?"  She reached her hand up, to wipe his brow clean.  Her fingers came away black.  "Where did this come from?"_

_"__Elizabeth__," he whispered, "I tried.  I did.  You know that right?"  _

_A sob broke her lips and she stared at him.  "No," she whispered.  "No!  You're lying!  No!"  _

_"Elizabeth–honey.__  Look at me.  __Elizabeth__, please look at me." _

_"No!" she yelled.  "You're lying!"  Elizabeth ran past him, slung the living room door open.  "Sonny!" she yelled into the street.  "Sonny, you can come out now.  Make sure you bring Abby with you!"  _

_Sonny never came.  _

_Jason caught her before she hit the floor.  He swept her up in his arms, sat them down on the couch ignoring his smoke damaged clothes.  "Emily, go get me a cool washcloth."  He watched as his sister made her way to the bathroom._

_"__Elizabeth__, honey.__  Come on," he whispered.  He gently slapped her face.  Her eyes were open, but she wasn't crying.  She wasn't moving at all.  "Please baby, please.  Come back to me."  _

_Emily returned with a washcloth and handed it to him.  She took a seat beside him on the couch and cradled her friend's head in her lap.  "__Elizabeth__," she whispered._

_"Baby, please talk to me.  Please?" he pleaded.  But she wasn't talking._

_"Please?" he begged._

_Jason watched as one tear after another spilled out of her eyes.  He felt her arms come around his neck, holding onto him for dear life.  He heard her whisper 'no' over and over again into his shirt._

_He wished it wasn't true.  He wished they could just wake up and it would all be over.  That the nightmare would be over.  But, no matter how much he hated it, he knew it was true.  __Sorel__ had killed their daughter.  _

"Hey buddy!"  Jim snapped his fingers in front of the American's face.    

Jason snapped out of it.  He shrugged off the memory.  That was not something he needed to deal with today.  He let his finger linger over the face of the officer's daughter and looked up at the concern the man wore on his face.  "I'm sorry," he apologized.  "It's just, I had a daughter once."

"Had?" 

Jason shook his head.  He reached for the fresh beer and took a swallow.  "Yeah.  Abby.  She died on the day your little girl was born."

Jim touched Jason on the shoulder.  "I'm sorry, man.  I didn't know."  

Jason shook his head.  "It's okay, there's no way you could have known."  

"Did your–" he started, not knowing how to approach the subject.  "Did your wife die too?"  He looked down at the wedding band and back up to the man's face.  "Is that why you keep her wedding band?"

"No," Jason replied.  "She didn't die.  We separated about a year later."

"Oh, did you get married because she was pregnant?"

Jason's head shot up and he felt the desire to take the man's head and slam it into the bar.  How dare he disrespect Elizabeth like that.  "No.  That's not what happened at all."

Jim pointed to Jason's wedding ring, his eyebrow cocked.  "But you still wear your wedding band?"

"When I let her put this ring on my finger, it was because I knew that I'd love her until the day I died."  Jason reached down and patted his chest, his arms.  "Last time I checked, I still qualify as living, so I wear the ring."  

"Oh."  Jim didn't know what else to say.  He plucked a peanut from the basket, cracked the shell, and popped the nut in his mouth.  Reached for another even as Jason stood and reached for his jacket.  

"How much do I owe you?" Jason asked, pointing towards the half empty glass.

Jim shook his head, waved him off with his hand.  "Nothing.  I got this."  

Jason nodded.  "Thanks."

Jim watched as the American prepared himself to leave before he asked, "Will you be back again tomorrow?"

"No."  Jason smiled at him, reached over and patted him on the shoulder.  "I'm going home to my wife."  

Jim smiled at the American and laughed a little.  "That's good, buddy.  I'll see ya."

"Yeah."  Jason turned and began to walk away.

"Hey, fella!" Jim called after him.  He waited until Jason turned around and asked, "What's her name?"  

Jason's smile was small, but you could see the love in his eyes even in the dimly lit bar.  

"Elizabeth."

And he turned, without another word, and walked out the door.  


	6. Chapter Five -- Dinner with Friends

"Tell me again why we have to go to the don's for dinner?"  Jasper Jax wrapped his arms around his wife's slender waist from behind.

"Jax, you're going to muss me."  Alexis sighed and leaned into her husband.  _Her husband.  She still couldn't believe they were married.  "We're going because Sonny brought Elizabeth back to Port Charles and I want to see my godchild."  _

"The godchild that you share with Corinthos, right?"  Jax didn't even try to hide his displeasure of the situation.

"Elizabeth's daughter, Jax.  Her name is Isabelle, she's almost eighteen months old."  Alexis shifted in his arms so she pressed against the marble counter of the sink.  "Honey, you have to accept this.  It isn't up for discussion."

Jax raised an eyebrow.  "I have to accept that my wife, who was once a respectable lawyer, is nothing more than a mob mouthpiece now?"  He shook his head even as his hands pulled her closer to him.  "No, I don't have to accept it."  

Alexis sighed.  "Honey, I'm not having this argument with you right now.  No one wins and we just end up being mad at each other."

Jax leaned in, kissed her neck above her collar.  "Don't you know," he whispered in her ear, "that the best part of arguing is making up."  Jax returned his lips to the column of her neck.  

Even as she spoke, she tilted her head to give him better access.  "Honey, I can't quit my job, okay?  I never meant to like what I was doing.  You have to know that I wouldn't defend them if I really thought they were guilty."  

His head jerked up, his blue eyes held a tint of anger.  "They're mobsters, Lexi.  They _are] guilty and __you] get them off."  _

Alexis sighed and pushed back against his chest, making him take a step back.  "They're not mobsters.  They're not just my clients either, honey.  Sonny and Jason—even Elizabeth.  Those people are my family.  I can't turn my back on them because it would be like walking away from Stefan or Nikolas.  Would you ask me to do that?"

"Of course not, but–"

"Then don't ask me to do this."  Alexis glanced at herself once more in the mirror, straightened the collar of her shirt and nodded in approval.  "Let's go, we don't want to be late."  

"Fine," he grumbled.  "But you owe me Lexi."  

~*~

Elizabeth padded across the hall to Sonny's penthouse.  She and Isabelle had only moved in two days before and he was already insisting that they get together for a 'family' dinner.  Which meant he had invited Alexis over, too.  

"Hey Francis," she nodded to the bodyguard outside the door.  She stopped and let him take Isa from her.  "Isa, say hello to godfather number three."  

"Number three?" Francis asked.  "I thought we decided I was going to be number two and Johnny was going to be number three."  

Elizabeth rolled her eyes.  Could two men compete more than Johnny and Francis?  She had asked all three men because she knew all three would lay down their lives for her or Isabelle.  It had been an impossible choice between the three of them.  "You are such a big baby, Frannie."

"Frannie?"  His eyes narrowed.  "When did you start calling me Frannie?"  

Elizabeth laughed and reached for her daughter.  "C'mon honey, I don't want Uncle Frannie's attitude to be transferred to you."  

Francis laughed and moved aside to open the door.  

Sonny was standing in the middle of the living room, kissing a beautiful woman that Elizabeth had never seen before.  Apparently, he had invited more than just Alexis over for dinner.  She cleared her throat and then felt embarrassed when he broke away from this kiss.  Elizabeth could have sworn she saw a blush creep into his dark skin.

"Elizabeth," Sonny smiled.  With his dimples at full bore, he made his way over to the young woman and her daughter.  "How's Isabelle?"

"Isa's fine, Sonny."  Elizabeth shifted her eyes to the woman and smiled.  She fit with Sonny.  The brunette was Sonny's height, slender, and she seemed to carry an air about her that told Elizabeth she wasn't going to cooperate when Sonny sent her to her room.  "Who's this?"

Isabelle in tow, Sonny turned and smiled at the woman.  "Elizabeth, this is Marie.  Marie, this is Elizabeth."  He crossed to where she was standing and slipped an arm around her waist.  "And this is Elizabeth's daughter, Isabelle."  

"Nice to meet you, Isabelle," Marie said.  She glanced at Elizabeth and smiled.  "May I hold your daughter?"  

Elizabeth smiled widely and nodded.   "Just be careful with her, she's precious to me."  

Marie smiled and took Isabelle from Sonny and began to walk around the room with her.  

Sonny glanced at his girlfriend and then back at Elizabeth.  He took in what she was wearing and frowned.  "I thought I told you we were having dinner."  His eyes scanned  down her body.  Elizabeth was clad in a pair of hip hugger denim jeans, a long sleeve black shirt that rested against the top of the jeans, and no shoes.  "Where are your shoes?"

Elizabeth smirked.  "I didn't realize I had to wear shoes in order to eat, _Dad.  I would have dressed for dinner if you would have given me more than twenty minutes notice.  But, when you barge in, demand I come across the hall because we're having a family dinner and then you're gone again, I didn't really have a lot of time to get myself and Isabelle ready.  I figured that Alexis would want to see the baby, not me, so I dressed her for dinner."  _

It was moments like this when Sonny could see exactly why Jason had married Elizabeth.  She was a spitfire when you ticked her off.  Even though he knew she was joking with him, he didn't want to be the person who received the force of her temper when she was really mad.  "It's okay, kid.  You don't have to have shoes to eat."  

"Gee, thanks Sonny."  Her voice was dripping with sarcasm.  "I didn't want to have to go all the way back across the hall to get them."  

"No, no."  Sonny waved his hand in the air.  "That's not necessary."  Sonny stopped speaking and wondered if he should tell her now or after dinner.  Alexis would surely be here soon.  But that also meant her husband would be with her.  Not someone that he wanted to share this information with.  "Elizabeth, you want to sit down?"

Elizabeth didn't notice the change in his voice and she followed him over to the couch.  Sonny instinctively reached and covered one of her hands.  "Honey, I've got some news."  

"News?"

"We found him."  

It took a moment for what he was saying to register.  "You found him?  B–but, two days ago you said you didn't know where he was.  I don't understand, Sonny."  

Sonny reached up to cup her cheek and smiled.  "Honey, we found him.  There was a tip a few days ago, but I didn't want to tell you, get your hopes up and then it not be anything.  So I didn't tell you."  

"Okay."

"He's in Spain.  I don't know where in Spain, but I know that he's in the country."

"Spain?" she asked.  Elizabeth stood and crossed to the globe that was sitting on the bookshelf.  She moved it so that the Iberian Peninsula was facing her.  Elizabeth slid her fingers over the country and smiled.  Jason was in Spain.  If they knew where he was, then soon they would find him.  She glanced over as Sonny took Isabelle from Marie and the other woman disappeared into the kitchen.

Sonny approached Elizabeth, a thin smile on his lips.  He wasn't sure how she was going to react to this news, but so far she was taking it very well.  Silently he handed Isabelle to her mother and then stepped away so they could have a moment of privacy.

"Honey," Elizabeth whispered in Isabelle's ear.  She pointed to Spain on the map.  "That's where Daddy is."  

"Dada," the little girl cooed.

"That's right, Isa.  Dada."  Elizabeth lifted Isabelle's chubby finger and placed it over Spain.  "We'll find him," she whispered.  "Mommy promises that Daddy will come back to you.  Soon."  

Elizabeth turned around, with tears in her eyes, and smiled at Sonny.  She started to say something when Francis opened the door and announced that the Jacks' were here.

Sonny turned, glared at the tall Australian.  "I liked it so much better when you would come alone, Alexis."  

"Sonny," his lawyer warned.  Alexis didn't feel she needed to finish the statement and she looked past her client to where Elizabeth was standing.  "Elizabeth!  And you have Isabelle with you."

Elizabeth's smile was wide and genuine as the older woman made her way over.  "How are you Mrs. Jacks?"  

"Her name," Sonny said through clenched teeth, "is Alexis."

"Her name is Mrs. Jasper Jacks."  Jax knew he shouldn't taunt Sonny, but sometimes when the opportunity presented itself, he just couldn't not taunt him.

"Fellas," Alexis said firmly.  "We're here to celebrate Elizabeth's homecoming.  This is not going to be another game of one-upmanship."

"Honey," Jax said, noticing the way Sonny flinched when he used the term of endearment.  "I know this is about welcoming Elizabeth home, so let me be the first."  He crossed to the young brunette and smiled at the child in her arms.  "I'm glad you're back, Elizabeth.  And I know Lexi is as well."  

"Lexi," Sonny snorted.  He started to say more but Marie appeared from the kitchen.

"Honey, dinner's ready."  Marie made her way over to him and slinked an arm around his waist.

Both Alexis and Jax turned to look at the brunette attached to his side.  

Sonny gave them both a dimpled grin and introduced them.  "This is Marie.  Meet my lawyer Alexis Davis and her husband, Jasper."  

Alexis took a step forward and smiled, extended a hand to the woman.  "Alexis Davis-Jacks."  

Jax smiled proudly while Sonny tried to hide his distaste for her use of the last name.  He turned his attention to the woman who was still clinging to Corinthos and he wondered what it was that women saw in him.  For a time, he even believed that Alexis had some unresolved feelings for him.  They had since talked about them, long before they married.  He approached his wife from behind, placed a hand on her shoulder.  "Jasper Jacks.  But my friends call me Jax."  

Marie gave him a warm smile and Sonny watched with pride.  Elizabeth took in this scene and wondered if perhaps Marie was the woman who would give Sonny a family of his own.  But the relationship was new still and they had a long road ahead of them.

"Are we ready to eat?" Marie asked.

As soon as they were all seated around the dining room table, Sonny and Marie left and returned again with the food.  Sonny was seated at the head of the table with Elizabeth and Marie on both sides.  Isabelle sat next to her mother.  Jax was at the other end of the table and Alexis sat to his right.  Everyone made small talk during dinner. 

"Sonny."  Elizabeth said after she pushed her plate away.  "That was delicious.  I haven't had a meal like that since–"

"Is that so," he cut her off.  "Then you'll just have to start coming over for dinner more often.  Like, every night."  

Elizabeth's eyes widened at the suggestion.  She knew this was Sonny's way of watching out for her, but every night seemed a bit…excessive.  "That won't be necessary, Sonny.  I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."  

"I wasn't saying that you're not.  I was just saying that there was no point for you and Isabelle to eat that take out food I know you love so much.  Besides," he gave her a quick grin, "I doubt Wong's delivers all the way from Buffalo."  

Elizabeth coughed when he gave her the name of the Chinese place from Buffalo.  "How did you know that?"  

"How do you think?"  He reached out, patted her arm.  "Don't get so worked up, Elizabeth.  You've had guards for a long time now."  

"I just…I didn't think they were there to spy on me."  Elizabeth glanced across the table, tried to make eye contact with Alexis.  The older woman shook her head, telling her she wasn't going to jump into the middle of this one.  Elizabeth turned her attention back to Isabelle and feed her some more mashed potatoes.

"They're not spies," Sonny said gently.  "Look, I'm not going to make you come over, but I do want you to take better care of yourself."  

"Sonny's right," Alexis added.  "You are looking thin.  Are you sleeping properly?"  

Elizabeth jerked her head towards Sonny to ask him the silent question, but he just shook his head.  She turned her attention back to Alexis and said, "I've been sleeping fine, thank you."  

The room went silent and Elizabeth berated herself for the way that she had snapped at Alexis.  "Look–"

"That's fine, honey.  I'm just worried about you.  I just want to make sure you're taking care of yourself and that beautiful daughter of yours."  The attorney's brown eyes were filled with sincerity.  

Sensing the need to change the subject, Jax turned to Marie and said, "Marie, tell us about yourself."  

She looked to Sonny and he smiled.  "I do PR work for Chloe Morgan Designs."  

Elizabeth's eyes perked up.  "I worked for Chloe once.  I was her personal assistant when she first moved to Port Charles."

"Is that so?  Chloe's fabulous, isn't she?  Of course, she's not working out of Port Charles anymore and spends most of her time in either Paris or Milan.  I help the assistant that she has in the office over here and basically we run the operation together."  

"I'd heard Chloe had branched out."  Elizabeth smiled and glanced down at her engagement ring.  "She designed my wedding dress."  

"Really?"  Marie's smile was bright and she looked at the younger girl.  "I'd be interested in seeing some pictures someday if you have the time."  

"I'd like that."  

Marie turned back to Jax and smiled.  "And I live in the apartment complex that A.J. Quartermaine just completed on the other side of town."

"You mean Corinthos hasn't got you living in here already?"  He gave Sonny a smug smile, "You're slowing down, old man."  

"Unlike you Jasper, I like to know my women before I marry them."  He gave the Australian his full attention and added, "And I definitely don't marry them when I know that they're in love with another man."  

"No, you just string them along for years and then when you do finally agree to marry them, you send your boy Jason to clean up your mess." 

"Jax."  Alexis touched her husband's arm and shook her head.  

"You're right," Sonny agreed.  "But I gave her up so she would be safe.  You're the one who let someone drive her off a cliff."  

"Sonny," Elizabeth tried.  "Can we not do this?"  

"At least," Jax continued, ignoring looks from Elizabeth and Alexis, "I know that Alexis won't get shot in my shower."  

"Alexis got shot in my shower?" Sonny looked at his lawyer, dimples showing.  "Why didn't you tell me?  Or did you just bill me for it?"  

Alexis rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath.  

"Marie," Jax drawled, "did you know that your 'honey' is the crime boss of Port Charles?"

"Alleged," Alexis interjected, but no one heard her.

"Alexis, did you know that your beloved husband plotted with Tracy Quartermaine to overthrow the Quartermaine Empire?"  

"Oh for the love of…" Alexis muttered and pushed her chair back.  "We're going to settle this, once and for all."  She looked at Elizabeth.  "Would you please find a ruler, so they can whip 'em out and measure them?  Their 'Who's the bigger man' contest is getting tiring."

Everyone at the table was stunned into silence.  Elizabeth stood and walked to the desk and searched the only unlocked drawer.  She held up a white, six inch ruler.  "This is all I could find.  Think it's long enough?"

"It's more than enough," Alexis quipped.  

Sonny glared at Elizabeth and she smiled like a Cheshire cat at him. 

Jax looked at Alexis.  "How do you know?"

Alexis' eyes widened and she turned to her husband.  "I know that you aren't suggesting what I think you're suggesting.  Not only is that ludicrous, but there's a child present Jax!"    

Both men stared at her as she continued to talk.  "I'm not going to choose between the two of you.  You started this game a long time ago with Brenda and it's hard to believe that either of you loved her at all, because it's all about me, me, me.  I'm not putting up with it anymore."  She turned to face Jax and reached out, touched his face.  "Honey, I'm going to continue to represent Sonny in his interests.  Sonny is my best friend and I'd do anything for him.  And I know that he'd do the same for me.  I'm going to be Elizabeth's friend," she held her hand up when he started to speak; "I know you're going to say this isn't about Elizabeth.  But Elizabeth is Jason's wife and eventually it will become about Elizabeth.  I'm just telling you now, I'm going to be her friend and I'm going to help her with Isabelle if I can.  If you don't like that or can't accept that, then you need to tell me now."  

"I understand and I accept it."  Jax glared at Sonny over his wife's head and fumed even more when a smug smile broke out across the mobster's face.

"Thanks, Alexis."

Alexis turned to face Sonny and glared at him.  Immediately, his dimples disappeared.  "I wouldn't thank me yet.  I'm your attorney, Sonny.  But I'm also your friend.  When you asked me to help out during Elizabeth's pregnancy, I did because I think that she is an amazing woman.  She thanked me for it by asking me to be the child's godmother."  She smiled at her old friend.  "I'm married now, Sonny.  I don't live across the hall anymore.  I'm not at your beck and call.  I'll charge you double if you call me after five and triple if you call me on the weekends.  Don't test me, because you know I'll do it.  I don't want to quit working for you, Sonny.  I respect you and I respect Jason and it goes past attorney-client.  You two and Elizabeth are my family.  But don't ask me to turn my back on Jax because he's my husband.  I made promises to him and I intend on keeping them.  If both of you plan on staying in my life, then you need to find a way to get over this vendetta you hold for each other.  And you have to start now."  

Jax grumbled, put an arm around his wife's waist and extended the other hand to his rival.  "I'll do it, if you will Corinthos."  

Sonny looked at Elizabeth who nodded her head and then at Marie who was staring at him with question in her eyes.  He didn't say anything, but he shook hands with the man.  

"Well," Alexis said, "now that we have that settled.  How about desert?  Or better yet, is there any popcorn?"

At first it was only Marie who laughed, but soon the rest of the room joined in.  Elizabeth started to feed the rest of the potatoes to Isabelle.  Everyone else rejoined her at the table and Sonny went into the kitchen to retrieve a homemade cheesecake.  When he returned, he cut everyone a slice and took one for himself and sat back down.

Jax turned back to Marie and smiled.  "I'm sorry about that.  Got kind of out of hand.  But as my wife made clear, it is time that we moved past this vendetta.  Is there anything else you need to know?"

She smiled at the man and reached under the table, wrapped her fingers around Sonny's and gave him a gentle squeeze.  "I do have one question.  Who's Jason?"

The room fell so silent, they could've heard a pin drop.  Sonny glanced at Elizabeth, watching her as she fed Isabelle trying to ignore the fact that everybody's eyes had fallen on her.  It was Jax who broke the silence.

"Jason used to be a Quartermaine heir until Corinthos over there corrupted him."  

"Jax!" Alexis scolded.  She gave him a look and he immediately closed his mouth.

Sonny smiled and reached across the table to squeeze Elizabeth's hand.  "Jason is my partner in the coffee business.  You know the Corinthos-Morgan warehouse?  He's Morgan."

"I see."  Marie turned to Elizabeth and smiled.  "Elizabeth, where is your husband?"

Elizabeth went pale and turned her attention back to Isabelle.  "He's…uhhh…out of town on business right now."  

"Oh, are you married to one of Sonny's bodyguards?  Johnny?  I haven't seen him today."  

"Marie–"

Elizabeth cut Sonny off.  "No, it's okay."  She turned to Marie and gave her a half-hearted smile.  "Jason is my husband.  We've been married for four years now."  

"I see."  Marie turned her attention back to her plate as everyone's eyes turned back to Elizabeth and her daughter.  

After a minute of no one saying anything, Alexis cleared her throat and stood.  "Sonny, it was a lovely dinner, thank you for inviting us."  

"Leaving so soon?" he asked.  Sonny stood as did Elizabeth as they went to show their guests out.  "Thank you for coming, Alexis, Jasper."  

"I'll see you at the warehouse in the morning?" the lawyer asked.  "We have coffee contracts to go over."  

"Bright and early."  Sonny leaned in, gave his lawyer a kiss on the cheek and silently celebrated when Jax scowled at the gesture.  "Have a good night, Alexis." 

When the Jacks' were gone, Elizabeth quickly began to gather her and Isabelle's things and was out of the penthouse in less than two minutes.  Once the door was shut behind him safely, Sonny turned and smiled at Marie.  "I'm sorry about that.  It got out of hand there for a minute."

"That's okay," she said.  Marie stood and crossed to him.  "Tell me, what did I say that cleared the room like that?"

Sonny took her hand and led her over to the sofa.  He fixed them both a drink and, once they had settled in, he took a long swallow of the scotch and shook his head.  "It's a long story."  


	7. Chapter Six -- Moving In

As she sat in the living room, staring at the piles of boxes surrounding her, Elizabeth wasn't sure why she told Sonny's men to go home.  _I can handle it myself, she'd told them.  Oh sure.  That's when they brought the __rest of the boxes in.  She was beginning to think it was a conspiracy.  _

"Lizzie, Lizzie, Lizzie.  When did you get so much _junk?"  How had all of this stuff come from the modest home she'd left behind in Buffalo.  There was no way.  Or was the penthouse really that much smaller?  "Well, I guess the best thing to do is decide what goes into storage.  All of this isn't gonna fit."  _

Sighing, she stood and stretched the muscles in her back.  She'd been sitting for what felt like hours, but she knew it hadn't been quite forty-five minutes.  It didn't matter.  "Well, it's true.  Your butt does fall asleep."  

Elizabeth caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror that Alexis must have forgotten on the wall.  As she looked around the penthouse, she found it hard to believe that Jason had once lived there.  He'd told her that Carly redecorated, then Hannah redecorated again.  The Hannah debacle had taken place just as she and Jason were getting to know each other.  She remembered it well.  The mob boss and the FBI agent.  People still threw that mess in Sonny's face.  

Alexis and Jax had taken Isabelle for the afternoon.  Elizabeth was relieved.  There would have been no way she could unpack her life _and watch Isabelle.  After the dinner the previous night, Elizabeth was surprised that Sonny hadn't rushed over and made sure she hadn't fallen apart.  Or maybe he realized that she didn't fall apart anymore.  Other than the few tears she'd cried before she left the house, she hadn't cried in months.  Their anniversary had been the last time.  But it was her wedding anniversary and her husband wasn't there with her.  Was she expected to not cry?  _

"Quit thinking about it, Morgan," she demanded.  Elizabeth went to reach for a box that she knew was entirely too big for her to lift.  When it didn't budge, she kicked it.  It still didn't move so she kicked it again.

"What'd that poor box do to you?" Sonny asked, propped against the doorframe.

Elizabeth whirled around and put on her best smile.  "Sonny!  I didn't hear you open the door."  

"That's because you were beating up a box.  So I ask again, what did the box do to you?" 

"It's too big.  Your guys left."  

Sonny gave her a dimpled smile before he crossed to her and picked up the box effortlessly.  "Where do you want this?"  

Elizabeth checked the label that simply read 'kitchen' and she realized that it must have been her dishes.  No wonder it wouldn't move.  "The table would be fine."  

"Okay."  Sonny left the room with the box and returned a minute later, empty-handed.  "My men left or you sent them away?"  

She twisted her fingers around the edge of her t-shirt, looked down at the floor.  "I sent them away," she mumbled.

"Why did you do that, Elizabeth?"  

Elizabeth raised her head to find him watching her.  It was times like this when she knew he could see straight through her.  Not bothering to lie she said, "I just needed some time alone.  Alexis took Isabelle for the afternoon.  I assumed that you were busy with your own life.  I figured I could get everything unpacked by myself.  So I sent them away.  That's when they brought in the rest of the boxes."  

Sonny cocked an eyebrow at her.  "The rest of the boxes?"  

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, pointed at the five boxes that were stacked next to the door.  It had taken two men to carry each box in, so she knew that there was no way she could lift them by herself.  "Those."  

"Oh, I see."  Sonny shrugged out of his suit jacket and tossed it over the back of the couch.  Carefully, he unbuttoned the cuffs of his dress shirt, rolling them a quarter of the way up.  Silently, he walked to the five boxes and read that the top box belonged to her studio.  Most of the boxes belonged in her studio.  Sonny pulled the top box off, then leaned back against its weight.  "Christ, what's in this Elizabeth?"  

She went to his side, took some of the weight from him.  "My paintings.  Most of the paintings that I've done since we lived there."  

"Where do you want them?"  

Elizabeth hadn't considered which room she was going to use for a studio.  She hadn't even properly explored each room and had no clue where the best light would come from.  Or even if there was light.  "I guess the room off the living room.  You'll be around later if I decide to move them again?" 

Sonny gave a short laugh.  "Yeah, I'll be around."  

They proceeded to clear out the living room in just an hour.  Each box for the studio was moved into the room off the living room.  Elizabeth wondered if that wouldn't be the best option for Isa's room.  Especially since she was walking now.  It would be her preference to not let the little girl have a room anywhere on the second floor at the risk that she might tumble down the stairs.  

Elizabeth had only managed to drop one box.  Unfortunately, in that box was the china the Quartermaine's had given them as a wedding present.  Elizabeth remembered Jason's face when they'd opened it.  She tried to explain to them how they would only use the china on special occasions.  Jason had then told her that anytime he got to eat dinner with his wife was a special occasion.

Oh well, she'd never liked the pattern anyway.  Jason didn't think it was practical.  Not a great loss.  

After they'd finished, Elizabeth collapsed on the couch and Sonny retreated to the kitchen to make them dinner.  Occasionally she heard him gripe about the lack of food in her refrigerator.  He kept insisting he should take her to the grocery store right then.  And that by tomorrow, he'd have the pantry and refrigerator full.  Elizabeth didn't doubt it.  Finally, when he came back, she noticed he'd made a light pasta salad.  Then he insisted on eating at the table, telling her that only uncivilized people ate on the couch.  Elizabeth wondered if he knew that she ate in the living room nearly every night.  

Once they were seated, she retreated further into her thoughts.  Sonny would make the occasional comment about the weather or told her that she could redecorate the penthouse if she wanted.  

Sonny watched her draw into herself and had to shake his head.  He knew she'd avoided him by going to bed the night before.  That morning, she'd begged him off with taking Isabelle to the park, even though it was threatening to rain.  

"You wanna talk about it?" he offered.  

Elizabeth raised her eyes to him again, smiled a smile that was completely fake and shook her head, feigning innocence.  "Talk about what?"  

"You said you sent the guys away, sent Isabelle with Alexis because you wanted to be alone.  But you didn't send me away.  Why?"  

Elizabeth looked down at her plate, moved a green spiral around with the fork.  She was going to have to talk.  "I just–I just needed a few minutes to myself."  

"Would this have anything to do with last night?  Marie was terrified that she'd offended you."

Taking the out he hadn't intentionally given her, she said, "Marie is such a nice girl.  She wanted to know who Jason was, we told her.  There was no way she could have known."  Elizabeth pushed her plate away and took a drink of her water.  "How did you meet her?"  

"I was buying a present for you.  She was there.  Helped me pick it out.  Nice try, but you're not changing the subject." 

"A present for me?"  On her face was the most genuine smile he'd seen since she arrived in Port Charles.  "You didn't have to Sonny.  When do I get it?"

"When I get ready to give it to you.  Maybe never if you continue to lie to me."  

"L-lie?"  

Sonny drained the last of his wine from the glass, sat it back on the table.  He linked his hands and laid them on the table.  "Yes.  You forget, you can't lie to me.  So I want you to talk to me, honey.  About last night.  How do you feel now we know where Jason is?  What happened that morning in Buffalo, Elizabeth?  Why were you crying?"

Elizabeth twisted her fingers together again.  She knew she was going to have to tell him the truth.  The whole truth.  "Are you sure you want to know?"  

Sonny stood to sit in the chair next to her.  He took one of her hands between his and gave her a smile.  "Elizabeth, I care about you.  I worry about you.  It used to be because of Jason, but over the last year you've become a surrogate little sister to me.  In fact, I don't think there's anything he could do that would ever convince me that he's good enough for you.  But you love him and your little girl loves him.  No matter what happens with Jason, I'll always care about you."  

Elizabeth nodded her head, pulled her hand from his.  "I was standing there, watching you and Johnny walking around the backyard with Isa, holding the picture from our wedding day.  It was almost as if I was transported back in time and we were in Paris again."

"You were having memories of the wedding?" he prodded.

"Yeah, I guess I was.  I hadn't allowed myself to touch that picture since our anniversary.  We know how much I broke down that night.  Did I ever tell you that Isa was conceived on our wedding anniversary?"  

Sonny shook his head.

"I know.  You think how could I possibly know for sure?  Our wedding anniversary was the last time he'd touched me.  He had too much to drink.  He'd started drinking a lot.  I was just desperate for him to touch me.  We made love that night and it was almost like Jason had come back to me.  The next morning, the block of ice returned.  It was like nothing happened.  I found out I was pregnant the day he told me he was leaving.  I couldn't tell him.  I needed him to stay for me."  

"Oh, Elizabeth."  Sonny had suspected she'd never told Jason the truth about the pregnancy.  Jason would have never left.  "Sweetheart, if you would have told him he'd still be here.  He wouldn't have left."  

Elizabeth shook her head.  "You don't understand, Sonny.  I _know he would have stayed.  What I wouldn't have known was if he was staying because he loved me and wanted to make it work, or because he felt an obligation to stay."_

Sonny knew she was right.  Jason would have never left and eventually, he would've started to resent Elizabeth.  He might have even begun to believe she'd trapped him by getting pregnant.  "I understand."  

Elizabeth numbly nodded her head and continued.  "I kept thinking back to what the priest said in the church.  Told us to always have faith in each other.  I have to wonder if Jason still believes in me." 

"Do you still believe in him?"  

"I have to.  If I didn't, then what am I holding onto?  Sonny, I get out of bed every morning and go through the same routine.  I go to Isabelle, hold the picture of Jason and tell her to give her father a kiss.  It breaks my heart when she does."  Elizabeth paused, looked at Sonny.  She knew he didn't know what to say to her.  Hell, she didn't know what to say to herself most of the time.  "Sonny what am I gonna tell Isa when she gets old enough to understand?  When it's her, instead of Marie, asking who Jason is?  What do we tell her then?"  

"You tell her that her father is a good man.  A decent man, who loves her.  Loves both of you very much.  Elizabeth, you tell Isabelle the truth about Jason.  Tell her about Abby, she'll understand.  She might be mad, she might feel hate.  But you have to tell her the truth.  That's what Jason would say.  But you don't have to worry about it.  Look at me, Elizabeth."  After a moment, she raised her eyes to his.  "Jason will be home soon.  I promise you.  He told me that sometimes it hurt to breathe when you weren't there by his side.  His love for you will continue forever.  It's all encompassing, all knowing, all forgiving.  He can't stay away from you anymore than he can will himself to not love you anymore."  

Elizabeth laughed.  It was short and sarcastic.  "Can't stay away from me?  In case you haven't noticed Sonny, Jason hasn't been around in two years.  I think he's proven that he can and will stay away from me.  He would have done it before, had I not left town with him.  That January he was ready to leave to keep me safe.  I know he had personal issues he had to deal with, but the reason he gave me was to keep me safe.  He loves me, Sonny.  I know that.  But I'm not sure that it's enough to bring him back home."  

Sonny propped his elbows on the table, linked his fingers, and propped his chin up on his hands.  With his eyes closed, he heard Elizabeth move her chair back and stand.  He opened them to find her clearing the table.  She didn't say anything else as she retreated into the kitchen.  He listened to the running water and he didn't know what to say to her anymore.  

How was he supposed to answer her question?  What was she going to tell Isabelle when the little girl was old enough to understand that her father wasn't around?  Sonny always hoped Jason would be back by then.  They knew what country he was in, if he was still there.  So maybe they finally had a chance to find him.  Deep down, Sonny knew Jason wouldn't return home until he was ready to return.  Would that ever happen?

The sound of breaking glass and Elizabeth swearing was what brought him out of his thoughts.  Sonny was on his feet and in the kitchen before she finished the curse word.  The water was still running and there was a broken wine glass in the drainer.  Her hand was under the water and he saw the blood ooze from the cut.  

Sonny grabbed a dish towel, wrapped it around her hand.  He pushed her to the side and turned off the water.  Taking another dish towel, he cleaned the glass out of the sink and dropped it in the trash.

"What happened?" he demanded.  Sonny pulled her hand towards him, frowned as the blood continued to ooze from the wound.

"I…I dropped it."  

"I see that.  Why'd you drop it?"  

"I just…" Elizabeth's lip started to quiver.  "I just…oh, I don't know Sonny.  I just don't know."  

As she started to cry, he pulled her to him.  His arms held her firm and he murmured things into her hair.  He was sure she couldn't hear him, didn't have a clue as to what he was saying.  Neither did he.  

After a few minutes, she began to calm down.  She pulled back, frowned when she realized that she'd cried all over his silk shirt.  "I'm sorry.  I got snot all over your shirt."  

Despite himself, Sonny laughed.  "It's okay.  I have others.  A whole closet full."  

Elizabeth looked down at her hand, frowned when she saw the blood stained cloth.  "What happened?"

"You cut yourself.  You got a first aid kit?"  

Elizabeth shook her head.  

Sonny sighed and left the kitchen.  Elizabeth heard him open the front door and tell Johnny to get the first aid kit from the penthouse.  He returned a minute later, white box in hand.  "Here ya go.  We'll get this cleaned right up."  

Sonny frowned when he saw the cut.  Concerned that she'd need stitches he uncapped the hydrogen peroxide and poured into the cut.  Elizabeth winced as the cool liquid stung and then began to bubble.  After the cut was sterilized, Sonny was satisfied that it wasn't too deep.  He cleaned the cut again, then wrapped it in a gauze pad.  

After he finished Elizabeth turned her hand over, studied the bandage.  She frowned when she realized that it was on the heel of her hand.  "Do you think it will affect my painting?"  

Sonny shook his head.  "I don't think so.  We'll check it tomorrow.  But I don't think it needs stitches.  If you want, I'll take you to the doctor, though."  

"No, no."  Elizabeth wasn't sure if the Quartermaine's knew she was back in town yet.  Showing up at the hospital where Alan and Monica worked would definitely tip off her presence.  "I'm sure it's fine."  

"Okay."  Sonny studied her face, frowned.  "You wanna tell me what happened?" 

"Honestly, I don't remember.  I was washing the dishes and then my hand was bleeding.  I think I just dropped it."  

"Okay, here's what you're gonna do.  When Alexis comes back, I'm gonna tell her to bring Isa over to my place.  I'm gonna keep her tonight and you're gonna take the rest of the night off.  Pop some popcorn, watch a movie.  Get some sleep, sweetheart.  Take a few hours off, put the world down for a little bit.  I promise it'll still be in the morning."

"Sonny, you don't have to do this," she protested.  Elizabeth didn't want to admit how much the idea appealed to her.

"No, I don't.  But I am.  I'd love to spend some time with my goddaughter.  I'm sure Johnny and Francis will come over.  It'll be very Three Men and a Baby-ish."

Elizabeth laughed.  "You've seen that movie?  I always figured you as a Godfather kind of guy."  

"Brenda loved it.  She'd laugh until she cried sometimes.  I just think she liked Tom Selleck."  

"I see."  Elizabeth slowly agreed with his suggestion.  "Okay, if you're taking Isa for the rest of the night, then you need to go childproof your entire penthouse right now."  

"What are you going to do?"  Sonny followed Elizabeth back into the living room, frowned when he realized she didn't have a TV to watch.  "I'm going to send one of the guys out to get you a TV."  

"You're going to _buy me a TV?"  _

"If you want one."  

"What I want," she said, "is to curl up in my bed and sleep for about a week.  I want to think about my husband."  When he started to protest, she held up her hand.  "Nothing too bad.  I just, I have some stuff to deal with.  You tell me he's coming home to me.  I believe you.  I have to figure out what's gonna happen when he comes back." 

"If you need me, I'll be right across the hall."  Sonny turned towards the door, turned back to say something else.  Elizabeth was sitting on the couch, her head tilted back, her eyes closed.  If he hadn't known any better, he would have thought she was asleep.  "I'll just let myself out."  

Sonny closed and locked the door behind him.  Andrew was at his post at the door and Sonny gave him a small smile.  Sonny realized that he'd left his jacket lying on the back of the couch in Elizabeth's apartment, he thought about knocking and disturbing her.  He shook his head, he could get it later.

Sonny tucked his hands into his pants pocket, looked up at the ceiling.  "Where the hell are you Jason?"  


	8. Chapter Seven -- What Dreams May Come

Elizabeth wasn't sure what it was that woke her.  The last thing she remembered was Sonny sitting her down on the couch and insisting she get some rest.  Her thoughts immediately went to Isabelle, but she remembered he said he'd take her for the night.  She shifted on the couch, pulled the afghan over her.  The water tapped against the window and she thought she remembered one of his guys saying something about it looking like rain.  The gentle tapping of the water against the window had a calming effect over her and she decided she liked the rain.  

"I wonder what time it is," she mumbled aloud.  Elizabeth squinted her eyes in the dark, but the clock wasn't where they had set it earlier that day.  Or was something standing in front of the clock?  Suddenly, her senses were alive and she knew she was no longer alone.  

Elizabeth shifted towards the end of the couch and fumbled in the dark for the fire poker she knew was there.  Her hand closed around the weapon as she heard the uninvited guest move around the living room.

"Who's there?" she asked.  

No answer.  Forcing herself to stay calm, Elizabeth stood, but kept the fire poker close by.   Her eyes had adjusted to the darkness and she could see the silhouette of a man standing behind the chair, facing the window.  He was a very big man and the fear threatened to take over.  Sonny had told her there was trouble, but how had he gotten in during the middle of the night?  Where was the guard?  

"Who are you?" she asked again.  "Look, if you don't tell me who you are, I'm going to scream and this place will be flooded in about two seconds."  

Her guest still didn't speak.

"Damn it, tell me who you are!  What're you doing here?"  Elizabeth shifted when she saw the silhouette move towards her.  He stepped into the moonlight streaming through the window and Elizabeth gasped when she saw who it was.  

"What're you doing here?  I don't understand.  Sonny said that you were in Spain."  

Jason nodded his head.  "I am in Spain, Elizabeth.  You're dreaming." 

"Huh?  What?"  

Jason put a finger to his lip, telling her to be quiet.  He pointed to the couch and Elizabeth turned to find herself sleeping there.  The real Elizabeth was stretched out on the plush sofa, snuggled beneath the blanket that usually adorned the back of the couch.  

Elizabeth turned to her husband who was looking at her with concern.  "I don't understand," she whispered.

"I know," he whispered.  Jason studied her before he crossed to where she was.  Gently, he hooked his hand around her elbow and guided her to the dining room table.  After she was seated at the head of the table, he took the seat off to the side.  Hands clasped on the glass, he spoke.  "I don't understand it either.  When I went to bed, I was in Rota."

"Spain," she murmured.  Elizabeth looked up at him.  "Sonny told me yesterday you were in Spain."

"I was.  I am.  But I was getting ready to come home."  

"Home?"  Elizabeth felt the hope surge through her.  "Home to where?"

"Home to you," he said softly.  "I got tired of staying away."  

"You've been gone for two years."  Restless, Elizabeth pulled the engagement ring off her finger and played with it.  "A lot has changed."  

"I never expected it to stay the same.  I never expected for you to wait for me."  

Elizabeth looked up and he could see the spark of anger in her eyes.  "Not wait for you?  Jason Morgan, you are my whole life.  I can't tell where I begin and you end.  I need you."  

Jason closed his eyes and tried to collect his thoughts.  Mentally, he was calling himself every name of he could think of.  How could he have ever left her?  "I think that's why we're dreaming right now."  

"You don't dream," she said quickly.  

"I didn't dream," he corrected.  "Then I met this amazing woman who taught me how.  It's one of the many things that she gave me."  

"You gave me the wind."  Elizabeth smiled at the memory.  

"We gave each other the wind.  I can't see it when you're not there with me."  His admission was true.  No matter how hard and fast he would ride, he could never outrun the feeling of her not being on the back of the bike with him.  

Elizabeth was quiet for a moment, as she considered what she should say next.  She looked back towards the couch when she heard herself mumble something.  Jason followed her gaze and she thought she saw a smile form on his lips.

"You still talk in your sleep."  His voice was laced with amusement.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes.  "I don't talk in my sleep.  That was you hearing things."

Jason gave a short snort, but Elizabeth knew that he was laughing on the inside.  "Besides, I've never heard myself talk in my sleep."  

He shook his head.  "That's because you're asleep, Elizabeth."  

Elizabeth smiled at him then.  It felt like the most natural thing in the world.  "Minor technicality."  

The table fell silent again.  Elizabeth took the time to study him.  She had to admit that he still looked good.  Jason was the most handsome man that she had ever seen.  When he walked into the room, she ached to sketch him.  His classic good looks, combined with the bad boy appeal made him irresistible.  Her gaze fell to his left hand and she noticed that he still wore the wedding band.  After two years, she wondered why he hadn't taken it off.  He was the one who left her, after all.  He was the one who didn't love her enough.  With one more glance at his hand, she lifted her eyes to his face.  His blue eyes were studying her intently and she shifted under his scrutiny. 

"Don't even think it," he ordered in a gruff voice.

"Think what?" she asked quietly.  

"That I don't love you.  There's not a day that passes by that I don't think of you, Elizabeth."  

"Is that so?"  Elizabeth studied his eyes and tried to unlock the secrets he held behind them.  "Why aren't you here with me?  I need you."  

"And I need you.  It feels like I can't breathe when you're not there."  

"You know, Sonny said the same thing to me earlier."  

"Sonny's right."  Jason considered his next question before finally deciding to ask.  "How is he?"  

Elizabeth smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes.  "He's alone.  He misses you and he's trying to hold it together for my sake."  

Jason muttered something under his breath and dropped his head in disgust.  How did he drop this on Sonny's lap?  "I knew he'd try to take care of you.  Are you letting him?"  

"Have I ever let anyone take care of me, Jason?"  

Jason looked up to find her blue eyes searching in the darkness for his.  "You let me take care of you for a little while.  We took care of each other."  

"Yeah," she agreed, "I guess we did.  I seem to remember something about soup."  

He groaned.  "Don't remind me.  To this day, when I think about soup, I think about you."  

"Me too," Elizabeth admitted.

The silence stretched between them again.  When Elizabeth muttered again in her sleep, she watched as Jason watched her.  She saw the way his eyes glowed and it was obvious he still loved her very much.  

"Why are you here?" she finally asked.

He turned to look at her.  "I don't know.  Like I said, when I went to sleep, I was in Rota."  

"Are you coming home?"  

"I never planned on not coming home.  I knew that it could be two months or twenty years, but I'd always come back to you.  If you'd have me."  

"Perhaps the better question is why are you having this dream right now?"  

"I think," he started.  Jason reached for her hand and took it between his larger hands.  "Earlier today, I was in a bar.  This guard started talking to me.  I had your wedding ring out and I was playing with it.  I do that a lot."  

Breaking the contact, he reached into his pocket and pulled the platinum ring from it and dropped it on the table.  "It reminds me of you.  It's so small."  

Elizabeth dropped her gaze to the ring and smiled at the memories it brought back to her.  "You kept it."  

"I told you I would."  Jason took her hand again and his thumb began to trace lazy patterns across the back of her knuckles.  "But this guard, he wanted to talk.  I suppose he wanted me to spill my secrets and tell him why I was sad."  

"Are you?"

He raised an eyebrow at her.  "Am I what?"

"Sad?"  

"I miss you.  Every second of the day.  There isn't a day that I don't think about coming home."  

"Then why don't you?"  

Jason sighed and shook his head.  "I don't know, Elizabeth.  When I left, your eyes were dead.  It killed me to know it was my fault."  

"What are you talking about?"  When Jason tried to pull his hand away from hers, she snatched it, held onto it.  She wasn't going to let him retreat into himself.  "Your fault?  Jason, please tell me you don't think Abby's death was your fault."  

"Sorel was my enemy, Elizabeth.  Mine and Sonny's.  If he wasn't coming after me, he would have never gotten to her."  

Elizabeth heard his heartache and guilt in the statement.  "Jason, I don't blame you.  You couldn't control it and I don't want you to blame yourself."  

Jason knew she was right.  He twined their fingers together and watched her as she studied their fingers.  God, he missed this.  She was so beautiful and he smiled when he realized she'd grown her hair out again.  "I like your hair."  

Her smile was easy.  "I knew you would.  You hated it when I decided to cut it.  I used to think that was why you left."  

"You're a beautiful woman, Elizabeth.  I don't know what I was thinking when I walked out of that door.  But I'm ready to come home, if you'll have me."  

"I've been waiting for you since the moment you left, Jason."

"It's not going to be easy, you know that right?"  Jason searched her face for signs of how she was feeling.  She still couldn't hide from him.  

"I never said it would.  But I love you.  I need you.  We have a daughter that needs you."  

His grip tightened around hers before he let her hand drop to the table.  "What do you mean?"  

"I mean what I said.  We have a daughter who needs her father.  Every morning, she kisses a picture of you holding Abby."

"I don't understand."  Thousands of questions raced through his mind and he didn't have an answer for any of them.  "We have a daughter?"

"Isabelle.  She's eighteen months old."  

Jason shook his head, not believing anything she told him.  "It's not possible, Elizabeth.  There's no way."  

Elizabeth touched his arm.  It was the softest caress and her fingers whispered across his skin to comfort him.  "I know you don't think it's possible.  But I have a daughter who was born six and a half months after you left.  Her name is Isabelle Hardy Morgan.  I know she's yours, Jason Morgan.  There is no doubt in my mind."  

"Did you know?" he whispered.  

"Did I know what?  Did I know I was pregnant?"  

"Yes."  

"I knew."  Elizabeth pressed a hand to her chest and sighed.  "I knew it would make you stay.  I refused to turn into Carly.  I was not trapping you with a child."  

Jason couldn't believe what he was hearing.  They had a child and she knew about it.  He'd missed almost two years of his daughter's life because of Elizabeth's decision.  "I think I should go now."  

"What?" she asked.  "I tell you that we have a daughter and she needs you, and you decide to leave?"  

"Elizabeth, I'm not really here.  You're dreaming."  He pointed to the body on the couch.  "Go back to sleep honey."  

He stood and leaned over, gave her a kiss on the forehead.  Elizabeth latched on to his hand and held him there for a minute.

"Jason, are you coming home?"  Elizabeth watched his face for any kind of reaction.  Any indication that he would come back.

"I'll be back soon.  I promise."  He stared down at her for another minute and smiled.  "I love you, Elizabeth."  

"I love you too," she whispered.  

On the couch, Elizabeth shot straight up.  The darkness was folded around her and she knew he was gone.  But he'd been here.  She knew it.  He was coming home.

~*~

Jason jackknifed in the bed.  He was surprised to find that he was still in Spain, but after all it was only a dream.  He sat there, trying to catch his breath, trying to remember the dream.

He knew it was about Elizabeth, but the details weren't exact.  They'd been in his old penthouse, but their furniture had been there.  Was she living there?  Jason tried to focus on more details, but they were fading away quickly.  He only knew he needed to get home and he needed to get there soon.

Jason reached for the cell phone and quickly ran through the numbers he'd punched into the memory.  Sonny's was at the bottom of the list, just in case, even though he knew his boss didn't have this number.  He selected the number and let the phone dial.  It didn't matter to him that it was two in the morning in New York.  He had to talk to Sonny.

The phone rang several times before Sonny answered.

_Hello._

"Sonny," he said.  "It's Jason.  I want to come home."  


	9. Chapter Eight -- Reconnecting

"What the hell do you mean you want to come home?" Sonny growled into the receiver.  

_Just what I said, I want to come home._

"You have a hell of a lotta nerve calling me."  Sonny sat up in the bed and shook the sleep from his mind.  "Do you have any idea what's been happening for the past two years?  Of course not!  You just decide to take off."  

_Sonny, you told me you understood.  You told me it's what you would do.  I was just following your stellar lead._

"I never abandoned my wife, Jason.  Never!" he barked into the receiver.  "You're a true, cold hearted bastard.  But for some reason, Elizabeth loves you.  When you told me you were leaving, I thought you'd be back in two weeks.  It's been two fuckin' years, Jason."

_I know exactly how long it's been.  But that's in the past now, I want to come home._

"You son of a bitch-"

_Look, I'm not going to argue with you.  I'm in __Rota__, __Spain__.  There's an airstrip nearby.  I'll find the plane once it gets here.  Just send someone to get me._

Before Sonny had time to tell him to go to hell and get his own way back, Jason had hung up on him.  Sonny clicked the cell phone to off and stared at it for a minute.  He even had the urge to pinch himself, just to make sure this wasn't a dream.  Had Jason really just called him?  

"Damn it," he muttered.  He pushed the covers back and slipped out of the bed.  He began to pace back and forth in front of the bed.  What was he going to do?

"Elizabeth," he sighed.  God, she'd been so broken earlier.  Sonny wasn't even sure if he should tell her.  She'd been just fine for two years, she didn't need Jason.  Jason sure as hell didn't deserve her.  He stopped pacing and stared at the cell phone that was lying on the mattress.  He dragged a hand over his face roughly and sighed.  

"What're you going to do Corinthos?" he asked the empty room.  "You should just let the bastard rot in hell."  

As each day passed, Sonny found it increasingly harder for him to respect Jason.  Sure, he understood what he was doing.  Running.  Sonny had done it himself when he didn't marry Brenda.  But Jason had also known about his history with Deke.  Jason knew what happened to his mother after Mike left.  

Sonny walked into his bathroom and flipped on the light.  His eyes adjusted and he took in the person staring back at him in the mirror.  So far, he'd been able to prevent a repeat situation with Elizabeth.  No one had gotten close enough to her so that she'd have to go through what his mother did.  Or worse, Isabelle having to live through what Deke did to him.  

Sonny knew he was going to have to go to Spain.  There was no way around it.  Jason was every kind of lowlife he could think of, but Elizabeth loved him.  He couldn't take the decision out of her hand.  But that didn't mean he was going to tell her where he was going.

Decision made, he walked to where the cell phone was.  Automatically, he dialed the number of the pilot and told him to have the plane ready for take off in an hour.  Slowly Sonny packed a bag, but then realized there was no point.  If Jason was waiting at the airport, the trip would take less than a day.    

Next, he dialed Johnny's voicemail and left him a cryptic message.  Told him he had to go out of the country for a few days, but he'd be back soon.  Wanted him to watch out for Elizabeth while he was gone.  Also, he wanted Johnny to send some guys out to get her a TV the next morning.  

His next call was to Alexis.  

 _Hello? _

"Jasper," Sonny said.  He hated to ask this.  "I need a favor.  Will you let me talk to Alexis?"  

 _Corinthos, I should have known.  Alexis is sleeping and I'm not waking her._

On the other end of the phone, Sonny heard his lawyer's sleepy voice and the argument that he had started by calling at this time.  He should have known better.

_Sonny, what's wrong?_

"I need you here in about twenty minutes, Alexis."  Sonny glanced at his clock and groaned.  Couldn't Jason have called in the middle of the day?  

_Sonny, it's __two a.m.__  There is no way I can be there in twenty minutes.  Are you in trouble?  Are you hurt?_

"No," he admitted.  "It's not me."  

 _Sonny-  _

"I know, I know.  I'm not supposed to call you after five.  I realize you're going to charge me triple for this.  It's important.  It's about Jason."  

_Jason?  What about Jason?_

"He called.  He wants me to send a plane for him.  I want you to come with me."  Sonny couldn't believe that he was dragging her into this.  But if he didn't have someone with him, there was no telling what he was going to do to Jason.  "I need you to bring the Australian wonder over too."  

_Why do you need Jax?_

"I have Isabelle tonight."  Sonny exited his room, nearly fully dressed to check on the little girl.  He still had a crib in Michael's old room and he'd laid her down for the night in there.  

 _Yeah?  So?  What's that got to do with Jax? _

"Someone has to baby-sit, Alexis.  I don't want to tip Elizabeth off that I'm going some where.  Besides, she needs the rest.  It'll just be one night.  It'll give Jasper training for when you have kids of your own."  

 _Kids?__ I'm not having kids.  Oh lord, what would I do with kids?  Sonny, you've lost it.  Could you see me with kids? _

Sonny chuckled into the receiver of the phone.  "Alexis.  Breathe.  I need you to come with me to Rota so I don't kill Jason before I get him back to Port Charles.  Since I've already woken your loving husband up, he won't mind watching Isabelle tonight.  I would bring her over there, but since she's already sleeping here, it's just easier for you to come here.  Besides, if Elizabeth wakes up tomorrow morning and her daughter isn't in this penthouse, she'll have a panic attack."  

 _I'm on my way out the door now, Sonny. _

"Thanks, Alexis."  Sonny paused.  Considered hanging the phone up.  "I…owe you.  I'll see you in a little bit."  

 _You know I'd do anything for you, Alexis admitted before she hung up the phone._

Sonny knew it was true.  Somewhere along the way Alexis and he had crossed a line.  A line she admitted to not crossing with any of her other clients.  She was his best friend.  Sonny and Alexis had a relationship that he never thought he'd be able to have with a woman.  It was the same way with Elizabeth.

After he'd finished getting dressed, Sonny sunk down into the cushions of his couch.  He was going to get Jason.  His best friend in the whole world.  A man he wasn't even sure he trusted anymore.  Sure, with the business aspects.  From the moment Jason had come into the organization, Sonny knew Jason would one day be his successor.  But Sonny  also knew Jason didn't want that.  He'd be content with being the second in command for the rest of his life.  It wasn't because of lack of ambition.  Jason wasn't power or money hungry.  

Sonny knew as soon as his plane left the ground, Ronan Stryker would know.  The man seemed to have eyes and ears all over Port Charles.  He hadn't managed to get the upper hand yet, but Sonny felt like he was being hunted.  Stalked, even.  Stryker was just like a snake; watching, waiting for the perfect time to bite.  By now, he had to know that Sonny had brought Elizabeth back to Port Charles.  It made him uneasy leaving like this, but Sonny had to trust that Johnny would look out for her.  

"Besides," he said to himself, "you have to go do this.  Jason is coming back with you, if you have to kill him first."  

Sonny sighed.  Alexis would be here soon.  With Jax.  They were going to get Jason.  He didn't need a bag.  Johnny knew he'd be gone.  Sonny did admit to feeling guilty over not telling Elizabeth where he was going, but she'd know soon enough.  He didn't think he'd be able to convince Jason to stay away from her once they returned.  Only one more person to call.  Marie.  Sonny slowly pulled the cell phone from his pocket and dialed her number.  He hated waking her up, but they had dinner plans for the next night.

After five rings, she finally picked up.  _Hello?_

"Hey," Sonny said easily.  "I'm sorry to call so late."  

 _That's okay.  Everything okay?_

"Yeah, yeah.  Everything's fine."  Sonny paused for a moment to listen to her breathe.  He didn't know it, but his mouth turned up in a lazy smile.  

 _Sonny?_

Her voice pulled him from his thoughts.  "Sorry.  Like I was saying.  Sorry I called so late, but I wanted to let you know that I'm gonna have to break our date tomorrow."  

_Can you tell me why?_

"You remember what I told you about Elizabeth's husband?"  Sonny paused and considered how much he should tell her.  It wasn't likely that Marie would go to Elizabeth and tell her this.  "He contacted me.  I'm going to get him."  

 _Oh, I understand.  Then I guess I'll see you when I see you._

"Yeah, I guess so.  So I'll talk to you later."  Silence stretched between them, but neither hung up.  Finally, Sonny spoke again.  "Marie?"  

 _Yeah? _

"What I told you about Jason?  Could you not tell anyone?"  He stopped and realized how that sounded.  "Its just–Elizabeth doesn't know I'm going.  I know she's the first person he's gonna want to see.  I don't want to tip her off."  

 _I understand.  Thanks for letting me know. I'll finally get to meet the illusive Jason you told me about.   I guess I'll see you when you get back, huh? _

"Yeah, I'll see you.  Be careful and take care."  Sonny listened as she said her goodbyes and then he disconnected the call.   

No sooner than he did, the night guard knocked on his door.  Don, the guard, poked his head through to see if his boss was awake. 

"Mr. Corinthos, your attorney and her husband are here to see you.  Do you want me to send them away?"  

Sonny stood and walked to the door.  "No, let them in.  I'm expecting them."  

Don stepped out of the way and let Alexis and Jax enter.  He quietly shut the door behind him and took his position in the hall.  The guard on Elizabeth's door gave him a strange look, but Don had been with Mr. Corinthos long enough to know that he shouldn't ask questions.  

Inside, Sonny smiled warmly at his attorney.  She was dressed down in comfortable jeans and a sweater.  Her brown hair was swept up in a ponytail.  Jax was dressed just as casual in khaki pants and a light green t-shirt.  His blond hair was tousled from his sleep.  

"Thanks for coming, Alexis."  Sonny tipped his head towards the drink cart.  "Want a drink?  Jasper?"  

"Cut the crap, Corinthos."  Jax wasn't pleased about being dragged from his sleep in the middle of the night.  Or the fact that his wife had informed he was going to baby-sit for the rest of the night.  "What do you want with us?"  

Sonny poured himself a glass of water and drank it all with one swallow.  "Jason called.  I'm sure Alexis told you."  

"Yeah, so what.  You're little brain damaged thug is finally coming home."  

"Jax!" Alexis scolded.  She could see that this was going to escalate out of control quickly.  "Please continue, Sonny."  

"As I was saying, Jason called.  He's in Rota, Spain.  He wants me to send a plane for him."  

"Then why are you going?  You have any number of people to handle this.  Why make it personal?"  Alexis already knew the answer.  It was personal.

"I'm going to make sure he gets on that plane.  I'll drag his sorry ass back across the ocean if I have to."  

Jax nodded his head.  "I understand that.  But why does Lexi have to go with you?"  

Sonny turned to look at the Australian.  "You know the answer to that already, Jasper.  I'm taking Alexis with me so I don't kill him."  

The way Sonny's face hardened and his eyes turned coal black, Jax knew he wasn't joking.  "And what's this about me baby-sitting Isabelle?"  

"Exactly what it sounds like.  You're baby-sitting Isabelle."  

"Why not just take her to Elizabeth's?  It's just across the hall."  

Sonny stared at the man for a minute before he answered.  "So Elizabeth can ask where I'm going.  So I'll either have to lie to her, or tell her the truth.  Either way, she's just going to worry.  Or worse, she'll insist she go with me.  If Isa isn't in this penthouse tomorrow morning when Elizabeth wakes up, she's gonna be pissed.  Especially after what happened with Abby."

"I understand."  Jax slunk down on the couch and looked up at the mobster and his wife.  "Just hurry.  Bring Jason back.  I'll be here with Isabelle until Elizabeth comes to retrieve her."  

"She's a baby, Jasper.  Not a dog."  Sonny rolled his eyes, but didn't continue the conversation.  He watched as Alexis promised Jax she'd be back soon and they'd have the chance to talk then.  Sonny had the overwhelming urge to get sick all over the carpet.  "Yeah, yeah.  Enough sweet stuff.  Let's go, Alexis.  The pilot's waiting."  

"I'll see you later," she said to Jax.  She turned to Sonny and glared.  "I'm ready."  

Once they were at the door, Sonny looked back at Jax.  "Jasper, take care of that little girl.  She means a lot to a lot of people.  And by the way, don't tell Elizabeth where we went.  Just say I had to go away for business and Alexis had to accompany me."  

"Sure, Corinthos," he sneered.  Jax's blood boiled as he watched his nemesis put his hand on the small of his wife's back and lead her out of the penthouse.

~*~

 _It looks clear, Mr. Corinthos.  We should be landing within the hour._

That was the announcement that the pilot had given them twenty minutes ago.  Sonny sat back in the plush leather chair and waited.  Alexis was sitting across from him, looking ashen.  If he didn't know better, he would have thought she was afraid of flying.

"Are you ready to do this?" she asked suddenly.

"Land?"  Sonny cocked an eyebrow.  "I fly all the time, Alexis."  

"Not land.  Are you ready to face him?"  Alexis twisted her fingers together.  

Sonny sighed.  "I don't know, Alexis.  He let her down.  After what Mike did to my mother, it's hard for me."  

"I figured you were struggling with that.  You don't need to worry though, Sonny.  You were able to save her."  

He nodded his head and felt very old.  "I shouldn't have had to save her, Lex.  Jason should have never left."  

"I know," Alexis agreed.  "But he lost his daughter.  He sat and watched as the woman he loves was turned into a shadow of her former self.  I have no idea what kind of guilt he was going through and neither do you.  It makes it hard for us to judge him."  

"I'm not judging him."  Sonny shifted in his seat and uncrossed his legs.  He'd never talked about this with anyone before.  Not even Elizabeth.  "It's just…she lost her daughter too.  She felt the same thing on the inside that he did.  I wonder if he's still going to be the same.  If his eyes are still going to be dead."  

"Sonny, it's been two years.  I don't know what to expect from Jason."  

Sonny felt the plane begin its downward descent and knew that they were landing.  "I guess we're going to find out.  Looks like we're landing."  

Alexis secured her seatbelt and sucked in a breath.  She really wished she had a paper bag right about now.  Instead of thinking about it, she cocked her head to look at her friend.  "You know, you can't compare him to Elizabeth.  They went through the same ordeal, but Elizabeth has healed because of Isa.  Jason didn't have what she had."  

"I know."  Sonny smiled at his attorney.  "Elizabeth never told Jason about Isabelle.  And well…it's not in our place to tell him.  So don't mention it."  

"I won't."  The plane bounced on the runway and Alexis felt as it slowly came to a stop.   She looked out the window and saw one man standing at the gate, waiting for them to depart.  "Ready or not, here we come."  

They both unhooked their seatbelts and departed the plane.  Sonny had already given the pilot instructions to refuel and then the second man would take over.  They were departing for New York as soon as possible.  

As Sonny walked toward his oldest friend, he felt relief.  Jason was standing in front of him.  He looked a little older, but he was still the same man.  His friend.  His _best friend.  _

"Sonny," Jason said.  He turned and smiled at Alexis.  "Ms. Davis."  

"It's Davis-Jacks now," she corrected.  A wide smile broke out across her face.  

Jason nodded.  "It's good to see you."  

"Jason," Sonny said.  He extended his hand to his partner.  He hadn't been sure how he should handle this, but he was just doing what felt right.  

Jason looked from his friends' face to his hand, then took a step forward, and shook it.  He wasn't surprised when Sonny pulled him into a hug and patted his back.  When Jason stepped back, he thought he saw tears glistening in Sonny's eyes.  It was good to have his best friend back.

"What now?" Alexis asked.  

"I want to go home," Jason answered her.  He turned to look at Sonny.  "I want to see my wife."  


	10. Chapter Nine -- Bad Guys

Isabelle cried.

She started crying around six that morning and didn't stop.  Well, she did.  But not for long.

Jax was sure he was about to go insane.  Damn Sonny Corinthos.  His first instinct was to take her to Elizabeth.  But then he'd have to answer her questions.  Another thing he wasn't really ready to do.   Not to mention, Alexis had told him how tired she looked when she picked up Isabelle the previous day.  He knew she needed rest.  If it was going to help Elizabeth, he could take Isabelle for the morning.  

If only she'd stop crying.  

He glanced back at the child who sat in the high chair in the kitchen.  Brenda had told him once about how anal Sonny could be over his kitchen.  At the moment, Jax couldn't bring himself to care.  All he wanted was to find her something to eat.

He swallowed a curse when he opened the cabinet.  Of course, Corinthos wouldn't have 'ready to eat' food.  Just ingredients.  Was anything about that man normal?  

"Mommy!" Isabelle shouted.  

Jax sighed.  "Okay, Isa, if you want your mommy-"

"Mommy's here," Elizabeth said from behind him.  

Jax turned to find the young woman hurriedly unbuckling her daughter from the high chair.  

"Thank God you're here."  

Elizabeth brought the baby up to her shoulder and soothingly patted her back.  "I've been up.  You should have just brought her over."

Jax gave her a warm smile.  "I wanted you to get some rest.  I didn't realize she was going to be so cranky in the morning."  

"Isa and I have a routine every morning.  I should have thought about that last night."  Elizabeth was sympathetic.  The first time Isabelle had stayed with Sonny, he told her how she had cried.  

"I'm surprised Sonny didn't just bring her back last night."  

"He and Alexis left in a hurry and he wanted you to sleep.  I got volunteered to stay the night with her."  Jax was still unhappy with the way Corinthos had rooted him out of bed in the middle of the night.  Then demanding that he stay and baby-sit.  Only for Alexis would he do this.

"Do you know where they went?" Elizabeth pried.   She shifted Isabelle to her hip and moved past Jax.  He watched as she opened a cabinet and pulled the baby food she had stored there.  "Johnny wouldn't tell me anything."  

"I doubt Johnny knows, Elizabeth."  He watched as she sat her daughter on the counter and moved in front of her.  "Sonny was pretty closed mouth.  I'm here because Alexis drafted me."

_Jason.  The name skittered across her brain.  Elizabeth wasn't sure where it came from.  There was no way Sonny could have found him so soon.  Just last night, Sonny told her he didn't know where he was.  Except that he was in Spain.  But there was a faint memory of a dream sticking at the edge of her mind.  Something about Jason._

"Elizabeth?"  Jax broke into her thoughts.  He'd watched her stir the spoon in the jar again and again.  She seemed to be in another place.  "Where'd you go?"  

Slowly, Elizabeth turned to face him.  Jax saw something in her eyes he couldn't put a name on.  He thought it looked like hope.  "What is it Elizabeth?"  

"Jason," she whispered.  Elizabeth shook her head.  It wasn't possible.  "Sorry.  What'd you say?"  

The hope he thought he'd seen was gone.  Or had it been there at all?  "Nothing."  

Elizabeth opened her mouth to say something else, but Johnny appeared at the door.

"Mr. Jacks," he said politely.  Johnny looked past him to see Elizabeth.  "Any news?"  

"Nope.  Jax knows nothing."  

"I'm sure Sonny will be back soon, Elizabeth.  Maybe you should call Marie.  See if she knows anything?"  

"Eh.  I'm not too worried, to be honest.  Sonny can take care of himself.  Besides, he took Alexis with him, I doubt he's expecting any kind of trouble."

"Good point," Johnny reasoned.  There was something about the message his boss left he didn't get.  

Elizabeth gathered Isabelle in her arms and started past the two men.  "I think Isa and I are going to the park."  

"Take your guard," Johnny said instantly.

"No problem-" Elizabeth stopped at the door.  "Andrew's mother is in the hospital.  I don't have a guard."  

"I'll go with you," both men volunteered.  

"No, no.  I'm sure you both have better things to do than baby-sit me.  Sonny will just assign me another man when he gets home."

"Elizabeth-" Johnny protested.

She silenced him with a look.  "It'll be good to be with Isa.  We'll be fine." 

Johnny started to protest again but she was already through the door.  Instead he turned to glare at Jax.  "Now, you wanna tell me where Sonny went?"  

"Jason.  He went after Jason," Jax said in disgust.  He pushed past the guard and out of the kitchen.  

Johnny swore when he heard the penthouse door slam.  It _always came back to Jason._

~*~

Elizabeth sat in the park and watched as Isabelle played in the sand and found it oddly soothing.  

She glanced down at her sketchpad and absently ran a finger down his jaw line.  Jason's image had been stuck in her head all morning.  She thought she remembered a dream, but it seemed so real.  And Sonny's disappearance.  Something was off.

Elizabeth pushed Jason to the back of her mind and focused on Isabelle.  Elizabeth set the pad aside and climbed into the sandbox with her.  The sand was damp from the rain and molded easily.

Using the buckets and shovels they'd brought with them, they built a sand castle.  It wasn't a masterpiece by any means, but it was fun.  Something neither of them seemed to have anymore.  So much fun that Elizabeth didn't notice the man who took her seat on the bench.  

"Now that's a face I haven't seen in years."

Elizabeth glanced up at the man and froze.  He was the same man Sonny had warned her about and was now holding her sketch of Jason.

"Jason Morgan," Stryker continued.  A twisted smile spread across his face as he raised his gaze to meet hers.  "How are you, Mrs. Morgan?"

"Mr. Stryker," she said coldly.  Elizabeth moved her body in front of Isabelle, shielding her from his evil.  "I have no business with you."

"But _I have business with your husband, Mrs. Morgan.  Please call me Ronan.  May I call you Elizabeth?" _

"No."  Her voice quivered.  Damn, why didn't she let Johnny come with her.  "As you can see, you've interrupted my time with my daughter.  Please leave."  

"I can't do that Elizabeth.  I need you to get a message to your husband for me."

"Jason and I are separated.  I don't know where he is.  But I'm sure you knew that already."  Run, her brain commanded.  But they were in an open park and there was no place she could hide.  

Stryker pointed to her left hand.  "But you still wear his ring?  Tsk tsk, Mrs. Morgan.  You really shouldn't lie to me."

Elizabeth began to shove the toys into her bag.  When she looked up at him, her glare was cold and her tone icy.  "I assure you, Mr. Stryker, that I've had no contact with my husband in almost two years now.  I'll say it again.  I don't know where he is."  

"I wonder why, Elizabeth.  Morgan would never abandon his wife.  Unless you betrayed him."  His eyes danced with amusement as he considered the possibilities.  "Is that what happened?  Did you sleep with another man?  Tell me, Elizabeth, was Morgan just not adequate in bed?"  

"I don't like what you're implying."

"I'm not implying anything, Elizabeth.  I do know that Jason Morgan would never leave a wife and child behind-" his twisted grin returned, "unless your daughter is not his daughter."  

Elizabeth opened her mouth to defend herself when her attention was diverted to the other side of the park.  She squinted to see Lucky coming towards her and had never been so relieved to see him.  Stryker followed her gaze and noticed the young man approaching them.  

"It seems that we have a guest.  I think it's time I leave you, Elizabeth."  

"I think that's the best idea you've had this decade, Mr. Stryker."  Elizabeth stood to face him.

As the insult struck him he took a dangerous step towards her.  She was taken back when he grabbed her wrist and pushed his face into hers.  "This isn't the last you'll see of me, Elizabeth.  I'll be back."  

Elizabeth ignored the pain as he pushed her backwards and she fell into the sand next to Isa.  She winced as her hip took the brunt of her fall.  Stryker gave her another smug smile before he took the path into the garden.

"Hey!" Lucky shouted after him.  The man disappeared down the path and he turned back to Elizabeth.  "You okay?"  

She stood slowly and brushed the sand from her clothes.  "I'm fine, but thanks."  Elizabeth smiled at the man who stood in front of her and remembered a time when he owned her heart.  "It's good to see you Lucky."  

"It's good to see you too.  Dad told me as soon as you got back.  I'm working for a tech company in New York and this weekend was the first time I could get away.  I was wondering if you even knew I was alive."  

"I knew," she admitted.  "Sonny told me after you came home."  

A stab of pain shot through him as he realized she'd known he was alive for over a year and had made no effort to contact him.  What had happened to the young woman that he left those years ago?

"Yeah, he came to where I was," she continued, oblivious to his thoughts.  "It's amazing that your dad happened to be at the right place at the right time.  I was happy to hear he found you."

"What're you talking about?"  Lucky's confusion was obvious.

Elizabeth busied herself by stuffing the sketchpads into her shoulder bag.  "You know, how Luke found you in Finland.  You didn't know who you were-"

"Elizabeth," he interrupted.  "My dad didn't find me.  Jason did."  

She felt a jolt of shock as what he was saying registered.  "No," she argued.  "Sonny told me Luke found you.  He wouldn't lie to me.  Not about something like this."  

Lucky took her elbow and pulled her down to the bench.  He watched her daughter as she played in the sand, having no way to understand what was happening around her.  "Jason found me, Elizabeth.  What Sonny told you was true, except it was Jason, not my dad.  I didn't know who I was or who he was.  My brain was totally scrambled.  He stayed with me until I trusted him enough.  I didn't understand why then, but I do now."

"He was doing it for me," she whispered.  Elizabeth turned him, her blue eyes soft with emotion.  "You've seen Jason?"

"A year ago, Elizabeth.  I got back September of last year.  The last time I saw Jason, we were on a plane headed for England.  He was fiddling with a woman's wedding band.  He still wore his, so I assumed that it belonged to his wife.  It wasn't until I began to remember you did my parents tell me you and Jason were married."  

"I gave the ring back to him before he left.  I didn't think he'd keep it."  

"How did you end up married to Jason Morgan?" he inquired.  Lucky felt he had the right to know.  Given the timeline his parents had given him, she hadn't even waited a year before she left town with him.  Lucky always thought their connection was stronger than that.  Maybe not.

"He saved me one night.  Lizzie Webber came out to play because I missed you so much.  She got into some trouble and Jason stepped in."  Elizabeth's eyes were out of focus as she remembered the night Jason had first shown her the wind.  "He taught me how to escape the pain and soon the only time I didn't hurt was when I was with Jason.  It helped, even if it was just for a little while.  I helped him, too.  I think.  He said I did.  Our friendship grew into more than friendship after he was shot."  

"He was shot?"  Lucky's eyes widened with surprise.  Had Morgan put her in danger?  

"Yeah," she answered.  "He let me take care of him.  That was December of '99.  The next month, he came to tell me he was leaving.  I couldn't handle loosing someone else, so I asked him if I could go with him.  I didn't have anyone here.  You were dead.  Nikolas had to deal with his own family stuff.  Emily was dating Juan.  My gram was working crazy hours at the hospital, so I hardly saw her anyway.  Jason was pretty much the only person in my life.  What surprised me though, is that he let me go."

"Just like that?"  Lucky snapped his fingers.  He couldn't believe this.  "That's how you married into the mob?"  

"You don't understand, Lucky."  She snapped her fingers at him.  "It wasn't just like that.  Loving Jason was like coming home.  He is the other half of my soul."  

Lucky tried to ignore the sting her words caused.  "But he still isn't with you, is he."  He was trying to make her see they still had a chance.  That he could love her better.  "Tell me, did that man from before have something to do with you being Jason's wife?"

"Yes, but-"

"No buts.  He's still putting you in danger, Elizabeth!  He's not even here and he puts you in danger."  Even as Lucky said the words, something inside of him told him there was more to the story than he knew.  The Jason Morgan he knew would never leave a wife and apparently a child behind.

"The last person I ever expected to get the third degree from was you," she snapped.  "I thought you of all people would understand.  But here I am, defending my love for my husband to you."  

Lucky flinched at the word 'husband.'  "He still isn't around," he reminded her.

"Lucky, try to understand.  You and I shared a 'perfect' love.  It was sweet, but we were young.  We thought it would last forever.  But you died."  He started to argue, but she held her hand up silencing him.  "I know, I know.  You weren't dead.  But you were dead to me.  The love that Jason and I share-it's not that perfect love.  But it _is forever.  As long as I live, my heart will belong to Jason Morgan."  _

"So that's it, huh?" he asked.  "That's the way you defend him abandoning you?"  

"I'm not defending him."  Elizabeth was beginning to get angry.  "I don't have to.  All I'm saying is, what happens in my marriage only concerns Jason and me."  

"I care about you, Elizabeth.  I always have.  I've always loved you.  I would have never left you, Elizabeth.  I wouldn't have left you with a child to raise on your own."  

"You shouldn't talk about something you don't understand.  In case you forget, you _did leave me.  You might not have wanted to, but it isn't any different."  Elizabeth moved from the bench to pick Isabelle up.  The little girl had sand all over herself.  "You ready to go Isa?  Mommy needs to get you home.  Maybe Uncle Sonny is back."_

Despite himself, Lucky smiled at her treatment of her daughter.  It was obvious that she was an excellent mother.  "Make me understand," he pleaded.  

Elizabeth cocked her head to the side and looked at him.  "Why are you here Lucky?  Why did you come to Port Charles?"  

On impulse, Lucky reached up to touch her face.  Her skin was still soft like satin and he had missed the warmth of it.  "To see if we could try again," he admitted.  "I needed to know if you could love me again."  

"I love Jason," she said immediately.  "I'm _in love with my __husband.  I made promises to him in front of God."  _

"You made promises to me too," he snapped back.

"You died, Lucky," she insisted.

He let the topic drop.  "He made promises to you in front of God too, Elizabeth.  One of them was that he'd never leave you."

"You don't know what you're talking about.  You don't know what happened that caused him to leave."  She shifted Isabelle on her hip and reached for the toy bag and her shoulder bag.  Elizabeth straightened to look at him.  "I have to go, Johnny's probably wondering where we are."  

Lucky watched as she turned and walked towards the path the stranger had taken earlier.  "What happens when he comes back?" he called after her.  "Are you going to take him back into your life—into your bed—and pretend that he didn't leave you two years ago?"  

Elizabeth turned to face him, but focused on something behind him.  She was afraid that if she looked at him, she'd completely lose it.  "I don't know what happens when Jason comes home.  And he will come home.  We have a lot to talk about.  But there is something I am sure of."  

"What's that?" he asked.

Elizabeth shifted her stare to him then.  Her eyes told him that there was truth in her words.  "I'll never be the fifteen year old girl who was so in love with you again.  Don't delude yourself by thinking I can turn myself back into her."

With that said, Elizabeth turned and started walking again.  Lucky watched as she walked away.  He noticed that she never looked back.

~*~

For only the second time in his life, Sonny didn't know what to say to Jason; the first being after he slept with Carly.  He wanted so much to tell him about Isabelle.  He wanted to tell him about how much Elizabeth loved him.  About their daughter that he didn't even know.  But that wasn't his place.  They hadn't even spoken a word since they'd let Alexis out of the limo in front of her building.  Now, they both stood in silence as the elevator ascended to the penthouse level.

When the doors opened, Sonny expected Jason to follow him to the right.  When he didn't sense him behind him, he turned and frowned to find him standing in front of Penthouse Three.  

"Where are you going?" Sonny asked.  His frown increased when the guard unlocked the door for Jason.

"To see Elizabeth."  Jason nodded at the night guard as he moved aside.

"Jason, it's late.  You should let her rest.  I think it'd be best it you stayed at my place tonight.  We can figure it out in the morning."  

Jason turned to look at his oldest friend and noticed how the traveling had worn him down.  He silently wondered if he was really going home to an empty penthouse.  "I wanna see my wife, Sonny.  I need to see her."  

"Jason," he tried again.  "I didn't tell Elizabeth where I was going.  She isn't expecting you"  

"I don't wanna talk about this.  I'll see you in the morning."  Jason opened the door to the penthouse, but stopped when Sonny spoke again.

"She's angry with you, Jason.  She hasn't told me so, but I can see it in her eyes.  You two have a lot to work out, don't expect for it to be fixed over night.  Don't expect her to welcome you with open arms," he warned before he went into his own home.

Jason nodded to the night guard and then disappeared into the darkness of the living room.  Recalling the floor plan of the penthouse from when he lived there before, he blindly made his way to the stairs.  Taking two at a time, he turned right at the top and came to a stop in front of the master bedroom.  He tried to be as quiet as he could as he pushed the door open.  

Jason paused at the side of the bed and watched as the moonlight cast a shadow over her.  She looked like silver.  Her chestnut hair was splayed across the soft pink pillow case.  He smiled to himself.  She still looked like an angel.

He lowered himself to the edge of the mattress and began to work at his boot laces.  Next came his shirt and then finally the denim jeans.  He slipped beneath the sheets, but was careful to not touch her.  He was so tired and felt like he could sleep for years.  But at the same time, he was happy.  He was home.

"Jason," she murmured.  She moved into his arms instinctively.

Jason waited to see if she was awake, but it seemed she was asleep.  

He wasn't surprised, she always gravitated towards him in the middle of the night.  He pressed his face into her hair and inhaled.  She even smelled the same.  A faint smile played on his lips as he willed himself to sleep.

~*~

Elizabeth yawned contentedly as morning slowly came.  She'd had the most wonderful dream.  Jason had come home.

As the sleep induced fog lifted from her mind, she became aware of the warm body that was pressed intimately against her backside.  Warm, _male body, unless there was a flashlight in the bed with them.  She quietly turned to find Jason sleeping next to her.  _

She reached down and pinched herself to see if she was still dreaming.  She wasn't.  He was here.

In awe, she reached up to touch his face.  Her fingers whispered across the stubborn line of his jaw.  She found a scar that was above his left eyebrow.  She felt like an artist who had just found her masterpiece.  Next, she lightly traced his top lip.  Then his bottom.  They felt just like she remembered.  She let her hand settle on to his shoulder and she reached up to kiss him.

It was completely innocent as she pressed her lips to his.  They were pliant and soft.  Just like she remembered.  Out of nowhere, she wondered if he'd kissed anyone else with those lips.  The electricity that flooded her body was undeniable and she wished that he was awake to feel it too.

As if on cue, his lips began to kiss her back.  They were soft as they moved over hers.  It felt so good to kiss him again.  He was home.  

That's when the anger came.  Elizabeth moved both of her hands to his chest in a caress and then pushed as hard as she could.  It was like moving a brick wall, but he finally yielded.

Jason hit the floor with a _thump and she heard him swear._

Elizabeth peered over the edge of the bed at him.  Anger danced in her blue eyes, making them dark.  

"You wanna tell me just what the hell you think you're doing here?" she demanded.  


	11. Chapter Ten -- Divorce

Of all the scenarios that had played out in his head for the last two years, none of them had been quite like this.  Elizabeth had kissed him.  Right before she pushed him in the floor.  But still, she had kissed him.  And with that one kiss, he only confirmed what he knew all along.  He was a fool to have left her.  

"Well?" she asked.  "You gonna answer my question?"  

"I don't really know what to say."

"Don't know what to say?" she yelled.  "Of course.  You never were a big talker."

"Elizabeth-"

"Don't 'Elizabeth' me.  What the hell are you doing here?"  

Jason was at a loss for words.  He couldn't think of anything to say that wasn't going to make her more upset.  _Honey, I'm home.  Sorry I stayed away so long.  But I'm back now and I love you and everything's going to be okay, didn't really sound like the smartest thing right now._

"I'm home," he tried.

"Home?"  Elizabeth flung the covers back and jumped out of bed.  She stood above him and glared.  "I don't think so.  This is _my home."  _

"We're married," he reminded her.

"Not for long!"  Elizabeth took the engagement ring off and threw it at his bare chest.  "That's the one great thing about you being back.  It's gonna be infinitely easier for me to get a divorce."

"Elizabeth, honey.  Let's be reasonable."  Jason closed his hand around the engagement ring and felt the diamond bite into his hand.  He pushed himself up on his elbows and then gradually stood.  He flanked her when he reached his full height.

"Reasonable?" she demanded.  Elizabeth had to take a step back so she could see his face.  "You want me to be reasonable?"

Jason reached out to push her hair behind her ear, but caught himself.  He didn't think she'd appreciate that right now either.  "Yeah.  Listen, why don't I make us some coffee and we can go downstairs and talk."  

"You want to _talk?"  _

"I think we need to, Elizabeth.  It's been a long time."  

"And whose fault is that?"  Elizabeth let her gaze drop to his chest and remembered he was standing in her bedroom in nothing but his boxers.  "Get dressed, I'll be downstairs."

With that, she turned and walked to the desk.  She grabbed the robe off the back of the chair and turned to leave the room.  Elizabeth only stopped when Jason called her name.

"What?" she asked testily.  

"I love you." 

Elizabeth didn't say anything as she walked out of the room.

Jason swept his jeans up off the floor and jerked them on.  He followed with his t-shirt, not bothering with the belt.  He turned to glance at the bed one last time before he left the room.  "You really screwed this one up, Morgan."  

Ten minutes later, Elizabeth sat at the bar in her kitchen staring at the cream colored coffee.  Jason was moving around the kitchen and she knew he was cooking eggs and bacon, more from the smell than anything.  

_He was back.  That's all she could think.  Jason was in her kitchen, cooking her breakfast.  He wanted to __talk.  And the strange thing?  Elizabeth didn't really have anything to say to him._

She'd never planned on asking for a divorce.  Hadn't even considered the possibility.  But before she knew what she was saying, the words were tumbling out of her mouth.  And, what surprised her even more is that divorce seemed like a good idea.  Well, not a _good idea.  More like…the best solution.  Possibly the only solution.  _

Elizabeth lifted her head and watched as he moved around the kitchen.  It was like he'd been there all his life.  Of course, he had lived here once before, she reminded herself.  As she studied him, she couldn't deny what her heart told her.  She was still in love with her husband.  Even though her head demanded that she make a clean break now, before he split again.  

"When are you leaving?" she asked, breaking the silence.

Jason didn't answer her question.  Instead he continued to shovel eggs and bacon onto two plates.  He balanced them both, along with silverware and sat one plate in front of her.  He took a seat on the stool across from her and studied her face.  

He still didn't say anything as he dug into his breakfast.

"Are you going to answer my question?"  Elizabeth averted her gaze back to the food and started moving it around on her plate.

"I'm not."  He took another bite.  

Elizabeth looked up at him then.  "You're not going to answer my question?"

"I'm not leaving."  

She laughed and then rolled her eyes.  "Where have I heard that lie before?"  Pausing, she brought her finger to her chin and pretended to ponder the question.  "Oh yeah, I remember-our wedding day." 

"That's not fair."  Jason studied the woman who sat in front of him.  "What do you want me to say?" he asked.

"That's just it.  I don't want you to _say anything.  Your silence over the last two years has been deafening.  I want you to leave."  _

"I'm not leaving," Jason told her.  He studied Elizabeth and tried to remember the last time he'd seen her eyes shine.  The day that came back to him was the day after their anniversary.  She seemed like a new person that morning.

"But isn't that what you do best?"  Elizabeth threw her fork down and glared at him.  "I mean, you tried it once before.  God only knows we would have avoided this disaster of a marriage if I'd let you leave then."  

Jason just stared at her.  He didn't know what to say.  She couldn't really mean all of these things, could she?  

"Who are you?" he whispered.  

"Who am I?" her voice rose.  "I'm your wife.  Or at least I was.  Now, I'm just a woman that you used to know."

"No."  Jason cleared his voice.  "No," he repeated.  "You **are my wife.  I won't give you a divorce."  **

"Let me give you a clue.  There's this little thing called abandonment," she snapped.  "_You left **me.  I can't think of a judge in the state of New York who wouldn't give me a divorce."  **_

"I'll find one," he promised.  "I love you, Elizabeth.  And I think you love me too."  

"Oh really?" she challenged.  "I find it incredibly hard to believe that you love me.  Even if you did, you're still wrong.  I don't love you."  

The words made his heart hurt.  He knew it would have hurt less if she'd physically struck him.  "Then I'll make you love me again."  

"You can't."  Elizabeth stood and secured the belt around her waist.  She looked at him and felt sorry.  And foolish.  And she was still in love with him.  "Look, Jason.  Don't fight this.  I'll have Alexis draw up the papers."  

"Elizabeth-" Jason reached out and grabbed her arm.  His grip was firm and he knew that she wouldn't be able to break it.  What surprised him the most was that she didn't try to pull away.  "We don't have to do this.  We can make it work."  

"We could've made it work," she agreed.  "If you would have come back.  But you didn't.  I don't think we can make it work.  I don't think I can forgive you."  

"I'll make you love me again," he swore.  Jason tugged on her arm and pulled her against him.  "I've loved you my whole life, Elizabeth Morgan.  Before I knew you, I was in love with you."  

"Jason," she sighed.  Elizabeth closed her eyes and tried to think of something to say to him.  Her heart was screaming at her to tell him she loved him, too.  But she couldn't.  Wouldn't.  She took a step back and tugged against him.  "Let me go."  

"Elizabeth-"  

"No, Jason.  Let me go."  She didn't have to ask again.  Elizabeth frowned as she realized she missed the contact.  "I'm gonna go get dressed.  Then I'm going to call Alexis and tell her to file the papers."  She turned away from him but then looked back.  "I want you out of my house.  If the circumstances were different, I'd let you stay here.  But you can't.  Please leave."  

He stared at the door after she walked through it.  Finally, he left the kitchen and then the penthouse.  Johnny opened the door for him, giving him nothing but a nod.  Jason walked to the couch and dropped onto it.  Suddenly, he felt really old.

~*~

Elizabeth stood over the crib in Isabelle's room.  She was amazed that all the shouting hadn't woken her.  Of course, it was more civil than she'd planned.  Elizabeth gathered Isabelle into her arms and smiled when the child snuggled into her shoulder.

"Mommy wants to talk to you, Isa," she said quietly.  Elizabeth moved to the rocking chair in the room and sat down.  A sense of déjà vu washed over her.  Except, she hadn't been holding Isabelle, it had been Abby.  Elizabeth vividly remembered everything about what happened the last time she'd seen her first child alive.  It was her only solace; Elizabeth knew that Abby knew she was loved.  

"Daddy's home, honey."  Elizabeth looked down and smiled at her now awake daughter.  "You heard right.  Daddy's back.  And Mommy doesn't know what to do."  

"I love him," she admitted.  "He's your father, Isa.  He's the only man that I've ever loved—ever wanted to love."  

Isabelle stared back at her mother, those blue eyes wide open.  Elizabeth knew Isabelle had no way of understanding what she was saying.  Elizabeth didn't even understand it herself.  

"You have your daddy's eyes," Elizabeth said.  It was true.  Everyday she looked at Isabelle, she remembered Jason because the little girl had inherited his ice blue eyes.  "Have I ever told you that?  I promise you, Isa, you'll get to know him.  I'll make sure that you know your father."  

A knock on the door interrupted the conversation.  When she'd spoken with Alexis, the attorney offered to come over right away.  Elizabeth had expressed a desire to not tell Jason about Isabelle, _yet.  Alexis had agreed with her, surprisingly.  _

The attorney and her husband stood on the other side of the door.  Alexis was dressed in a typical three piece power suit, her black rim glasses perched on her nose.  Jax stood behind her, dressed more comfortably.  His khakis and light blue button down shirt made the outward differences between husband and wife all the more obvious.  

"Thanks for coming," Elizabeth said.  She moved aside and let the couple enter her penthouse.  

The Jacks' stood and watched as she moved around the living room, before finally settling on the edge of the couch.  "So this is where you and Sonny went?" she asked Alexis.

"Honey-" Alexis tried.

"And you knew too?"  The question was directed to Jax.  

Not bothering to defend himself, Jax nodded his head.  

"Why?"  Elizabeth asked.  "Why lie to me?  Why not just tell me?"

"That was Sonny's call," Alexis said.  "Elizabeth, honey, there's no changing it now.  All I can ask is what do you want to do?"

"I want a divorce," she said immediately.  

"Are you sure?"  Jax asked.  He may not like Morgan, but he knew that Elizabeth loved him.  "What about Isabelle?  You finally have the chance to have the family with Morgan that you so desperately wanted." 

"I'll let Isabelle know her father.  I have every intention of telling Jason about Isa."  

"Is that so?"  

"Yes, it is."  She stood and moved towards Jax.  "But…but not now.  Which is why I wanted you to come."  

"Let me guess," he drawled with his Australian accent, "I've got baby-sitting duty?"  

"Do you mind?" Elizabeth asked.  "We'll just be across the hall.  If anything like the other morning happens, you can bring her over."  

"I'd do anything for you," he told her.  

Elizabeth smiled at her friend and then turned to Alexis.  "Well, counselor, are we ready?"  

"I'm ready if you are."  

"Lead the way," Elizabeth laughed.  

The women left the penthouse and left Jax sitting on the couch, talking quietly to Isabelle.  

Johnny nodded to Alexis and Elizabeth before he opened the door to announce them.  Once they were tucked safely inside, Johnny resumed his position on the outside of the door.  For the first time in a long time, he didn't know what to think.  

Elizabeth took a seat in the chair and Alexis stood on one side of her.  Jason was sitting in the middle cushion of the couch, his head held in his hands.  Sonny sat opposite Elizabeth in another chair.  He just stared at her, trying to get some kind of reaction.

"So," Alexis began.  She continued as everyone turned to look at her.  "I understand we're here to discuss the divorce."  

"If there _is a divorce," Jason said quickly._

"Don't worry, there _will be a divorce," Elizabeth retorted.  _

Alexis and Sonny watched as the married couple glared at each other.  It was odd for them because they knew Jason and Elizabeth loved each other.  Probably more than any two people had ever loved each other.  If their marriage didn't work, when did a marriage ever work?  

"Look," the attorney continued.  "This is a very simple case.  Elizabeth you should have no trouble getting the divorce."  

"But-" Jason interrupted.

"I understand you're going to contest the divorce," Alexis hurried on.  "And that's your right.  You'll simply have to have your lawyer file the motion."  

"You _are my attorney," he reminded her.  _

"No," Elizabeth protested.  She turned to look up at Alexis.  "That's not possible, you're my attorney, Alexis."  

"Well…technically, I am Jason's attorney.  Sonny's too."  

"What?" the younger woman questioned.  Elizabeth launched herself from the chair and glared between Sonny and Alexis.  "Then fine, I'll find another attorney.  Great help you are, Mrs. Jacks."  

Alexis bristled at the tone Elizabeth had used.  She knew the young woman was hurt.  "I can easily represent both of you," she told her.

"No, no.  I'll just find someone else."  

Alexis went to continue but the door opened and Johnny walked in.  All eyes turned to the guard as he glanced up from the file he was flipping through.  "Sorry," he murmured.  "But I got that file…on our friend.  You said you wanted to see it right away."  

"Right," Sonny said.  "What has our friend Mr. Stryker been up to?"  Sonny flipped through the file and frowned at the things he read.  "He's been quiet," he said to no one.

"Too quiet," Johnny agreed.  

Remembering that they had company, Sonny stopped the murmuring.  He gave Jason a look that told him he'd explain things later.  His attention shifted to the women and he raised his eyebrows at Alexis.  

"Is that signal for us to leave?" Alexis questioned.  She huffed when Sonny nodded his head.  "That's okay, because I really think Elizabeth and I need to talk."  

Before Alexis could grab her arm, Elizabeth turned to look at Sonny.  She twisted her fingers together and looked down at the floor.  "I suppose I should tell you-"

"Tell me what?" Sonny asked.  

"Well…it's about Stryker."  

"What about Stryker?" Jason asked.  He knew this behavior from Elizabeth.  This was her way of delivering bad news.

Elizabeth turned to glare at her husband.  "I wasn't talking to you."  She turned back to Sonny and held his gaze.

"I think you should know that Ronan Stryker approached me in the park yesterday."  


	12. Chapter Eleven -- Here To Stay

The penthouse went so quiet, Elizabeth was sure that she could have heard a pin drop.  She had run this scenario over in her mind, but it had never been quite like this.  For instance, she had been speaking with Sonny, alone.  There wasn't an audience of Alexis or Johnny.  Sonny wouldn't be staring at her like she'd lost her mind.  Oh yeah, and there was one more thing; Jason wasn't there.  

"Approached you how?" Sonny questioned.

"Well…uhm, he…Sonny, how many ways can he approach me?  Isabelle and I were in the park playing in the sandbox.  I left a sketchpad lying open on the bench.  Someone made a comment about the sketch, I look up–it's Stryker."  Elizabeth raised her gaze to meet his, but immediately lowered hers again.  She wasn't ready to deal with his anger.  

"Who was your guard?"  Jason wasn't even aware that he was speaking.  The question had just come so natural to him.

Elizabeth glared at her soon to be ex-husband.  "What business of it is yours?  He would have never approached me if it weren't for you!"

"Elizabeth.  Who.  Was.  Your.  Guard."  Jason clenched his fists, trying to ignore the truth that rang in her statement.

"I didn't have one!"  

Sonny's gaze flew to Johnny.  "She didn't have one?  I left you explicit instructions to watch out for her while I was gone!"  

"Boss-"

Elizabeth interrupted Johnny's speech.  "Look, Sonny.  I don't need a baby-sitter.  If I want to take my daughter to the park, then I'm damn well gonna take my daughter to the park."  

"Daughter?" Jason asked, but no one seemed to hear him.

"Elizabeth," Sonny tried.  "We've been through this.  Until we have this Stryker problem taken care of, you have to keep a guard.  Where was Andrew?"

"Andrew's mother is the hospital.  Look, I didn't think I'd need a guard."  

Jason rubbed the back of his neck in confusion.  Daughter?  Andrew?  Stryker?  "Will someone _please tell me what's going on here?"  _

Elizabeth tossed another glare in Jason's direction.  "It's not Johnny's fault," she sighed.  "When I got here yesterday morning, Isa was screaming her head off.  Jax was losing his mind.  Johnny needed to get to the warehouse.  I honestly thought we'd be okay."  

"Elizabeth-"

"Sonny, I had to get out.  The snow will be here soon.  It was one last day with Isa in the park.  Everything was fine.  She was playing in the sandbox, I was doing some sketching.  We were in a public place."  

"Elizabeth," Sonny lowered his voice, "my car blew up in the parking lot of a public place.  Someone just like Stryker killed my wife and my child.  Abby was grabbed in a public place.  Just because you were in a public place doesn't mean it was safe."  

"Sonny-"  Jason tried.

"Sonny, I refuse to live my life in a cardboard box.  Besides, Lucky showed up, things were fine."

"Lucky?" Jason asked.

"Spencer?  Isn't he in New York?"  Sonny knew that Elizabeth hadn't been ready to see him.  "Honey, are you okay?"  

Elizabeth rolled her eyes.  Wasn't Sonny getting her mental message that she really didn't want to go into this in front of Jason?  "Stryker wanted me to get a message to Jason.  I told him I didn't know where Jason was, which was the truth.  Lucky showed up at the park and Stryker decided to split.  He didn't hurt me, he didn't do anything but make a few idle threats."  

Sonny shook his head.  "You know what, this isn't going to work.  I'm going to assign you a twenty-four hour guard.  You can't be alone."  

"What?!" she exploded.

"Elizabeth, you **know better than to go out like that by yourself.  You should have taken Johnny with you.  Any of the guys would have gone with you.  All you had to do was ask."  Sonny ran a hand over his face and sighed.  She wasn't gonna like this.  "You can't keep doing this, Elizabeth.  You've been out twice this week, with Isabelle, without a guard.  I can't allow you to do that."  **

"So you want to give me a baby-sitter!" she yelled.

"No, I want to give you a guard.  Stryker sees you as a way to get to Jason and since I'm sure he knows that Jason is back now, he's going to come after you all the more.  I gave Andrew a leave so that he could be with his mother while she passes, but I have to assign you another guard."  

"You know what?  This is ridiculous!" Elizabeth walked to the drink cart and poured a healthy splash of scotch.  She swirled the liquid in the tumbler before she swallowed it in one gulp.  "Jason and I won't be married very much longer.  I think it's pretty obvious, to anyone who takes a long, hard look at our relationship, that I mean nothing to him.  Using me to get to him won't accomplish anything."  

Neither Sonny, Elizabeth, nor Jason heard as Johnny and Alexis slipped out of the room.  It was obvious the three needed to talk without an audience.  They all stood there, looking from one person to the next.  Not sure who should speak next, or what they should say.

"Tell me you don't honestly think that," Jason said finally.  He stood rooted in his spot until he couldn't stand still any longer.  "Please tell me you don't think you mean nothing to me."  

"What would that accomplish?" she asked.  "You want me to lie to you.  You want me to tell you that no, I don't think that badly of you?  Well I won't.  You left me.  You abandoned me when I needed you the most."

"You said you understood," he whispered.  "You said that you'd always be here for me to come back to.  To come home to."

"Home?" she questioned.  Elizabeth felt as the tears sprung forward and she was mentally berating herself for being weak.  "I don't have a home.  I have a penthouse full of stuff that doesn't really mean anything.  I have memories from the last two years that don't include you.  No, my home fell apart at my feet the day you walked out my door."  

Sonny cleared his throat.  Until that moment, he was sure they weren't aware he was still in the room.  "I think it's obvious that you two have a lot to settle.  But first, we need to settle a few safety issues."  

Elizabeth broke the staring contest that she'd started with Jason first.  She turned to Sonny and gave him a weak smile.  "Can we hurry?  Jax has Isa and I'd really like to spend some time with her."  

Sonny nodded at her slowly.  "Sure sweetheart.  As for the guard issue, I'll put Joey on you.  Vince will take the night shift."

"Sonny," she protested.  "Really, you don't have to do this."  

Sonny crossed to where she was standing.  He gently cupped her cheek in his hand.  "Ronan Stryker is my enemy.  I let this get out of control once and you lost a daughter because of it.  I'm not letting that happen again."  

"I guess," she conceded.  

"Elizabeth, you know this is for the best.  I'll take care of this and soon everything will be okay.  There is one more small favor I'd like for you to do for me."  

Elizabeth didn't like the tone in his voice or the way he was almost _asking her.  "What Sonny?"_

Sonny glanced nervously from Jason to Elizabeth.  He knew she wasn't going to like this and he wasn't sure how he'd take it.  "I think, that at least for a little while, you need to let Jason stay with you."

"What?" a shocked Jason asked.

"Absolutely not!" Elizabeth declared.  "There's no way.  He's not staying with me."

Jason considered the suggestion.  It wasn't an entirely bad idea.  Plus, he could take the time to get back in her good graces.  As soon as the thought entered his head, he was shocked.  Using a bad situation to get back into someone's good graces.  He'd never done that before.

"Listen," Sonny tried, "I know you don't like the idea.  But I think Jason would protect you better than any number of guards.  It's personal for him."  

"Personal?" she scoffed.  "It's not personal.  I'd personally like to show him the curb, but you don't see me doing it."  

"Elizabeth," Sonny warned.  

"No, Sonny, don't try to protect him.  The sooner Jason understands that this marriage is over, the better off he'll be."  

Jason's face turned to stone and he glared at his wife.  "Who are you?" he asked for the second time that morning.  "Who is this person standing in front of me?"  

"I'm Elizabeth," she answered simply.  "I'm the woman you walked out on."

"Elizabeth, we need to talk."  Jason tried the sensible approach again.  

Ignoring him, she turned to look at Sonny.  "Is that all?  Because hell will freeze over before I let that man live under my roof."  

"That man?" Jason scoffed.  "Your roof?  I own that penthouse."

"No, Sonny owns that penthouse.  It's his, not yours.  And now it's mine.  You aren't staying there.  I'll have the police escort you out before you do."  

"Can we be civil?" Sonny interjected.  He knew that things were getting out of control quickly.  "Since Jason has obviously said he's staying, I think you're going to have to get used to the idea of him being around, Elizabeth."  

"That's right, baby, I'm gonna be stuck to you like white on rice."

"I'll get a restraining order," she threatened.  "One visit with your old friend Taggert, that's all I'll need."  

"Do you even hear yourself?  I'm your husband!"  Jason reached into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out her wedding ring and the engagement ring she'd thrown at him that morning.  "I'm the same man that put these rings on your finger.  What made you hate me?"

"Do you really want me to answer that question?" she shot back.  

"Children," Sonny said.  "This is obviously not getting us anywhere."  

Jason crossed to where Elizabeth stood and held out the rings to her.  "Please take them back, Elizabeth?  Let me be your husband again."  

She stared at the rings and then looked up at his face.  All the love in his heart was written there and she knew she'd never seen anything as beautiful.  

"Please?" he pleaded.  "I love you, Elizabeth Morgan.  Let me be your husband."  

"No," she said quietly.  Damn it, she cursed herself.  Why did she have to sound so weak?  "No," she repeated more firmly.  "I don't trust you.  You walked out that door once before and I know it'll happen again.  You always leave, it's what you do best."  

"You don't mean that," he told her.  "You know me, Elizabeth.  And I know you.  You said you don't trust me, not that you don't love me.  Please honey, let me be a part of your life."  

Instead of answering him, she looked past him at Sonny.  "Are we finished here?"

"Yes," he nodded.  

"Good, because I want to spend time with Isabelle."

Jason grabbed her arm as she turned to walk away.  "That's another thing we need to talk about."  

"Oh really?" she asked him.  She jerked against his hold but he wouldn't release her.

"Yes.  Your _daughter Elizabeth."  _

"What about her?  Her name is Isabelle Hardy, after my grandmother.  Who's dead, by the way.  Another of the things you missed."  

"What about her father?" he prodded.  Jason wasn't sure if he was ready for this answer.  

"What about him?" she retorted.  "Isabelle doesn't know anything about her father.  He's not in the picture."  

"Who is he?" he asked softly.  

"Like I said, he's not important.  The only thing Isabelle will ever know about her father is that she has his eyes."  Elizabeth pulled back against him and finally he let her go.  "If we're through here, I'd like to go."  

"We're not finished," he promised.  "We're not done by a long shot."  

Elizabeth turned back to him from the door.  A small, sad smile on her face.  "We were finished the moment you left me, Jason.  We were finished the moment you stopped loving me."  

Before he had the chance to respond, she was on the other side of the door.  Jason had the urge to throw something.  Elizabeth had a daughter with someone.  It seemed that he wasn't the only one that hadn't loved someone enough.

He turned to glare at Sonny, all emotion cut off from his eyes.  "How much do you know about this?"  

Sonny poured himself a drink before he returned the glare.  "I don't think you're in any place to be demanding answers from me."  

"Elizabeth has a daughter," he said, not quite believing it.  Jason took a seat on the couch and dropped his head.  When he looked up again, Sonny could have sworn it was the first time he'd ever seen him broken.  "Who's the father?" he whispered.

"Jason," Sonny started.  He wanted to tell him.  It'd be so easy.  But he couldn't—no, wouldn't—betray Elizabeth like that.  "That's Elizabeth's choice.  I have to respect her decision."

"Damn it Sonny!" he yelled.  "She has a child?  It's not fair!"

Sonny watched as the tears streamed down his face.  "Life isn't fair, Jason."  Sonny took a seat beside his friend and gently placed a hand on his back.  He'd never been the comforter before, always the comforted.  "Life isn't fair, that's all I can tell you.  You two were dealt a shitty hand, Jason."  

Jason broke down as he listened to his friend.  He couldn't remember the last time he'd cried.  It didn't seem to matter.  He knew that some people thought he didn't know how to cry.  He did, but crying was so expressive and he'd never understood it.  "I love her so much," he sobbed.  "I never meant to stay away, Sonny."  

Sonny felt his heart ache for his friend.  He wanted to help him so much.  But Jason had done this to himself.  "You hurt her," he told him.  "But she lived.  I watched as she put the pieces of her life back together."  

"I love her so much," he whispered.  "It's just…after Abby died.  Elizabeth looked so dead."  Jason stopped speaking so that he could regain control of his emotions.  His hand went to pinch the bridge of his nose and he pushed back the rest of the tears.  "Her eyes, Sonny.  The day I left her, her eyes were dead.  They'd been dead for a long time."  

"You're going to have to give her time, Jason.  I think she still loves you, but there's a lot of hurt there.  And sometimes, you just can't fix something that's broken.  It's impossible."  

Jason looked at his friend in the eye for a long time.  His head told him what Sonny was saying was right, but his heart refused to believe it.  He could feel in his bones that Elizabeth still loved him.  She had kissed him.  She wouldn't have done that if she felt nothing for him.  She was angry now, but he'd make her forgive him.  

"I'm not leaving again," Jason told Sonny.  "She thinks I am.  I'll just have to convince her that I'm gonna stick around."

"That might take a lot of convincing."  Sonny clasped his hands between his knees and stared at his shoes.  "Elizabeth needs you, Jason.  She doesn't even know how much."

"Then I swear," he vowed, "that I'll make her love me again."  

Sonny didn't say anything else as Jason leaned his head back on the couch.  He heard him let out a soft sigh and knew that this conversation was over.  "I hope you can, Jason," he murmured.  "I really do."  


	13. Chapter Twelve -- Friends and Partners

"You wanna tell me about Stryker?" Jason finally asked.

Sonny looked up from the floor at his friend.  To him, this seemed like the moment of truth.  Could he forgive Jason enough to trust him with the business?  He returned his gaze to the floor and his attention to the glass in his hand.  He remained quiet, because he wasn't sure what he was supposed to say.  

"You didn't just leave her, you left me," Sonny finally said.  He turned his head to look at Jason.

Jason wasn't sure what to say.  When he spoke with Sonny about this before he left, he'd never considered what it was doing to him.  It disgusted him at how selfish he had been.  

"You were my best friend and I needed you.  Not just to help run the business either.  I needed you in my life."  All of his life he'd been abandoned by people.  Sonny had finally resorted to pushing them away before they could hurt him.  "What's worse, you knew what happened to my mother when Mike left, but you left Elizabeth anyway."  

Jason closed his eyes and sighed.  He'd never even considered the possibility.  "Sonny, no one got to her right?"  

"What do you mean?"  

"No one hurt her.  She was okay, right?"  Jason wasn't sure he could stand to hear the news.  If someone had hurt her—if someone had used her—he didn't know if he would ever forgive himself.

"No, Jason.  She stuck close by.  Besides, you really think I was gonna let something happen to her?" 

"Thank you," Jason sighed.  It was more from relief than anything.  "Thank you.  I'm glad she let you take care of her."

Sonny's laugh surprised Jason.  He couldn't figure out what was so funny about the statement.

"Elizabeth doesn't let anyone take care of her, Jason."  

 _"__I knew he'd try to take care of you. Are you letting him?"   
"Have I ever let anyone take care of me, Jason?"  
Jason looked up to find her blue eyes searching in the darkness for his. "You let me take care of you for a little while. We took care of each other."   
"Yeah," she agreed, "I guess we did. I seem to remember something about soup."_

Jason looked around, expecting Elizabeth to be in the room with him.  Her voice was as clear as a bell in his head.  He could feel her surrounding him, but she wasn't there.  Jason closed his eyes and tried to pull more of the memory out.  He wasn't even sure where it came from, but it seemed important. Unfortunately, it was too late, the memory was gone.  

"She let me take care of her," Jason said finally.  "For a little while, at least."  

Sonny's smile was sad.  "Yeah, I guess she did."  

"Tell me about her," Jason asked.  "Tell me about Elizabeth and her daughter."  

"Are you sure?" Sonny questioned.  

"Sonny, you're my best friend.  I know I did some damage to our friendship when I left.  But because you're a man of honor, I knew you'd take care of Elizabeth.  Even if she didn't want you to."  

The dark haired man nodded slowly.  He got up to fix himself a glass of water before he began.  Once he was settled into a chair he told the story of the last two years.    
"Elizabeth was wrecked when you left.  For about a week, she wouldn't let anyone near her.  Wouldn't take phone calls, wouldn't let people in the house.  She shut down."  The memory came back to him like it was yesterday.

 _"__Elizabeth__!" he yelled through the wooden door.  Johnny had told him that she wasn't answering the door.  "__Elizabeth__ open this door!"  _

_No answer.  _

_Sonny knocked again.  He reached into his pocket and his fist closed around the key that Jason had given him when they'd bought the house.  "__Elizabeth__!  I have a key, I'm coming in!"  _

_Still no response._

_Sonny got tired of waiting and finally he slid the key into the lock.  It turned with ease and the door slipped open.  The entire house was dark.  He reached for the light switch he knew was in the foyer.  _

_"__Elizabeth__?" he called.  He didn't hear anything, so he made his way towards the living room.  Sonny could hardly believe this was the same house he'd visited so many times before.  The house __Elizabeth__ had been so proud of.  Jason had bought it for her as a wedding gift.  The couch was overturned, along with a coffee table.  What looked to be a burnt out fire was left smoldering in the fire place.  But the room was empty.  _

_He left the living room for the kitchen.  __Elizabeth__'s least favorite room of the house.__  The room that Sonny had personally decorated.  But neither Elizabeth nor Jason knew how to cook, so the room served to house brownie mix boxes and trash from the take-out they both seemed to love._

_"__Elizabeth__?" he questioned.  She was sitting at the table, staring at the wood grain.  The room was completely dark, the shades drawn.  "__Elizabeth__?" he said softly.  Sonny approached her slowly and placed an arm on his shoulder._

_He wasn't surprised when she jerked away from him. _

"After that, she seemed to lighten up a little.  Became very optimistic."  Sonny stopped to look at Jason.  "She convinced herself that you were coming back to her."  

"After about a month, she came to me wanting to leave town.  I didn't understand until later why, but I agreed.  We found a house in Buffalo.  She moved out there.  Took her guard, Andrew, with her."  

"How long has she been back in Port Charles?" Jason asked.  

"Not even a week.  The situation with Stryker got out of control and it wasn't safe for her to not be here."  

Jason nodded.  "Yeah, I understand that."  

"The only time she returned in the last two years was because of Audrey's death."  

Jason scrubbed a hand over his face.  He knew that couldn't have been easy on her.  "How did she die?"  

"Cancer."  Sonny remembered the way that Mrs. Hardy's body had just quit working one day.  He'd been the one to deliver the news to Elizabeth and she hadn't taken it well.  "Elizabeth left Buffalo and took care of the stuff.  Audrey was the only real family she had left.  The Webbers didn't bother to show up.  Sent her a really nice fruitcake though."  

"Elizabeth had to do this alone?  Where were you?"  Jason asked.  He'd had no idea how alone she'd been.  

"She wouldn't let me help.  I think it was more of Audrey not liking you and me that much.  Even if she didn't have a reason.  Elizabeth felt that it would be disrespectful to her grandmother if I helped with the funeral.  It was important to her.  She took some of the money that you left her and secured the mortgage on Audrey's house.  I thought that meant she was moving back here, but she never did.  I'm not even sure if Elizabeth has been in the house.  I paid men to go in and cover the furniture and walls, but other than that.  She was in a lot of pain for a long time."  

"'Was in a lot of pain'?" he asked.  "What changed?"  

"She had Isabelle," he said honestly.  "That little girl healed something inside of her.  Something that broke the day you left.  It was almost like Elizabeth's life had meaning and purpose again."  

Jason nodded.  He knew how that was.  Elizabeth had once asked him if he knew what nothing felt like.  He'd told her it was where he lived.  They'd rescued each other from a life of nothingness, and he turned around and gave it back to her.  "Damn it," he swore.  "I'm such a son of a bitch."  

Sonny leaned forward and clapped a hand on his friends' shoulder.  "You're right.  You are."  

Jason couldn't help but laugh a little.  "You weren't supposed to agree with me, Sonny."  

"I just call it like I see it, Jason."  

"Yeah, I know," he agreed.  

Both men retreated back into their thoughts.  Jason was once again calling himself names.  But also, he was trying to twist the idea of Elizabeth having a child in his mind.  She'd gotten pregnant and given birth.  Isabelle Hardy.  Jason could almost picture her in his head.  She was probably born with the same mass of chestnut hair that Abby was.  A small nose.  Thin lips.  The only thing he couldn't picture were here eyes.  Elizabeth had told him the child had her father's eyes.  But, he wasn't in the picture.  Isabelle didn't know him.  What had the man done to hurt Elizabeth so badly that she kicked him out of her life?  

"Do you want to know about Stryker?" Sonny asked.  He'd been debating about if and how much he should tell Jason.  But since it was obvious that Stryker was going to use Elizabeth, and possibly Isabelle, to come after Jason, he knew his friend needed to be prepared.  

"Yeah, I do."  

Sonny nodded.  "You know that from the moment I brought you into this organization, you were the only person who, in my mind, was capable enough to run it.  I made you my lieutenant and I showed you how to run the business."  

"I remember.  You gave me honor."  

"No, Jason.  You had honor.  You are the most honorable man I've ever met.  Even after this situation with Elizabeth, I can still say that."  

"What are you saying Sonny?"  

"Here's the deal.  I'm being completely honest when I say this and I know you'll be honest with your answer too."  Sonny clasp his hands together and watched Jason.  One arm was slung over the back of the couch, his left leg crossed over the right.  Sonny also noticed how he still wore the platinum wedding band.  "I don't think you deserve Elizabeth.  Perhaps I have some insight into how she feels about you, but that doesn't change my mind.  I'm not sure if you will ever deserve Elizabeth.  But, I'd like you to stay on in the business."  

"Which business?" Jason asked.

"Both," he answered.  "The coffee warehouse has been doing great and we haven't had any trouble until recently on the other front.  What do you say, Jason?  Partners?"  Sonny extended his hand to the younger man.  

Jason shook it without hesitation.  "Partners."  

"Okay then," Sonny stood and went to his desk.  He pulled the folder Johnny had brought him earlier and handed it to Jason.  "Ronan Stryker is a lowlife thug.  He reportedly did some running for a west coast outfit, but somehow he ended up in Chicago."  

"Working for Scarcella?" Jason questioned.  He'd run into one of Scarcella's men while he was traveling.  He had to say that the old mob boss still had edge, but he also liked to trust men who couldn't hold their liquor.

"Yeah, he worked for Scarcella for awhile.  He was a third or fourth lieutenant.  Not a real priority in the organization.  Got caught in a pretty heavy drug bust less than a year ago.  The FBI offered him a deal.  If he turned evidence on the old man, they'd let him walk."  

"I read about that in the paper," Jason remembered.  "Wait-are you telling me that Stryker turned on Scarcella?  And he's still alive?"  

"No, no.  He did turn, but instead of handing over the old man, he turned over the two men who were directly above him and a lot of lackeys."  

"The Feds let him walk?"  Something didn't seem right to Jason.  The FBI rarely made a deal, unless they were guaranteed to get the man in charge.  

Sonny heard the skepticism in Jason's voice.  He had it too.  There was something wrong.  "I know, it seems odd to me too.  I keep waiting for the other shoe to fall.  Not to mention, I'm sure Scarcella knows that Stryker is in Port Charles.  Why not just take him out for turning on him?"  

"What kind of business is Stryker in?"  

"He runs a restaurant and has been fairly successful so far.  It's obvious to me that it's a front.  But, leave it to Port Charles' finest to investigate our perfectly legit coffee warehouse, but never touch Stryker."  

"Taggert still around?"  Jason questioned.  

Sonny rolled his eyes.  "Not just Taggert," he corrected.  "Commissioner Taggert."  

Jason cocked an eyebrow.  "What happened to Mac?"  

"Mac quit awhile back.  He took Felicia and their daughters back to Texas.  It suited him better.  Last I heard, they're living there with Robert and Anna Scorpio."  

Now he was really confused.  What was it about people not staying dead in Port Charles?  "Aren't the Scorpio's dead?  I mean, Robin was pretty heartbroken about growing up without knowing them."  

"Anna showed up a few years ago and asked Mac to help her find Robert.  He resigned as commissioner because he had to find out if his brother was alive.  Apparently they had gotten off the boat and Anna remembered that.  But after that, everything was a blank."  

"And Robin?" Jason asked.  "How's she taking the news of her parent's resurrection?" 

"Robin went and married herself a prince," Sonny told him.  He laughed at the look of confusion on his face.  "Nikolas Cassadine.  Last I heard, she's healthy and happy.  The HIV hasn't progressed any further, so it seems that the treatments are working."  

"I'm glad for her."  Jason remembered the last time he'd seen Robin on their bridge.  A few years later, he'd taken Elizabeth there.  He thought it'd hurt, but he soon found out he never hurt when Elizabeth was there.  "It's good that she's happy."  

"She is," he reassured him.  

"Anything else I need to know?  I plan on visiting the Quartermaines in the next few days, any major news that I need to know about?"  

Sonny nodded his head.  Unfortunately, he was going to have to give Jason the bad news.  "Edward passed away a few months back.  Massive heart attack in the middle of an ELQ board meeting.  Emily is away at college.  Studying to be a lawyer.  AJ is running ELQ now and he's doing a decent job of it.  He's only offered to buy my stock out once.  He's also gotten into real estate.  Built some nice apartments over in the commercial district.  Ned disappeared not long after you did.  A few months later, the Q's got a wedding announcement.  He and Lois got back together."  

"And Lila?"  Jason asked.  

Sonny sighed.  "Lila died right after Edward did.  I think she was just waiting for him to go."  He heard Jason's sharp intake of breath and felt sorry for him.  He touched his shoulder.  "I'm sorry.  If it helps, she didn't suffer.  She went in her sleep."  

"You know, Lila told us after the wedding that she would never live on this Earth without Edward.  She told me she thought I felt that way about Elizabeth.  She was right.  I guess it's only right that she went after Edward."  

"It's still hard, Jason."  Sonny paused before he continued.  "She was a great woman and it was a tragedy.  But she's truly in a better place-with Edward.  Where she always wanted to be." 

"I know, you're right."  Jason stood and grabbed his jacket.  

"Where you going?" Sonny asked. 

"I need to get out of here for awhile."  Jason scrubbed a hand over his face.  "There's this place that Elizabeth and I used to go.  It was our place.  I think I'm gonna head out there."  

"Yeah, yeah.  That old bridge off highway nine.  Elizabeth told me about it.  Can I ask why you're heading out there?"  

Jason wondered how Sonny knew so much about the bridge.  That was their place.  He took her there when they first returned to Port Charles and, whenever something went wrong, they always seemed to return to the bridge.  "I need to see if I still feel her there."  

Sonny wasn't sure what Jason meant.  Elizabeth had once tried to explain to him the importance of that old bridge, but he'd never fully understood.  Instead of speaking, Sonny crossed to the desk and unlocked the top drawer.  He pulled out a wooden box and opened it to reveal a pair of keys.  He picked them up and tossed them to Jason.  "The bike's where you left it."  

"Downstairs storage?"  

Sonny nodded his head.  "Yeah.  No one's touched it.  You might wanna check it out first."  He watched as Jason went to the door and pulled it open.  "Hey, Jason."  

Jason stopped but didn't turn around.  "Yeah?"  

"I'm gonna need a way to get in touch with you.  A cell phone number or something.  In case something happens."  

He finally turned around then.  "That's just it, Sonny.  My cell phone number never changed.  And I had all of my calls forwarded to the phone I was using."  

"What are you saying?"  Sonny hadn't expected this.  He'd never called the old number because he was sure it'd be the first Jason would change.  

"I'm saying that my number is still 610-530-4532."  Jason reached into his pocket and pulled out a sleek, silver phone.  "Same number I had before I left Port Charles."  

"You've had the same number all this time?"  

Jason nodded.  "Yeah.  But you never tried to call.  Didn't even attempt to get in touch with me."  

"I thought that'd be the first thing you would change."  

"I knew that if you needed me, you'd call.  Or if Elizabeth needed me.  But the phone never rang."  

"What would we say Jason?  Neither one of us knew what to say to you."  

Jason shook his head in disagreement.  "You knew exactly what to say.  Say you needed me to come home.  She could have told me she wanted me to come back."  

"You wouldn't have come."  Sonny began to straighten the papers on his desk, unbelieving of what Jason was saying.  

"That's where you're wrong, Sonny.  I would have come.  I would have come home for Elizabeth in a second."  Jason stuffed the cell phone back in his pocket and turned to leave again.  "You just never called."  

Jason had the door open before Sonny spoke again.  "Tell me, why did you come back?"  

He stilled at the door and let the question sink in.  Jason felt Sonny's eyes on his back and shrugged.  "I told you already.  I came home for Elizabeth."  

"That's the only reason?" Sonny pressed.  

"What more reason do I need Sonny?"  Jason turned slightly and Sonny could see his face as he continued to speak.  "Elizabeth is the only reason I need.  I came home so I can make my marriage work.  No matter what anyone believes, I do love Elizabeth.  She's the reason I'm here."  


	14. Chapter Thirteen -- See Ya Later

Elizabeth sat in Kelly's sipping her cup of tea and trying to finish the sketch she'd started that day in the park.  Alexis and Jax had showed up at her penthouse that morning for Isabelle.  Their excuse had been they were taking her shopping.  Alexis told her that Sonny had seen Isabelle regularly while she was away and she hadn't.  Without a lot of argument from Elizabeth, they'd taken her.    

Elizabeth had bundled up in a coat and headed for the park with a sketch book and Joey in tow.  She hadn't been there an hour when she decided she was completely uninspired.  Elizabeth had packed up her things and headed for Kelly's.  She and Tammy shared a warm reunion before Elizabeth had ordered a cup of tea and retreated to the table next to the jukebox.  

Kelly's owned a lot of great memories for her.  She'd fallen in love for the first time behind the counter.  Inside those doors, she'd found her first real family.  She and Jason had danced for the first time one cold November night.  Elizabeth smiled at the memory.  She'd been trying to forget Lucky, but her attempt wasn't successful.  It was after that night when Elizabeth began to realize how deep her feelings for Jason ran.  

She stared at the picture of Jason as he stared back at her.  It was the same picture she'd started the day in the park.  Slowly, the dream from that night was coming back to her and she couldn't help but wonder how much of the dream Jason remembered.  Or if he would remember that she'd told him about Isabelle?  

That was another thing.  She'd never meant to lie to him about their daughter.  When she stood in the penthouse three days ago and he was asking her about Isabelle, Elizabeth had frozen.  She wasn't prepared for it yet.  She was going to tell him the truth, but a part of her needed to know why he was staying.  A small part wanted him to stay for her and not because he had a daughter.

"Okay, a _large part," she admitted to herself in a whisper.  Elizabeth rolled her eyes at herself.  Talking to herself in a public place was not the smartest thing.  _

In frustration, she dropped the sketch book and pushed back in the chair.  Grabbing her tea cup, she approached Tammy who stood behind the counter.  

Tammy gave her a warm smile and wordlessly refilled the cup.  Elizabeth wanted to talk to her some more, but the lunch time crowd was at full force.  Tammy had the diner to herself and Elizabeth was tempted to grab an apron off the rack and help out.  Of course, she hadn't waitressed in years and probably wouldn't know what to do.  

Elizabeth took the cup and made her way back to the table.  The diner was full of docks workers and Elizabeth checked her watch.  She knew she should probably get back before Alexis and Jax returned, but she allowed herself to finish the cup of tea and went back to the sketch.

~*~

Jason watched her from the window.  He'd been watching her for a while now.  She was sketching and sipping her tea.  Something she used to do in the morning when they lived together.  What concerned Jason the most though was that he'd obviously been watching her for at least half an hour now and her guard had yet to approach him.  

Jason narrowed his eyes at Joey.  The little bit of research he'd done on the man hadn't turned up much.  A relative of Benny that had screwed up more than once.  Much to Jason's dismay, Sonny had refused to take him off Elizabeth. He felt the boy only needed a chance to prove himself.  Jason was all for that, but he wished that someone more experienced—Johnny or Francis, for example—had been placed on Elizabeth and her daughter.  

"Who you protecting?" Jason asked the guard.  

Joey eyed the man who was speaking to him.  He'd been standing at the window watching Ms. Morgan for awhile now.  He'd seen the man speaking to his boss, the other bodyguards, and his charge.  Some of the exchanges had been tense, while others were friendly.  Joey didn't quite know what to think of the guy.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Joey denied.

"Oh, come on."  Jason stuffed his hands into his jacket pockets and glared at the man.  "You fit the type."

"The type?"  

"Dark suit, cell phone, scanning the area every few minutes.  Not to mention, you hover over that chick in there."  

"I'll repeat it for you if you're slow.  I don't know what you're talking about."  

"So, do you work for Corinthos or Stryker?" Jason continued.  "Corinthos, probably.  I mean, you're guarding Elizabeth Morgan after all."  

That caught Joey's attention.  Who was this man and what did he know about Ms. Morgan?

"Or," Jason drawled.  "You could be a Stryker spy."  

"Look.  I don't know who the hell you think you are, but you need to stay away from that woman."  

"Why?  Jason Morgan hasn't been around in years.  She can't possibly mean anything to him."  

"I'm not talking about Morgan," Joey warned.  "From what I heard, she's the personal property of Mr. Corinthos.  They've got a kid together."  

"A kid, huh?"  Jason knew that this couldn't possibly be true.  Sonny would have never betrayed him like that.  "I find that hard to believe."  

"Is that so?" Joey questioned.  "Then why does he have a guard on her twenty-four seven?  Hell, he even moved her across the hall from him."  

Jason shook his head.  "Corinthos taking his partner's wife?  Not likely.  Sonny Corinthos is a man of honor."  

"I don't know.  Morgan left her high and dry.  Mr. Corinthos too.  He was lonely and she was there.  From what the other guards tell me, he got her pregnant and she moved away so her husband's family wouldn't find out."  

"Tell me, how long have you worked for Mr. Corinthos?"  Jason inquired.

Joey puffed his chest out with pride.  "Six months," he answered.  "My cousin Benny got me this job."  

"Is that so?"  Jason cocked an eyebrow and stared at the young man.  "Well, I wouldn't get too comfortable."  Jason pulled the door to the diner open and glanced back at Joey.  "Oh, by the way, you really shouldn't spread lies.  Especially about Sonny Corinthos and Jason Morgan's wife."  Joey didn't get the chance to get in another word before Jason slipped in the door of the diner.  

He watched through the window as Jason approached Ms. Morgan's table and she glanced up at him.  Joey wondered whether he should intervene.  Mr. Corinthos told him on more than on occasion to never leave his post.  Of course, this man could be a distraction sent by Stryker.  Or, he could be a hit man.  

"Yeah right, a hit man," he muttered.  "You've seen one too many episodes of The Sopranos.  This is Port Charles—it's never had a hit man problem before."  Joey took another look at the man.  Tall, spiky blond hair.  A worn leather jacket to protect him from the cold.  But under the leather jacket, he'd noticed the bulk.  The man was packing and he was in there with his boss' girlfriend.  

"Shit," he swore and pulled the door open.  "You screwed up again, Joey."  

He approached the table with ease, not wanting to create a scene.  That was another rule of the Corinthos organization.  What rule was that again?  Two?  Ten?  Hell, they were all running together.  

Joey unbuttoned his suit jacket so he'd have easy access to his gun.  The two were speaking in quiet tones, but from the expression on Ms. Morgan's face, it was not a pleasant conversation.  

"There a problem here?" Joey asked from behind Jason.

Jason turned to the guard again.  "Took ya long enough, Joey.  You know, if I worked for Stryker, she'd probably be dead by now."  

Elizabeth watched the confrontation between the two men and wondered what they were talking about?

"Ms. Morgan," he began to apologize.  "I'm sorry.  I didn't know–I thought–"  

"No," Jason cut in, "you didn't.  That's the problem.  You didn't think.  If you would have thought, you would have noticed my gun out there.  If you would have thought, you would have noticed all the questions I was asking about Elizabeth.  If you would have thought, I would have never made it through those doors."  

"Jason," Elizabeth said quietly.  She reached out and touched his jacket sleeve.  "He messed up."  

Jason looked down at her and suppressed his smile.  He wondered if she even realized she was holding his hand.  "Him messing up can cost you your life, honey.  Don't you understand that?"

She nodded her head at him.  "I do."  She removed her hand and pressed it to her chest.  "I know about the situation with Stryker, okay?  I know that Sonny wants me protected at all costs.  But it was you, not one of Stryker's men.  He made a mistake, Jason.  God knows you've made enough of them."  

Jason tried not to but he flinched at her words anyway.  "Elizabeth–"

"Since it's obvious that you haven't been formally introduced.  Joey, this is Jason Morgan.  Your boss.  Mr. Corinthos' partner."

"Mr. Morgan."  Joey suddenly had a hard time speaking.  This man-the man he'd _freely given information to-was his __boss?  "Mr. Morgan, about before–"_

With a wave of his hand, Jason cut the man off.  "Yes, about before.  Let's get another thing clear, Joey.  You will not disrespect my wife or Mr. Corinthos again.  Do you got that?"  

Joey gulped.  He'd screwed up again.  "Yes, sir."  

"Good, now get outside on the door.  Take your job seriously Joey, or you might not have one.  Same goes for your life."  

Jason left the threat hanging in the air.  Joey dropped his head in defeat and went back to the courtyard.  

When Jason turned back to face Elizabeth, he met a steel blue glare.  "Did you have to do that?" she asked sharply.

He dropped his head and wondered if he would ever win with her?  "Do what?"

"You scared the poor kid to death!" her voice rose.  Several of the docks workers turned to look at her, but turned away when Jason took a seat.  "I didn't say you could sit down."  

"Elizabeth, there are no more seats."  

She shrugged her shoulders in response.  "Then go eat somewhere else."  

"Elizabeth," he sighed.  "Can't we just talk?  No Alexis, no Sonny?"

"I'm not sure we have anything left to say to each other, Jason."  Not knowing what to do, Elizabeth lifted her tea and drained what remained in the cup.  

She sighed in relief as Tammy approached the table, an order pad in hand.  "Now that's a face I haven't seen in years," the older blonde exclaimed.  "A visit from my favorite married couple today, what a surprise."  Tammy missed the expression that passed over Elizabeth's face.  "What can I get you?"  

Jason lifted his eyebrow at Elizabeth, as if asking for permission to order his food.  When she didn't give him a response either way, he ordered anyway.  "You still got the number three?"  

Tammy grinned, "The Jason Morgan special?  Yep, we still got it.  And a coffee, right?"  

When Jason nodded his head she turned to Elizabeth.  "What about you sweetheart?"  

"Another cup of tea will be fine," she said politely.  Elizabeth didn't miss Jason's frown.  "What?" she asked.

"You aren't eating?"  His concern was genuine.  Since he'd been home, he'd hardly seen her eat anything.  

"I'm not hungry."  

"Please, Elizabeth?"  Jason took the menu from the table and quickly scanned it for something he knew she'd eat.  He glanced up at Tammy.  "Get her a cup of chili and some bread?"  

Tammy nodded her head and went to put the order in.  

"Excuse me," Elizabeth said coolly.  "I said I wasn't hungry."  

"Humor me?" he asked.  "According to you, we aren't going to be married very much longer, so just this one last favor?"  

Elizabeth huffed and rolled her eyes.  What she hated the most was that she _was hungry.  "What're you still doing here?  I thought I asked you to leave."  _

"No, you just told me I couldn't sit down.  I don't think the word 'leave' was ever mentioned."  

"Did Jason Morgan just make a joke?"  The laughing tone left her voice and she stared at him.  "Really, what do you want?"  

"I told you already.  I want to talk to you—without Sonny and Alexis.  Just you and me."  

Elizabeth calmly linked her hands in front of her.  The finger of her right hand brushed against the bare fourth finger of her left hand.  She frowned when she realized he still hadn't given her the engagement ring back.  Her frown deepened when she realized she _missed the ring.  "I don't have anything left to say–"  _

"Then let me," he cut in.  "Then let _me talk."  _

Elizabeth studied his face for what felt like a decade, trying to read what he had locked away behind the stoic look, wondering if he felt anything like what she was feeling.  What surprised her most was that she found herself agreeing with him, "Okay."  

"I'm sorry," he started.  "I know I screwed up, Elizabeth.  I should have never left."  

"You're right," she agreed.  

"But I'm sorry," he continued.  "And I know that sorry doesn't fix anything.  I don't know how to fix it.  I only know that it can be fixed."  

"I can't forgive you," she said cautiously.  "I don't have it in me to forgive you." 

"Elizabeth, I know you hate me.  Thing is, you don't have to because I hate myself."  

"I don't hate you," she said quickly.  "I just…I just–"

"You're mad," he supplied.  "Upset.  Hurt.  You felt abandoned."  

Slowly, she nodded her head in agreement.  

"And I felt guilty.  Every time I looked at you, I saw what I had done to you."  

Elizabeth shifted in the chair.  "What're you talking about?  What _you did to me?"  _

"Sorel was my enemy, Elizabeth.  Mine and Sonny's.  He came after her so he could get to me."  

On instinct, Elizabeth reached out and touched his hand.  His skin was smooth and she felt a tiny shockwave of awareness travel through her.  "I don't blame you, Jason.  You couldn't control it and you shouldn't blame yourself."  

Jason had the oddest sense of déjà vu wash over him.  Just like the day at Sonny's penthouse when he'd heard her voice.  It seemed to him that they'd had this conversation.  "I know you're right.  My head tells me that you're right.  But not my heart."  

"That's your problem, Jason.  Listening to your heart doesn't always mean you're going to do what's good for you."  Elizabeth released his hand and sat back in her chair.  "The day you left; what were you listening to?"  

"My head," he admitted.  "My heart never left you.  Coming back to you was coming home to my heart."  

"Well, I've learned that sometimes you've just gotta listen to your head.  I can't fault you for something that I do myself."  

"What does your heart tell you?" he pried.  Taking a chance, he reached out for her hand and gently covered it with his.  "What is your heart telling you right now, Elizabeth?"  

She looked down at their hands and felt the storm of emotions sweep through her.  His large, calloused hands swallowed hers.  Elizabeth couldn't help but remember what it felt like to have those hands comfort her.  How he used them to soothe her and to excite her.  The times he'd made love to her, he'd used those hands to explore her body.  She loved those hands.  They also made her think of the gentle way they fit together so perfectly.  Where she was soft, he was hard, her curves a contrast to his angles.

Jason dipped his head to look at her.  "Tell me, Elizabeth.  What is your heart telling you?"  

"That I should throw my arms around your neck and never let you leave," she admitted.  Her voice was a hoarse whisper.  It grew stronger the more she spoke.  "That I should call off this crazy notion of a divorce right now."  She looked into his eyes and gave him a sad smile.  "But mostly?  It's telling me what I knew already.  I'll never love another man the way I love you."  

Jason's sigh was one of relief.  She loved him.  _She **loved **__him.  "Then call off the divorce.  Throw your arms around my neck.  And know that I feel the same way about you."  _

Elizabeth shook her head in disagreement.  "I can't do that.  I've listened to my heart for years when it concerned you, Jason Morgan.  I can't do that anymore.  I have to listen to my head.  I have to do what's best for me and I have to do what's best for my daughter."  

"Isabelle," he murmured.  Jason moved his hand away from hers and dug into his jean pocket.  His fingers brushed against the cool metal of her wedding band before they closed around her engagement ring.  He pulled it out and laid it on the table in front of her.  "Marry me?" he asked.

"Marry you?" she repeated.

"Let me be the husband you deserve, Elizabeth.  Let me be the husband you know I can be."  He paused and slipped the ring on her finger.  "Honey, we can work this out.  We love each other."  

Elizabeth shook her head, "No.  We can't."  

"Just listen to me.  I want to be your husband, Elizabeth.  I've told you before that I loved you before I knew you.  It's still true.  I want to be a husband to you and a father to your daughter."  

"Isabelle?" she asked.  Elizabeth wondered if Sonny had told him the truth, but then he'd said 'your' daughter.

Jason nodded.  "Yes, Isabelle.  Jason, Elizabeth, and Isabelle Morgan.  The Morgan Family.  What do you think?"  

"You can't replace Abby with another daughter, Jason," she said quietly.

"I'm not trying to, Elizabeth.  I'm not.  I love you and I love your daughter already because she came from you.  I'm sure she's perfect in everyway."  

"No," she repeated.  "Getting married isn't going to fix this Jason.  You can't just put a big band-aid over what's wrong with our relationship.  You left me and I can't forgive that.  Even if I could, I don't think I could forget.  If I took you back into my life—my bed—how long would it be before you left again?"

"Never," he vowed.  "I'd never leave you again."

Tears shone in her eyes and she shook her head.  "You say that.  I want to believe you.  I do Jason.  But there will always be something in the back of my mind wondering when I'm gonna come home to a note telling me goodbye."  

"Elizabeth-"

"No," she interrupted.  "Let me say this.  I won't do that to my daughter.  I won't give her a father only to take him away the next minute.  I won't do that to myself."  Elizabeth began to push her sketchbooks into her bag and stood.  

"Wait," Jason said.  "Elizabeth, wait.  I thought..." he ran a hand through his hair, "I thought you said you loved me."  

Elizabeth reached up to touch his cheek and gave him a sad smile.  "I do," she admitted.  She raised her fingers to her lips and kissed them, then pressed them to his lips.  "But sometimes love just isn't enough."  

Jason caught her hand before she could pull away from him and smiled.  He tugged on her arm and Elizabeth shifted closer to him.  Jason reached up and cupped the back of her head to pull her down to his level.  His lips feathered across hers and he smiled in satisfaction that she hadn't pulled away from him.  He watched as Elizabeth straightened and began to leave, but he still hadn't let go of her arm.  

"Let me go."  Elizabeth pulled against him, but didn't move away when he released her.

"That's where you're wrong, Elizabeth.  An average love might not be enough.  But our love will always be enough."

"What makes us better than average?"  

"There's never been anything average about us, Elizabeth.  You know that."  

Elizabeth nodded her head and smiled.  It was the first time Jason had seen her genuinely smile since he'd been home.  He wasn't surprised that her smile could still make his heart feel like it was in his throat.  

"Maybe I do, Jason."  She paused for a minute, wondering what to say next.  "I need to get back to the penthouse.  They should be bringing Isa home soon."  

"Okay."  

"Jax and Alexis took her this morning.  Something about a shopping trip.  I should really go." 

Jason nodded his head in agreement.  "Then go."  

"They said something about never getting to see her."  Elizabeth stopped and looked at him.  "I'm rambling, aren't I?"  

Jason smiled at her.  "I missed it."  

"Right."  Elizabeth reached her hand up to touch his face, but dropped it in mid-air.  "So I'll be going now.  Goodbye, Jason."  She turned towards the door.

"No, I'll see ya later Elizabeth," Jason called after her.

She stopped at the door and looked back at him.  "I'll see ya later."


	15. Chapter Fourteen -- Gone

"Where to Mrs. Morgan?"  Joey asked from the driver's seat.

"Would you please call me Elizabeth?"  Elizabeth glanced down to her lap and glared at the diamond that looked so at home on the fourth finger of her left hand.  "The other guards call me Elizabeth."  

"Can't do that Mrs. Morgan."  

"Why not?"  

Joey held up the rule book he kept on the seat next to him.  "Rule number three."  

Elizabeth eyed the rule book with distaste.  "Where'd you get that Joey?"  

"The guys bought it for me when I started working here."  

"Let me see that."  Elizabeth grabbed the book he was holding out to her.  _101 Rules to Being a Successful Bodyguard.  She inspected the front cover and flipped quickly through the pages noticing rules she'd heard about over the years.  When she closed again, she laughed aloud when she saw who the author was listed as.  "Joey, you can throw this book away."  _

"What?" Joey eyed in her in the mirror.  "Do you want me to lose my job?"  

Elizabeth turned the book around and pointed to the author.  "Jasper Jacks.  Do you know who Jasper Jacks is, Joey?"  

"I'm guessing he's not the author of that book."  

Elizabeth smiled at him.  "I'm sure this book is a one of a kind.  The boys were just playing a trick on you."  

"Oh."  

"So that means you'll call me Elizabeth, right?"  

"No."  Joey noticed her frown in the mirror and went on to explain.  "It's just…I don't think your husband likes me very much and the last thing I want to do is piss him off."  

"Soon to be ex-husband," she informed him.  "Jason and I are getting divorced."  

That kiss didn't look like a couple who was in the process of divorce, he thought to himself.  It looked very warm and friendly and full of love.  But, he knew he should keep those thoughts to himself.  "I see."  

"Jason just doesn't want to admit it's over between us," she continued.  "I think he thinks the world stopped spinning two years ago and time just stood still waiting for him to rejoin the land of the living."  

"Excuse me?"  Joey had heard stories of Mr. Morgan's disappearance, but he knew Elizabeth would be the most reliable source on the matter.  
"We have a very long, complicated history.  The short story:  our daughter Abby was killed by Sorel three years ago.  One year to the day of her death, Jason informed me he was leaving."  

"I'm sure he had his reasons–"

"Don't make excuses for him!"  Elizabeth leaned forward and crossed her arms so she could lay her head down.  "Uhh…Joey?"

"Yeah?"  

"Are we ever going to leave the Kelly's parking lot?"  

"You never told me where we were going."  

"There's an old bridge up on highway nine, do you know it?"  

Joey shook his head.  "Could you get me there?"  

"Yeah, just get on nine going out of town and I'll tell you where to turn off."  

Joey started the ignition and put the car in drive.  They eased out of the parking lot and onto the road.  "I wasn't making excuses for him, Mrs. Morgan."  

"I didn't mean to snap at you.  For two years, I've been listening to Sonny tell me that Jason would come back and that Jason loves me.  Then, when Jason does come back, my attorney dumps me so she can represent him."  

"I'm sorry to hear about that."  

"And to make matters worse, there's this Stryker stuff.  Neither of them were too pleased after he approached me in the park."  

"They care about you, Mrs. Morgan."  Joey was listening intently as Elizabeth told the story of her and Jason's marriage.  So intently that he didn't notice the black sedan that had been following them since they left Kelly's.

"Yes, I know that.  Well, I know Sonny cares about me.  I'm not too sure about Jason."  

"Ma'am, I see the way he looks at you.  I see how protective he is of you.  I bet you didn't notice the way he smiled when you took his hand earlier, did you?"  

Elizabeth frowned at what he said.  She had taken Jason's hand?  How come she didn't remember that?  "No, I didn't Joey."  

"Well, he did.  Your husband loves you, Mrs. Morgan.  I'm sure he's made his share of mistakes, but I don't think he regrets a moment of loving you."  

"Love was never the problem, Joey."  Elizabeth pressed her hand to her throat as she felt the emotion well inside of her.  "I'll love him for the rest of my life, but that's not always enough."

"Who decides that, Elizabeth?"  

"Turn here," she said.  The road forked to the left and the cliffs began to come into focus as the car sped up.  "He left me."  

"He's back now."  Joey looked up in the mirror and found her watching him.  "I'm not trying to make excuses for him, Mrs. Morgan.  I don't know what he's been doing or why he's been doing it.  I don't even know him very well.  I'm just saying it's obvious to this bystander that your husband loves you."  

"Love was never the problem," she repeated.  Elizabeth frowned when she saw the sedan turn up the road behind them.  Had that car been following them long?  "Joey?"  

"Yeah?"  

"Did Sonny assign me another guard that I don't know about?"  

"No, ma'am."  Joey caught sight of the car that she was turned around and staring at.  "Why?"  

"That car is following us.  Forget about the bridge, just take me back to the Towers."  

Joey returned his attention to the road in front of him, but instead of accelerating he was forced to slam on brakes.  An identical black sedan pulled out in front of him and stopped.  The window rolled down and Joey saw the barrel of a gun stick out.  "Down!" he yelled.  

Elizabeth ducked into the back seat right before the shots rang out.  Glass and bullets sprayed the inside of the car as the gunman emptied his clip into the front seat.  Bullets also flooded from behind them when the shooter from the car behind finally caught up.  Elizabeth covered her head with her arms and folded into a ball.  She waited for the gunfire to stop before she lifted her head.  "Joey?"  

The person who answered wasn't Joey.  "Mrs. Morgan, I told you weren't finished.  And I'm afraid Joey's going to be incapacitated for awhile."  

Her blood went cold when she saw the blood that trickled from an entry point in his neck.  Elizabeth knew he was dead.  There was no way he could have survived the wound.  She turned to see who was speaking and felt the fear began to form.  "Mr. Stryker."  

~*~

Alexis adjusted her glasses as she finished the last of the coffee contracts.  She had to admit that Sonny was getting a good deal from the seller in Columbia.  But she also hoped that coffee was the only thing he was getting from Columbia.  She sighed as Jax glared at her again from his side of the table.  "Will you just spit it out?"  

"Spit what out?" Jax sat the market pages down and took a sip of his coffee.  

"Whatever you need to say to me.  You've been brooding all day long and we came back early so Isabelle could take a nap.  What's your problem Jax?"  

"I don't have a problem."  

"So why are you glaring at me over Sonny's french roast?"  

Very calmly, Jax sat the now empty cup back on the saucer.  "I'm not glaring at you.  I'm just simply trying to figure out what you're thinking."  

"Here's a clue, Jax:  Ask me."  Alexis pulled her glasses off and pinched the bridge of her nose.  "It's very simple.  I'll show you how.  'Alexis, what are you thinking?'  Do you see how I did that?  Now, it's your turn."  

Jax smiled at his wife's humor.  "Why are you representing Morgan in this divorce case?"  

"Jason's my client," she said immediately.  She wasn't happy at the prospect of representing him either.  "I can't discuss this with you.  Attorney-client privilege."  

"Oh, come on Lexi.  Don't hide behind that.  Elizabeth is your friend. She trusts you, why else would she ask you to be Isa's godmother.  You're just going to turn your back on her?"  

Alexis sighed.  She hated that Jax had a point.  And she hated she was going to have to turn her back on the young woman because the law required her to represent Jason.  "I'm not turning my back on her.  If she wants, I can recommend a number of lawyers who specialize in family law.  Besides, no matter who represents Elizabeth, there isn't a judge who will deny her divorce request."  

"That's not the point Alexis!"  He slammed his hand down on the table.  Jax saw Alexis' surprise in the way he was acting.  "I'm sorry," he apologized.  "I just think about Isa and what happened to Abby.  I didn't know Abby, but the thought of someone going after Jason through her—it scares the hell out of me."  

"Abby was the best of Jason and Elizabeth.  She was a happy baby and what happened to her is sad.  I've never seen Jason love anyone so much.  Except for maybe Elizabeth."  

"Then why are you representing him, Lexi?"  He wasn't trying to argue, Jax just wanted to understand why Alexis was helping a man who abandoned their good friend.

"I'm not sure if I even have a choice.  Jason is my client and because he is married to Elizabeth I also represented her interests.  But now that they're on different sides, I'm not sure where that leaves me."  

Jax moved so that he was sitting beside her.  He took her hand in his and brought it to his lips for a kiss.  "I love you, Alexis Davis-Jacks.  More than my own life.  I can't understand how Jason left Elizabeth if he loves her half as much as I love you.  But honey, sometimes you just have to throw the rule book out the window."  

~*~

Jason tried sitting.  When he'd come into the penthouse, Sonny had told him he needed to sit down.  So he sat.  He had remained seating while Sonny explained to him that Vince was supposed to relieve Joey early.  When they'd finally tracked him down, Joey was dead and Elizabeth was missing.  

That was when Jason starting pacing.  Sonny watched as he took four steps to the right, pivoted, and took four steps to the left.  He was sure the carpet behind the couch was going to be worn thin.  Not that Sonny wasn't worried, because he was.  There was only one thing that didn't make sense.  Stryker had the perfect opportunity to get her and Isabelle while Jason was out of the country.  She didn't have a guard and Lucky Spencer would have been no match for a man like Ronan Stryker.  

"It doesn't make sense," he murmured to himself.  

Jason stopped pacing and looked up from the floor.  "What doesn't make sense?"  

Sonny wasn't aware that he'd been speaking out loud.  Jason's question startled him, but he was glad that he stopped pacing.  "Why now Jason?  If he wanted Elizabeth why didn't he get her a few days ago?"  

Jason resumed his pacing as he turned the question over in his mind.  Of course, he hadn't been home when Stryker approached her the first time.  It seemed that Stryker knew the way to draw Jason would be through his wife, but he didn't go down that route.  He'd sent her away with a warning and a message for Jason and Sonny, but he still didn't hurt her.  Nothing made sense.  Why grab her now?  Why grab her when he knew Jason would retaliate?  

Jason was pulled out of his thoughts when the phone on the desk rang.  Both men stared at it, before Sonny finally stood to answer it.  "Hello?"  

_Let me talk to Morgan._

Without a response, Sonny turned and handed the receiver to Jason.  He took a step back and knew he had to trust Jason with Elizabeth's life.  

"Morgan," Jason said calmly.  His instincts were kicking in and all he knew was that losing his head wasn't going to help Elizabeth.  

_Ah, Mr. Morgan.  Let me be the first to welcome you home._

"Cut the crap.  What do you want?"  

_Not for pleasantries, I see.  I should have assumed.  Or I could have asked your beautiful wife.  Of course, she is a bit tied up at the moment._

"Mr. Stryker, I never would have figured you for a coward.  Only cowards come after women."  

_I thought it was only cowards come after women and children.  I have met your lovely daughter.  Isabelle is her name, correct?  Too bad that she wasn't with __Elizabeth__._

"What do you want?" Jason asked through clenched teeth.  

_You and Corinthos at my restaurant.__  No bodyguards._

"We'll be there," Jason said automatically.  

_I mean it, Mr. Morgan.  No bodyguards or your precious Elizabeth will suffer the consequences._

"Let me talk to her."  

_Tsk, tsk.  I don't think you're in any place to be making demands.  I'm the one in control here._

"Let me talk to my wife."  

_Since you asked so nicely._

Jason listened as the phone changed hands.  The breathing on the other end grew shallow and the hairs on the back of his neck stood up.  When they got out of this, he was going to make this up to her.  Maybe take her and Isabelle to Sonny's island for a vacation.  

"Elizabeth?" he said after a minute of silence.

_Ja-Jason?_

As he listened to her voice quiver, Jason knew he was going to kill Ronan Stryker.  It didn't matter how, it didn't matter when.  Ronan Stryker was a dead man.  "Baby, I'm here."  

_I'm scared._

"Shhh," he tried to soothe her.  "We're coming to get you, honey.  Just hold on a little bit longer."  

_What about Isa?_

"She's with Alexis.  She's fine.  Sonny talked to her a little while ago.  Alexis told him she was taking a nap."  

_Okay._

"You okay, honey?"  

_Are you sure Isabelle's okay?_

"She's fine," he tried to assure her.  "You'll be able to hold her in a little bit.  Alexis was excited about all the things they bought her.  She said Jax tried to buy the whole store out."  

_He would.  Jax never knows when to quit._

"You can fuss at him when we get you home, okay?"  Jason sighed in relief when she seemed to calm down a little bit.  He listened as she breathed and found the sound reassuring.  She was alive and if Stryker hadn't killed her yet, it was unlikely that he would.  "Elizabeth?"  

_Jason, I love you._

His heart clenched when he heard her admission.  Suddenly, the phone was being jerked from her hand and he heard the sickening smack of skin striking skin, then Elizabeth cried out in pain.  Her shallow breathing was replaced with Stryker's heavier breathing.  

_How very sweet, Mr. Morgan.  Almost like a Hallmark card – or a Kodak moment, if you prefer. My restaurant, twenty minutes.  Bring your guards and your wife dies.  Then I'll come after your daughter._

Before Jason could respond, the phone went dead.  "Damn it!" he swore.  The phone went soaring across the room and shattered when the plastic hit the door.  

"Jason?" Sonny asked.  He couldn't make his mouth form the words he needed to ask.  Sonny wouldn't accept the possibility that Elizabeth was dead.  

"He hit her.  Let's go."  

"Go?"  

"His restaurant.  We don't have much time, let's go."  

Sonny followed Jason out the door and into the elevator.  Johnny started to step on with them when Jason said, "No guards.  He said no guards."  

Without another word, Johnny stepped back and watched the metal doors close with his employers inside.  

He only hoped they could get to her in time.  He looked up towards the ceiling and said a silent prayer that Isabelle wasn't about to lose both of her parents.  


	16. Chapter Fifteen -- The Truth Revealed

The guard escorted Jason and Sonny to a room behind the kitchen when they arrived.  They'd made it in less than twenty minutes, but just barely.  There had been a license check and Taggert had thought it was interesting Jason was back in town.  What would have been a seven minute drive, turned into a fifteen minute fact finding session.  Jason had been so impatient that finally Sonny told Taggert he needed to contact their attorney with any questions.  Sonny very calmly told him that if they hadn't broken any laws, he had no right to keep them there.  Taggert promised to come see them real soon, but eventually let them go.  

Jason swore as soon as they entered the room.  Elizabeth was sitting in the middle of the room, tied to a chair.  Her shirt was cut open down the front and her bra was exposed.  Jason could see the red handprint on her left cheek and the swelling around her right eye.  Blood trickled from her nose and the corner of her mouth.  Jason took two steps towards her and then heard the gun cock to his head.

"No, no.  Mr. Morgan, you have to learn that patience is a virtue," Stryker said from behind Elizabeth.  Jason watched in disgust as Stryker reached down and stroked her cheek.  "Such a pretty little thing, Mr. Morgan.  You're a very lucky man."  

Jason immediately closed off the sight of the man touching his wife, knowing that if he allowed those thoughts to take over, they'd never get out of there alive.  "Let her go.  This is between us."  

"No," he disagreed.  Stryker continued to trace the back side of his finger across her cheek and then down her throat.  He gave Jason and Sonny an oily smile when his hand came to rest in the valley between her breasts.  "This is between Mrs. Morgan and me.  Something we started a few days ago in the park."  

"Only cowards come after women and children."  Sonny had to resist the urge to vomit as he watched the man fondle Elizabeth.  But Sonny also knew that Jason was hanging onto his control by a thread.  "I've thought a lot of things about you, Stryker, but I never thought you were a coward."  

Stryker ignored Sonny and his fingers closed around the front snap of the bra.  With little effort, the bra was opened.  He pushed the cups back and took a step back to admire her breasts.  "My, my.  What beautiful breasts you have, Elizabeth.  I can still call you Elizabeth, can't I?"

In response, Elizabeth looked at Jason and then turned to Stryker.  Instead of speaking, she spit a mouth full of blood at the front of his shirt.  Stryker back-handed her immediately.

Jason tried to move away from the guard, but the man had a firm grip on him.  He could only watch as Stryker touched Elizabeth.

Stryker took one of her breasts in his hands and toyed with it.  He strummed the nipple with his thumb until the bud tightened for him.  "Tell me, did you breast feed, Elizabeth?  To have two daughters, you have very young breasts."  

He moved around behind her and took the other breast in his hand.  He watched Jason as he fondled Elizabeth.  "Mr. Morgan, you were a fool to have left her."  

"What do you want?" Jason asked.  He was trying to keep focused on Stryker's face, not wanting to acknowledge what the man was doing to Elizabeth.  

Stryker dropped his hands and silently closed the bra for her.  He pulled the shirt around her and sighed.  With one last lingering touch on her face, he squatted down and used the knife from his boot to cut the ropes from her wrists.  When she was free, he moved away.

"I want you to understand Mr. Morgan, and you Mr. Corinthos, that I can get to you at any time.  You think she's protected?  She's not.  I know your weaknesses, Morgan.  Elizabeth, your daughter.  And for you, Corinthos, it's that whore Marie.  Is she still keeping your bed warm at night?"  

Sonny bit his tongue and didn't take the bait.  He had a few words for Stryker and he'd say them when there wasn't a gun pointed at his head.  

Stryker untied the ropes around Elizabeth's ankles and moved back.  He took her hand and kissed the palm.  "It was my pleasure, Mrs. Morgan."  

As soon as he moved back from the chair, Elizabeth launched herself from the chair towards Jason.  His arms locked around her waist and hers came around his neck.  Relief flooded his body when he felt her tears run down the side of his neck.  He shifted her so that one arm was under her knees, the other still locked around her waist.  Elizabeth's face never left his neck.  Without another word to Stryker or Sonny, Jason started towards the door.

Sonny watched as the guards moved out of Jason's way, but the man still had a firm grip on his arms and a gun pressed to the base of his neck.  Sonny turned back to Stryker and knew that if he played this right, he'd be able to get a few words in with the man.  

"Impressive, Mr. Stryker."  Sonny's tone did not show Stryker the respect his words spoke. 

Stryker's smug smile gave away how proud he was of himself.  "I think so too, Corinthos.  Is there anything I can help you with?"  

Sonny narrowed his eyes at the other man's cockiness.  If there was one thing he was sure of, cockiness was the first thing that would get you killed.  "I just wanted to remind you of something Mr. Stryker."  

"Really?"  Stryker turned away from Sonny and walked to his desk.  He began to shuffle through his papers.  "What would that be?"  

Sonny took a step forward.  The guard tightened his grip.  "Send your men away, Stryker.  What I have to say to you has to be said in private."  

Without hesitation, Stryker nodded his head and the four guards disappeared.  As the last one shut the door behind him, Stryker looked back at Sonny.  "You were saying."  

Sonny walked to the older man and shook his head.  "You've forgotten something very important, Stryker.  And your forgetfulness is going to get you dead.  Or maybe it's just because you're stupid."  

Stryker rolled his eyes and let out an impatient sigh.  "Don't make idle threats, Corinthos."  

"Oh, I'm not making idle threats.  I just wanted to remind you."  Sonny took a step back and straightened his suit jacket.  "It seems you've forgotten that I own this town, Mr. Stryker.  You're not the first to bring an army of men into Port Charles.  Need I remind you that I've seen them all back in body bags?"  

"Are you talking about Mr. Sorel?  Because if we are, I should remind you that Sorel killed himself.  With Morgan's daughter, I believe.  Besides, we know that of all the 'armies' that you've disposed of, you've never done the work.  It was always Morgan.  You can't run the organization without him."  

"Forgetfulness, Ronan, is the first sign of old age.  Have you again forgotten that until recently, I didn't know where my partner was?  The street wars certainly didn't stop in his absence."  

"I'm not going to comment on Morgan's sudden reemergence into the land of the living.  I just know what gets to him more than anything.  His beautiful Miss Webber.  Oh, I forget—they're married.  Sorel killed their first child and I understand that she brought a second daughter with her to Port Charles."  

"If you go after her again, or her daughter, you won't live to see next week," Sonny warned.  

"Don't tell me—you'll kill me?"  Laughter filled the empty room.  When he stopped, he reached up and wiped a laughter-induced tear from his eye.  "You're soft, Corinthos.  You have trouble killing flies, let alone your enemies."  

"You're no fly, Stryker.  You're a fuckin' cockroach.  But I'm telling you, it won't be me that kills you.  If you mess with his wife?  If you come after his child?  I won't have to kill you.  _Jason will.  He'll cut you to pieces, then put your remains in a box and send them to your mother.  Tell me, Mr. Stryker, do you really want to put your poor mother through that?"  _

"You son of-"

"Shut up!"  Sonny ordered.  He moved towards the door and sighed when he looked back at the man.  "You're to stay away from Elizabeth and her daughter.  You're to stay away from my attorney and Marie.  You're to stay away from anyone who was important to me, or will ever be important to me.  If not, then I'm going to let Jason do what I know what he wants to do.  And I hope your mother likes body parts, because I'll ship them personally."  

Stryker stared after the man as he disappeared through the door.  His eyes followed him and watched him slip into the driver's side of a towncar.  He could see the outline of Jason Morgan in the backseat and his wife huddled in his lap.  Jason must have known he was looking at him, because he turned his head towards the restaurant.  In all his years in this business, Stryker had received a lot of looks from a lot of people.  But the coldness in Jason's stare and the hatred in his eyes told him that Jason Morgan was not a man to be reckoned with.  It also told him what Corinthos said was true—Morgan wouldn't hesitate to kill for his family.  And Stryker knew it would only be a matter of time before Jason Morgan came after him. 

~*~

Jason crouched down in front of Elizabeth and gave her a weak smile.  The left side of her face was beginning to turn an ugly purple color and he could see the outline of a hand forming there.  "I'm sorry," he whispered before he applied the ice pack, wrapped in a washcloth, to her cheek.  She winced and he pulled back, but never removed the cloth from her cheek.  

With his other hand, he revealed another warm washcloth and began to wipe the blood from her face.  He noticed the vacant expression in her eyes and knew this was the way she would deal with what happened.  The entire ride back, Elizabeth hadn't said anything.  Sonny and Jason had exchanged a silent conversation through the rear view mirror.  They only had one thing to say to each other:  Ronan Stryker was a dead man.  

"You gonna be okay?" he asked.  Jason removed the ice pack completely so he could continue to wipe the blood away.  

"Yeah," she said weakly.  "I'm gonna be fine."  

He didn't say anything as he lifted a hand to her blackening eye.  A lump formed in his throat as he witnessed the emotions play across her face.  He knew her walls were crumbling and the emotion came pouring out.  Jason shifted to his knees and pulled her down to the floor with him.  Her arms locked around his neck and she cried.  He ran a hand up and down her spine, trying to soothe her.  The words he whispered in her ear didn't seem to help, but he said them anyway.  

Sobs racked her body as she felt the release of everything she'd been feeling.  Elizabeth didn't want to admit how scared she had been.  She'd never allowed herself to think that Stryker was capable of what he'd done to her.  She wanted to believe all people were good deep down, but knew it wasn't true.  This was the second time a man had done what he wanted with her body, paying little regard to how she felt.  

As her cries lessened, Jason felt her pull back.  Instead of holding onto her, like he really wanted to do, he let her go.  Jason remained on the floor as she moved back to the couch.  He looked up at her, watched her wipe the tears from her face with the back of her hand.  Everything in him wanted to do it for her, but he knew she was pulling back from him again.  The steel wall that had temporarily lifted slid back in place, separating them once more.  Instead of pressing the issue, Jason moved to the couch.  He clasped his hands between his knees and stared at the floor.  Everything he wanted to say to her, couldn't be said.  No matter what it was, the thought was inappropriate because he didn't _deserve to say anything to her.  _

"He didn't hurt me," she whispered.  Amazed by the sound of her own voice, Elizabeth stood and approached the drink cart.  Immediately Jason was by her side, pouring a small amount of the amber liquid into a tumbler for her.  He offered her the drink and her shaky hands closed around his to take the glass.  Even as she raised the alcohol to her lips, his hand remained on the bottom of the glass.  

"Nothing more than a few bruises," he commented finally.  "In another week, you won't even know what happened."  As soon as the words left his mouth, he knew it was a lie.  And from the look on Elizabeth's face, he knew she knew it was a lie too.  They'd both remember this day for a very long time.  

She didn't bother to call him on what he said.  Elizabeth decided to just let the comment hang in the air and continued with her original thought.  "That's not what I meant.  He didn't," she paused in search of the proper word, "touch me before you got there."  Unable to hold his gaze, hers dropped to the glass as she swirled the liquid around.  

"I'm glad," Jason replied.  He lifted a hand to her chin and raised her eyes to meet his.  "Look at me."  

Without further prompting, she held his gaze.  The emotion that swirled in his eyes told her that he was truly sorry.  That he never wanted this to happen.  His eyes told her how much he loved her and so many other things.  "I see you," she said as her voice dropped.  "I see how worried you are about me.  Listen to me:  I'm fine.  I'll be okay."  

"I was so scared," he admitted.  "I thought–"

On instinct, Elizabeth lifted her hand to his mouth to stop his words.  "Shhh.  Nothing happened.  I'm here and I'm fine."  

Jason wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her to his chest.  He knew it was more to reassure him than to comfort her.  He needed to know she was there.  Jason needed to get the mental image of what Stryker did to her out of his head so he could deal with him in his detached, business mode.  

The front door to the penthouse opened and Francis announced the Jacks' arrival.  Given the events of the day, he wanted to give Jason, Elizabeth, and Sonny more time to get together, but he knew there was no way he could hold off his boss' attorney and her husband.  

"Alexis and Mr. Jacks," he announced from the door.  He watched as Jason and Elizabeth moved away from each other immediately.  Elizabeth put as much distance between them as possible and Jason hung his head.  Without another word, Francis returned to the hallway, closing the door behind him.

"Mommy!" the child in Alexis' arms exclaimed.  Before Elizabeth could get to her, Isabelle was practically jumping towards her mother.  When Elizabeth did get to her, her arms closed tightly around her daughter as she hugged her to her body.  

Jason watched the reunion between mother and child and smiled.  He had been right about Isabelle.  Curly brown hair, from what he could see.  The child's arms locked around Elizabeth's neck and he watched as his wife turned her face into the child's hair.  

Isabelle pulled back from Elizabeth, smiling.  Elizabeth knew that the child was genuinely happy to see her.  She didn't stop to think that Jason was in the room and he was for the first time seeing his child—even if he didn't know the truth.  She didn't stop to think of her bruised face and what Isabelle would say about it.  She just wanted to hold her daughter.  

"Mommy boo-boo?" Isabelle asked.  She lifted her hand to touch Elizabeth's bruised cheek and smiled.  

Elizabeth felt herself smiling back at the little girl.  "Yes, Mommy's got a  boo-boo, Isa."  

"Mommy down?"  

"Mommy didn't fall down, honey."  Elizabeth smiled at Alexis and Jax before she went to sit on the couch.  The child sat in her lap easily and Elizabeth tried to explain about her accident.  "Mommy got hurt."

"Mommy cry?"  Again Isabelle reached up to touch Elizabeth's face.

Elizabeth nodded her head at Isabelle and smiled warmly.  "Mommy's okay, honey."  
Without another word, Isabelle reached up to kiss her mother's bruised cheek, just like Elizabeth had done to her countless times.  "All better?"

The tears flooded her eyes and all she could do was nod her head.  She kissed Isabelle's forehead and again hugged her to her body.  

Without another word, Elizabeth stood and turned towards the stairs.  Everything in him wanted to go after his wife and her child, but Jason stood as she passed by him.  What surprised him the most was that Elizabeth smiled at him as she walked by.  

Jax waited until he heard the bathroom door closed before he turned to glare at Jason.  "What the hell happened to Elizabeth's face?" he demanded.

The blank mask descended over Jason's face and he turned to face the Australian he had never liked.  For the life of him, he couldn't figure out why Alexis had to marry him.  Or why Elizabeth had to befriend him.  Hell, what did anyone see in Jax?  Jason narrowed his eyes as the names he had developed for Jax ran through his head.  

Jax glared back at Jason and waited for an answer.  From his previous run-ins with Morgan, he knew that he probably wasn't going to get one.  But the purple bruise on Elizabeth's cheek made him think he deserved one.  Jax turned to glare at Corinthos.  "Why don't you tell me what happened?"  

"It was business."  Sonny tried to ignore the snort that escaped Jax.  He looked past the man to his wife.  He knew Alexis was wondering what happened and he wanted to tell her, but not while Jax was in the room.

"Tell me what happened," Jax demanded.  He watched a look pass between Sonny and Jason and knew he wasn't going to get an answer from them.  "Fine, I'll ask Elizabeth myself."  He started to storm past them towards the stairs, but in two steps Jason was blocking his path.  

"Morgan, move."  

Jason crossed his arms over his chest and stared at the man.  "You need to back off."  

"And you need to get the hell out of my way."  

Jason mirrored his moves as Jax tried to move past him.  

"Morgan," he warned.  "Let me up there."  

"Elizabeth is _my wife, Jax," he said through clenched teeth.  "I'm telling you again, you need to back off."  _

"Alexis," Sonny said.  He watched as Jason stood clenching and unclenching his fists, knowing that Jason was about to lose it.  "You need to get your husband, **now.  **

"Sonny!" Elizabeth called from the upstairs bathroom.

The room went silent and the tension seemed to fade a little bit.  "Yeah?" he called back.

"Can you come up here a second?"  

Without another word, Sonny moved past both men and up the stairs of his home.  Jax and Jason both watched as he moved up to where Elizabeth was.  The fact that she'd called out for Sonny, not either one of them, meant a lot.  It meant that Elizabeth relied on Sonny more than the rest of them.  

Jax didn't say anything to Jason as he went to stand beside Alexis.  He could see the worry in his wife's eyes and knew she was worried he was going to cause a scene.  Quietly, he took her hand in his and moved towards the door.  

Sonny reappeared at the top of the stairs a minute later, Elizabeth at his side.  The young woman held Isabelle to her chest tightly and was talking to her daughter.  She descended the stairs and went straight to Jason.  Sonny followed behind her and smiled at his friend over Elizabeth's head.  

"Jason, this is Isabelle."  Elizabeth tentatively held her daughter out to Jason.  She didn't know what reaction he would have to her, but she knew he needed to know his daughter.  It didn't matter the reason he stayed.  Today had proved to her that life was too precious and she couldn't not tell Jason the truth about their child.  

Slowly, cautiously, Jason took the young girl in his arms.  He closed his eyes and remembered what it felt like to hold Abby, and Michael before that.  Jason felt his heart open up and all the love he contained in him was poured out to Elizabeth's child.  "Hi there," he said softly.

"Isa, this is Mommy's friend, Jason."  Tears pooled in Elizabeth's eyes again and she smiled up at them.  Sonny watched the interchange with pride.  He saw Alexis reach up to wipe a tear from her eye and Jax fumed even more.  

Jason took Isabelle and went to sit on the couch.  Elizabeth followed along behind them and took a seat next to them.  The child settled into his lap and started gurgling.  When she finally looked up at him, his breath caught at the sight of her clear blue eyes.  Eyes that were so familiar to him.  Eyes that belong to her father.

"Da-da," Isabelle laughed, reading his mind.  

Jason's heart clenched even more.  He closed his eyes and listened as Elizabeth's daughter called to him with affection.  'Da-da.'  How he wanted to be her father.

"Da-da," she repeated.  Isabelle reached up to touch his face, much like she had done to Elizabeth earlier.  Her small hand ran over his lips and up to his nose.  She traced the curve of his jaw and reached up to kiss his cheek.  "Da-da."  

Jason wanted to believe.  He did.  He felt his heart opening up, hoping that he _was this child's father.  But it wasn't possible.  There was no way, he'd been gone.  Isabelle was Elizabeth's child with some nameless stranger.  Someone who would have no input in her life, someone who hurt Elizabeth so much that she kept his daughter from him.  His wife had obviously had her heart broken while he was gone.  The man gave her a daughter and then broke her heart.  _

Elizabeth looked up as Jax and Alexis inched towards the door.  The attorney knew it was time Jason learn the truth.  She turned around and watched as Sonny retreated to his upstairs bedroom, giving them the complete bottom floor of the penthouse.

"She's eighteen months old, Jason."  Elizabeth touched his arm with one hand and touched her daughter's back with the other.  

Eighteen months old.  Bells went off in his head.  It was October 2005.  Isabelle was born April 2004.  Minus nine months and you have July 2003.  _Their wedding anniversary.  _

Elizabeth watched as realization washed over his face and she knew that he knew.  He turned to look at her, the question burning in his eyes and Elizabeth nodded her head in answer.  

"I…I don't understand," he stuttered.  "I mean…how Elizabeth?"  

"You know how, Jason."  

"I'm not asking about that."  He had a daughter.  This beautiful child sitting in his lap was his daughter.  Those were his eyes.  "I mean…"  Jason looked back at Elizabeth and turmoil clouded his usually clear eyes.  "Did you know?"  

_The only thing Isabelle will ever know about her father is that she has his eyes._

_Her name is Isabelle Hardy, after my grandmother._

_What about him?  Isabelle doesn't know anything about her father.  He's not in the picture._

_She had Isabelle.  That little girl healed something inside of her.  Something that broke the day you left.  _

_I'm not talking about Morgan.  From what I heard, she's the personal property of Mr. Corinthos.  They've got a kid together._

_I have to do what's best for me and I have to do what's best for my daughter._

_I want to be a husband to you and a father to your daughter._

_Jason, Elizabeth, and Isabelle Morgan.__  The Morgan Family._

_You can't replace Abby with another daughter, Jason._

_I have met your lovely daughter.  Isabelle is her name, correct?  _

_Bring your guards and your wife dies.  And then I'll come after your daughter._

_Da-da.__  Da-da.  Da-da._

_She's eighteen months old, Jason.  _

_Eighteen months old.  _

_Their wedding anniversary.___

_A daughter._

"Were you going to tell me?"  Still holding Isabelle, Jason moved away from her.  He wasn't ready to let go of his daughter, but he knew he couldn't be near his wife.  

"I was."  Elizabeth stood and crossed to him.  She reached out to touch his arm, but let her hand drop in the air.  "I needed to know if you were going to stay for me, Jason."  

"But a _daughter Elizabeth?  A daughter."  He couldn't believe this.  Jason wasn't even sure how to begin to process this.  "I've missed two years of her life because you didn't tell me!"  _

Elizabeth flinched at his words and took a step back.  "Please don't yell at me when you're holding Isa, it scares her."  

"When did you find out?"  Jason closed his eyes and prayed she didn't know before he left.  He wasn't sure he could forgive that.  

"I was going to tell you the day you told me you were leaving."  Elizabeth knew that there was no point in lying to him and the whole truth tumbled out.  She stepped back from him completely and sat down on the couch.  "I missed my period two months in a row, so I went to the doctor.  She told me I was pregnant.  I went home to tell you and you told me you were going away."  

"Elizabeth, you should have told me."  

Her tears streaked down her cheeks when she looked up at him.  "Why Jason?"  

"I wouldn't have left."  

"And that's why I didn't tell you!"  Elizabeth wiped the tears from her eyes and stood to face him.  "I need you to stay for **me!"  She made her point by poking herself in the chest.   "Not because you were going to have a daughter." **

"You didn't get to decide that Elizabeth!  She was _my daughter, but you chose to play God and I missed two years of her life."  _

"You're a selfish bastard," she spit out.

"I may be.  But you better get used to it.  You're not getting rid of me now."  

"You can go to hell."  Elizabeth went to take Isabelle from him and he moved so she couldn't get to the child.  "Give me my daughter, Jason."

"She's our daughter," he reminded her.  "And I want you to understand this.  I'm your new guard."  When she started to argue, he held up a hand to silence her.  "Don't even think about it.  I'm your guard.  I will keep you alive and I'll keep our daughter alive.  There's no way I'm letting you out of my sight."  

"Screw you."  

"Elizabeth, listen to me.  I'm going to be your guard and I'm moving in with you."  

"The hell you are!" she yelled.  Elizabeth flinched when Isabelle began to cry.  "Jason, give me my daughter."  

Isabelle's cries seemed to dissolve all of Jason's anger.  He didn't argue this time and handed the screaming child to her mother.  He immediately felt the loss and sighed.  "I need to pick up a few things, so where am I sleeping tonight?"  

Elizabeth knew she wouldn't win this argument.  Jason had made up his mind and she was sure she was stuck with him.  "I don't have a spare bedroom.  You can put a sleeping bag or a cot on the floor of the nursery for all I care.  That way you can spend some time with Isabelle."  

"What about you?" he asked.

"What about me?"  

"I want to spend time with you too," he admitted.  Jason took a step forward and touched her cheek.  "I came home for you honey."  

"I don't care why you came home, Jason.  You're staying for Isa."  Elizabeth knew she'd never know if he was staying for her or not.  Now that he knew about their child, he'd never leave, even if he wanted to.  

"I'm staying because I love you."  Jason dipped his head down so that he could look her in the eyes.  "It wouldn't matter if there was an Isabelle or not, I'd still be here.  I loved you before there was an Isabelle.  I loved you before there was an Abby.  I've spent my whole life loving you, Elizabeth."

"Prove it."


	17. Chapter Sixteen -- Family

As he expected, the door slammed shut that morning.  Elizabeth had decided she liked waking him up by slamming doors, so she'd done it for the past three mornings.  It didn't matter to her that he felt it was childish.  She would always come in before he was awake to bathe and dress their daughter.  When she was finished in the nursery, she'd leave and the door would slam, announcing her absence.  The first morning, Jason had jumped to his feet, gun in hand and ready to shoot someone.  The next morning, he had been a little slower and realized this was the way Elizabeth intended on waking him up.

This morning, he'd expected it.  He'd been half-awake, listening as Elizabeth dressed Isabelle.  He wondered if she knew she talked to the child while she was doing it.  He thought it was possible, but doubted she knew what she was saying.  Or she would have never said it in his presence.  

Jason slid off the cot and stretched his aching muscles.  He glared at his new bed and wished he was crawling out of their bed instead.  He knew the only thing that would make him feel human would be a hot shower and a shave.  Besides, the only thing waiting for him in the kitchen would be cold coffee and oatmeal.  Something he knew could wait.  Jason also knew Elizabeth's icy glare was also waiting for him.  Another thing that could wait until after he showered.  

 Jason made his way down the carpeted hallway to the only bathroom on the bottom floor.  He could hear Elizabeth in the kitchen making breakfast.  Instead of continuing straight to where his family was, Jason took the familiar left and stepped into the bathroom.  He crossed to the black marble shower and turned the water to as hot as he could stand.  He stripped off the gray sweatpants and stepped into the hot stream.  The water cascaded down the plane of his stomach and down his body, before disappearing down the drain.  Jason closed his eyes and stepped into the spray.  

He stood and let the water cleanse him for a minute before reaching for the soap.  He lathered the washcloth with the soap and washed his body.  Next, he washed his hair with the unscented shampoo he'd bought.  There was something in him that didn't want to walk around smelling like jasmine, so he'd bought it after his first shower.  Jason stepped to rinse his hair when the water suddenly went cold.  Jason heard the faint sound of a toilet flushing and hurriedly rinsed his hair.  

When he stepped out of the shower, without a towel, Elizabeth was standing in the bathroom.  She was glaring at Jason from beside the sink.  

"What'd you do that for?"  

Elizabeth ran her eyes over his chest and then lower.  His naked form made her face feel warm and she forced herself to look back at him.  "Alexis called.  They want us in the park in an hour."

"What for?"  

"Today Isa is eighteen months old; they want to throw her a party."  

Jason crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow.  "You throw parties when a child turns eighteen months old?"  

Elizabeth sighed and reached for the towel hanging on the hook.  Never breaking eye contact, she handed it to him.  "Maybe it's a Cassadine thing.  Or maybe it's an Australian thing.  I don't know.  But we're going." 

Jason took the towel and knotted it at his waist.  He moved past Elizabeth to the other side of the sink.  Using his palm, Jason tried to wipe some of the condensation off the mirror.  Next, he reached for his shaving gel and razor.  "So Jax is going to be there?"  

Elizabeth rolled her eyes at him.  "Yes.  Is that going to be a problem?"  

Jason didn't try to hide the look of distaste on his face.  He could think of a thousand things he'd rather do than spend the morning with Jax.  Eat rusty nails, have bamboo reeds shoved under his fingernails, have a visit with Edward Quartermaine…  "I don't like Jax."  

Elizabeth chuckled in response, "He isn't too fond of you either."  She moved past him towards the door and then turned around.  "You could always not go."  

Jason turned to look at her, his eyes set with determination.  "No chance of that happening."  

"Then don't complain about spending the morning with Jax.  In fact, you should get used to it.  Maybe I'll start to spend more time with Jax and Alexis.  At least I know they want me for me."  Before he could respond, Elizabeth slammed the bathroom door. 

He finished shaving and pulled on the clothes he'd brought with him.  Black denim jeans and a black t-shirt.  He knew eventually he was going to have to buy more clothes, because the clothes he'd worn in Spain were not suitable for winter in Port Charles.  Once more, he ran the towel through his hair before depositing it in the hamper.  Jason turned off the light when he left the bathroom.

Like he expected, there was a cup of coffee and a bowl of oatmeal sitting on the kitchen counter.  He heard Elizabeth upstairs moving around and assumed Isabelle was with her.  Jason ignored the bowl of oatmeal and grabbed the coffee.  Once he'd poured it down the sink, he went to where the pot sat.  She'd left him what looked like two cups of coffee in the pot, heating.  He was grateful that she at least thought to do that for him.  It was the small gestures she made that told Jason Elizabeth didn't completely hate him.  

She'd leave coffee in a cup for him.  The previous night he'd been out, but there was a sandwich sitting out for him when he got home.  He knew she was the one who put fresh towels and washcloths in the bathroom for him every morning.  Right now, her actions did speak louder than her words.  

He was leaning against the counter drinking coffee when she came downstairs.  Isabelle was held against her hip and a diaper bag thrown over the other shoulder.  She was talking quietly to the child.  Jason wasn't sure if Elizabeth was even aware he was in the room, watching her.  But he knew that as soon as she did realize it, the steel wall would be put back in place.  

She knew he was watching her.  She didn't care if he was watching her.  He should be watching her, she thought.  Elizabeth wanted for Jason to see everything he'd missed in the last two years.  Her mind drifted back to the conversation she'd had with Sonny three days ago.  While Jason was out, he'd come over to see her and it seemed he was genuinely concerned about her.  

_ "How are you?" Sonny asked.  _

_Elizabeth paused, her tea cup in midair, before she answered him.  "I'm fine," she lied.  _

_"Honey, you don't have to lie to me."  Sonny watched as she put her walls up.  He knew Jason had his work cut out for him, especially if he planned to win the woman back.  _

_Elizabeth__ nodded her head.  "Sorry.  It's just been awhile since anyone has wanted to know how I really felt.  Well, not awhile—just since Jason returned."  _

_"If you're talking about Alexis representing him, you should know she changed her mind."  _

_"That's not the way it looked, Sonny.  Alexis dumped me pretty easily to represent Jason."  _

_Sonny couldn't agree with what his lawyer had done, but he knew Alexis didn't have much choice in the matter.  But from the conversation they'd had on the phone, he was sure Alexis wasn't going to represent either of them.  She'd told him it was quite obvious there were unresolved feelings and Elizabeth and Jason needed to sit down and really talk before they made life-changing decisions.  "I don't think that's what it was, __Elizabeth__."  _

_Elizabeth__ smiled at Sonny.  She knew he was trying to make her feel better.  "Jason knows the truth now.  He'll never leave since he knows about Isa."  _

_"You want him to leave?"  Sonny dipped his head so he was looking in her eyes.  "I thought you wanted him to stay."  _

_She nodded her head in agreement.  "More than anything.  But not for Isabelle, Sonny.  Was it wrong that I wanted him to stay for me?"  _

_"Not at all, honey."  Jason's words played through his head.  "But I think he is staying for you, Elizabeth.  What has he said?"  _

_"That he loves me," she sighed.  "Whether there was an Isabelle or Abby, he would still love me."  _

_"You need to trust that, __Elizabeth__.  Trust him."  _

_"Sonny–" she protested._

_"I'm not saying you should welcome him back into your home," he cut in.  "I'm saying that Jason doesn't lie, __Elizabeth__.  He isn't the type of person who would tell you something because it's something you want to hear.  He tells the truth, no matter what.  Perhaps I know him better than anyone, except maybe you, and it's obvious to me that he loves you."  _

_She wanted to believe him.  Not about Jason loving her, because __Elizabeth__ knew he did.  She wanted to believe Sonny when he said Jason would stay for her.  _

_"__Elizabeth__," Sonny said, breaking into her thoughts, "you know I don't think he deserves you.  But can I ask you what you're looking for?"  _

_"What do you mean?"  _

_"What do you expect from him?  What hoops is he going to have to jump through to get back on your good side?"  Sonny pressed his hand to his chest and sighed.  "I want to understand, __Elizabeth__.  Because you and Jason had the storybook romance.  I've never seen two people more in love and if it doesn't work for you two, then when does it work?"  _

_"I don't know.  Does it ever work?  Why are you asking, Sonny?"  _

_"I told you.  I've never seen more people in love than you and Jason, yet you can't make your marriage work.  I've loved a lot of women, Elizabeth.  Lily, Brenda, Hannah.  Carly.  And now, I'm falling for Marie.  But why bother when there's nothing but heartbreak in the end?"  _

_"I don't know the answer," she admitted.  "When I fell in love with Jason, I knew that I'd never love another man the way I loved him.  That was why I married him.  I've loved two people in that way, Sonny.  Lucky Spencer died and was returned years later.  And Jason left me.  Everyone leaves me.  Is there something about me that makes everyone leave?"  _

_Sonny sighed and pulled her to him.  He tried comforting her by running his hand down her back.  "I'm not going anywhere, Elizabeth.  If there's just one person in your life that you can rely on, let me be that person.  I'll be your friend when you don't think there's anyone and I'll be there for you when the world deserts you."  _

_Elizabeth__ felt herself fall more into him.  "I want to believe you.  But Jason said the same thing, Sonny."  _

_"Jason came back for you, honey.  When he called, he didn't know about Isabelle.  I didn't tell him about her, neither did Alexis.  He came home for his wife, Elizabeth.  He wants you."  _

_Elizabeth__ moved away from him and wrapped her arms around herself.  "I hope so, Sonny.  I do."  _

"Elizabeth?" Jason asked.  He was trying to figure out where she went in her mind.  She'd been standing there, staring at him, holding Isabelle.  

"Elizabeth?"  

"Dada," he heard his daughter call out.  Jason dumped his coffee in the sink and went to where she was standing.  

"Elizabeth?" he said gently.  

The third time he said her name seemed to bring her from her thoughts.  "Yeah?"  

"You okay?" he asked, concerned.  He had never seen her distracted around Isabelle before.  

"What?"  Elizabeth shook her head.  "Yeah, yeah.  I'm fine.  Sorry."  

"Where'd you go?"  Jason reached for Isabelle and was surprised at how easily Elizabeth handed her over to him.  Isabelle seemed to be the only thing she wasn't stingy with lately.  She might do little things for him, but she still wasn't talking to him.  But he was pleased that she did seem to want him to know Isabelle.  

"No where important," she said softly.  Elizabeth smiled as Jason held their daughter.  He'd always been an excellent father and the eighteen months he'd missed with Isabelle were quickly being made up.  But sometimes when she watched him, she saw that he missed those seven months of being with her while she was pregnant.  Elizabeth had taken that away from him and for that, she did feel guilty.  

"Are we ready?" she asked.  

Jason nodded his head at her.  "Let's get her coat and I need my jacket and we'll be ready."  

He handed her back to Elizabeth with ease.  Jason's instincts told him she was still very upset with him and he knew it was going to take a long time before he could move on from the fact she'd kept her pregnancy a secret.  But both had come upon a silent agreement to not let Isabelle know of their feelings.  Jason was sure the child still picked up on some of the tension, but he hoped she didn't notice.

Jason slipped his arms into his leather jacket and grabbed the yellow diaper bag Elizabeth had packed for Isabelle.  Without thinking, he slung it over his shoulder and grabbed the keys to the penthouse.  

"Let's go," he said ushering them out the door.  He locked the door while Elizabeth pushed the elevator button.  She stood back and let him step in first, like they had decided.  Jason was able to inspect the elevator for any devices and would be able to get Elizabeth and Isabelle to safety, even if it meant his own life.  

When he was satisfied the elevator had been swept clean, Jason nodded at Elizabeth.  His wife took her place beside him with their daughter.  To anyone who would happen to walk by, they looked like a normal family.

~*~

The first thing Jason noticed when they entered the park was that Jax was sitting alone on a blanket.  He scanned the area for Alexis and groaned when he didn't see her.  This probably meant they'd be having lunch with just Jax.  

"Hey Jax," Elizabeth called out to him.  When the Australian looked up from the book he was reading, he waved at them. 

Jason watched as Elizabeth flashed him a thousand-watt smiled and tried to remember the last time she'd smiled at him like that.  He couldn't remember, but he'd watched as she smiled at their daughter.  It was a comfort to him to know she raised Isabelle with the same loving touch as she did everything in her life.  He knew for sure his daughter had never wanted for anything.  Never would want for anything, as long as he was in the picture.  Which was going to be a very long time.  

"Elizabeth," Jax said politely.  He stood to greet the younger woman and immediately took Isabelle from her arms.  "I'm glad you could come on such short notice."  

"We wouldn't have missed it."  Elizabeth sat down on the checkered blanket Jax had spread for them.  "Isa's excited.  I explained to her this morning.  But I think all she got from the conversation was 'party.'" 

"I wouldn't have expected anything less."  Jax sat next to Elizabeth and left Isabelle in his lap.  He looked up at Jason who had taken his guard stature.  "I see you brought the Borg with you."  

"Jax," Elizabeth warned.  For some reason, it always bothered her when someone called Jason names.  Anger Boy.  A block of ice.  But the worst was Borg.  To her, it implied that Jason didn't feel.  And she knew that wasn't true.  Jason Morgan was perhaps the most feeling man she'd ever met.  "We're not going to resort to name calling.  This is for Isa."  

"Fine."  Jax opened the picnic basket and pulled out a peanut butter and jelly sandwich for Isabelle.  As soon as he had the sandwich from the plastic container, she had it in her mouth.  "Do you not feed this child?"  

"I feed her just fine.  She's a growing girl."  Elizabeth smiled down at her child and then looked back up at Jason.  She knew he was extremely uncomfortable being here with Jax.  "Do you want to sit down?"  

Her question surprised him because Jason was sure she was just going to ignore him the entire time they were there.  "No, I'm fine."  

"Okay…" Elizabeth turned back to Jax.  "Where's Alexis?"  

"Got called away to look over some coffee contracts.  Isn't that where your guard should be right now?"  

Elizabeth reached for a carton of fried rice he'd brought and some chopsticks.  She had the white carton open in no time.  "Jason has assigned himself my guard.  He feels that Stryker is going to come after me or Isa, so he's not letting us out of his sight."  

"How chivalrous of you, Morgan."  Jax eyed the man who was towering over them and smirked, "You know, yellow is a really nice color on you."  

Elizabeth rolled her eyes at Jax's immaturity.  She glanced up at Jason and noticed the wall he'd put on his face.  "Jax, please leave him alone."  

"What Elizabeth?  I didn't say anything."  

"I thought you promised Alexis you were going to stop this."  

"Stop what?"  Jax raised his hand in surrender.  "I agreed to get along with Corinthos, not Morgan.  He wasn't even in the picture when you and Lexi insisted that Corinthos and I put our past behind us."  

"Jason is Sonny's partner," Elizabeth defended.  "If you won't do it for me, do it for Isabelle?  Jason and I have managed to put aside some of our difference while Isabelle is around and I suggest you do that, too.  Please be an adult, Jax."  

"An adult?" he asked, incredulously.  "An adult faces their problems, Elizabeth.  Adults don't run away.  When Morgan proves that he can be an adult, I'll treat him like one."  

"You have no idea what you're talking about."  

Both Elizabeth and Jax turned to stare at Jason.  Elizabeth knew he was close to losing his temper and also knew he'd regret it later.  "Jason, let it go."  

"Elizabeth," Jason sighed.  "I'm not going to stand there and let him insult me."  

"You let everyone else!" Jax claimed.  "You let Taggert and the police.  You take orders from Sonny like you're some lapdog.  Do you ever wonder why people call you names, Morgan?  It's because you don't feel anything.  You didn't even feel enough for your wife to stick around."  

"Jax."  

"No, Elizabeth.  Don't try to protect him.  Don't let him hide behind your skirt."  

"I'm not hiding," Jason said in a low voice.  

Elizabeth knew his tone and knew he was angry.  She watched as he clenched and unclenched his fists.  "Guys, you need to chill.  This is Isa's day, can we _please get along?"  _

Jax dropped his napkin on the blanket and stood.  "I can't be here right now, Elizabeth.  I'll have Lexi call you later and she'll probably want to see Isabelle.  I'll get the basket back some other time."  

Elizabeth didn't have time to say anything before he walked away.  She thought of calling after him, but knew it would be useless.  "That went well."  

Jason dropped to the blanket beside her and shook his head.  "I'm sorry, Elizabeth.  I know you wanted to make this day special for Isabelle."  

"I did," she agreed.  Elizabeth raised her head to look at him.  "I'm sorry for Jax, he just doesn't know when to stop sometimes."  

"Don't apologize for him."  

"I feel like I need to," she said.  "I know this hasn't been easy on any of us and I feel like Jax just made it ten times worse.  He did have the best of intentions."  

"He cares about you and Isa.  I'll never fault the guy for that.  He wants you safe and eventually he'll realize that I can keep you safe."  

Elizabeth nodded her head, but didn't stay anything.  She reached for the diaper bag and unzipped the side pocket.  From the side she pulled a plastic container and handed it to Jason.  "I didn't think you'd want PB&J so I fixed this before we left this morning."  

"What is it?" he asked.  

"Corn beef on rye.  No mayo, a little mustard.  Just like you like them."  She smiled at him.  "It's not Kelly's, but you need to eat."  

Jason dropped all the way to blanket beside Isabelle and smiled at his wife.  "Thank you."  

She nodded her head in acknowledgement and returned her attention to the Chinese food Jax had brought her.  

~*~

Jason's head had just hit the pillow when Isabelle began to softly cry.  Elizabeth had been worried about her since they'd returned from the park.  She feared the child was catching a cold.  Jason had convinced Elizabeth to get some sleep and he stayed up with her.  The child had finally fallen asleep and he'd just laid her down.  After he'd readied himself for bed, he laid back down on the cot.  The child's cries were soft and Jason listened for the sound of Elizabeth's feet on the stairs.  She'd explained to him that Isabelle was still adjusting to the penthouse and rarely slept through the whole night.  He guessed that the cold was making it harder for her to sleep.

The child continued to cry, but Elizabeth never came.  Jason pulled himself from the cot and crossed to the crib.  He picked the crying child up and felt her head for a fever.  Elizabeth had given her some medicine that should have made her drowsy, but it didn't seem to be working.  Jason cradled Isabelle against his chest and began to run a hand down her back.  

"Shhh, baby.  Daddy's here," he whispered.  Jason walked back and forth with her in his arms, listening to her breathing.  From the sound of her heavy breathing, he knew it might be a smart idea to make her an appointment with a doctor.  If she had a bronchial infection, Jason knew Elizabeth's over-the-counter drugs would do nothing to help.  

When her crying quieted, Jason sat down in Elizabeth's rocking chair and began to rock his daughter back to sleep.   One of her small hands curled into the cotton of his t-shirt, while the other curled into a fist above her head.  He watched as she slept, as he'd done other nights.  

Since the moment Elizabeth told him the truth, Jason wanted nothing more than to spend every second with her.  Perhaps he was finally beginning to feel the ramifications of his actions.  He'd left Elizabeth and because of that, he'd missed out on two years of their life together and the first eighteen months of their daughter's life.  

Could he forgive himself for that?  For the last three days, he'd been turning the question over in his mind.  His first reaction had been to blame Elizabeth, but it wasn't really her fault.  He was still the one who chose to leave his wife.  All the times he promised he'd never leave came back to him and he knew he'd never deserve a second chance with her.  But he wanted one.  Oh, how he wanted one.  For him, love had never been a problem.  He knew he'd always love Elizabeth.  It was the guilt from Abby's death that was eating him alive.  

In all the time he was gone, he still hadn't come up with a way to explain the guilt to her.  If he was honest with himself, he knew the reason why he'd never changed his phone number.  He could always fall back and say, 'well you never called,' or 'you didn't even try to contact me.'  Except he didn't deserve the excuse, because he should have never left.  

Jason sighed and glanced down at his sleeping daughter.  She was beautiful just like her mother.  Curly brown hair, alabaster skin, thin lips.  And her father's eyes.  Jason's eyes.  After Abby died, Jason convinced himself he didn't deserve another chance at being a father.  So far he'd had two children whom he'd called his and both were gone to him.  One from his mother's crazy thinking and the other because of his enemy.  He knew he didn't deserve to have a third chance with a child like Isabelle, but he wanted it.  

He wanted Isabelle and Elizabeth.  The family he'd never had.  He wanted to give Isabelle the type of home he would have wanted for himself.  Not where someone was always plotting for a 'better life' like Michael had with Carly.  Or where you're shipped off to boarding school when you're ten, as had happened with AJ and Jason Quartermaine.  No, he wanted Isabelle to have a normal childhood.  

With two parents who loved each other.  If he hadn't completely blown that, too.  But he knew the first thing he would have to do was prove to Elizabeth he came back for her.  Not because he felt guilty, or because he wanted to work for Sonny.  He knew she needed to know he was in it for her—and only her.

Isabelle's soft snores broke into his thoughts and he was sure she was asleep.  Jason glanced at the clock on the wall and the dial read something just after three a.m.  He stood and crossed back to the crib.  One more glance down at the sleeping child, he moved back to his bed.  He lay on his side and Isabelle turned into him for warmth.  Jason held her secure next to him as he willed himself asleep.

Elizabeth was careful to be quiet when she entered the nursery almost an hour later.  She'd woken and listened for Isabelle's cough, but Isabelle seemed to be sleeping through the night.  Elizabeth carefully tiptoed to the crib and glanced down inside of it.  She frowned when she realized her daughter wasn't in her bed.  Elizabeth reached for the light when she heard the soft snores coming from where Jason had been sleeping.  

She crossed to where the man she'd called husband lay with their daughter.  Isabelle's face was turned into his shirt and Jason kept a protective arm around her so she wouldn't fall.  Despite herself, Elizabeth smiled at the picture perfect scene in front of her.  The little girl's breathing was deep and showed no signs of the cough she'd had earlier.  Jason's breathing was slow and even and Elizabeth knew she wouldn't wake him.  

She turned and reached for the elephant lamp that sat beside the crib.  Turning it on, she quickly reached for a stack of typing paper she kept for Isabelle to draw on.  Using her daughters gnawed coloring pencils, Elizabeth sketched the sleeping Jason and Isabelle.  She felt the tears well in her eyes several times, but didn't give into the urge until she was finished.  

At the bottom, instead of her customary signature of 'EM' she simply wrote _Father + Daughter, October 2005.  Elizabeth put her sketch on the night table and reached for Jason's leather jacket he'd carelessly thrown across the back of the rocking chair.  When she stood to turn off the light, she took one last look at her sleeping family._

Taking a chance on waking them both, she walked towards the cot as quietly as possible.  Elizabeth felt Isabelle's head for a temperature and was satisfied when the sleeping child felt normal.  Quickly she leaned down and placed a kiss on her upturned temple.  She stood and studied the pair again, before giving into her urge and kissing Jason's forehead.  No matter how angry she was, she still loved him.  And she reasoned with herself she could show affection for him, as long as he didn't know.  

Just as quiet as before, Elizabeth retreated back to the rocking chair.  She pulled Jason's leather jacket over her to cover herself and sighed contentedly.  She fell asleep listening to the soft snores of her daughter and the deep breathing of her husband.  


	18. Chapter Seventeen -- I Want to Know You

_"__Mom__my, __Mom__my."_

Elizabeth swiped at the hand on her nose.  It was too early and she didn't want to wake up yet.  She'd just closed her eyes.  Elizabeth shifted in her bed and hit the arm of the rocking chair.

She'd been having a wonderful dream.  She, Jason, and Isabelle were in the nursery, sleeping.  Before she'd fallen asleep, she'd kissed Jason and their daughter goodnight and then wrapped herself up in his leather jacket.

_"__Mom__my."  _

Wait…the arm of the rocking chair?  What was she doing in the rocking chair?  Elizabeth swiped at the hand on her nose again.  She sighed when she realized she was going to have to wake up.  

She opened one eye and gave her daughter a lopsided grin.  "Morning honey."

"Mommy," Isabelle grinned.  

Elizabeth's other eye opened and found Jason holding Isabelle.  The previous night came flooding back to her and she remembered why she'd been sleeping in the rocking chair.  On instinct, Elizabeth pulled the little girl down to her.  She pressed their faces cheek to cheek to see if the fever from last night still lingered.  "How's my girl this morning?"  

Jason smiled at Elizabeth's mothering skills.  He remembered when she'd pressed her cheek to his own the morning she found him in the snow.  Jason's hand went immediately to his side and the scar he had there.  It was that winter in her studio when his feelings began to change.  At one time, he never believed he'd have a chance with this amazing woman.  Now, she was his wife.  

"She doesn't seem to have a fever," Elizabeth commented.  She returned her attention back to the child in her lap.  "Are you still not feeling well?"  

"She had a cough last night."  Jason reached around and felt her head for himself.  He did admit, she felt normal.  "I was worried she was getting some kind of bronchial infection."  

Elizabeth smiled at his overprotectiveness.  "Is that why you put her in the bed with you?"  

"No," he answered quickly.  Jason smiled down at his wife and their daughter.  

"Are you going to tell me why you put her in the bed with you?"  When Jason moved back, Elizabeth stood with Isabelle in her arms.  

"I just wanted to spend some time with my daughter…kind of like making up for lost time?"  

"Oh, I see."  Elizabeth went to leave the room, before the guilt she knew he wasn't trying to make her feel started to seep in.  Except, in her mind, she didn't have anything to feel guilty for.  Yet she was.  "Ready to take a bath, honey?"  

"I've already given her a bath," Jason said from behind her.  

Elizabeth stopped walking and turned to face him.  "You didn't have to do that.  You should have woken me."  

"I can give her a bath," Jason assured her.  "Besides, you looked so tired.  How'd you end up in the nursery anyway?"  

"I woke up around four to check on her.  You were sleeping so peacefully I didn't have the heart to put her back in the crib.  I did some sketching and I guess I fell asleep in the chair."  

"I see."  

Elizabeth turned and continued to the kitchen.  Once she was there, she sat Isabelle in the high chair, but turned to find the child had already had breakfast.  "Did you leave anything for me to do?" she questioned Jason.

"Not really," he told her.  Jason scrubbed a hand over his face and sighed.  "I wanted to spend one morning with her.  Every morning, you get up and you bathe her, feed her, dress her.  I just…needed to feel like her father, I guess."  

"You _are her father, Jason," Elizabeth said quietly.  She turned to face him again and smiled.  "No matter what happens with you and me, you'll __always be her father.  I won't try to keep Isabelle away from you."  _

Jason took a step closer and lifted his hand to touch her cheek.  "I know that.  But I've missed so much with her already."  

"I'm sorry," Elizabeth apologized.  She wasn't sure why she was apologizing, but felt like she needed to.  After all, she'd keep Jason from their daughter for the first two years of her life.  That was her fault.  "It's just–"

"I know," he finished for her.  "I don't want you to apologize.  I don't want you to feel guilty.  That's not why I'm here.  After I left you, I have no right to know this child at all.  And you've given me the chance, even if I don't deserve it.  I've missed so much and I want to make that up to her."  

Elizabeth nodded.  "Okay," she agreed.  "So why don't you and Isa bond some more while I take a shower.  And then…"

"Then?"  

"I don't know if you remember, or not–"

"Today's the day…" he trailed off at the bad memory.  "I remember."  

"Will you come with me?" she asked.  "Not…not as my bodyguard, but as someone who lost their daughter.  Do you think we can put all the anger aside for today and just be two parents who lost their child?"  

Jason closed his eyes and took a breath.  He wanted that more than anything.  It was important they get back to the people they were before.  "I'd like that," he said quietly.  

"Thank you," she said in the same tone.  Elizabeth stood in the kitchen and stared at him.  Jason held her gaze and something passed between them.  She couldn't name it, she wasn't even sure if she wanted to name it, but it was something.  "Okay…I'm gonna go get ready then."  Jason nodded his head and she turned towards the stairs that would take her to the second floor.  

Once Elizabeth was out of sight, Jason sat down at the table across from Isabelle.  The little girl was happily playing with some blocks Elizabeth had given her.  "How's my girl?" he asked.  

When Isabelle heard his voice, she looked up at him.  "Dada."  

The words still melted his heart.  Of all the times he'd dreamed of having another child with Elizabeth, he'd never fathomed that it would actually happen.  Not only that, he didn't think he deserved another child.  

Elizabeth had kissed him last night.  He remembered hearing her come into the nursery and turn the light on.  She'd stood over him and Isabelle before she finally went back to the rocking chair.  He'd listened as she mumbled to herself and fought hard to not let her know he was awake.  After she'd finished sketching, she'd stood over them again.  He must have drifted off to sleep, because he woke again when her hair brushed his face.  And then, she was kissing his forehead.  It was sweet and simple.  

It also made him realize he had to let her go.  

Jason's attention was pulled back to Isabelle when she threw the wooden blocks to the ground.  "Dada," she said again.  Isabelle wriggled in the high chair and Jason stood to lift his daughter from the seat.  He pushed his chair back under the kitchen table and sat down on the floor with her in his lap.  

"So Isabelle," he said in a soft voice, "how much do you know about your sister Abby?"  

Elizabeth wasn't sure when her tears began.  But sometime while she was watching them from the stairwell, tears had started falling.  No matter how angry she was, it didn't compare to the love in her heart for him as a father.  Jason was an amazing father and she knew she'd only hurt Isabelle by not telling him.  

And Isabelle was what made her determined to make their marriage work.  She loved her husband.  Elizabeth glanced down at the ring she still wore.  She hadn't taken it off since he'd put it back on her finger four days ago.  She didn't want to take it off.  Elizabeth was being completely honest when she admitted to herself she wanted to be with Jason.  And now that she was sure, the only thing left to do was tell Jason.  

What this meant for them, she didn't know.  They could call off the divorce, that was for sure.  But it wouldn't change the fact that they'd had problems.  And it certainly wouldn't change the fact that Jason chose to leave instead of work through their problems.  It was going to take a lot to work past that, but Elizabeth knew she could.  Loving Jason made her feel like she could do anything.  And, she told herself, Isabelle deserved to have a real family.  

_Jason, Elizabeth, and Isabelle Morgan.__  The Morgan Family._

Elizabeth smiled at the memory.  The Morgan Family.  Could they make it work, she wondered.  There would always be the doubt and Elizabeth wasn't sure she could live with it.  But she had to try.  

She smiled again and reached up to wipe the tears away.  Sonny was right, Jason had come home for her.  Because he loved her and wanted to be with her.  Isabelle hadn't been in the picture for Jason.  He hadn't known about her when he put the engagement ring back on her finger.  His actions had been motivated by his need to be with _her, not because they had a daughter.  _

Elizabeth made her presence known when a knock came from the living room door.  "Is he spoiling you, Isabelle?"  

Jason smiled as his wife took his place on the floor.  "I'll get the door."  

Elizabeth nodded.  "Tell Francis were in the kitchen."  

Jason didn't question how she knew it was Francis, but simply left the kitchen.  He returned a minute later, Francis following behind him.  The shorter bodyguard dropped to one knee as soon as he saw Isabelle and pulled the doll he had behind his back for her.  

"Frannie!" Isabelle exclaimed.  The child's face lit up with joy as Francis scooped her up in his arms.  

Francis stood, still holding Isabelle, and looked between his boss and Elizabeth.  "How are you?" he asked.

Elizabeth nodded.  "We're good."  She looked past him to Jason and nodded.  "We're doing okay, Francis."  

"I'm glad," he said.  

They left the kitchen and Elizabeth picked up the bag she'd packed for Isabelle and hooked it over one of Francis' shoulder.  "Are you sure about this?" she asked again.

"I don't mind watching my goddaughter," Francis assured her.  "Besides, I don't get to see her as much as Johnny."  

"Okay."  

"I don't have to tell you to take care of her," Jason said.

"No.  You don't," Francis replied, sharply.  He quickly turned away from his employer and sighed.  He'd never meant to take that tone with Jason, but some of his own feelings were bubbling to the surface.  

"We should get going," Jason said.  "We've got plans."  

Elizabeth nodded again.  She gave Isabelle a kiss on the cheek and wiped the lipstick smudge off.  "Be good for Uncle Frannie, honey.  Mommy'll see you later."  

"Bye Mommy," Isabelle said softly.  

Jason was the next to say goodbye to Isabelle.  He placed a soft kiss on her temple and then turned his attention back to Francis.  "Thanks for doing this."  

"I'd do anything for Elizabeth," Francis assured him.  

Jason just nodded.  "Bye Isa.  Have a good time."  

"Bye Dada."  

Once Francis and Isabelle were gone Jason turned to look at Elizabeth.  "How'd you do that?"

"What?" she questioned.  

"Find a babysitter so quickly."  

"Ah," she smiled.  "That's one of the perks of having three godfathers.  One of them is always available."  

Jason laughed at her comment.  "You ready to go?"  

"Yeah," she answered him.  "Just let me grab my jacket."  

"Okay."  

Elizabeth returned wearing a black leather jacket and shoved her keys in her pocket.  "Let's go."  

"Okay."  Jason followed her out of the penthouse, making sure he locked the door.  Johnny was at his post on Sonny's door and Jason nodded at him.  The bodyguard nodded back and smiled at Elizabeth as they stepped on the elevator.  

~*~

They'd decided to walk to the cemetery, since it was only a few blocks from the Towers.  Elizabeth had wanted to stop at a flower shop on the way so they'd have a gift for their daughter.  Jason looked distinctly uncomfortable as she ordered the bouquet of pink carnations for Abby.  He surprised her though when he added two long stem white roses to their order.  The florist just smiled at the couple and got their flowers ready.  

"Why two?" she asked when they were outside again.  Elizabeth held the bouquet in one hand and the roses in another.  

"One for each year I was gone," he told her.  

"I see."  Elizabeth lifted the roses to her nose so she could smell them.  She could remember the first time Jason had brought her flowers.  It was the first night they were in Geneva and he'd finally admitted to her he wanted more than a friendship.  He'd left mysteriously that afternoon so she could think over what he said, but returned before dinner with six white roses and a hopeful expression on his face.  Elizabeth knew then she'd never be able to turn him down for anything.

"Why white?" she asked.  

"You don't like red roses," he answered.  Jason turned to study his wife as they walked towards the cemetery.  "Or do you?"  

"You're right, I don't.  But I still think it's interesting you chose white."  

"Why's that?"  

"Well, it's what the white roses mean."  When he looked at her confused, she continued.  "White roses generally mean 'I want to get to know you better.'  While pink mean 'I like you' and red 'I love you.'"  

"I see."  Jason reached down and took the roses from her hand.  They stopped walking and she turned to face him.  He kept one of her hands in his and then took the bouquet from her other hand.  "Elizabeth?"  

"Yes?" 

"I want to get to know you better."  

"You do?" she asked.  

Jason nodded.  "I do."  He gave her the carnations and the roses back, but he never let go of her hand.  They didn't speak again until they were at Abby's grave.  

Elizabeth pulled her hand from his and kneeled in front of the grave.  She closed her eyes and let herself miss her daughter.  Elizabeth opened her eyes again and traced her finger over Abby's name on the stone.  

_Abby Lynn Morgan_

_July 4, 2002__ – __October 11, 2002___

_Beloved Daughter_

Jason crouched beside her and gently placed his arm over her shoulder.  He pulled Elizabeth to his chest as she cried.  He felt the tears come to his own eyes and squeezed them shut, willing them away.  They slid silently down his face anyway.  

"Hey there, baby girl," Elizabeth said finally.  "How've you been?"  

Jason smiled as his wife talked to their daughter like she was standing there in front of them.  He closed his eyes again and let a picture of what Abby would look like if she were still alive.  

Long brown hair, big blue eyes.  The dimple on her chin would still be there.  He knew she'd be running everywhere now and getting into trouble, just like Elizabeth when she was younger.  Jason imagined Abby would be spoiled rotten by both him and Elizabeth.  She'd play with Isabelle all day and then insist on sleeping with the baby at night.  Or she'd insist on crawling in the bed with her parents after she'd had a bad dream.  Jason could see the image in his head as the four of them lay in bed together.  

He and Elizabeth were turned towards each other.  Isabelle would be snuggled into her mother's side and Abby would have an arm thrown over Daddy's stomach.  Both Jason and Elizabeth were awake and their hands were linked, lying on top of their children.  

He left his eyes closed another minute to burn the image into his memory.  It was the only thing he had left of Abby now.  

"Jason?" Elizabeth asked quietly.  

"Yeah?"  

"Do you have anything you want to say to her?"  Elizabeth shifted to her feet and stood behind him.  Her hand rested lightly on his shoulder and he reached up to squeeze it.  

"Hey Abby," Jason said softly.  "I'm sorry it's been so long since I've come to see you.  Daddy wasn't doing so well for a long time."  

The tears quietly slipped down Elizabeth's face as she listened to Jason explain to Abby why he'd been gone for so long.  She smiled at the top of his head and squeezed his hand again.  

"But I'm home now," he continued.  "I promise I'll be by to see you more often."  Jason took the flowers from Elizabeth's hand and placed them gently at the foot of the headstone.  "We brought you something, honey."  

He did what Elizabeth did earlier and traced his finger over her name.  Finally, he stood and took Elizabeth's hand in his.  "We love you honey." 

"That's right," Elizabeth said.  "We love you so much Abby.  We miss you."  

His hand wrapped around her shoulder again and she leaned into him.  "We'll both be by to see you more, Abby.  And we'll bring Isabelle with us next time."  

Elizabeth looked up at him, a smile on her face.  She knew Jason would know exactly what to say to Abby once they were here.  She nodded her head and took his hand as they turned to walk away.  

"Well, well.  Isn't this a pretty little scene we have here."  Stryker said as he stepped out from behind a tree.  In his hand, he held a bouquet of lilies.

Jason's face turned to stone when he heard the voice.  His grip tightened on Elizabeth's hand and he stepped in front of her, shielding her with his body.  "What do you want?" 

"I'm here to pay my respects," Stryker told him.  "Today is the three year anniversary of Mr. Sorel's death."  

Elizabeth eyed the lilies in his hand.  "I didn't realize Sorel liked flowers."  

"No, no, I'm sure he doesn't."  Stryker held up the bouquet and smiled at her.  "The flowers are for Baby Morgan."  

It was Elizabeth's turn to grip Jason's hand.  The anger that coursed through her was unlike any she'd ever known.  "Stay away from my daughter," she warned.  

Stryker didn't say anything for a moment while he stared at her.  "You're right," he finally said.  He eyed the roses in her hand.  "These will go so much better with the roses you already have."  

Elizabeth watched as he held out the bouquet to her.  He released his grip on the stems and they fell to the ground.  It was then that she stepped in front of Jason and stomped the lilies into the ground.  "I don't want your flowers."  

Stryker's eyes narrowed as she destroyed what he'd given her.  "You little whore–"

Jason's fist connected with his face before he could finish his sentence.  Stryker hadn't seen the fist coming and didn't have time to protect himself.  He took a step back to steady himself.  His hand reached up to touch his lip and his fingers came away bloodied.  "You son of a bitch!" he roared.  

Jason easily missed the punch he threw.  He grabbed Stryker's arm and twisted it around so that he was behind him.  Jason kicked his knee and the older man fell to the ground.  Jason stood above him, glaring down at him.  Stryker's upturned face was one of fury as Jason twisted his arm harder and harder. 

"I'm gonna tell you this once," Jason said in a low tone.  He jerked his arm again and felt the bone began to strain.  "Stay away from my wife.  Stay away from my daughter.  Stay away from Abby's grave.  I'm not going to warn you again, Stryker."  

"Morgan, you just made a mistake," Stryker threatened.  

"No, I didn't.  I'm just telling you.  You've already come after my family once and I've let you live this long."  Jason twisted the arm again and was satisfied when the bone gave a loud crack.  Stryker's face contorted with pain and he shouted loudly.  "Remember that you're only alive because I _let you live."  _

Elizabeth saw Taggert approaching the group and she touched Jason's arm to warn him.  "Jason."  

He stepped back from Stryker and let him fall to the ground.  Stryker's face landed on Jason's boot and he moved back and watched Stryker wallow.  

Taggert rushed over and helped the man up.  From the way his right arm was hanging, the police commissioner knew his arm was broken.  He turned to face Jason and Elizabeth.

"I should have known you'd be back causing trouble," Taggert started.  

Elizabeth took a step in front of Jason and glared at the African American man.  "Jason didn't do anything wrong."  

Taggert's gaze shifted from Jason to Elizabeth and he sighed.  He'd always hoped sweet, young Elizabeth Webber would get away from Jason Morgan, but when they'd returned to Port Charles they'd been married.  "Elizabeth," he began.  

"Listen to me," Elizabeth said coldly.  "Jason didn't do anything.  Stryker fell down."  

Taggert snorted.  "You expect me to believe _that, Elizabeth?"  He pointed to the arm and the blood coming from Stryker's busted lip.  "He got a broken arm from falling?"  _

"Believe what you want," she said quickly.  "It's the truth and you've got no one to tell you different, correct Mr. Stryker?"  

The mobster shifted away from Taggert and glared at Morgan and his wife.  

Elizabeth reached up to touch the bruise on the side of her face, as if to remind him what he'd done to her.  "We all have accidents, don't we Mr. Stryker?"  

"She's right," he told Taggert.  "I fell."  

Taggert rolled his eyes at the obvious lie.  It seemed to him that Jason and Elizabeth had something to hold over Ronan Stryker's head.  Or at least Elizabeth did.  "What exactly are you doing here Elizabeth?"  

Elizabeth reached back and took Jason's hand.  "Our daughter died three years ago today, but you knew that already.  We're putting flowers on her grave."  

Taggert nodded his head.  "And you Mr. Stryker?"  

Stryker looked away from the man and sighed.  In truth, he'd come here to make trouble, but he would never admit to that.  From the warning Jason had given him earlier, he knew they knew what he was up to.  

"Mr. Stryker was visiting Mr. Sorel's grave," Elizabeth answered for him.  "Or that's what he told us."  

"Why were you doing that?" Taggert questioned.  

Stryker shook his head.  There was no way he was going to tell this police officer the truth.  He wasn't going to admit he and Joseph Sorel were step-brothers and he wanted to pay his last respects, finally.  He wanted to vow he'd get retribution over his death and he'd finally be the one to bring Corinthos and Morgan down.  

"It's none of your business," he said finally.  "It's still a free country and I can come to the cemetery any time I want to.  If you aren't going to arrest me Commissioner, I'd like to go now."  

Stryker moved past Taggert and the mourning couple, trying to not wince when he moved his arm.  He knew it was broken.  

Taggert watched as Stryker left the cemetery.  He turned his attention back to Jason and Elizabeth and sighed.  "Is there a reason you're still here?"  

"No," Elizabeth answered.  "There isn't."  She took Jason's hand and began to turn towards the gate.  "My husband and I were just leaving."  

Taggert watched as Morgan and Elizabeth left the cemetery.  He looked back at the grave they'd been standing at and sighed when he saw the bouquet of pink carnations.  They'd been telling the truth.  They were here visiting Abby.  

But they were also lying to him.  Because there was no way in hell Ronan Stryker fell down and broke his arm.


	19. Chapter Eighteen -- This Is The End

Jason unlocked the door and let his wife step through before him.  Shoving the keys into his pocket, he followed her in, shutting the door behind him, and turned to face her.__

Elizabeth hadn't spoken since they'd left the cemetery.  She held his hand as they walked towards their home, but ignored his attempts to draw her into conversation.  He didn't know what was on her mind, but he could guess.  Abby's death. Stryker. Taggert.  Isabelle.  Them.  

Elizabeth shrugged out of the leather jacket and slung it over the back of the sofa.  Jason followed suit.  He still couldn't read what she was thinking, but inside he knew what she was feeling.  

"Are you okay?" he asked softly.

"I'm fine," Elizabeth automatically answered.  

"Elizabeth-"

"What Jason?"  She spun around, her body taking on a defensive stance.   "What do you want me to say?"  

"I don't want you to say anything.  But I don't want you to lie to me either."  He covered the ground between them in two steps and placed his hands on her shoulders.  "Look at me," he coaxed.   "I know you're not fine, but I won't push you to tell me what's wrong."  He held her gaze for a moment, then moved to the kitchen to fix her a cup of hot chocolate, extra powder, with whipped cream.

When he returned to the living room, he found her standing in front of the fireplace, a picture of Abby in her hand.  He watched her for a moment, wishing he could take away her pain, knowing that if he had just been a man and stayed with her two years ago, things would never have come this far.

"Here."  

Elizabeth jerked when he spoke, looked up to find him mere inches from her, a steaming mug of hot chocolate in his hand.  She gave him a grateful smile, one that might've belied the tears glistening in her eyes.  "I can still remembering the way it felt to hold her for the first time, Jase."  She took a noisy sip of the hot chocolate as her eyes dropped back to the picture.  "The look in your eyes when you held her.  Kissed her.  Loved her." 

Jason took the hot chocolate and placed it on the mantel.  Then, he carefully wrapped her in his arms, like she was made of the most precious porcelain.  At first, Elizabeth resisted his embrace but then her arms went to his chest and she curled her fists into his t-shirt.  

"Shhh," he whispered into her hair as he held her.  Her body wasn't shaking, she wasn't crying, and he didn't know what was wrong.  But she clung to him like he was the last man standing.  

"What's wrong?" he asked again.  

Elizabeth pulled out from the hug and pulled Jason towards the couch.  She sat and tucked a foot underneath her, facing him.  Elizabeth nervously pushed a lock of hair behind her one ear, then clasped her hands in her lap.  Because of her nervous energy, she started playing with her engagement ring, but she wouldn't look at him.  

Taking her hand in his, he waited until she looked at him.  "Talk to me." he tried.  Elizabeth was never like this and it worried Jason.  She was never quiet.  He knew she couldn't keep her feelings hidden for very long and she always talked them out.  Even if she was the only person to hear them.  

"I miss her," she said softly.  "I miss Abby, Jason."  

"I do too."  Jason ran the back of his hand down the side of her cheek in a caress.  "It consumes every part of me, Elizabeth.  Every decision I make for the rest of my life will be tainted with the loss of our daughter."  

Elizabeth nodded in understanding.  Slowly, she moved so that she was leaning against his side, one of his arms wrapped around her waist holding them together.  Elizabeth clasped onto his left hand and her finger absently traced the pattern of his wedding band.  "Sometimes I feel like I'm forgetting her," she admitted.  "When I'm with Isabelle, I feel like I'm being untrue to Abby's memory.  Does that make any sense?"  

"It does.  But you don't have to feel like that, Elizabeth.  Loving Isabelle doesn't take away from how much you love Abby.  I loved Isabelle before I even knew her, before I held her.  I loved her because she was a part of you.  Does that take away from the love I have in my heart for Abby?"  

Elizabeth turned so she was facing him.  She couldn't have this conversation with him and not see his face.  She kept a hold of his hand and pulled it into her lap.  "It doesn't.  Abby was the result of our perfect love, Jason.  She was created because two people loved each other more than life.  Two people who never wanted anything but each other."

"And Isabelle?  She was created because we were hurting so much we forgot to use protection one night, Elizabeth.  I don't think that makes her any less special.  Honey, I don't claim to know everything about God, but I think Isabelle was sent to us so we would heal.  There was this great, big gaping hole in our life—our marriage—and then one night, we made Isabelle."  

"You hurt me so much the next morning," she admitted.  Elizabeth's eyes glazed over with memory of that morning.  "We'd made love and we'd finally connected.  We finally got back to what we were and then you pushed me away.  You slipped out of bed, showered, and went over to Sonny's."  

For the first time in his life, he was ashamed of a decision he'd made.  "I watched you sleep that morning.  Which isn't unusual, because I watched you sleep a lot.  But there was a smile on your face and you looked so peaceful."  Jason reached up to wipe her silent tear away with his thumb.  "And I couldn't remember why, Elizabeth.  It was obvious that we'd made love, but I didn't remember it.  It was in that moment I realized I'd turned into the rest of my family.  Someone I couldn't stand to be around.  I was destroying you and our marriage and I couldn't deal with that."  

Elizabeth looked away from him in a futile attempt to hide her tears.  She'd often wondered if she could ever meet another person who could make her feel this way.  Her heart swelled until she was sure it would burst.  When she turned back to him, Elizabeth witnessed as he lost the battle with his own tears and they spilled down his cheeks.  As he'd done for her a million times, Elizabeth reached up to wipe Jason's tears away.

He hadn't even realized he was crying until her hand touched his face.  Immediately, Jason's hand came up to hold hers there.  Jason closed his eyes as he fought to regain control of his emotions.  

"You are so beautiful," Elizabeth whispered, awe in her voice.

"Not as a beautiful as my wife," Jason said softly.  It was his turn to again wipe her eyes.  

"We're both a pair of ninnies," she joked.  

"I can't think of anyone I'd rather be a ninny with," Jason teased.  He could think of few moments he'd loved her more.  Their wedding day, the night Abby was born, and the moment he stood in their bedroom telling her he needed to leave.

In spite of herself, Elizabeth laughed.  All of her anguish and pain seemed to fade away as schoolgirl giggles too control of her body.  Soon Jason's more masculine laughter joined hers.  

When they'd finished, Elizabeth wiped away her laughter-induced tears.  Jason's head was bowed as he fought to regain control.  Finally he lifted his gaze to meet hers.  Her eyes sparkled with amusement and Jason couldn't help but smile back.  

"I haven't really laughed–" he started to say.

She reached up and pressed a finger to his lip, stopping his words.  "Shhh," she ordered.

"Shhh?" Jason asked.  

"Shhh," she repeated.  Her tiny fist uncurled and she pressed four fingers against his lips.  A spell was being woven between them as Elizabeth searched his eyes for answers.  Except, for the first time ever, she didn't know the questions.  Elizabeth only knew that his soul held the answers.  

While they both got lost in a sea of blue, everything else seemed to fade away.  There was no Stryker or Taggert.  This wasn't the day marking their daughter's death.  Nothing and no one else existed except Jason and Elizabeth.  Two hearts that found each other on a road to nowhere.  People who didn't matter to the other, brought together because of pain and loss.  Bound together by a priest in front of God.  One could not exist without the other.

"Jason," she sighed right before his mouth met hers.  

For a moment, Jason let himself get swept up in the torrent of emotions.  His hands rested on her hips, pulling her to him to press their bodies together.  She tasted the same as he remembered; like ripe strawberries, warmed by the sun.

But when her hands slid underneath his shirt, he realized their mistake.  "Stop, stop, stop."  Jason went to move Elizabeth off of him.  She straddled his lap and he moved to pull her hands away from his face.  "Elizabeth, stop."  

As soon as Elizabeth became aware of her surroundings, she moved off of him.  The last thing she remembered was him softly kissing her.  It had been a wonderfully delicious kiss, but that didn't explain how she ended up on his lap.  Elizabeth looked down and saw that his t-shirt was pulled from his jeans.  "Jason…I'm sorry."  She looked away as her face flamed.  

Her caught her chin and brought her gaze back to his.  "Don't apologize.  We're not ready for that, Elizabeth.  There are so many problems that we need to work out."  

Elizabeth nodded in agreement.  "My heart and head are both in total agreement with you."  She looked away again.   "But my body is another story," she mumbled.  

"What was that?" Jason grinned.  He'd heard her loud and clear.  And was going through the same thing, he added silently.  

She turned to face him again, obviously flustered.  "I said," Elizabeth repeated clearly, "my body is another story."  

"Me too," he admitted.  

"You too…" she repeated.  Elizabeth was shocked as her next words tumbled out of her mouth.  "I just thought…I mean, I thought that you know…"

"What?" Jason asked.  "You thought what?"  

"That…" she trailed off.  "I thought…I mean, I assumed there must have been someone in the last two years."  

"Someone," Jason repeated.  "Another woman?"  

"Well…yeah," she said softly.  "You aren't exactly the type that goes for a man."  

"No, I'm not," Jason agreed.  "But I'm not the type that goes for another woman either."  

"You mean–"

"We made promises, Elizabeth.  Or at least I did.  I vowed to love only you.  For the rest of my life.  I've screwed up a lot of things, Elizabeth.  But I didn't screw that up."  

"Jason," she whispered.  What did this mean, she wondered.  "For two years?"   

"Two days, two months, two years, Elizabeth.  Twenty years.  Fifty years.  There's no one else."  Jason took her hand and pressed it to his heart.  "Do you feel that?  My heart beats for you.  It beats _because of you.  No woman could ever take your place."  _

Elizabeth expected to cry again.  She'd been such an emotional wreck lately and was surprised when her eyes didn't blur at his admission.  "I love you," she whispered.  Elizabeth pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and began to worry it.  

"I know," he whispered.  Jason nodded his head at her reassuringly.  "Which is why…I think we should call Alexis and make an appointment."  

"An appointment?" she repeated.

"For the divorce."  Jason stilled himself against the pain it caused him to say that.  

"Di-divorce?"  Elizabeth froze as all the wind left her lungs.  Now Jason wanted a divorce?  "I don't understand."  

"I'm not going to fight you, Elizabeth.  You say you want the divorce, I'll give you a divorce."  

"But…what about Isabelle?"  

Jason scrubbed a hand over his face and sighed.  No matter how much he didn't want the divorce, she did.  Her question hadn't been _what about us? but __what about Isabelle?  "I want to stay here, until the Stryker stuff is taken care of–"_

"Of course."  

"I know you don't like it.  It's just Stryker is dangerous, Elizabeth."  

"I know," she agreed.  "I know he's dangerous and I trust you with my life.  And with the life of our daughter."  

"I want to be in her life, Elizabeth.  I want to be in both of your lives."  

"Jason, I told you.  I'd never keep you from her.  Not ever.  You are her father."  

"After Stryker is handled, I might try to find a place of my own.  An apartment or condo I could rent.  Something.  Sonny tells me AJ put some new apartments up on the other side of town."  

"You're going to live on _Quartermaine property?"  Elizabeth couldn't suppress her giggle.  "You want AJ as a landlord?"  _

"No," he said quickly.  "And that was a joke.  Guess I'm not as funny as I used to be.  I'm sure I'll find something.  Sonny's probably got another place in this building I could live.  That way I'd be nearby."  

"You could live here," she offered.  

"Elizabeth–"

"No, no.  You don't understand.  After everything is taken care of, I'd actually like to move into my grandmother's house.  Almost half of our stuff is in storage.  This penthouse just isn't big enough for Isabelle and me.  So we could move there and you could stay here."  

Jason considered the idea for a moment.  "Let me think about it.  I'm not sure Sonny is going to let you move into some place so insecure."  

"Hey, I lived in a house in Buffalo for almost two years by myself.  Sure, I had a guard, but he didn't live in the house with us.  And before that, you and I, we lived in a house."  

"With bulletproof windows," he reminded her.  "Out in the middle of nowhere.  With a guard station at the end of our driveway.  Do you want to live like that, Elizabeth?"  

"I married you, Jason.  I knew the risks when I said 'I do.'  All that mattered to me was becoming Mrs. Jason Morgan and that's what happened.  Is there danger because I'm your wife?  Yes.  Is there danger because we have a child together?  Sure.  But there's danger crossing the street, Jason.  It's dangerous to drive a car.  But those are risks that we have to take.  There's no risk in the world big enough to make me regret marrying you."  

"Even losing a daughter, Elizabeth?"  

His words seemed to bring reality back to her.  For awhile, she'd forgotten.  Which amazed her, because she never thought she'd forget.  "We _both lost Abby, Jason.  You and me.  Not just me.  She was __our daughter."  _

"I know."  

"Do you?" she questioned.  "It wasn't just you and it wasn't just me, Jase.  We lost our daughter three years ago on this day.  I remember everything about that day.  What you said, how you looked.  I remember yelling out the door for Sonny.  I remember fainting.  I remember crying.  And you were right there with me, Jason."  

"When I was in Spain," he began.  Jason stopped paused and asked, "Do you want to hear about the time I was away?"  When Elizabeth nodded, he continued.  "When I was in Spain, there was this man.  A naval officer named Jim.  I was with him the day before I left to come home.  He had a daughter named Brenda and she was born on the day Abby died.  As soon as he said the date, the memory flooded me.  It was like I was back in that living room again, catching you before you hit the ground."  

Elizabeth closed the distance between them again.  She took his hand and wrapped both of hers around it.  "Jason, it's time we start healing.  Together.  With Isabelle.  As a family."  

He nodded in agreement.  "Then we'll call Alexis first thing Monday morning?"  

"Yeah," she said, "we will.  But for now…" 

"Yes?" he asked.

"Will you kiss me?"  

"Kiss you?"  

"To signify the end?"  

"Will it ever be over between us?"  

"No," she answered truthfully.  "But kiss me anyway."  

Jason hooked an arm around her waist and pulled her against him.  His mouth descended upon hers and he smiled.  She sighed beneath him and his tongue swept into her mouth.  The kiss was familiar, but they were on new ground with each other.  He delved into the sweet treasures she held there.  Once, twice, three times.  When he pulled back, he wiped the tear from her cheek.  She reached up to do the same for him.  The look in her eyes told him the truth.  

They'd reached their end.  


	20. Chapter Nineteen -- Ronan Stryker, Fathe...

Ronan Stryker leaned against the study door and watched as Jason Morgan's daughter played with her dolls.  The child, with curly blonde hair—the perfect mixture of her mother and father—was oblivious to his presence.  He had arrived in Chicago hours before and had been in meetings with his stepfather and his associates since.  The worst part had been explaining the white sling he wore.  His stepfather shook his head slightly as he retold the story of how he went to the cemetery and confronted Morgan and his wife.  He'd been embarrassed for himself when he told how easily Morgan had overpowered him and brought him to his knees.  The pain he felt in his right arm didn't begin to compare to the pain he felt over disappointing his stepfather.

His relationship with Philip Scarcella wasn't commonly known.  Nor the relationship he shared with his step-brother, Joseph, but despite that, the three men had remained close, no matter the losses they had shared.  Years before, when the men planned to fake the death of Sorel and young Abby Morgan, there had been a grave mistake.  Mike Villalobos, one of Sorel's top lieutenants at the time, had turned on their organization and Corinthos had managed to kill his step-brother before they got him out of the building.  But Abby Morgan had survived.  Part of the original plan was that they would return the Morgan baby sometime later, as a guarantee for Sorel's life.  

Stryker adjusted the strap on the sling and sighed.  Of course, things hadn't worked out that way.  His brother was dead, Abby Morgan was being raised as a Scarcella, and he was stuck in Port Charles away from the child who called him father.  He tilted his head to study the child more closely and wondered when she would realize she wasn't who they told her she was.  They hadn't changed her name, only add Stryker to the end of it.  The child knew she had her father's eyes, but one look at her 'father' would quickly tell her differently.  Each time he saw her, Jason Morgan's eyes stared back at him.  

"She knows you're here," his stepfather said from behind him.  The older mobster moved past his stepson and into his study.  "There's no point in lurking in doorways, the child isn't stupid."  

"I didn't think she was," Stryker finally said.  He waited until the man was seated at his desk before he moved fully into the room.  He made sure to close the door behind him before he took the seat nearest to Abby.  "How has she been?" 

"She misses you."  He turned to study the man he called son and wondered how things had gotten so backwards.  When his other stepson came to him with a plan on how to bring Jason Morgan to his knees, he'd agreed reluctantly.  In truth, Corinthos and Morgan had always stayed on their side of the street.  They didn't bother his business, so he didn't bother them.  

"I miss her too," the man admitted quietly.  The months he'd been in Port Charles were taking their toll on him.  It had been decided that little Abby would be returned to her parents eventually and so had hatched the plan to take over his brother's territory in Port Charles in exchange for her return.  Missing her consumed him.  He'd never meant to fall in love with Jason Morgan's daughter, but the first time he saw her he couldn't help himself.  Stryker knew all the reasons Morgan fell in love with his wife, because it was obvious Abby Morgan had all of her mother's beauty and life.  

"We can call this off," Scarcella offered.  "Look what he's done to you already and you've only went after his wife.  Ronan, if he finds out you've had his daughter for three years and let everyone believe she was dead, he's going to kill you."  

"He'll kill me, anyway."  Stryker surprised himself with the lack of emotion in his voice.  But he wondered if losing the child who had become his daughter wouldn't kill him the same.  First his brother, then his daughter.  The only person he'd have left would be his stepfather.  The man was considerably older and he'd accepted he wouldn't be around forever.  Stryker lifted his gaze to meet the older man's and shook his head.  "As Morgan reminded me yesterday, I'm only alive because he lets me live."  He pressed a hand to his chest and continued, "Father, you have to understand that we started this war.  It was Joey who went after him and Corinthos and it was Joey who took his daughter.  When Morgan finds out our connection with Abby's disappearance, hell, when Morgan finds out Abby is _alive he'll turn the world upside down until he finds her.  And Elizabeth Webber will be at his side the entire time."  _

Scarcella knew his son was right.  He remembered the days when his biggest worries were that Ronan would fall down and scrap his chin.  But as he'd come up in his Uncle's organization, Ronan gained power too.  He'd promised his first wife, Olivia, he would always look after her son.  He dismissed the comment and watched as Ronan sunk to the floor and began to play with his daughter. 

He was a man of power and had fought his way to the top.  Philip Scarcella rolled over for no one—certainly not Sonny Corinthos or Jason Morgan.  He reached for the double silver picture frame on his desk and studied the two women.  Olivia was on the right side, smiling brightly at him.  He'd taken the picture shortly before she told him about the ovarian cancer.  They'd been married for about three months and from what he knew, she'd been sick since they met.  

He'd loved her at first sight.  He'd been about twenty five when she walked into his Uncle's restaurant and ordered lunch for her and her young son.  Philip had been helping because they were short staffed and he looked up into the eyes of an angel.  They'd dated all of six weeks before he convinced her to marry him.  His family had thought him foolish to marry someone so soon, but she'd given him the happiest time of his life.  Looking back know, he realized that she was looking for a father for her son, not a lover for herself.  On her deathbed, she'd made him promise to adopt five-year-old Ronan and to look after him.  He'd never broken that promise.  

His thumb stroked over the second picture and he smiled at the other woman he had loved.  It'd been seven years since the death of Olivia when he met Gabrielle Sorel.  Again, this woman had a young son.  She was beautiful and full of life.  And she loved Ronan from the moment she saw him.  Scarcella had been more careful going into this marriage.  He'd courted Gabrielle for almost two years before he asked her to marry him.  He'd been hesitant about bringing someone else into this life, but when he looked at her, he knew he'd never be able to live life without her.  Joseph had been around fifteen when they married—the perfect age to mentor young Ronan.  Scarcella had searched for reasons to not marry her, to save her from this life, but he couldn't find any.  

Sadly, he'd been right in not wanting to bring her into this life.  Gabrielle had been out shopping one afternoon and was waiting for her driver to bring the car around.  The police said it was a random drive-by and it could have happened to anyone in Chicago that day.  But Scarcella knew his cousin Carlos had ordered the hit.  Their uncle had just died and he'd left the organization to Philip to run, over Carlos.  Even as children, the boys had never gotten along.  It'd become clear long ago that Vincent Scarcella favored his younger nephew over Carlos.  

Scarcella never married a third time.  While he had a woman who he was fond of, he couldn't stand to lose someone else.  He knew he was past his prime and sixty five and knew he shouldn't try to bring a child of his own into this world.  Not when he was sure he wouldn't be around long enough to see the child grow.  At one time, he'd hoped that Ronan and Joseph would run the territory together.  This was before Sorel took the position with Anthony Moreno in Port Charles and Ronan went to sow his own seeds on the west coast.  Scarcella had always hoped the boys would return to Chicago and to him, but it never happened. 

The mysterious reasons around Moreno's death put Joseph into power too quickly.  He was still young and hot-headed and didn't know how to run a territory.  The older man knew his stepson tried, but he wasn't smart enough to take on the establishment of Corinthos and Morgan.  Scarcella knew the people in Port Charles worshiped at the altar of Sonny Corinthos.  The mobster with a heart of gold, a vampire with a soul.  And Jason Morgan came from the most prominent family in town.  Hell, one of the most prominent families on the eastern seaboard.  Even if he didn't claim his Quartermaine roots, they followed him everywhere.  The Golden Boy of Port Charles, his older brother liked to call him.  

Joseph's first mistake had been going after Elizabeth Webber.  At the time, it was thought the young woman was a weakness to Morgan, but it soon became clear she was where he got his strength.  Scarcella knew something personal went down with Corinthos and Morgan's girlfriend and shortly after he left town with Ms. Webber.  For the two years they'd traveled, he never kept up with what Morgan was doing.  But when he returned to Port Charles they were married and expecting their first child.  Like always, the town opened their arms and embraced him.  Scarcella believed it was Jason who encouraged Corinthos to step up the street war against Joseph.  His stepson's retaliation was to go after Abby Morgan.  

She was only supposed to guarantee his freedom.  Except his own lieutenant, Villalobos turned on him.  Corinthos and Morgan had wired the warehouse to explode, killing Joseph immediately.  Scarcella always wondered how they knew young Abby Morgan wasn't in the building.  And then he realized they thought she was, because Jason Morgan and Elizabeth Webber had a funeral for their daughter.  

Which brought him back to Abby Morgan, the child he told himself over and over he shouldn't love.  She was the child of his enemy, the man who had killed his son.  But when she looked at him with the blonde ringlets framing her face and a wide smile he couldn't resist.  He never meant to love her, but he found it was like telling himself to not breathe.  

Philip Scarcella had a new dream when he closed his eyes at night.  It was no longer Ronan taking over the family business, but young Abby Morgan.  He wanted to her to be a Scarcella, but he knew no amount of wishing would undo her parentage.  

"Did you set the plan in motion?" Stryker asked finally.  The nanny had come into to tell Abby it was her naptime.  The young girl had wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered _I love you, Daddy into his ear.  The tears that came to his eyes made him wonder if he'd ever be able to return the child.  Or if he'd have to.  _

"The pictures were sent yesterday.  The five, just like we discussed.  Elizabeth Webber should receive them sometime today.  With any luck, Morgan will be with her."  

"According to what my guy said, Elizabeth and Morgan are meeting with Alexis Davis to discuss their divorce today.  They should definitely be together.  And like I told you, Morgan has declared himself her bodyguard and he knows about his daughter Isabelle.  That young woman has more protection than Fort Knox."  

"But you still got to her," Scarcella said quickly.  "And he hates you for it.  You killed Corinthos' man and you put your hands on her."  

"I might as well have signed my own death warrant.  I've never seen such hatred as I did that afternoon from Jason Morgan.  He definitely loves his wife.  So much that he would die for her."  

"Then why the divorce?  Has she stopped loving him?"  

"I don't think so," he answered.  Stryker had spent hours mulling over the Morgan marriage and wondered why they were divorcing.  At the cemetery he'd noticed that she was wearing her engagement ring still.  Morgan always wore the same platinum wedding band and they held hands like always.  "She was like a rabid dog, protecting him yesterday.  I've never seen someone get in Taggert's face the way Elizabeth Webber did yesterday."  

"Joseph once told me that she went after Taggert like that.  Before she and Morgan were involved, she found the pair on the docks and Taggert was insulting Morgan.  He said Ms. Webber was like a wolf, protecting her cubs."  

"Jason Morgan doesn't need protection.  Especially not in the form of Elizabeth Webber.  I'd think it was the other way around."  

Scarcella tapped a finger to his forehead and frowned at his stepson.  "You forget, Morgan claims to not lie.  Think about yesterday, who was it that told the lies?"  

"Morgan didn't say anything, to be honest.  He stood there and watched as she lit a fire under Taggert.  I'm sure if she wasn't there, Taggert would have found an excuse to drag both of us downtown.  But when they left, she wrapped her fingers around his and told the officer than she and her _husband would be going now."  _

"Then are you sure about the divorce?"  

"Yes," he said immediately.  "I'm not sure what happened, but Morgan called Ms. Davis soon after they returned from the grave to set up an appointment today.  I don't know what happened, but this divorce is going to happen."  

"Then should we rethink our plan?" Scarcella asked.  "Perhaps move our plans back."  

"No," he said, shaking his head.  "Morgan and Webber love each other, of that I'm sure.  And they love their daughter.  From what I could tell, both still miss Abby everyday.  I'm not sure what's going on between personally.  But this is the perfect time to let them know we have Abby."  

"Are you prepared for the war Corinthos and Morgan are going to wage on you when they find out the truth?"  

"Father, I'm more worried about you.  Neither men are exactly stupid and I know they'll figure out I had help.  I'm sure that Villalobos has already filled them in our connections with Joseph.  If he hasn't, it's only a matter of time."  

"So we move forward from here?"  

"Yes."  Stryker turned away from Scarcella and sighed.  He dropped his head slightly and studied the plush carpet in the room.  "Are you ready to give her up?"  

The older man knew what his son was talking about.  "I've been ready to give her up since the moment she came to live here."  

Stryker turned quickly and studied the man.  "That's not true.  You love her too, don't you?  How could you not love her?"  

"Yes, I love her."  Scarcella's gaze drifted back to the frame with the pictures of his wives and sighed.  "But I've never let myself forget that she's Jason Morgan's daughter.  I never let myself forget that Sonny Corinthos is her godfather.  Her smile is the same one Elizabeth Webber smiled the day she married Morgan.  Her hair is the same color as Morgan's and the curls come from Ms. Webber.  Having the chance to Abby Morgan's grandfather has been one of the most rewarding of my life, but I always knew I'd have to give her back."  

"Then teach me how," he whispered.  Stryker turned back and let the man see the tears in his eyes.  "Teach me how I'm supposed to look at her and not love her.  Tell me why I see **my daughter, instead of Morgan's.  How do I explain to her that I can't be her father anymore?  Because I don't have a clue."  **

"You don't," he said simply.  "Abby is only three and I doubt she'll remember us when she grows up.  Giving that little girl up will be the hardest thing you'll ever do, but you have to."  

"Why?"  

"Because ultimately, this is business.  We took Abby as a way to get to Jason Morgan.  We shouldn't have gotten attached to her.  She's not you're daughter and she's not my granddaughter.  She's a pawn.  Nothing more.  And right now, we have an opportunity to use her to try to gain back your brother's territory."  Scarcella spoke harshly as he tried to remind his stepson of what their objective was.

Ronan bowed his head and sucked in a breath.  "What if that's not what I want anymore?  What if I'd trade this vendetta that Joey started with Morgan and Corinthos for the opportunity to keep Abby as my own?"

"It's not your choice to make.  We knew how this would end the moment Abby entered our lives.  We did not kidnap her so that _you could have a daughter.  She was taken as leverage, as a negotiating tool.  And now it's time to play our hand."_

Stryker stood under the scrutinizing gaze of his stepfather and humbly spoke, "But I love her."

"You have to give her back," Scarcella sighed as he put a comforting hand on his stepson's shoulder, "_because you love her."  _

Scarcella pressed a hand to his chest and sighed. "Forget for one minute that this has anything to do with business.  The bottom line is, no matter how much you love her, or how much I love her, it'll never be the way her parents could love her.  It'll never be the love that Isabelle Morgan would have for her.  I can't love her in the same way Sonny Corinthos would love her.  And because we love her, we have to let her go.  We have to do what's best for her."  

"And if that feels like it's ripping my heart out of my chest?"  

"It gets better," he told him.  "When your mother died, I didn't think I'd ever recover.  I didn't think I'd ever love again.  When Joseph died, I wanted nothing more than to yank you from this life.  But I can't.  We're only human, Ronan.  We don't get to play with other people's lives."  

"I think it's too late for that," Stryker snapped.  

"Maybe you're right.  Maybe it was wrong for us to agree with Joseph and his plan to tear Jason Morgan apart.  But we can't go back three years and erase that moment.  We have to live with it."  

"He's gonna kill us."  

"He'll try," he agreed.  "Whether he'll succeed or not, I don't know.  But he will try.  I promise you that."  

"I'm dead either way," Stryker said, grimly.  

"I can protect you."  Even as he said the words, he knew his stepson would never accept the offer.

"No, father.  I'm not going to run.  Not from Sonny Corinthos and not from Jason Morgan."  

Philip Scarcella clasped his hands in front of him and studied his son.  "Then you should prepare to lose her."  

Stryker nodded briefly before he turned to leave the room.  "The plane's waiting for my trip back to Port Charles.  I'll be in touch."  

Scarcella sat at the desk, lost in his thoughts for a long time after Stryker left.  When he finally moved again, it was to check on his young granddaughter.  He stood over Abby Morgan's bed for what felt like hours, watching her sleep.  And the entire time, one question raced through his mind.

Would they be able to get out this alive?  


	21. Chapter Twenty -- Alive

Jason Morgan shifted through the pictures again, studied them. He understood what they were, but he didn't understand why. Mike Villalobos had sent them to Sonny this morning, when he'd returned from Chicago. He'd been there because Ronan Stryker had been there.   
Jason hadn't been thrilled to learn they were still working with Mike. Sure, he'd come through for them in the past, even gave them the tip about Sorel taking Abby. But it always seemed to Jason that Sorel's number one information guy was a little too quick to turn on him. It also made Jason wary that, for the right offer, he'd turn on Sonny too.   
Pushing those thoughts aside, he studied the picture again. In broad daylight, Ronan Stryker was walking into Philip Scarcella's house, which wouldn't seem all too odd, except that, Stryker allegedly turned on Scarcella and his organization before he came to Port Charles. When Jason had returned home, he and Sonny discussed this problem. His mentor told him then that he felt something was off with the situation, but neither man could put their finger on it.   
He studied the pictures until the faces began to blur together. Finally he tossed them aside and stood, stretching his back and neck. Jason crossed to the window so he could study the skyline, hoping that something would come to him. Sonny had asked for this meeting days ago, before Jason and Elizabeth had agreed to meet with Alexis to begin the divorce proceedings. He checked his watch and realized that in forty three minutes he and Elizabeth would officially file for divorce. Something about that made his heart squeeze painfully.  
"Find anything?" Sonny asked, coming from the kitchen.   
Jason turned to face the older mobster and shook his head grimly. "Did you get anymore about the man who approached Marie yesterday?"   
"Nope," Sonny clipped out. "None of our guys have ever seen him before. The description she gave…he's definitely a new player in this game."   
"She okay? Did you ever get her to agree to the guards?" Jason asked with concern.  
Sonny busied himself by unbuttoning his shirt cuffs and rolling his sleeves up twice. "Temporarily," he sighed. "Why do I get the feeling that this isn't gonna work?"   
Jason moved towards his friend and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. He gave him a supportive squeeze before he stepped back a few steps. "You don't know that. Don't give up yet."   
"Jason, you've known about every major relationship in my life. Marie is unlike any woman I've ever been with and she refuses to have the guards."   
"And so does Elizabeth. Or at least she did, Sonny. She came around and soon Marie will too." Jason had only met his boss' newest flame once. She'd dropped by briefly yesterday afternoon to tell them about the man who came to see her at work. Jason could tell the woman was visibly shaken. He'd watched as Sonny went into action, immediately sending Francis with her. He promised her that Francis was only temporary, but eventually she would have to have a full time guard. They'd argued and Elizabeth had been the one to reason with her.   
_"Marie, you may think it's a hassle now. But you'll be amazed at how much better you'll feel knowing someone is there for you."   
Jason watched in awe as his wife shot down every excuse Marie offered as to why she shouldn't have a guard.  
Marie turned to face Sonny and sighed. "I didn't sign up for this, Corinthos. This wasn't part of the deal."   
"Marie–" Sonny began.  
"No," __Elizabeth__ cut in. She glared at Sonny before turning back to Marie. Jason saw the familiar glint in her eyes and knew that Marie was about to lose this battle. "You knew who he was when you agreed to date him, Marie. You knew what he did for a living, and we're not just talking coffee. And even if you didn't know for sure, I'm sure you've heard enough crappy gossip to fill in the blanks. Hell, you live in AJ Quartermaine's building, I'm sure he can tell you all sorts of juicy information about Sonny and Jason. But none of it's true. Or it may be. But you can't quit now, because you came into this with your eyes wide open. I know Sonny and I know he didn't try to fool you. So you've got a decision to make. You can walk out that door and out of his life, or you can swallow your pride for a minute, agree to the guard and be safer because of it." __Elizabeth__ paused to catch her breath and she stared at the woman in front of her. She knew that Sonny really cared for Marie, but it was still her decision. "Well? What's it gonna be?"_  
"Elizabeth was right," Jason said quickly. "She knew who you were when she agreed to go out with you. She can't back out now because you want to keep her safe. And if she does, then she's not the person you thought she was."   
Sonny knew his friend was right and nodded knowingly. He turned and went to the drink cart, poured himself a glass of water. He took a long sip before he turned back to Jason. "I want this sick bastard gone, Jason." He swiped his hand through the air. "Taken care of."   
"I'll do it," he said immediately.   
"No," Sonny cut in. "You're not doing this one."   
"Yes, I am." Jason turned to face him, hands on his hips, stubbornness in his stance. "Other than yesterday, he's never come after you. You aren't even sure the guy that came to see Marie works for Stryker, Sonny. Every one of his attacks have been on _my_ wife and _my_ child." Jason pressed a hand to his chest and continued. "If he was coming after Carly or Michael or people who were important to you, I know you'd want to handle it in your own way. And you'd probably send me to take care of it. Well he's coming after people who are important to me and I don't have anyone to send, so I'm going to take care of it myself."   
"No," Sonny repeated. "And that's not a friendly request, Jason. That's an order."   
Jason squeezed the bridge of his nose and knew a headache was coming on. "I don't want to argue with you, Sonny. So let's just drop this topic. How do you want it done?"   
"I want it clean. I don't want this falling back on you or me. Since Taggert was named commissioner, he's been itching to bring me down. And he finally has the power to do it. I'm careful to not jaywalk or he'll drag me downtown. You have Elizabeth and Isabelle, you can't afford to go to jail. And I don't want you to leave again. No traces, Jason. But Ronan Stryker has to be taken care of." Sonny paused in thought for a moment before meeting Jason's eyes. "Permanently."   
"Stryker signed his death certificate when he touched Elizabeth, Sonny." His voice was cold and detached and Jason tried to block out the memory of the other man groping Elizabeth.   
"I know that and you know that. Hell, I even think Stryker knows that. But he's dumb, Jason. He's crazy and he's stupid. And if those pictures are any indication, he has ties with Philip Scarcella. The last thing I want to do is start a war with the old man in Chicago. We have to be careful."   
"What are you thinking?"   
"I think we take him down with information. Let me talk to Mike, see what he knows about the guy."   
"Mike?" Jason sneered. He didn't even try to hide the annoyance and dislike for the man. "Sonny, I don't trust him. Especially not when Elizabeth and Isabelle's lives could be at stake."   
"Do you trust me?"   
"Of course," Jason answered immediately.   
"I know you don't like the guy, Jason. I can understand why. But he turned on Sorel because the man was using women and children to come after us. I trust that he's going to come through for us."   
"If you say so, Sonny." The uncertainty still rang through in his tone, but he trusted Sonny completely and would respect his judgment.   
"Good. Then I'll call Mike and you can take Francis and Johnny with you when you meet."  
"I work alone," Jason argued.   
"I don't want you doing this Jason. I'm not going to lie to you. But if you're gonna be adamant about it, you're still going to do it my way. I say Johnny and Francis go, so they go. Deal with it."   
Jason knew his friend wasn't trying to be mean or arrogant. He understood that Sonny didn't want anything to happen to him and sending the two bodyguards was his way of protecting him. "Fine," he finally agreed.   
"Good." Sonny watched as the younger man dropped into the arm chair and buried his face in his hands. He sat down and watched as Jason ground his fingertips into his eyes and sighed. "You wanna talk about it?"   
"Talk about what?" Jason asked, not looking up. Suddenly he felt tired and he knew the feeling of dread was in anticipation of the meeting with Alexis.   
"Alexis told me that you were meeting with her today." Sonny sighed. "About the divorce. She said that you stopped fighting it," he added softly.  
"I thought Alexis was allowed to talk about our business with other people? What happened to that attorney-client thing she's always talking about?"   
"Alexis didn't come to me as your attorney, Jason. She came to me as a concerned person who cares about you and Elizabeth. What surprised me was she said that _you_ were the one who called about the divorce. What I don't understand, if you're so adamant that you and Elizabeth are the real thing, is why you agreed to the divorce?"   
"I love Elizabeth, Sonny–"  
"I'm not saying you don't," Sonny cut in. "I'm just asking you to explain this to me."   
"I don't think I can make her happy. And this divorce is what she wants, so I'm going to give it to her." Jason looked up to meet Sonny's steady gaze. The man's dark eyes cut through him and Sonny knew his friend was in pain. "I gave up Michael because AJ and I couldn't get along. I knew Michael would know that AJ and I hated each other. While I don't think Elizabeth and I would ever hate each other, I do believe that Isabelle would pick up on her mother not being happy."   
"So you just give up?" Sonny questioned. "I've spent two years with Elizabeth, getting to know her. First, it was because you asked me to. And then she became like my little sister. I love her too, Jason. But you didn't sit by and watch as she waited for you for two years. She loves you."   
"Do you think I doubt that? After we got back from the cemetery the other day, we sat in the living room and talked. And it was one of the few times we'd really connected since I got back. She told me then she loved me."   
"Was this before or after you told her you wanted a divorce?"   
"Does it matter?"   
Sonny shook his head. "Elizabeth doesn't want a divorce, Jason. She never did. For two years, the thought never even crossed her mind. She could have gotten one as soon as six months after you left, filing abandonment charges. Alexis would have done it for her then. But as soon as you return, she starts crying divorce? Maybe that's just her anger talking. At you and at herself, because she can't make herself stop loving you. Just like she's inside of you, you're inside of her. You're what makes her tick. I think you need to talk to your wife, Jason."   
Slowly Jason stood and turned towards the door. He glanced at the desk once again and sighed. "Tell me when you've got that meeting with Mike set up."   
Sonny followed his friend towards the door, intent on going across the hall to Elizabeth's penthouse with him. "Will do. And Jason?"   
"Yeah?" he asked, not looking back. Jason nodded at Johnny when he passed him, but continued towards his own home.   
Sonny's hand clamped on his shoulder and he stopped. Knowing Sonny wouldn't talk to his back, he turned to face his friend. "At least promise that you'll think about what I said."   
"I will." 

~*~

Alexis sat back down at the kitchen table and took the last sip of her hot chocolate. Elizabeth was washing still washing dishes. She'd left the younger woman doing just that twenty minutes ago, when she went to lay Isabelle down for her nap. Instead of plates and glasses, Elizabeth was now scrubbing her pots and pans.  
"I don't understand," she muttered. "I did exactly what Sonny said, followed the recipe perfectly and I still ruin it?" Abandoning the scrubber, she started pulling off baked on lasagna noodles and tossing them towards the food disposal. "Alexis, you shoulda seen Jason. He offered to take us out, or order food in. But I insisted that I cook for him and we were sitting there, pretending that it wasn't gonna be black all the way through. And well…he tried to eat it. It was bad."   
"You love him," Alexis said. It wasn't an accusation or a question. Just a statement of fact.  
"Yeah, I do." Elizabeth kept her back to the woman and continued picking at the overcooked lasagna. "I don't think I ever stopped."   
"Why the divorce?" Alexis queried.   
Elizabeth turned to face her then. A mixture of pain and love colored her face. "He wants it. Jason told me he'd stop fighting it."   
"And now…you don't want it." The attorney tried to understand. In her professional opinion, Elizabeth should have divorced Jason a long time ago. But personally, she knew what it was like to love someone so much you thought you'd die with them. Alexis knew Elizabeth and Jason had that kind of relationship and it always colored the professional side with shades of grey.  
"I _never_ wanted it, Alexis. I love Jason. Even when I've hated him so much for leaving me and Isabelle, I loved him. Even when I was pressing for the divorce, I didn't see it as what I wanted. I saw it as the best solution to our problems. But we were out the other day and he bought me flowers. And then he turned to me and gently said, 'I want to get to know you better,' and I knew then that I was crazy to think I should divorce him."   
"He left you," Alexis argued. "I'm sure it was sweet and pure and a great moment, but he's been gone for _two_ years, Elizabeth. What happens if he gets his feelings hurt and then decides to leave again? You've put all your faith back in him, you're depending on him to take care of you…and he's gone? How can you live with that possibility Elizabeth?"   
"He won't leave," she insisted. Elizabeth sighed deeply, trying to regain her composure. "If not for me…he won't leave Isa."   
"So you stay in the marriage for Isabelle? What about love Elizabeth? Respect? Trust. All of those things you said your marriage _didn't_ have anymore. What happened to that? Did he look at you with his clear blue eyes and say 'I love you' and then everything was okay again?"   
"Why are you doing this?" Elizabeth asked. "Why are you trying to make me doubt him?" Elizabeth pressed a hand to her chest and shook her head. The tears welled in her eyes and she didn't try to stop them from falling. "I'll never love anyone like I love Jason. I've tried, okay? I was in the park not too long ago and Lucky Spencer asked me if I could love him again. He said to me all the things you just said and then some. He called in promises and permanent locks and I looked at him, the boy that I loved so much when I was young, and I felt nothing. I love my husband, Alexis. And I know he loves me. I know I've always told you that love was never our problem." Elizabeth noticed the tone her voice had taken and she quickly changed it. She pointed out of the kitchen, towards Isabelle's bedroom and smiled. "We have a daughter and he wants to know her. I'm not using her to get him back, because I wouldn't do that. But I look at him and I know he's the only man who'll ever make me happy. Love is too hard, Alexis. It's too much and I don't wanna start over with someone new. I want Jason."   
"If there was no Isabelle or no Abby, would you still want him? Would you have hung on this long Elizabeth? Two years. If there hadn't been Isabelle, would you have waited two years for him?"   
"_ Yes__._" She lifted her gaze to meet Alexis'. The assurance of her tone matched the defiance in her eyes. "Like Jason said…two days, two months, two years. Twenty years. Fifty years. I will be in love with Jason Morgan until the day I die."   
Unfortunately, Alexis knew that in Sonny and Jason's life, that could be as soon as tomorrow. "Then you need to talk to him."   
"You're disappointed in me," Elizabeth whispered. No longer able to stand, she pulled a chair from the table and sunk into it. "I'm trying so hard not to let anyone down, but I've let you down. I can tell."   
Alexis crouched beside Elizabeth and wrapped a warm arm around her shoulder. "I'm not disappointed, I just want what's best for you and for my goddaughter. If you love him and he loves you, then I think you should try to work it out. I'm not gonna stand in your way, Elizabeth. Do what's best for you, honey."   
Elizabeth turned into the embrace and hugged Alexis back. She sniffled, trying to regain control. "Thank you Alexis."   
"No problem. I won't even charge you for this one," she joked. "Sonny would be so relieved. I'm sure he doesn't pay me for my advising abilities too."   
"Sonny pays you because he doesn't know you'd help him out for free." Elizabeth pointed out and she couldn't stop the corner of her mouth from forming the beginning of a smile.  
"And don't you dare tell him," Alexis warned. She pulled back when her cell phone began to ring. "I've got to get that. I'm waiting on a ruling."   
"Then get it."   
Elizabeth stood after Alexis left her side and began to straighten herself. She knew Jason and Sonny would be here soon. She went to the sink and splashed water on her face, hoping to make the evidence of her tears disappear.   
When Alexis hung up, Elizabeth turned back and recognized the look on her face. "You've got to go."   
Alexis nodded in confirmation. "My ruling just came back. The judge wants me there in fifteen minutes."   
"Then go," Elizabeth insisted. "We can reschedule."   
"Tell Jason I'm sorry. And Elizabeth?"   
"Yeah."   
"Talk to him."   
Elizabeth nodded and followed Alexis out of the kitchen. She opened to the door and was surprised to find Jason and Sonny standing there.   
_I will_ was what she heard.   
"You will what?" Elizabeth questioned.   
Jason turned to face her, immediately softening his features with a smile. "Nothing. Just business stuff."   
"Oh, okay. Well Alexis has to go, so we have to reschedule."   
"Oh…okay." Jason's attention was caught when the elevator doors opened and Benny rushed out. "What's going on?"   
The accountant rushed forward, an opened package in his hand. He shoved it towards Jason, gasping for air. "I got this…I knew Mrs. Morgan wasn't expecting anything, so I got suspicious. Plus, it was sent to me, not her. So I opened it."  
"Spit it out, Benny." Sonny moved beside Jason and looked over Elizabeth's shoulder as she pulled out a manila envelope.   
"Boss, it's…it's…"   
"Abby," Elizabeth gasped.   
The name caught Jason's attention and he took the pictures from her. He studied the images, his eyes stopping on the fifth picture. It was a young, blonde child. Her curly hair was in pigtails and she wore a yellow dress. Jason recognized the smile the child wore as Elizabeth's. Seeking confirmation, he turned the picture over and swore. In a thick, black magic marker someone had written _Abby Lynn Morgan_.  
Elizabeth buried her face into his chest and he held her tightly. He looked over towards Sonny and nodded when the man mouthed 'Stryker.' It had to be. There was no one else. Nothing was making sense to Jason right now. He watched as Sonny thumbed through the other pictures. With each dated photograph, a memory was brought back.   
October 11, 2002. _The day Abby died._  
October 14, 2003. _The day Jason left._  
April 10, 2004. _The day Isabelle was born._  
October 2, 2005. _The day Jason came home._  
October 11, 2005. _Three years later.._   
He didn't want to believe…but he couldn't help but not. Jason Morgan tightened his arms around his wife and looked towards the ceiling. It was a silent plea to God, asking him if his child was really alive.


	22. Chapter Twenty One -- Friends

Sonny Corinthos looked up from the pictures on his desk to the child sleeping in her play pen. Johnny had erected the makeshift bed for the child when they'd arrived at the coffee warehouse. After Elizabeth had recovered from the initial shock of seeing a picture of a child who looked just like her dead daughter, Jason had asked him to take Isabelle for the rest of the day. Sonny didn't argue because he knew Elizabeth wouldn't be able to take care of Isabelle right now. And on a happier note, he added mentally, he hadn't been spending as much time with her as he liked lately and this gave him some time with her.   
  
The young child with curly blonde hair drew his attention back to the desk. He'd come here to get away from the memories that his penthouse held. Memories of the child and his best friends the day Abby was brought home from the hospital. Instead of returning to their own home, Jason and Elizabeth had come to his so he, Alexis, and Carly could all see the baby outside of the hospital. There were also other memories that he wanted to escape. The afternoon Carly packed up her and Michael's belongings and moved out of their home. They'd only buried Abby—or _thought_ they buried Abby, he silently corrected—two weeks before and the man was still reeling from losing his first goddaughter.   
  
Sonny thought if he could get out of the penthouse, he could be objective about the pictures. He'd be able to convince himself one-hundred-percent without a doubt that his beloved goddaughter, Abby Morgan, was buried in the grave at the Port Charles cemetery that was marked with her name. She was two rows down, three across from his wife Lily and one row in front of the marker Jax had erected in memory of Brenda.  
  
The only problem with his logic was that it didn't work at all.  
  
His mind began to turn over the possibility the child was alive. What did this mean? For three years, they'd been mourning her and she was there the entire time? His best friend was so grief stricken that he'd left for _two years_ to deal with his pain. Elizabeth had cried herself to sleep countless nights, longing to hold her first daughter. Isabelle had missed out on months of knowing her sister.   
  
And then Sonny thought of Abby. Where was she? Was she loved? Who was she calling Daddy? The questions wouldn't end in his mind and he didn't have any of the answers he longed for. Everything was happening so fast that Sonny wasn't sure what happened first. His longed for the little girl in the photograph, wanting to hold her. After Jason had calmed Elizabeth down a little, she tried to explain to him that the child _had_ to be Abby. Finally, they'd called a doctor to give her something to calm down. Just a mild sedative the man had said before he left. Jason had promised to stay with her and Sonny took Isabelle.   
  
Sonny wondered if this wasn't another sick joke from Stryker. The mobster had, after all, been at Abby's grave earlier that week, taunting Jason and Elizabeth about her death. Paying his respects, he had said. The thought made Sonny ill, it was more like stirring up trouble. Was it possible, Sonny wondered, had Stryker found a child with eyes exactly like Jason's, curly hair like Elizabeth's that was the perfect color of wheat. He wondered how much he'd paid her parents to take a couple of snapshots of the child and then dropped them in a FedEx envelope with Elizabeth's name on the front. He'd sent it to Benny to get their attention and to make sure they'd see the pictures.   
  
That was the theory Sonny wanted to believe, but his gut told him, was screaming at him in fact, that Ronan Stryker actually had Abby Morgan all this time. Or maybe Philip Scarcella had her. He knew the old man was involved some how, he just didn't know how.   
  
Maybe that was why Scarcella never came after Stryker, even though he knew he was in Port Charles. Stryker obviously hadn't brought Abby to Port Charles with him, so maybe Scarcella had been keeping her in Chicago. But what Sonny couldn't figure out was the relationship between the two men. Why would Philip Scarcella help someone like Ronan Stryker? Why would they both help someone like Joseph Sorel, who Sonny considered to be lower than slime. None of the pieces fit together and Sonny knew there was something missing from the story. Some key piece of information that would tie it all together. But he knew where he could get it from.   
  
Reaching for the desk phone, he dialed the number from memory. After the fourth ring, voice mail picked and Sonny listened to the other man's message for a moment. When the phone beeped, he began. "Mike, I know you've already talked to Jason and you're meeting tomorrow, but I need to talk to you ASAP. I have some questions and I think you're the guy to answer them for me. I don't care when you get this, call me back."   
  
Sonny replaced the phone to its cradle, satisfied with the message he left. He didn't want to believe Mike Villalobos had been holding out key information about Ronan Stryker's relationship with Sorel and Scarcella, but it now looked like a definite possibility. The words Jason had said to him earlier echoed in his ears and he wondered if his partner was right. _"Mike, Jason sneered. He didn't even try to hide the annoyance and distrust for the man. "Sonny, I don't trust him."_ Sonny knew Jason had a better sense about people than he did. Sonny could usually tell when someone was lying, but Jason knew they were a liar before they even opened their mouth. Unfortunately it looked like Jason had been right about Mike too.   
  
At the moment, Sonny couldn't deal with the possibility that one of his men had betrayed him, so he made a mental note to talk about it with Jason later. Knowing he wouldn't get any work done with the photos sitting on his desk, he dropped them back into the envelope and pushed them aside. Pulling out the ledger, he grabbed the adding machine from his desk and began to punch numbers. The coffee warehouse had been booming lately, along with everything else in his life. It even looked like Taggert wouldn't take advantage of being named commissioner to further his personal vendetta.   
  
"You keep telling yourself that Corinthos," he muttered to the empty room. Sonny looked again towards the playpen and smiled at the young child. He knew that she didn't understand what was happening. Isabelle was too young to remember Jason not being there after she was born. If it turned out Abby was alive, Isabelle wouldn't remember a time when she didn't have an older sister. He hoped she wouldn't remember the pain her mother went through when Jason left. When Sonny was a child, he'd prayed for days to not remember what Deke did to his mother and to him. If only he'd been Isabelle's age when his mother had been with the abusive man, maybe it wouldn't affect him today.   
  
Not liking the turn his thoughts had taken, Sonny looked back to his adding machine and again punched in the numbers from the invoices. He worked until a knock on the door broke his concentration. When he looked up, Johnny O'Brien was standing there and he could see Alexis standing behind him.  
  
"Mrs. Jacks is here, sir." Johnny knew his mistake when he'd used the newly married attorney's name. He regretted his slip when Sonny grimaced outwardly and reminded himself that he should always call her 'Miss Davis' when Sonny was around. Just like always.   
  
"Show her in, Johnny." Knowing the attorney was there to talk about Elizabeth, he pushed the invoices and adding machine back into his desk, promising himself he'd get some work done later.   
  
Alexis smiled politely at Johnny when he stepped aside to let her enter. She took in the playpen and swung her gaze around to Sonny. "Why do you have Isabelle?" Her mind raced with possibilities of all the things that happened to Elizabeth after she left. "What's wrong? What happened Sonny?" The catch in her voice told him she was instantly worried.  
  
"It's okay, Alexis. Elizabeth isn't hurt," he tried to soothe her. Tipping his head towards the chair, he insisted that she sit. After she pulled the chair up to the desk so she could use his work surface, he pulled the envelope with the pictures in it and handed them to her. "Those came for Elizabeth today, through Benny. Someone wanted us to see them."   
  
"What are they?" Alexis asked, even as she was pulling them out. She recognized all of the dates and knew the significance they had in Elizabeth's life. When she got to the last picture, she studied it carefully, trying to place the child. When she couldn't, she glanced up at Sonny. Holding the picture up, she asked, "Who is this?"   
  
"Flip it over," Sonny instructed. He watched as the shock registered on her face, then the disbelief and he knew Alexis felt just like everyone else. "We don't know if it's true or not. I've got a guy working on it."   
  
"How is it even possible, Sonny?" Alexis looked through the pictures once more before giving them back to Sonny. "Abby has been dead for over three years. We buried her! Had a funeral for her. She died in the warehouse explosion with Sorel."   
  
"Alexis, calm down." When the lawyer sat back in her chair and seemed to be ready to listen, he continued. "We don't know how it's possible. We just got the pictures today and I don't have any answers yet. We aren't even sure where the pictures came from."   
  
"Stryker," she answered him. "It has to be Stryker. But how did he get Abby?"   
  
"Don't jump to conclusions. We don't know who the child in the picture is, Alexis. Just because someone says it's Abby doesn't mean it's really Abby." Sonny knew that it _had_ to be Stryker, but he couldn't discuss his more illegal activities with Alexis and he didn't know how much he wanted to tell her, but he needed to work this out with someone. The obvious answer would be Jason, but Jason had personal things to deal with. Sighing, he tilted his head up to look at her, "Can we talk, off the record?"  
  
"What do you mean?" she queried.  
  
"I mean, I need you to be my friend right now. Not my attorney, but someone here to listen and give advice."   
  
"I'll always be your friend first and attorney second," she assured him. "Don't you know what you are to me?"   
  
His brown eyes softened as he met her gaze and he knew he could trust her with this information. "You're the same thing to me," he promised.   
  
"Talk to me Sonny," Alexis urged. She sat her briefcase on the floor by the chair and crossed her hands in her lap. Turning her head up, she readied herself to listen to him.   
  
"Do you know who Philip Scarcella is?" He studied her reaction and knew she did. "What do you know about him?"   
  
"Very little," she told him. Alexis closed her eyes, trying to pull a memory from the depths of her mind. "About twenty years ago, after I'd first gotten to the States I did some traveling. Chicago was one of the places I visited and I remember something about Scarcella from there." Alexis paused as she tried to focus on the hidden memory. "But not _Philip_ Scarcella…the newspaper, it was about a woman."   
  
"Philip Scarcella is…well, he owns a restaurant in Chicago and but he's known more for his more nefarious activities."   
  
"He's a mobster," Alexis said plainly.  
  
"Yes. He's a mobster." Sonny smiled at her bluntness. "Tell me more about this female Scarcella. Can you remember what the paper said?"   
  
"She was killed, I think. It was just a blurb that I picked up on. I'm not even sure why I remembered it. Her name was Gabby..Gabriel…Gabrielle! Alexis smiled triumphantly.  
  
"Do you remember anything else?" Sonny pressed.  
  
Alexis closed her eyes and inhaled slowly. She forced herself to concentrate, but nothing else was coming to her. Without warning, her eyes popped open and Alexis reached across the desk and spun Sonny's laptop around. She rapidly started typing.  
  
"What are you doing?" Sonny asked, his eyes wide.  
  
"Checking the online archives of the Chicago Tribune." Alexis looked up at him for a moment before returning her attention to the computer screen. "Here we go…..Gabrielle Scarcella, she'd only recently married Philip. Her maiden name was…" Alexis trailed off, her eyes growing wide.  
  
"Her maiden name was what?" Sonny pressed. "Alexis, tell me."   
  
"Sorel," she whispered. Alexis looked up at him and sighed. "Gabrielle Sorel-Scarcella." Alexis turned the screen so Sonny could see the picture of the woman, her full name boldly printed under the picture.  
  
"As in Joseph Sorel? Scarcella was married to Sorel's _mother_? Why the hell didn't I know this!?"  
  
"I don't know," Alexis answered him. She looked back to the computer screen and her eyes scanned the type. "They'd just married, she was survived by a teenage son." She scanned the rest of the article. "The name of the son isn't given."   
  
Sonny pushed a hand through his hair, the disbelief written across his face. "I can't believe this, Alexis. All this time…and now, it's possible Stryker and Scarcella have had Abby all along…oh god, what else have we missed?" He slammed the laptop closed in frustration.  
  
"I don't understand. Start with the part where Abby could be alive, Sonny."   
  
"Today after you left Elizabeth's, Benny showed up with a package. In it, there were five pictures. You're holding them in your hands. Each picture is dated, Alexis, all dates that are important to them. Which means this bastard has been watching us for over three years. God, there's no telling how long Sorel had planned this." Sonny raked a hand through his dark locks.  
  
"Sonny, do you know for sure it's Abby?" Alexis asked. She admitted, the child did resemble both Jason and Elizabeth and it seemed possible that this could be the child they thought dead.   
  
"Alexis, we don't know anything," he admitted. "But I know this is the last thing they need. With Elizabeth still pushing the divorce. I'm not sure how much he can take, honestly. Jason's been about to break for awhile now and when he does it's gonna be big."   
  
"I think he already broke. He left Elizabeth, remember?" Elizabeth's words from earlier came back to her and she looked up in shock. "What do you mean '_ Elizabeth_ still pushing the divorce?'"   
  
"Maybe he did break when he left. I'm not sure. And I mean what I say. Jason only agreed because he wants her to be happy. He loves her too much to make her that unhappy."   
  
The attorney dropped her head in disagreement. Alexis couldn't believe this. _Neither_ of them wanted the divorce? If they could just get those two on the same page a lot of issues would probably be resolved. "Elizabeth doesn't want the divorce," she announced. "She never did."   
  
Sonny's eyes narrowed as he studied his attorney. He wasn't sure if this was her opinion or if Elizabeth had admitted to not wanting the divorce. "She stood in my living room," he reminded her, "and told Jason the only good thing about him being back was it was infinitely easier for her to get a divorce."   
  
"She was angry, Sonny!" Alexis cried in Elizabeth's defense. "The man she promised to love forever _left_ her, _pregnant_ with **his** child, and then thinks he can pop back in with a 'honey, I'm home' and think there won't be any repercussions? Sonny, you're not a stupid man, please tell me you don't believe that?!"   
  
"Who are you mad at Alexis, me or Jason? I'm the _last_ person in the world who thinks Jason deserves a second chance with Elizabeth. But the most important thing to me is **her** happiness. If she wants him and I know he wants her, then I think they should work it out."   
  
"What did he tell you?" she queried.   
  
"I don't feel comfortable discussing what he told me with you. It's not that I don't trust you or that I think you'll go and tell everyone what he said. It's just trust is something big between Jason and me. I blew it once and I've worked hard to get him put his faith back in me," Sonny explained. He momentarily paused to remember the look on Jason's face when Carly came down the stairs. It was an image he carried forefront in his mind at all times and recalled when he was making decisions that would affect Jason's life. "Jason agreed to the divorce because Elizabeth said she wanted it. He loves her too much to make her unhappy."   
  
Alexis nodded in understanding of Sonny's not disclosing the details of his meeting with Jason. She was bound by the confidentiality clause and wouldn't feel right disclosing those same details had Jason shared them with her. Or the details Elizabeth shared with her about her feelings on the divorce. "Elizabeth is exactly the same. She loves him, wants to work it out, but now she thinks Jason wants the divorce. So she sits back and doesn't say anything about it."   
  
"That's what I thought," Sonny admitted. "They're inside of each other, can't live without the other. But I'm worried what Abby being alive is going to do to them. If it's really her in the picture."   
  
"Abby was the reason they broke up. And if she's home, they won't have a reason to be apart anymore," Alexis reasoned. Even though she knew it wasn't that simple.   
  
"No," he disagreed, "Abby was their test and they ultimately failed. Elizabeth couldn't move past the grief of losing her daughter and Jason couldn't shake the guilt that his work had taken someone he loved so much. All Abby being alive is going to do is prove to them that they failed at marriage. A child isn't a reason to stay together, Alexis. You and I both know that. I'm not sure what Abby being alive is going to do to them, but I don't think all of the aftershocks will be positive."   
  
Not knowing what else to say, Alexis stood and crossed to the long bookshelf he had in the office. Sitting on top of it was a coffee pot with one of his brews and she poured herself a cup, not bothering to add cream or sugar and returned to her seat. Looking up from the cup, she smiled. "How's Marie?"   
  
"Things aren't looking good," he admitted. Sonny recounted to her the details of the argument they'd had, the man who approached her at work, and the things Elizabeth had said. When he finished, Alexis noted the way his face looked worn and she got the odd feeling Sonny felt like he didn't have a friend left in the world.   
  
"What're you going to do?" she asked.   
  
"I keep asking myself that about everything. What am I going to do about Abby? I don't know. About Jason and Elizabeth? I'm smart enough to know they need to work that out by themselves. But the question you want the answer to is what am I going to do about Marie?" Sonny let the question hang in the air while he began to push things around on his desk. The silence stretched between them and he knew Alexis didn't have the answers he needed. "I love her," he admitted.   
  
"Love her?" Alexis choked out. She glanced down and saw she'd spilt the coffee and began to dab at it with a napkin. "Are you sure?"  
  
"I think so. I know the idea of losing her is killing me, Alexis. But that's the way it works, huh? Everyone leaves eventually. I'm tired of this," he sighed. "I'm tired of loving someone and then them leaving me or not being who I thought they were."   
  
"So you throw a pity party?" she joked. "You have no idea how lucky you are, Sonny Corinthos. You have a young woman who thinks of you as a brother, a goddaughter that loves you, a best friend who would lay down his life for you. And you've been loved by so many women that I've lost count. There are three that count, though. Lily, who you married. Who loved you and who you hold everyone in your life up to. Brenda, who I know you loved more than your own life. What was it about Brenda Sonny? Because I don't get it."   
  
"Get what?" he asked. "Brenda was…Brenda. Ask Jax the reasons he loved her and you'll have the reasons I loved her."   
  
"No, I don't buy that," Alexis rejected the idea. "Tell me why **you** loved her, Sonny."   
  
"She made me wanna be a better person," he said simply. "She's the only person I'd ever walk away from this life for."   
  
"Oh, you mean the exciting world of coffee?" she joked. "Yeah, because I can see why'd you wanna walk away from it."   
  
"I wasn't a coffee importer then," Sonny reminded her. "Only a low life. But you know what I mean."   
  
"Yeah, I do." Alexis smiled at her client, suddenly grateful for the odd friendship they'd seemed to forge. As she'd told Jax hundreds of times, she never meant to be their friends. She never meant to love them, but she did. And she knew that Sonny had two best friends who would do anything for him. "And Carly? What about Carly?"   
  
"Carly wanted to destroy me," Sonny told her. "She wanted to get inside of me and turn my life upside down. Did we love each other? Yes. Was it healthy? No. Do I miss her? Sometimes I do. Mostly, I miss Michael. But having Isabelle back cuts down on that a lot. And Carly lets me see him whenever I want. We've managed to stay friends, but the romance was a bad idea from the beginning."   
  
"What makes Marie different?"  
  
Sonny closed his eyes and exhaled loudly. He knew the question was coming, had been turning it over in his head for days, but still didn't know the answer. "I'm not sure. What made Candyboy different for you? Why didn't you marry Ned? Why didn't you and I ever get together, Alexis?" Sonny's dimples were showcased as he teased her.   
  
"You respect me too much," she answered him quickly. "That's why you and I wouldn't work. The first time you sent me to my room, I'd turn around and tell you where to stick it. And you know it. As for Ned…he changed the rules halfway through the game. I loved Ned Ashton, ELQ guy. If Ned would have stayed that guy, we might have had a chance. But he wanted to be Eddie Maine. And he wanted for me to be Lois, and I couldn't. He's with her now, where he wants to be, with their daughter. I'm happy for him."   
  
"And you've still managed to not answer my question." He looked up at her, seriousness in his tone. "Why Jax?"   
  
"Because I wake up each morning beside him and say a silent thank you to whoever put him in my life." The emotions hit her in a rush, like they always did when she was talking about her husband. "Because when we're together, I positively glow. He likes most of my friends, respects all of them. He cares about Elizabeth just like you do. And even though he doesn't like that I work for you and Jason, he only tries to talk me out of it once a week."   
  
"Is that so?" Sonny questioned. "Hrm… I figured at least twice a week. Maybe even three times. And did you say he respects _all_ of your friends? So we're not friends, huh?"   
  
"Of course we're friends, Sonny. You and I will be friends until the world stops turning. And Jax does respect you. You respect him too."   
  
Sonny snorted. "What gave you that idea?"   
  
"The night you and I left for Spain, you left Isabelle with Jax. If you didn't respect him, didn't trust him, you would have never done that." When he started to protest, she held up a hand to silence him. "I know, I know. It was late, you didn't want to wake Elizabeth. But you still called Jax and that means you don't hate him as much as you say."   
  
"Still doesn't mean I like him," he retorted.   
  
"I'm not asking you to like him," Alexis reasoned. "I'm only asking that you two not tear each other's hair out."   
  
"I don't fight like that," Sonny said quickly. "Besides, I don't fight. Did too much of that when I was a kid, now I have men who fight for me."   
  
"Whatever, Corinthos." Alexis stood and began to gather her things. She glanced back at sleeping the still sleeping baby and smiled. "I need to get home. How much can I tell Jax about Abby?"   
  
"Tell him what you want. I'll call you in a few days when we know something more concrete."   
  
"Okay," she nodded. Alexis sat her briefcase on so she could put her overcoat back on. "You want me to take Isabelle? Or can you handle her?"   
  
Sonny eyed the stack of invoices he needed to get through and counted the phone calls he needed to return in his head. "You sure it won't be too much hassle?"   
  
"No," she shook her head. "Isabelle and Jax love each other equally. I'll call over to Elizabeth's later and see if she wants me to keep her tonight."   
  
"Okay." Sonny pushed back from his desk and began gathering Isabelle's things. "Johnny!" he called towards the door.  
  
The bodyguard pushed through and immediately began gathering Isabelle's things. Sonny transferred the sleeping child to Alexis. "Johnny'll drive you, if that's okay."   
  
"That's fine." Alexis turned to follow Johnny out, but turned before she reached the door. "If you need me…if you need to talk, you know you can call at any time, right? That's what friends do, Sonny."   
  
He nodded his head and gave her a soft smile. "Thank you, Alexis." The door shut behind her and Sonny glanced around his now empty office.   
  
"And then there was one," he murmured to himself. Not dwelling on the thought, Sonny took his seat at the desk and reached for the phone.


	23. Chapter Twenty Two -- Make Me Forget

_This chapter is slightly rated.  I think originally I said it was Heavy R./Light NC-17.  Just thought I'd give you fair warning.  ~Cal_

Jason Morgan looked around his wife's bedroom and felt as if he was getting to know her all over again. He could hear the shower running and knew he'd be safe if he looked around some. Jason hoped that he'd be able to find some clues as to what he'd missed for two years. Pictures or letters, or something that told him about what happened to her. Something that told him about Isabelle.   
  
He watched her fall apart earlier and had to wonder if that's what it'd been like for her when he left. Sonny had given him some insight, but not enough for Jason to know what _really happened during that time. Walking towards the dresser, he pulled open the top drawer. Staring back at him was a picture from their wedding day, a copy of the picture he'd kept with him always. His head had been tilted so he could see her and she was looking back up at him. The smile they both wore showed how much they loved each other. But he couldn't help but wonder why she had it in the drawer and not on display.   
  
In the contents under the picture he found an envelope that read __Jason. Stopping again to listen for the shower, he was sure she hadn't finished before he slipped his finger under the flap and pulled the document it out. Jason scanned them quickly and knew almost immediately he had a legal separation in his hand. The lawyer wasn't Alexis, but some guy named Geralds out of Buffalo. On a handwritten note Jason read the lawyers note to Elizabeth, __Ms. Morgan, here are the papers you filed. All you have to do is sign and return them. If you have any questions, I can be reached at… and then he gave his telephone number. Flipping through the papers again, he saw that she __had signed them.   
  
"I couldn't file them," Elizabeth explained from behind him.   
  
He turned to find her wrapped in a thick terry cloth robe and a black towel soaking up the moisture from her wet hair. Her arms were wrapped protectively around her waist, she wore no make-up. Jason noticed that her skin was red from the scrubbing she'd given it. He fought the instinct in him to go and touch her. On her left hand, he noticed that she wore her engagement ring. Pointing at it, he said, "I'm surprised you haven't taken it off yet."   
  
Elizabeth held her hand out in front of her and smiled weakly. "It's the only thing I have left." Her walls began to crumble again and Elizabeth turned so he wouldn't see her cry. She'd cried so much in the last few hours that she thought she didn't have any tears left in her. "I'm sorry," she mumbled.   
  
Jason was next to her in two steps. He clenched a hand in her dark, wet curls and pulled her into his chest. "Hey, hey. You don't ever have to apologize to me for being upset. You're allowed to be upset, Elizabeth."   
  
She snuggled into the warmth of his chest as her arms came up around his lean waist. Tears continued to leak out of her eyes and she wasn't ashamed of them anymore. They stood like that for minutes as the world seemed to stop spinning. For them, the only person who existed was the other.   
  
Jason ran a soothing hand up and down her back. "It'll be okay, Elizabeth. I'll make everything okay."   
  
She nodded mutely and pulled away from him. Going to the dresser where he'd found the separation papers, she opened another drawer and pulled out some silk pajama bottoms and a cotton t-shirt. Numbly, she handed Jason the legal documents and nodded towards the bathroom. "I'll be right back."   
  
He nodded. Jason flipped through the documents one more time and sighed. God, he'd messed this up. "You know, the engagement ring isn't the only thing you have left," he called through the door. "You have me."   
  
Elizabeth didn't respond as she continued to change clothes. A minute later, she emerged from the bathroom fully dressed. The black towel still hung around her shoulders catching any spare water drops. "Do I?"   
  
"Have me?" he questioned. Not standing to not touch her, he ran the back of his hand along her cheek. "You've always had me. Since the very first night, I think. I didn't stand a chance."   
  
"You still left," she reminded him. Turning her cheek into his touch, she sighed. "I'm sorry. I know I keep reminding you of that. But I don't know if I can get past it."   
  
"I know," he said softly. Jason lifted her chin so she was facing him. "You know I didn't leave because of you, right? That it was never a problem of love."   
  
"You left because you couldn't live with yourself. Because you felt you killed our daughter." She laughed then. It was bitter and short. "That's the kicker; it's possible she's not even __dead. We missed __two years with Abby and each other because that sick bastard wants to play games with us."   
  
"Elizabeth," he sighed. Jason didn't know how to approach this topic. When they'd first received the pictures, she'd been hysterical and he wasn't able to talk to her. Then, she'd wanted to sit around and not talk. He knew she'd gone some place deep inside of herself to try and deal. That's when the crying started again. The doctor had come and given her something so she could sleep; but she'd refused to take them. The orange pill bottle sat on her nightstand, unopened. "We don't know it's her."   
  
"It's her," she said with force. She was tired of Sonny and Jason both telling her she wouldn't know her own daughter. Elizabeth couldn't explain to them __how she knew, but only that she was __sure the blonde haired child was Abby. Opening her eyes, she stared at the man she loved more than life. "Please believe me when I say it's her."   
  
He wanted to. Jason wanted to believe Elizabeth would recognize their daughter and he even felt a little ashamed that he didn't share in her convictions. But he didn't want to get his hopes up for it to only be a game Stryker was playing with them. Touching her again, Jason smiled. "I want it to be her too, Elizabeth."   
  
"No!" she insisted, "it **is her!" Elizabeth moved away from him and grabbed the photo of them off her dresser. The picture had been taken three days before Abby was taken. "Look at her, Jason." When he dropped his head, she pushed him. "**** Look at her," she ordered again. This time he did look up and he saw the picture of them in the park. "This is our daughter, Jason. She ****is alive, she's out there somewhere, scared and alone. And we're going to find her. I don't care if we have to turn the world upside down, we **__will find her."   
  
"Honey, we have men on it already, they started–"  
  
Elizabeth raised a hand to stop him. "Don't tell me that if it's her, they'll find her. It is her, Jason. It's Abby." She was nearly hysterical again. Elizabeth clutched the picture to her chest as she began to tremble.   
  
"Elizabeth–"  
  
"Say it, Jason." When she looked up at him, her eyes were wild. "Say it's Abby." Holding the picture out again, she lovingly caressed the face of her little girl. "Tell me it's Abby, Jason."   
  
Knowing she was about to fall, doubting her legs would support her much longer, Jason moved to her. Placing one around her waist, he bent and easily lifted her. Moving towards the bed, he laid her down gently. Jason sat on the bed and put his hand on her face. "Shhh, honey. It's her, okay? I promise you, it's her. And we'll find her."   
  
Elizabeth's sobs began to quiet as Jason continued his nonsensical words. She closed her eyes and reveled in the touch of his hand on her face. The tone he used was so full of love that if she wasn't already crying, some part of Elizabeth knew she would be. She turned on her side, into him. The bed dipped where he sat and soon he was the only thing holding her on the mattress. Neither of them talked as he continued to show her love. Occasionally Elizabeth would sniffle or move to wipe away her tears, but for the most part they just were.   
  
Sometime later when he thought she was asleep, Jason went to move. He was going to discreetly slip out of her room and call Sonny. The men needed to discuss the possibility of what happened if his first daughter was alive. His thoughts momentarily went to Ronan Stryker and Jason felt a hate so deep it threatened to consume him well inside. Sorel had been a pain in their side for years, but for the most part Jason and Sonny had considered him harmless. But maybe he wasn't so harmless. His faking Abby's death was still having adverse affects on the lives of Jason and Sonny.   
  
"Where're you going?" a sleepy voice asked.   
  
Jason turned to find her blue eyes looking up at him from hooded lids. "I was gonna call Sonny and then get in my bed."   
  
"Isabelle's home?" she asked, almost hopeful.   
  
Jason shook his head. "Do you want me to tell Sonny to bring her over?"   
  
"No," she said weakly. "I don't want her to see me like this." Sitting up in the bed, Elizabeth sighed heavily. "I must be a mess."   
  
Turning towards her once again, Jason disagreed, "You're allowed to be a mess, Elizabeth. Don't forget that. Put down the world, Atlas, and join us for awhile."   
  
Despite her rotten mood, she smiled at him. It wasn't her usual hundred watt smile, but it was tentative and full of love. "When did you have time to learn Greek mythology?"   
  
"I think I was in Norway," he told her. "Right before I found Lucky. I got kind of bored."   
  
At the mention of her ex-love, Elizabeth's eyes narrowed a bit. "Why did you send him back, Jason? Was it for me? Did you think I'd see him, run into his arms and everything you and I shared would be a distant memory?"   
  
"The thought crossed my mind," Jason admitted. "Finding Lucky…I dunno, Elizabeth. It brought me back to a time when my life was empty. The night you found me in that bar, you changed me."  
  
"And you saved me." Moving closer to him, Elizabeth placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "The thought of going back to Lucky never crossed my mind," she tried to assure him. "We were living in Buffalo when Sonny told me he was alive. Except he told me Luke found him on one of his many trips abroad. I believed him. I think that's the only time Sonny's ever lied to me."   
  
"You understand why he did it, though. Don't be angry with him, Elizabeth."   
  
"I'm not. I'm not even angry with you anymore. I was angry with Lucky after I saw him the other day. I never thought I'd be angry with him." Elizabeth sighed heavily as she replayed the conversation that'd taken place more than a week ago. "He wanted me to be with him again. I couldn't, Jason. I couldn't betray you like that. Or our daughter." She lifted her head grimly. "Or our daughters." Taking a deep breath she asked, "Will it always hurt this much?"   
  
"What hurts?"   
  
"Knowing that I've missed the last two years of her life. Knowing that she's scared and alone."   
  
"We don't know that," he said quickly.  
  
"Oh please, she's been with Ronan Stryker. How much love could she have gotten?"   
  
Gently Jason laid Elizabeth down again and said, "Someone once said that about Michael, Elizabeth. They said, 'He's been with Jason Morgan. How much love could he have gotten?' And I still love him today, Elizabeth. Don't pass judgment so quickly."   
  
She nodded at him, but didn't say anything. Jason ran his fingertips over her eyelids and closed them for her. "Now sleep."   
  
Elizabeth grabbed his wrist when he went to move away. "Stay with me tonight? I just…I can't be alone tonight, Jason. Please stay with me."   
  
Knowing he couldn't refuse her, Jason nodded. "I need to call Sonny, though." Bending, he kissed her head. "But I'll be back."   
  
He thought he heard her mumble something before he left the room. Jason left the light on in the hall and the door cracked so he could hear her. He moved quickly into the nursery and pulled out a pair of cotton pajama bottoms and a navy blue t-shirt. He changed quickly, deciding he'd shower in the morning. Glancing at the clock, he hoped Sonny would be home from the warehouse by now. Leaving the room and the penthouse, he nodded at the night guard.   
  
Don nodded back at his boss. He knocked on the door and moved aside quickly as Jason moved into the penthouse.   
  
Sonny looked up from the paperwork he'd brought home from the coffee warehouse. "How is she?" he asked immediately.   
  
"She just lay down," Jason admitted. "She was pretty messed up there for awhile. She wouldn't take the pills Evans left."   
  
"I didn't think she would, but at least we tried."   
  
"Where's Isabelle?" Jason asked, his eyes scanning the penthouse.   
  
"Alexis came by and she went there for the night. Is that okay?"   
  
"Yeah, that's fine." Jason nodded towards the penthouse. "You and I need to sit down and make some plans, Sonny. We have to figure out what we're going to do about this. I have to let Elizabeth know something."   
  
"You're meeting with Mike tomorrow?" Sonny already knew the answer. He and Villalobos had had a long conversation before he left the warehouse. At Jason's nod he continued, "Be sure you take Francis and Johnny with you. I don't…I don't trust him, Jason. Not completely. Something's up."   
  
Jason nodded briefly. He knew Mike Villalobos couldn't be trusted, but hoped now wouldn't be the time he chose to betray them. "I should get back."   
  
"She's okay?" Sonny asked again.   
  
"We talked for a little and she cried some. But she's in bed now."   
  
"Okay," Sonny answered. Sonny crossed the room and opened the door for him. "If you need anything, don't hesitate to come over or call. Otherwise, I'll see you tomorrow. After you meet with Mike, we'll sit down and come up with something. You, me, Johnny, and Francis."   
  
"Elizabeth needs to be included," Jason said, even as he walked out the door. "She's not going to let this happen without her."   
  
Sonny nodded before he closed the door. Glancing back at the stack of unfinished invoices on his desk, he sighed. Dragging a hand across his face, he looked to the phone. He'd hoped Marie would call, but nothing yet. "Suck it up, Corinthos," he muttered.   
  
Jason eased into the bed beside Elizabeth and she immediately moved towards him. "Isabelle?" she asked softly.  
  
"She's with Alexis and Jax. We'll get her tomorrow."   
  
"Okay," she nodded sleepily. "I might wanna have lunch with Jax tomorrow, if that's okay."   
  
"I have some business to take care of in the morning, so you might wanna take a guard."   
  
"Andrew's back," she told him. Elizabeth moved her hand to his chest and began to stroke the muscles there. "He can go with me. He's been my guard for awhile now. I like Andrew."   
  
Jason's arm settled at her waist where he softly ran his fingers over her hip and thigh. "Okay."   
  
As he continued to touch her, Elizabeth's caresses of his chest became bolder. She moved her hand to the hem of his shirt and slipped under it. "Jason," she sighed.   
  
His hand moved to her back and he pressed her into him more. Jason was aware of where this could lead, but he didn't stop her just yet. His eyes closed on a sigh as she rolled his nipple between her fingers.   
  
Propping herself up, Elizabeth loomed over him. Searching his eyes in the darkness, she lowered her head to kiss him. It was soft and sweet. Two hurt hearts coming to an understanding. Jason was rubbing her bare back under the shirt now. His body hummed with contentment as the feeling he'd been missing for so long came back.  
  
Drawing back because she needed to breathe, Elizabeth moved to his neck. She took his earlobe in her mouth and softly bit him. Her tongue moved to salve the wound as her hands traveled south toward his waist. "Jason…" Her hand slipped into his pants as she rubbed him through the boxer-briefs.   
  
"Yesss," Jason sighed. Shifting them so that he was on top, Jason looked down at her. "You are so beautiful," he whispered. Kissing her eyes closed, he traced her jaw with his tongue. "And I love you so much." His large, calloused hand closed around her soft mound and Elizabeth sighed with relief. "I've missed you so much," he continued. "I've missed the way your skin tastes, the way your breath quickens. I've missed loving you, Elizabeth."  
  
"Yes," she whispered. "Love me, Jason." She continued to scrape her nails over his hardening member. "Please Jason, just love me."   
  
"I am Elizabeth." Jason pulled back and stripped the t-shirt over her head. The moonlight from the window illuminated her alabaster skin. Lowering his head, Jason took a nipple between his lips and began to suckle her. On their own accord, Jason's hands moved down lower, into her pajama pants. Moving under the thin cotton strip, he touched her dampening curls. He caressed the mound there for her pleasure.  
  
"Lower," she whispered. Her breathing was labored as she ignored the voice in her head that screamed how wrong this was. No matter what, it felt so good and she didn't want him to stop. "Lower, Jason. Touch me."   
  
"I am," he teased. Again, he ran his fingers through her curls.   
  
"Touch me."   
  
Wanting to satisfy her, Jason slipped one finger into her body and she arched off the bed. Her reaction was to wrap her tiny fist around him and began to pump. Lowering his head, Jason fought for control.   
  
"Yes," she whispered. Her eyes closed with the pleasure and she sighed happily. "That's it Jason. Make me forget. Please, make me forget."   
  
__Make me forget.  
  
And then he stopped. Moving away from her, he tossed the t-shirt in her direction. Jason dropped his head in his hands and fought his body's reaction. Her words were like a bucket of cold water doused on him. "God, Elizabeth. I'm sorry."   
  
She came out of her haze quickly and reached for the shirt. Mortified by her actions, she immediately apologized. "I'm sor—sorry, Jason. I don't know what came over me." Touching his back she felt the jolt and immediately jerked away from him. "You must thing I'm some kind of whor–"  
  
"Don't say it," he commanded. Turning to face her, she could still see his love shining there. "Don't even think it, Elizabeth. It happened. It's over. It won't happen again."   
  
"It won't happen again," she repeated. Why did that make her sad?   
  
"Lay down," he ordered. Jason forced himself to detach from the situation. "I'll go to my room."   
  
"Stay with me," she said softly.   
  
"Elizabeth–"   
  
She dropped a pillow and blanket on the floor for him. "Please, just stay in here. It won't happen again."   
  
Not trusting himself to even look at her, Jason dropped to the floor and faced away from her. "Goodnight Elizabeth."  
  
He heard her sigh before she dropped back into the bed. "Goodnight Jason…" and then she hesitated, "I love you."   
  
_

~*~

  
  
When she woke up, Elizabeth heard the downstairs shower running. The pillow and blanket were sitting at the foot of her bed and Jason was already out of her way. While she was waking up, she'd remembered what happened between them the previous night. She tried to block it from her mind, but she couldn't. All she could think about was the way she'd thrown herself at him.   
  
A soft knock on her door pulled her from her thoughts. "Come in."   
  
His hair was still wet from the shower, his feet bare, his t-shirt not tucked in. "How are you?" he questioned.   
  
Elizabeth nodded slowly, not trusting herself.   
  
"Good." Jason sighed heavily. "Listen, I have to go out…I told you last night. You said you wanted to have lunch with Jax…Andrew's on the door."   
  
"Okay," her voice was soft. She tried to smile at him. As he turned to leave, Elizabeth called out for him.  
  
Jason turned around, the question in his eyes.   
  
She pointed towards the dresser he was in last night. "Under the black sweater in the third drawer, there's a scrapbook. I kept it for you, if you want it."   
  
He mutely crossed to the dresser and pulled the scrapbook from its hiding place. Opening the first page he saw the details of Isabelle's birth in Elizabeth's scripted writing. "Elizabeth–"  
  
"I kept it for you, so you'd know about her life when you weren't there. I know you don't have time to look at it now…but if you'd like, we can go through it together tonight."   
  
He nodded, "I'd like that."   
  
"Okay." Rising from the bed, she went to him. Tentatively she wrapped her arms around his waist. "Be safe, okay?"   
  
His arms encircled her small body and he held on for a minute. "I will. Johnny and Francis are going with me. Make sure you take Andrew with you."   
  
"I will," she promised. Elizabeth pulled back from him and moved towards her closet. She began to pull a bathrobe and towels down for herself. "Jason?" she asked.   
  
He stood in the doorway watching her. Her admission of love from last night still rang in his ears. Jason had heard her tiny voice all night long when he tried to sleep. "Yeah?"   
  
"I meant what I said last night…I do love you. And…" she trailed off. Fidgeting with the robe in her hand, she dropped her gaze to the floor before she forced herself to look up. "I think you and I need to talk about the divorce when you get home."   
  
"Di–divorce?" he stuttered. He'd forgotten all about it with the news about Abby.  
  
"I don't want one," she said bluntly. "I never have and I never will. You and I need to decide what we're going to do."   
  
He stood there, stunned, as she disappeared into the bathroom. Minutes later he heard bathwater start and he forced himself to turn and walk out of the door.   
  
Her final words haunted him even as he met with the two bodyguards outside the door. And he had that all too familiar feeling of hope again. 


	24. Chapter Twenty Three -- Confirmation

The small office Mike Villalobos worked from was in the ritzier section of Port Charles. Jason had known when Mike walked away from Sorel's organization he'd taken a large amount of the deceased mobster's money with him and that made him uneasy because it was a known fact he'd turned on Sorel yet no one had tried to correct the mistake. Jason had asked Sonny and the older man couldn't tell him of any attempts that were made on Villalobos' life in the last two years. It all seemed very strange. What made Jason even more uncomfortable were the metal detectors each person had to walk through before they were allowed entrance into the building. All three men had to leave their shoulder holsters in the car.   
  
For that, Jason didn't know whether to be grateful or apprehensive. The latter because he'd never trusted Mike. Considering the way they'd come to know each other and it was likely Abby wasn't even dead, it seemed to Jason that something had been amiss for awhile. But he felt slightly grateful because he didn't want himself or Johnny and Francis to get trigger happy with the private investigator. No matter what his professional instincts about the matter, he knew Mike could tell him where his daughter was. Or at least point him in the right direction. That was enough for Jason to allow him to live for at least another day.   
  
The door to Mike's office was open when they arrived. Inside was a tall, lanky woman talking on the phone. Her nameplate identified her as Ms. Audrid. When Johnny knocked softly on the opened door, her attention was drawn from her phone conversation to the three men standing at the office door. She smiled brightly at them and motioned for them to enter. "Mom?" she said into the receiver. "Mom, we've got some clients here, I'll call you back." She stopped to listen to her mother continue to talk. "Yes, Mom. I promise." The secretary looked up again and rolled her eyes in annoyance at her mother. "Yes, I promise. Ok, Mom. I'm hanging up now—yes, yes. Okay, I'm really hanging up Mom. I love you too…ok, bye." Straightening her blouse and skirt she started around the desk towards Jason. "Sorry about that, she has a tendency to go on and on."   
  
Jason nodded politely but didn't say anything. Johnny, sensing Jason's sudden muteness stepped in, "We have an appointment with Mr. Villalobos." He smiled widely at her and moved in front of Jason. "You'll have to forgive my partner; he loses his manners around beautiful women."   
  
The secretary let out a small gasp at his flattery. "What's the name?" she asked.   
  
"O'Brien," Johnny supplied. "Johnny O'Brien. And yours?"   
  
"Audrid," she mimicked. "Ms. Audrid. But that's not what I meant." She went back to her desk and studied the appointment book. "There's no O'Brien here, so can you tell me what name the appointment is in."   
  
"Probably Corinthos and Morgan," Francis said from behind Johnny. The shorter, stockier bodyguard came out from his hiding place. "Please excuse my associate, he seems to have lost his manners too. I'm Francis Carone and the mute would be Morgan. Mr. Corinthos couldn't join us today."   
  
Before the secretary could respond Mike came from out of his office. "Jeannine," he said, his head down studying some photographs, "if a Mr. Morgan shows up, please send him right in."   
  
"I'm here," Jason said. "It's been a long time, Mike."   
  
Mike's head jerked up and smiled widely at Jason. "It's been a long time Jason. How have you been?" The private investigator extended his hand to shake Jason's.  
  
Giving him a brief shake, Jason looked up. He ignored the question about how he was. "Let's get this over with, Mike. My wife is waiting."   
  
The bodyguards exchanged looks and Francis smiled knowingly at Johnny. They'd been waiting for Jason to finally acknowledge the place Elizabeth held in his life.   
  
"Sure," the dark haired man said. Mike moved from the doorway and waited for the three men to enter. When they were all seated comfortably he turned to his secretary and said, "I'm not to be disturbed. No phone calls, no visitors. Understood?"   
  
"Yes sir, Mr. Villalobos."   
  
"Good. And when this meeting is over? I think it'll be okay for you to head home."   
  
"Thank you sir."   
  
Giving her one last nod Mike slipped into his office and closed the door behind him. He took the time to stop and adjust the blinds so that no one can see in the window. "No use in anyone knowing what's going on in here."   
  
Mike had spoken with Sonny the night before for a long time. He knew about the photos they'd received the day before. And he knew what might happen to him when Jason found out he knew about Sorel's plan all along and that he knew Abby Morgan had been living with Scarcella in Chicago for years. No, this was not a conversation he was looking forward to.   
  
Taking a seat behind his desk, Mike nervously cleared his throat. "So what can I do for you, Mr. Morgan?"   
  
Jason ignored the use of his formal name and slid an envelope out of his inside jacket pocket. "I want to know who this baby is."   
  
Mike took the pictures and thumbed through them, taking the time to read the back caption. "They say–"  
  
"Yes, I know what they say Mike," Jason interrupted. "I can read. I want to know why my wife and I visited a gravestone with our daughters' name on it just a few days ago. From the looks of those pictures, Abby is very much alive and well out there, somewhere." Jason made a vague gesture with his hand before he linked his hands between his knees and leaned forward. "So tell me, Mike, who is this child? Is it possible she's my daughter?"   
  
Mike could read the deadly intent in Jason's eyes. He could see the mask that had descended upon the bodyguards' faces and knew he had to tell the truth. Trying to buy himself time he said, "How is Elizabeth? I haven't seen her in ages. Last I heard–"  
  
"My wife is fine," Jason assured him. "But can you imagine how upset she was yesterday when these pictures were messengered over? I don't like it when she's upset, Mike."   
  
"I'm sure, Mr. Morgan." The middle-aged investigator flipped through the photos again. "Look Jason, you're putting me in a bad place here."  
  
"_ I'm putting __you in a bad place?" Jason turned to Francis and smiled. "Did you hear that, we're putting him in a bad place? How dare we."   
  
Francis looked over Jason's head and made eye contact with Johnny. Neither men had ever seen Jason act like this before. "Are you okay boss?" he asked.   
  
"I'm fine. I'm just amused. I mean really, we're putting him in a bad place. That's the funniest thing I've heard in a long time." Jason made a show of laughing before he turned back to Mike. With all the laughter gone, his face turned back to steel. "Tell me about those pictures, Mike. I don't care that you're in a bad place. I'm in a bad place too. Tell me Mike, do you know what it's like to miss someone?"   
  
"Yes sir," he choked out at the veiled threat. "Why do you ask sir?"   
  
"A child Mike? Your wife? Do you know what it's like to miss someone you love so much?"   
  
"No sir," he answered truthfully.   
  
"I can tell you, but it's not very pretty. Waking up every morning and not knowing what you're going to do that day. Not mattering to anyone? Watching the one person in the world that you'd die for suffer and there's nothing you can do about it?" Jason planted his hands on the desk and stood. He took the photos out of Mike's hands and held them in front of his face. "Look at her and tell me if that's my daughter, Mike. I can't tell you everything about her. But I **know that the way the girl in this picture smiles looks exactly like my wife's. Elizabeth says her hair matches my hair color. She's exactly what my wife feels our daughter would look like."   
  
"Jason–" Mike interrupted.   
  
"I'm not finished, Mike. I have a daughter at home who's never known her sister. But I do know that two years ago you turned on Sorel. You came to Sonny and said that he was using women and children to do his dirty work and you couldn't work for someone like that. And then my daughter died, Mike. Or at least I **__thought my daughter died. When I returned to Port Charles a few weeks ago I find out about this man named Ronan Stryker who makes a habit out of going after Elizabeth. So tell me how Stryker and Sorel are related?"   
  
"They're brothers," he admitted quickly, then corrected, "Step brothers."   
  
"And Philip Scarcella?"   
  
"Their step father," he answered. Mike reached into his desk and pulled out the folder he'd kept on Scarcella's family. "You realize this is going to get me killed? Turning on them like this?"   
  
"And what do you think turning on Sonny Corinthos will get you Mike?" Jason's hard stare penetrated through the man. "Everybody's gotta die somehow," Jason told him with a shrug. "But if you can prove to me the little girl in the picture is Abby, I might consider talking to Sonny about setting you up overseas somewhere. Would you like that Mikey?"   
  
The older man grimaced at the use of his childhood nickname. The only people who still called him that were his brothers and his wife. "Yes sir."   
  
"Good. Now tell me if that's Abby." Jason's voice was firm as he asked the question that could change his life.   
  
Mike closed his eyes and sighed. He nodded his head slowly. "That's her, Mr. Morgan. She's living in Chicago with Philip Scarcella. She thinks Ronan Stryker is her father."   
  
Jason sunk back down in the chair and sighed. He dropped his head into his hands and ground his palms into his eyes. His daughter thought Stryker was her father. "Tell me **everything you know," he said not looking up.   
  
Mike began to spell out the entire plan to Jason. How it had started when he and Elizabeth returned to Port Charles those years ago. How he thought they were still being used. Mike explained how all Sorel ever wanted to do was destroy Jason's life. He recounted a time when Sorel told him the most important person in Jason's life was Elizabeth. If they could break them up then Jason would be too down to protect himself.   
  
When Mike was finished Jason, couldn't believe how long these people had been watching him. Sorel had been planning his downfall for years and hadn't cared that he himself would likely be a causality.   
  
When the men stood to leave, Jason's cell phone rang. Knowing it could be Elizabeth he answered it right away. "Morgan."   
  
**__"Jason?" her voice was panicked. Oh god, what if he wouldn't come. __"Jason?" she asked again before she heard his voice come across the line.  
  
Jason took the phone and moved out of Mike's office into the lobby. "Elizabeth, what's wrong?" The panic was evident in his voice. A million scenarios ran through his head and all he could see was the way she'd been tied to the chair that day in Stryker's office. "Where're you at?"   
  
__"Jason, we're at the hospital–" she began. Elizabeth heard a child's scream and turned hoping to find Isabelle awake.   
  
"Hospital?" he questioned, gaining the guards attention. "What's happened Elizabeth?"   
  
__"Isabelle fell off the slide at the park. I'm sorry, Jason…I just…Stryker was there…I just turned around for a minute, Jason…please…don't be mad…I think she's okay but I wanted to get her checked just in case…she hit the ground pretty hard. What if she's got a concussion?" Elizabeth was nervous and she rambled. All she could think was What if he didn't come. __Not liking that thought, she began talking again, "Jason–"  
  
Jason heard her pause in the phone and he could picture her chewing her lip debating on what to say next. "Eliza–"  
  
__"Can you come?" She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and held her breath as she waited for him to answer.  
  
"Of course," he assured her. "I'll be there in a few minutes. Have you called Sonny yet?"   
  
__"No, no. Can you call him? Jax, Andrew, and Jerry are with me. So I'm fine. But she's—she hasn't woken up yet, Jason, she's hurt. Hurry."  
  
"Don't worry Elizabeth," he tried to calm her, "I'll be there in a few minutes. I'll call Sonny on the way."   
  
__"Thank you Jason."  
  
And then she was gone. Jason looked up to meet the eyes of two worried bodyguards. "Isabelle's hurt. Elizabeth says she could have a concussion, but I don't think a doctor's seen her yet so I'm not sure." Jason turned back to Mike and sighed. "I can't do this–" he started.   
  
"Don't worry," Mike interrupted. "Go take care of Elizabeth. She needs you."   
  
Jason's gaze shifted briefly back to Mike's office and he saw a family picture hanging on the wall. A wife and a son. He turned back to face the private investigator and nodded shortly. "I'll call you."   
  
"Fine, just go. Take care of your wife, Jason." But before the words were out of his mouth the three men were gone.   
  
_

~*~

  
  
Elizabeth looked up from Isabelle and smiled when Jax entered the park. He glanced down at his watch to check the time. "Sorry, I got held up at the office."   
  
"I imagine so," she gave him a wry smile. "You know, one day you'll have to tell me how you wrangled control of ELQ away from Edward. I'm sure it's a laughable story."   
  
"It just might be," he teased her. Jax gave her one of his rare smiles. "So what's up?"   
  
"I wanted to talk…" she hesitated, "about your least favorite topic."   
  
"Well, I only have two of those. And since you stand firm behind Corinthos, I guess it'll be his partner in crime. Your lousy husband."   
  
"Jax!" Elizabeth scolded. "He's not _lousy," she assured him. "But yes, I want to talk about Jason."   
  
"What about him?" he questioned.   
  
"Alexis told me about the pictures last night. I'm assuming you spoke with her when she dropped Isa off this morning?"   
  
"Yeah. She's been great, Jax. You're a fortunate guy, you know that right?"   
  
"Yeah," he told her, "I know. I love Lexi…but that's not what we're here to talk about. So talk to me about Morgan."   
  
"I love him," she admitted.  
  
"Mommy! Mommy!" Isabelle interrupted. "Mommy, slide…want slide." The child pointed at the slide and tugged on her mother's hand. Elizabeth and Jax stood and started towards the smaller slide. From the corner of her eye Elizabeth saw both bodyguards shift so she and Isabelle remained in their view at all times. She gave Andrew a quick smile and then turned away.   
  
"Okay, honey. We'll slide." Elizabeth followed Isabelle up the steps and Jax stood at the end to catch the child. When Isabelle was on her way down, Elizabeth continued, "Like I said. I love him. And I don't want a divorce."   
  
"Have you told him?" Jax queried.   
  
"This morning. He was on his way out and I just had to tell him…I had this bad feeling," she paused searching for the appropriate words, "like if I didn't tell him then, I might not get a chance."   
  
"That's crazy Elizabeth." Jax caught Isabelle as she came down again and sent her running back to her mother. "Nothing will happen to him, you have to believe that. It seems like you might finally get the chance you've always wanted. If Abby's al–"  
  
"Abby __is alive." Elizabeth insisted.   
  
"Are you sure?" he pressed.  
  
"I—I can't explain it to you, Jax. But I **know Abby is alive. Jason and Sonny'll get her back."   
  
"So once again you're putting your faith in your Walkaway Joe and the Teflon Don, huh?"   
  
"Jax–" she began to scold him again when she saw someone approach Jax from behind. "What're **__you doing here?" her voice was like ice.   
  
Andrew and Jerry stepped forward, prepared to interfere. Ronan Stryker stood, a man flanking him on each side. "Really Elizabeth, we have to quit meeting like this."   
  
"Like this?" she scoffed. "Are you following me? My husband–"  
  
"Your __husband is meeting with that coward Villalobos right now." He sneered the man's name. "Tell me Elizabeth, did you receive the gift my father sent you?"   
  
"You bastard!" she started towards him. Jax easily caught her around the waist. "Let me go!" she cried.   
  
"Elizabeth you need to calm down." Jax nodded to the two guards and they stepped forward.   
  
Following suit Stryker's men stepped forward to guard their boss.   
  
"Let me go," Elizabeth insisted.   
  
"You won't go after him?" Jax asked. "Because I'm not letting you go if you are."   
  
"Fine," she conceded. "But I do want to talk to him."   
  
Jax released her, but kept a firm hand on her shoulder. "Come out from hiding," Elizabeth called.   
  
The mobster stepped between his guards. "You called, Ms. Webber?"   
  
"Mrs. Morgan," she corrected. "And don't forget it. When Jason's finished with you–"  
  
"He'll what?" he interrupted. "I'm sure your precious husband will be too busy playing Daddy with Abby and Isabelle to pay any attention to me."   
  
"If he doesn't kill you, I will," she threatened. "I'll make sure you die a slow and painful death, Mr. Stryker. Don't forget that. As my husband told you before __You're only alive because he lets you live."   
  
The coldness in her voice alarmed Stryker, but also Jax. He'd never heard her speak like that before. "Elizabeth," he began. Before he could continue, there was a thump.   
  
Elizabeth whirled around and gasped, "Isa." The child was lying on the ground, her eyes were closed. Elizabeth rushed to her and picked her up gently. "Honey, wake up. Isa, open your eyes."   
  
Jax was behind her and put a protective arm around the both. He glanced back at the guards and yelled, "Get the car. We're going to the hospital."   
  
The child's eyes remained closed the entire time and her breathing was shallow. Stryker watched on, a look of intense satisfaction playing on his features. "Let's go, men," he ordered softly. Without another word, the three exited the park.   
  
The trip to the hospital was made in silence. Elizabeth cried softly as she rocked Isabelle back and forth. She still hadn't opened her eyes. When they rushed through the doors of General Hospital she immediately saw Monica Quartermaine standing in the waiting area. "Monica," she called.   
  
The older lady turned and took in the sight of her daughter-in-law cradling a child in her arms. A woman she hadn't seen in years. "Elizabeth?" she questioned.  
  
"My daughter—Isabelle, Monica she's hurt. Help us," she pleaded.   
  
Monica kicked into doctor mode and pushed the personal questions aside. "Bobbie, clear curtain three," she called. Taking the child from her mother's arms, Monica rushed towards the curtain and laid her on the bed. Silently Monica began to check her vitals and ticked off a round of tests in doctor jargon.   
  
Elizabeth stood by, mutely worrying. Jax kept one arm around her. "Jason," she gasped. She checked her purse and realized she'd left it in the park. "Jax, let me borrow your phone."   
  
"I don't–"  
  
"Andrew!" she called. The bodyguard rushed over. "Your phone," she held out her hand. When he'd given it to her, she flipped it open and fought to remember the number she hadn't called in so long.  
  
"It's number three, Mrs. Morgan," Andrew told her. In fact, Mr. Morgan had made sure the number was in his phone before he'd left her this morning.   
  
It rang once before he answered. "Jason," she gasped into the phone. "Jason?"  
  
Monica watched on as Elizabeth spoke with her son. When the young woman hung up, she approached her. "Elizabeth?" she asked softly.   
  
Elizabeth turned to face Jason's mother and smiled softly. She hurried to her and threw her arms around her neck. "I'm sorry Monica. It's been so long, I was just worried about Isabelle."   
  
"Her name's Isabelle?" she questioned. Taking Elizabeth's hand, Monica pulled her into the curtain. She started to object when Jax and one of the guards followed, but thought better of it. "How old is she?"   
  
"Eighteen months," Elizabeth answered immediately. "How is she?"   
  
"She's not awake yet Elizabeth and she's got quite a bump on her head. I called Tony Jones–"  
  
"No," Elizabeth interrupted. "Jason wouldn't want him working on Isabelle. You can't let him near her."   
  
"Okay," Monica tried to soothe her. "I'll call for another neurologist. But Tony is the best." She tipped her head towards the nurses' station and said, "But it's your call. I'll be right back."   
  
Elizabeth watched Monica walk away. She wrapped her arms around her waist and sighed. "Please hurry Jason," she begged. After she closed the curtain she took a seat beside Isabelle's bed and took her tiny hand in hers. "Open your eyes, baby. Lemme see those beautiful blue eyes."   
  
Monica ducked back inside the curtain again, a chart in hand. "Elizabeth I need some information, if that's okay."   
  
Elizabeth nodded. "Okay."   
  
"Full name?" Monica began at the beginning of the chart.  
  
"Isabelle Hardy Morgan." Elizabeth studied the older woman for a reaction but received none.   
  
"Birthdate?"   
  
"April 13, 2004," Elizabeth answered automatically.  
  
"Name of Mother and Father?" Monica sucked in her breath, not sure if she wanted to know the answer.   
  
"You even have to ask?" Elizabeth questioned.   
  
"It's procedure," Monica assured her. She felt relief flood her.   
  
"Jason and Elizabeth Morgan." She smiled briefly at the use of their names together again. "Andrew," she called him over. "You have the insurance information."   
  
The guard nodded and took out his wallet. He began shuffling through the cards he carried with him.  
  
"Address?"   
  
"Penthouse 3, Harborview Towers. Telephone number 687-1352. Monica, really. Can you have someone check Isabelle out now?"   
  
At that moment, the curtain opened and Jason entered. Elizabeth stood immediately and went to him. She didn't hesitate and hugged him. "Thank you for coming."   
  
"Of course I came," he told her. Jason's eyes shifted in the room to his daughters still form on the bed. "How is she?"   
  
"She hasn't woken up," Elizabeth told him. "They wanted to send for Tony–"  
  
"Jones?" he questioned. Jason's fists clinched as he remembered the man's testimony about him years before.  
  
"But I told your mother to ask someone else."   
  
It was then that Monica spoke. "Hello Jason."   
  
He steeled himself for another confrontation. When they'd returned with Abby he'd smoothed things out with his mother and he and Alan managed to be civil towards each other. "Monica," he said informally. "How is she?"   
  
"Right now all we know is she's got a nasty bump. The neurologist isn't here yet."   
  
"What's taking so long?" he snapped. Jason immediately regretted the words when she flinched. "Monica–"  
  
"I'll just see what's going on," his mother said before rushing out of the room.   
  
"Damn it," he muttered. Jason pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration before sighing deeply. Elizabeth's eyes were on him when he looked up. He reached for her again and fisted his hand in her hair, drawing her near. She pressed into his body and her arms wound around his waist.   
  
Both Jax and Andrew slipped from behind the curtain discreetly, knowing the couple would need a few minutes.   
  
When she pulled back, Jason looked down at her. He trailed the back of his hand down her cheek before his gaze shifted to Isabelle's still form. "What happened?" he asked softly.   
  
"Stryker." The word was a sneer.  
  
_


	25. Chapter Twenty Four -- Resolutions

The first thing Jason noticed when he returned to Isabelle's hospital room was Elizabeth's smile. It reached her eyes. "She woke up," he surmised.   
  
Elizabeth nodded swiftly as the tears spilled from her eyes. "About five minutes ago," she told him. "The doctor has already come by and he said things look okay. No concussion." She let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Then why was she out for so long?" Jason queried. He took the seat on the opposite side of the bed from Elizabeth. Isabelle stared up at him with curious eyes. "Hi, Isa," he greeted her. "You scared us, baby."   
  
"Dada," Isabelle pointed. Her chubby fingers lifted into the air pointing at him. "Dada."   
  
Jason took her hand in his and kissed her fingers. "Daddy's here. Mommy and Daddy are both here." He looked up at Elizabeth and smiled. He touched her hand that lay on Isabelle and smiled. "And we're here to stay," he promised.   
  
Elizabeth nodded in confirmation. "They want to keep her under observation for a little while longer before we take her home. If that's okay?"   
  
"Yeah, that's fine." To be honest, he was a bit disappointed that he couldn't tell Elizabeth now about Abby. Now that Mike had confirmed that their daughter was alive he couldn't wait to share the news with Elizabeth. He wanted to tell her before he told Sonny. Jason turned his attention back to Isabelle and watched as her eyes drooped. "Is it normal that she's sleepy?"   
  
"Dr. Thornhart said she might be sleepy. Even though she's been out for the last few hours, she wasn't really resting. And well, she hasn't had her nap today. Since they ruled out the concussion, it's okay for her to sleep." Elizabeth smiled down at her daughter again. "Besides, I think you and I need to talk. About what I said this morning."   
  
Jason nodded. "I have news of my own. Sonny has men out looking for Stryker."   
  
"Where is Sonny?" Elizabeth asked. She hadn't seen her friend since they'd arrived at the hospital. "You called him, right?"   
  
"I'm here," Sonny said from behind them. He slipped inside the curtain and smiled at the young woman. "I've been here, but I didn't want to be in the way."   
  
Elizabeth stood to hug the man. "Nonsense Sonny. You wouldn't have been in the way."   
  
"Okay then, I didn't want to intrude. It seemed like a family matter." Sonny squeezed Elizabeth one last time before he released her. He took the seat opposite from the couple that Jason had vacated.   
  
"You _are family," Elizabeth reminded him and he knew her words were sincere.   
Sonny opened his mouth to protest but Jason cut him off. "She's right, Sonny. You've always said we're like brothers and we are. And you've taken care of Elizabeth and I know she feels like you're family. You're the godfather to both of our children. Blood doesn't make family, Sonny. Love does." Jason hadn't meant to let the children comment slip out, but when it did he knew now was the time. The three most important people in his life were together and he wanted to tell them all at once.   
  
Elizabeth turned to him and smiled through her tears. It was his speech that moved her, but also what he said. "Both?" she questioned. "Both of our children? As in plural? Alive?" She couldn't contain the feeling of pure joy that bubbled up inside of her. "Is it true, Jason?"   
  
Sonny turned to his friend and gazed at him with hopeful eyes. He awaited his friends' answer. He'd stopped himself several times from asking Mike for the truth. Sonny knew that this was Jason and Elizabeth's news and they should be the first to absolutely know.   
  
"Yes," Jason admitted. He reached inside his jacket pocket and pulled out the most recent picture of Abby they had. "This is our daughter, Elizabeth."   
  
A sob came from deep inside her as she jumped from her chair into his arms. Jason effortlessly picked her up and held her close. "That's right," he whispered in her ear, "they're both alive, Elizabeth. I promise we'll get her back. Nothing will stop me from bringing her home to you."   
  
Sonny watched as his best friend whispered promises to his wife and couldn't help but feel he was intruding. Despite Jason and Elizabeth's insistence that he was family, he knew this wasn't his place. This was an intensely private moment between a husband, a wife, and their daughter. This was news they would share over coffee and doughnuts, not something he should witness firsthand. This was, Sonny realized, something he really wanted.   
  
Jason was aware when his friend slipped out of the hospital room. A part of him wanted to stop Sonny and ask him to join the celebration, but a larger part wanted to hold on to Elizabeth even longer. His need to be with his wife and his daughter drove his decision to not stop Sonny. He knew his oldest friend would understand the decision. Jason also knew that he shared in their joy.   
  
"She's alive," Elizabeth broke into his reverie. "I knew it, Jason. I knew it."   
  
"I know you did," he murmured. Jason stepped back from her and smiled. He reached up to wipe one last tear away. "You told me last night and I didn't believe you at first. I'm sorry for that, Elizabeth."   
  
"No," she whispered. As if she could stop the words from coming out of his mouth, Elizabeth pressed her fingers to his lips. "No apologies, no excuses, no more hiding, Jason. Abby is alive," she told him. "She's alive," she whispered again.   
  
He wondered if she kept repeating the words because she was trying to convince herself it was really real. Her hysteria from the previous night was now gone and it was like she was really believing in it for the first time. Jason kissed her palm before he gently moved it away. It came to rest on his chest. "She's alive," he repeated. "You know what this means?" he questioned.   
  
Elizabeth nodded. His vague question could only mean one thing: __They went through all of this for nothing. Because she was alive. Abby was alive.   
  
"Don't even think it," he ordered. "We did not fail at marriage. We didn't fail at being parents, Elizabeth. We're here, we're together. Our children are alive. You and I still love each other. I don't think that's a failure."   
  
"But look at what we went through," she reasoned. "We missed two years together and with Abby because some psycho wants to play with us." Elizabeth stole a look back at Isabelle and sighed. "You missed eighteen months with Isabelle and she doesn't even know she has a sister. All she has is that one picture, Jason. How is she going to take this?"   
  
Jason ran his hands up and down her arms in a reassuring gesture. "She's young. I doubt she'll even remember it," he promised. If he was honest with himself, the thought had plagued him too. He knew children knew more than they were given credit for. He wondered if Isabelle would remember a time when he wasn't there. And he also wondered if Abby would ever accept him as her father. Not liking that thought, he turned to Elizabeth again. "We love our daughters, Elizabeth. More than it's humanly possible. And sometimes, love has to be enough."   
  
"I hope you're right," she said in a low voice. And she did. The entire time he'd been back she'd told him that sometimes love wasn't enough. His response was that sometimes it was. For the first time she needed to believe in him. She needed to believe that sometimes love did fix all wounds.   
  
"I am," Jason tried to assure her again. Needing to feel her, Jason tugged her forward again. She melted into his body. She still fit against him perfectly. Her head tucked neatly under his chin, her arms wound tightly around his waist, and they pressed together in all the right places. Even if the embrace was chaste, it was intimate in some ways. More intimate in any of the ways they'd touched so far.   
  
When they separated Elizabeth's eyes widened when she saw Monica Quartermaine standing there. She discreetly cleared her throat alerting Jason to his mother's presence. Elizabeth couldn't help but wonder how long her mother-in-law had been standing there. "Monica," she said enthusiastically. "I'm glad you could drop back by."   
  
Monica timidly nodded her head and turned to face Jason. __Don't overdo it, she told herself. __Don't push to far and have him draw back. "I'm glad you asked me."   
  
Suddenly feeling ashamed for his earlier behavior, Jason gestured to the chair on the other side of the bed. "Will you sit, we'd like to talk to you."   
  
Monica didn't say anything, just went to the chair and sat.   
  
"And we know you have questions," Elizabeth continued, "We'll try to answer some of them. But you have to know we can't answer all of them." Elizabeth stole a glance at Jason before she continued. "There are certain things we can't tell you."   
  
Monica nodded. She smothered her smile when Elizabeth sat on the bed and Jason in the chair and their hands instantly linked. Elizabeth's free hand took Isabelle's and she began to rub it soothingly. "How is she?" Monica asked.   
  
"Dr. Thornhart said she'd be okay," Elizabeth told her. "No concussion."   
  
"That's great," Monica enthused. "I'm really glad to hear that."   
  
Jason cleared his throat before he spoke. He didn't really trust himself with this conversation. "I'm glad you were here when Elizabeth arrived. Thank you, Monica."   
  
The Quartermaine patriarch nodded, not trusting her voice any longer.   
  
"I guess you want to know about Isabelle?" Elizabeth queried. She waited for Monica's nod before she continued. "When I left town I was pregnant." Jason's family had known what happened between the couple. Elizabeth's confidant was Lila and the older woman had encouraged her to embrace the whole family. She'd known the truth about Isabelle and knew that she'd need the family if Jason did not return. "I didn't tell you and I know that was wrong of me, but I only told Lila." Elizabeth felt Jason's hand squeeze her own. She smiled at him. "In truth, Jason didn't know."   
  
Monica gasped. "You mean…" she began, "You mean you haven't been __together?"   
  
It was Jason who answered his mother. "No, we haven't, Monica. Elizabeth was living in Buffalo."   
  
"Where were you?" she questioned.   
  
Jason looked at Elizabeth before he tugged on his ear. "That's one of those things I can't tell you."   
  
Even if she wasn't satisfied with his answer, she accepted it. "Are you together now?" As soon as the question left her mouth, she regretted it. It wasn't really her business, she reasoned. They were here and they were obviously friendly. Jason knew about his daughter, so it didn't matter if they were no longer together. But she had noticed he still wore his wedding ring.   
  
"We're working on it," Elizabeth admitted. She exchanged glances with Jason before she continued, "We love each other, Monica. And with a little work, we both believe we could work it out. But other things have needed our attention right now."   
  
Monica accepted the answer. Before she could ask another one, her pager went off. She grabbed it from her belt and studied the number. "It's Alan, I have to get this."   
  
Jason nodded and stood. "Thanks for coming by, Mom. And again, thank you for what you did for Elizabeth."   
  
She nodded and slipped out of the room. Monica had resisted the urge to hug her son for the time being. But she dipped her head back in the curtain and said, "I'm glad you're home. Both of you. And I really look forward to meeting my granddaughter. I already know she's beautiful."   
  
Elizabeth smiled at her warmly. "I'll bring her by the house sometime, if that's okay."   
  
"I'd love that," Monica told them. "It's kind of quiet there with just me and Alan. It'll be nice to have a child around, even if it's just for a minute. I really have to go." And she was gone before they had a chance to say goodbye.   
  
Elizabeth stood and linked her hands with Jason's. She leaned into him and smiled. "I love you," she whispered. "Have I told you lately?"   
  
His eyes shined with love as he looked down at her. Her diamond caught his eye and he frowned when he realized her wedding band was still in his jean pocket. Using the hold he had on her hands, Jason backed her up until she was sitting on the edge of the band. He moved the chair so he was sitting directly in front of her. "There's something I want to give you," he told her.   
  
"What is it?" she wondered. Her hands dropped into her lap as he dug into his jean pocket. When he unfolded his palm, her wedding band sat there. "Jason," she gasped.   
  
"I want you to have this," he told her. "It's yours and it belongs on your finger." He held the small ring out to her and waited for her to take it. When she didn't, he frowned and looked up at her. "What's wrong?"   
  
"I can't take that," she told him.   
  
"Wha—what do you mean? You can't take it? Of course you can, it's __yours Elizabeth." Jason pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.   
  
"When I gave that–"  
  
"When you gave this to me," he interrupted, "it was because you wanted me to remember you. And I did. I couldn't forget, Elizabeth. But you're here and we're together, so I don't need it. This ring belongs on your finger."   
  
"No," she argued. "We're __not together, Jason." She gestured between them and said, "This is __not together. Do we love each other? Yes. Do we have a chance? Yes, Jason, we do. And this is the first time I've admitted it to you out loud. Yesterday we were talking about getting a divorce, and now we're not? What changed Jason?"   
  
"Nothing," he answered her. "Nothing changed Elizabeth."   
  
"__ Exactly," she whispered. "** Nothing has changed Jason. So we're going to stay together for the same reasons we were getting a divorce?"   
  
It was his turn to argue with her. "You said you didn't want the divorce," he reminded her. "This morning–"  
  
Elizabeth pressed a finger to his lips to stop him. "I know what I said, Jason. And I don't want a divorce. I love you." To emphasize the meaning of her words she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. The brief kiss was meant to let him know she did love him. "And while I think we can work this out, it's definitely not fixed."   
  
Elizabeth took his left hand in her own and traced his wedding band with her finger. "When you and I married, we were so in love."   
  
"We still are," Jason interrupted.   
  
"Let me finish?" she requested. Jason nodded and she continued, "When we married, we were unstoppable. The dangers didn't matter to either of us and nothing mattered more than being together." Her voice grew softer as she continued to speak. "But we brought a child in this world and we messed that up. We couldn't protect her. Does that make us bad parents? No, it doesn't. We love Abby, Jason. And we thought she was dead."   
  
"I don't understand, Elizabeth. What're you getting at?"   
  
Elizabeth slipped his wedding band off his finger and sighed. Jason looked down at his empty finger as his head screamed at him how wrong it looked. It was, he realized, only the third time it'd ever been off his finger. "I'm trying to tell you that I don't want a divorce," she finished.   
  
"Neither do I, Elizabeth."   
  
"But I'm not ready to be married," she hurried on. Silently Elizabeth took his right hand. She slipped the platinum band on his ring finger and it rested snugly there. "So I'm going to put this here as a reminder to us both. We do love each other and we're still legally married, but I'm not ready to be your wife again."   
  
"What does that mean?" he asked. "You're not ready to be my wife?"   
  
"You were gone for years Jason and you've only been back weeks. While some things have changed, others haven't. I'm not ready to jump back in the b–"  
  
"When did this become about sex?" he asked.   
  
"It's not," she argued. "This is about us," Elizabeth insisted. She looked down at her own left hand and tugged her ring off. She put it on the matching finger of her right hand. "I'm yours, Jason. Till the day I die, I'll love you. So all I'm asking for is a little time, will you give it to me?"   
  
Jason searched her face and knew she needed this. He silently folded her wedding band back into his palm and returned it to his pocket. "I will. And I'll hold on to this until you are ready to have it back."   
  
She nodded softly. "Thank you," she whispered.   
  
Jason leaned forward and rested his forehead against her stomach. His arms wrapped around her waist as he held her close. "I love you," he whispered into her skin.   
  
Elizabeth's fingers speared into his hair as she held him there. They stayed that way until she heard Isabelle call her name. Their daughter's blue eyes were wide awake and she knew she'd witnessed the whole scene between her parents. And she also knew Isabelle would one day understand.   
  
"Hey, sweetheart," Elizabeth whispered. Elizabeth shifted so her body lay next to Isabelle's. Jason moved the chair towards the top of the bed and linked his fingers with Elizabeth's. His other hand went across her stomach and he took Isabelle's tiny hand in his. Jason waited until Elizabeth closed her eyes before he closed his own.   
  
He knew Johnny, Francis, and Andrew were all standing guard outside. The more experience guards had arrived with him and he'd tried sending Andrew home. Elizabeth's guard had refused to leave without Mrs. Morgan. Jason could only respect a man who took his job so seriously.   
  
As he lay with his head against her body, Jason could feel Elizabeth surrounding him. And he made a silent vow to himself that he'd get it right this time. He knew they would reunite, and he promised her, Isabelle, and Abby that he wouldn't screw it up. But more than anything, he promised himself.   
  
"I love you," he whispered again before he drifted off to sleep. **_


	26. Chapter Twenty Five -- I Want Love

When Sonny left the hospital, he decided to not go back to the penthouse. It was one of those spur-of-the-moment decisions he'd made when he saw Max standing at the limo, the door already opened. Instead, Sonny slipped off his suit jacket and rolled his sleeves to three-quarters length.   
  
"Mr. Corinthos," Max greeted his boss. He looked past him towards the hospital entrance expecting Mr. Morgan and his wife. "Will the others be coming soon?"   
  
"No, Max. They want to keep Isabelle for observation."   
  
"How is she?" the guard asked. All of Sonny's guards had heard what happened to Elizabeth and Isabelle at the park. Max had wanted to join the hunt for Stryker, but since he was new he'd been assigned as a driver to Mr. Corinthos. Some of the older, more experienced guards went after Stryker.   
  
"No concussion," Sonny answered him. "The doctor says she'll be fine. Jason will probably call for a car later, so you can stay here if you want." Sonny tossed his jacket inside of the open limo and faced Max. "I won't need the car today. I think I'll take a walk."   
  
"Mr. Corinthos, with all due respect sir, Mr. Stryker–"  
  
"Mr. Stryker is well on his way to Chicago by now, Max. Don't worry about me. Besides," he said looking up at the blue sky, "it's October and this will be one of the last nice days before it snows."  
  
"Maybe I should just follow you in the car, sir. Or I'll get Mr. Morgan–" he tried.   
  
"Mr. Morgan is with his family. Right where he should be." Sonny moved passed Max and closed the door. He turned to look the young guard in the eye. "Wait here for them, or until you hear from me. I'll be back later and I'll be fine. And Max?"   
  
"Yes sir?"   
  
Sonny pulled at his tie and loosened it. He dropped it in the bodyguard's hand. "If you send someone after me? You'll be looking for a new job in the morning."   
  
Max gulped at the threat. "Yes sir."   
  
"I'm glad we understand each other," Sonny told him. Max watched as his boss turned on his heel and headed the other way. He stood at the limo for a long time, Sonny's words echoing in his head. Finally he shook his head in defeat and climbed into the front seat. He'd made his decision and was going to do exactly what Mr. Corinthos instructed of him.   
  
Sonny walked two blocks before he was satisfied no one was following him. He'd been touched by his employee's concern for his well-being, but he knew he could handle things himself.   
  
As he walked, he replayed the scene in the hospital over in his mind. While he and Jason had often agreed they were more like brothers than friends, he wasn't sure Jason had ever said it aloud to anyone else. And the truth was Elizabeth was the little sister Sonny never had. The person he'd needed growing up: someone he could take care of. Jason's absence over the last two years had given him the chance, not that he wanted it that way. Sonny knew he'd trade every second he spent with Elizabeth and Isabelle if it meant Jason would have been there instead.   
  
That's what love was to him. He knew what he had, but he'd walk away in a second if it meant his best friend go to be with his family.   
  
Sonny glanced up and sighed at where he'd ended up. Even though he'd told Alexis he thought it better he and Marie back away and get a little space, he was still at her apartment building. The truth was, he was ready to find _the one. That person who was going to make him complete. Granted, he'd found her three times before and all three times she'd left. This time he hoped she'd stick around a little longer. Like maybe forever.  
  
As he approached the courtyard to the apartment complex, Sonny heard the familiar laughter of a child. Soon a more feminine laugh joined in and finally a deeper, male laugh. "The sound of a family," he murmured to himself. What surprised him more was who the laughter was coming from.   
  
He rounded the corner to find AJ Quartermaine doubled over at the waist laughing hysterically. His son, Michael, was beside him lying on the ground. Leaning up against the tree was Carly. Sonny looked on as she watched her son and his father play. He could tell she was truly happy for the first time in a long time. While he and Carly still considered the other a friend, they never had the chance to talk anymore.   
  
The blonde turned and her face lit up when she saw him standing there. It was just like old times. Well, almost. Sonny was sure an argument wasn't going to start as soon as she opened her mouth. Instead, Carly waved him over.   
  
Sonny tucked his hands in the pockets of his trousers and started towards her. "Caroline," he greeted her.   
  
His ex-fiancée turned to face him with a smile. "Michael," she returned. Carly placed one hand on his forearm and reached to give him a kiss on the cheek. "How are you?"   
  
"I'm doing okay," he answered her. Part of Sonny wanted to ask her why they never worked. Why she couldn't love him like he'd always wanted. But another, larger part knew they were doomed from day one. He frequently reminded himself of his betrayal. "And yourself?"   
  
Carly's smile was bright and real. "I'm doing okay." She gaze strayed from him and her smile grew wider when it settled on Michael. "We're doing well, Sonny."   
  
"I'm glad," he said sincerely. Sonny reached up and tugged on his ear. "I don't know if you know this or not, but Jason's back in town."   
  
Carly's eyes widened at the mention of her ex-lover. "Jase is in Port Charles?" When Sonny nodded in conformation, Carly said, "Oh wow…I should take Michael by to see him. I'm sure Jason would love it." Carly bit her lip, wondering if she should ask her next question. It wasn't really her business, but she had to know. Finally, her curiosity won out and she asked, "Is he back in town alone?"   
  
"He, Elizabeth, and their daughter are staying in the penthouse across from mine," he told her. No use in alerting Carly to the problems in the Morgan marriage.   
  
"But I thought he left–"  
  
"He loves her Carly." Sonny touched her cheek when she sighed heavily. "I know it hurts you to hear that sometimes. And a long time ago I know you thought you and Jason were meant to be, but he's married. He loves Elizabeth and they have two children together."   
  
Her eyes watered because she knew his statement was true. Carly looked away trying to hide her tears. "It's just—it's not fair, Sonny. I loved Jason long before he knew who Slizzie Webber was, but she still got him." Her gaze strayed to Michael and AJ again. "Not that AJ isn't a wonderful father, because he's really cleaned up his act, Sonny. He's wonderful with Michael, but I want someone who loves __me. Not someone who wants me for my kid or because I'm pregnant…but just me. Is that so bad?"   
  
"No," he told her. Sonny took her chin in his hand and turned her face so he could see her. "I loved you, you know that right? And at some time, I think Jason did too. Jason loves Michael, he always will. But he has a daughter with Elizabeth. It's her ring he wears, Carly. You have to face it: he's never going to leave her."   
  
"I know," she conceded. "I just want him to be happy, ya know? Tell me Sonny, is he happy?"   
  
"He's getting there," Sonny told her. He glanced towards the building and remembered he needed to speak with Marie. Sonny tugged on his ear again. "Listen, I need to see Marie, so I should go."   
  
Carly nodded. She reached forward and hugged him briefly. "I think I'll go play with Michael and AJ for a little, and then we'll have to go. Sonny, you're still welcome to come and see him anytime you want."   
  
"I know." Sonny took three steps away from her and looked back. "Carly?" he called.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I think you've already found someone who loves just you, you just can't see him." Sonny gave her a dimpled smile and turned again towards the building.   
  
"Who?" she called after him, but Sonny never looked back.   
  
He took the stairs to her floor. Which, considering she lived on the eighth floor, probably wasn't the smartest thing. But he needed a few more minutes to collect his thoughts. Sonny nodded at Don when he rounded the corner. The guard he'd assigned to her two days before was still with her.   
  
"Mr. Corinthos," he greeted his boss.   
  
"Don," Sonny said with a nod. "Anyone in there?"   
  
"No. Ms. Bauer hasn't been anywhere today. And no one has been here."   
  
"Thanks Don." Sonny moved past him and knocked on the door.   
  
When Marie opened it, she was in her bath robe and her dark hair was wrapped in a towel. "Sonny…" she trailed off, "I didn't realize you were coming."   
  
His hands were in his pockets again as he spoke. Sonny casually leaned against the door frame. "I took a walk and ended up here." He smiled at her, but no one moved. "Can I come in?"   
  
"Oh!" she exclaimed. Marie moved back and held the door open for him. "Yes, come in. Of course. Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude."   
  
Sonny stopped in front of her and kissed her cheek. "Don't worry," he whispered in her ear, "I'm not going to bite. No need to be nervous."   
  
"I'm not nervous," she denied. "I'm just–" Marie glanced down at her clothes, "I just need to get dressed."   
  
"Okay," Sonny said.   
  
Without another word, she disappeared into the bedroom, but didn't shut the door completely. Sonny perused the pictures on her mantle. People she'd told him before were her family and friends. People he'd never met. People who he wondered if they knew about him.   
  
"So what brings you by?" Marie asked from the door. She'd thrown on an old pair of jeans and a long sleeve t-shirt with Columbia University's logo on the front. Sonny glanced down and noticed her feet were bare. He smiled at that.   
  
"I was just–" Sonny cocked an eyebrow, "Would you believe I was just in the neighborhood?"   
  
"No," she answered smoothly. "Are you here to see if I've cooled down about the guard?"   
  
"I took a walk and I ended up here," he said honestly. "I didn't plan on it; I just knew I didn't want to go home to an empty house. But now that you mention it, how is Don working out?"   
  
"Don's fine," she said coolly. "Look Sonny, be honest, why're you here?"   
  
"I just left my best friend and his wife at the hospital with their daughter–"  
  
"Oh my god, are they okay?" she asked, concerned. "What happened?"   
  
"Isabelle fell at the park. She's fine, but I wasn't finished. I watched as Elizabeth threw her arms around Jason's neck and he hugged her close. I listened as he made promises he didn't know if he could keep and felt like I was intruding. But I also realized I wanted what he has."   
  
Marie quirked an eyebrow. "You want Elizabeth Morgan?"   
  
"No," he answered immediately. "I want the wife, the car, and the two point three kids."   
  
"Jason has a wife who wants to divorce him, a motorcycle, and one daughter. Hardly the American dream," she said dismissively.   
  
"Would you stop?" he asked. Sonny approached her. "Would you just stop?"   
  
"Stop what?" She questioned. As Marie looked up at him, she felt her upper lip quiver.   
  
"These games," he told her. "Whatever it is you're trying to accomplish. Just listen to me."   
  
"I'm tired of listening Sonny. All I do is listen to you. Why don't I ever get to talk?"   
  
Sonny shut her up the only way he knew how. He kissed her. As soon as he touched her, she was pushing at his chest, trying to move him back. "Marie–"  
  
"Stop," she ordered. "Just __stop. I __can't do this."   
  
"Do what?" he asked. "You can't do what?"  
  
"__ This," she motioned around her. She pointed between the two of them. "This thing we've started, Sonny. I can't do it anymore."   
  
"Fine," he said shortly. Sonny started towards the door.   
  
"You don't understand," she cried. "Will you at least listen to me."   
  
"I'm tired of listening, Marie." Sonny turned around to face her. "You listen. I love you. Do you know what that means?"   
  
"You love me?" Marie asked, not really believing what he said. "How?"   
  
"How?" he scoffed. "Easy. We've been together for __months, Marie. After we make love and you fall asleep, I lay there and watch you. I feel something I can't explain for you."   
  
"Sonny–"  
  
"I'm forty years old, Marie. I'm finally where I want to be, with who I want to be with. I want to get married, have my own children, and watch as my best friends raise my goddaughters. When I picture this, I picture it with you by my side." Sonny lifted his gaze to meet hers. "But that's not what you want, is it?"   
  
"I care about you," she said sincerely. "I love you, even. But you're right. I don't want that. Not right now. Sonny, I just–" she looked away from him in shame, debating whether she should really say what she thought. "It's just…when I dreamed of getting married and having a family, I never dreamed I'd marry into the mob. I won't, no I can't, sell my life short that way."   
  
He nodded, completely understanding where she was coming from. "I've only offered to walk away from this life for one woman and even then, I couldn't. So you have to understand, I can't leave this life. They'll never let me. I won't walk away."   
  
Marie closed her eyes briefly as she sighed. When she opened then, there were tears pooled there. Silently she crossed to where he was. She cupped his face gently as she kissed him on the lips. When she pulled back, she smiled sadly at him. "Goodbye Sonny Corinthos."   
  
Sonny held her hand to his cheek for a moment. Then he sighed heavily. "Goodbye Marie Bauer." Without another word, he turned and walked away. He couldn't bring himself to look back.  
  
_

~*~

  
  
Andrew was posted at Elizabeth's door when he got home. Johnny was on his. "Boss," he nodded.   
  
"Johnny."  
  
"Jason's in there," Johnny told him.   
  
Sonny sighed heavily. "Thanks."   
  
Jason was sitting on the couch, his hands linked between his knees, staring at the floor when Sonny opened the door. He looked up and nodded briefly at his friend. "I was beginning to wonder about you. Everything okay?"   
  
"I went to see Marie," Sonny explained.   
  
"How'd it go?"   
  
"It's over," Sonny told him. Not saying anything else Sonny went to fix himself a drink. Instead of the scotch he'd normally have, Sonny poured a full glass of water and added ice. "We said goodbye."   
  
"Are you okay?" Jason queried.   
  
"I will be," Sonny sighed. He took another drink of the water. "We just...we wanted different things." He reached up and undid the top two buttons of his shirt. "I saw Carly. She, Michael, and AJ were playing in the courtyard."   
  
"How is she?"   
  
"She still thinks herself in love with you. She won't open her eyes to see that the other brother just might be the prince she's looking for."   
  
"Carly hated being married to AJ," Jason reminded him.   
  
"Your brother is like a different person now, Jason. He changed for Michael. And he loves them both equally."   
  
"I just hope she finds what she's looking for," Jason said. He ran his left hand through his hair.   
  
"Where's your ring?" Sonny asked. "I thought you decided to not get the divorce."   
  
Jason held up his right hand and Sonny saw the wedding band there. "It was Elizabeth's idea. She said she doesn't want a divorce, but she's not ready to be married."   
  
"How do you feel about that?"   
  
Jason sat back down on the couch. "I'd wait until the end of time for her, Sonny. I know she loves me and I think we'll work it out. At least we have a chance. But right now, I think what Elizabeth and I want the most is to get Abby back."   
  
"How do you plan about doing that?" Sonny asked.   
  
Jason looked up at his boss and smiled. "Simple: I'm going to knock on Scarcella's door and ask for her."   
  



	27. Chapter Twenty Six -- Hero

"She's on her way up?" Jason asked into the cell phone. He waited for Andrew's response before he clicked the phone off. He tossed it back on her bed and listened as Elizabeth entered the penthouse a moment later.  
  
"Jason!" she called.   
  
"I'm up here," he answered her. Jason glanced back at his black leather bag sitting in the chair and couldn't help but remember the day he left her. It was almost exactly like this one.   
  
"Jason," she said, entering the room. Elizabeth's gaze swung up when she saw the bag, "What's going on?"   
  
He stood and went to her. "I need to talk to you."   
  
"Jason?" she asked, almost frantic, her face pale, "What's going on? Is it Isabelle? Jason, where's she at?"   
  
"She down stairs taking a nap. Isabelle's fine, Elizabeth."   
  
"Then what is it?" she asked him. "Why is your bag packed?"   
  
"Sonny and I are going to Chicago–"  
  
"You're going after Stryker," she finished for him.   
  
"No," he shook his head, "I'm not going after Stryker. I'm going to get Abby."   
  
"Abby?" she asked hopefully. "She's in Chicago? You didn't tell me that."   
  
Jason soothed his hands down her arms. "I know and I'm sorry. Sonny and I talked last night and decided it'd be best to go get her now."   
  
"You're coming back?" she asked immediately. "I mean you're not going to send her back with Sonny and then disappear into the sunset again, are you?"   
  
Her words stung. Jason was sure it couldn't have hurt more if she'd punched him. "I wouldn't do that to you, Elizabeth. Don't you know that?"   
  
She looked up at him with wide eyes, searching his. "I'm trying Jason, that's all I can promise you."   
  
"I know," he whispered. Jason ran the back of his hand along the side of her face. "I'm bringing her back," he promised.   
  
"Okay."   
  
"And then…" he trailed off, "Maybe you and I can sit down and work this out."   
  
"Work what out?" she asked.   
  
Jason lifted the hand where his wedding band sat. "This." Instead of dropping his hand, he reached inside of his jacket box and pulled something out. "But first, I want you to have this."   
  
Elizabeth looked at the ring box and immediately shook her head. "You didn't have to buy me anything Jason."   
  
"I didn't," he told her. Jason opened the box and pulled out a silver chain. Her wedding band hung from it proudly. "I want you to have this, while I'm gone…in case," Jason searched for the words he needed to say to her. Deciding to go down a different route, he changed his tone, "Elizabeth you know this is going to be dangerous, right?"   
  
Her eyes widened as she understood his meaning. "Then don't go," she pleaded with him. "Let _someone else, Jason. __Anyone else."   
  
"I can't," he choked out.  
  
"You __can," she insisted. "You and Sonny run the local mob, you can do __anything you want to do." Elizabeth pulled back from him and watched as he fisted the necklace in his hand. "Please don't go, Jason."   
  
"I __have to, Elizabeth." __No you don't, the voice inside of his head cried. __You can send Johnny, Francis, a thousand other men, Morgan. You don't have__ to do anything. Stay with her. Jason pushed the thoughts away, "Elizabeth–"  
  
"Don't go," she pleaded with him again. Elizabeth closed the space between them again and closed her arms around his waist. She pressed her face into his cotton t-shirt and felt herself begin to fall apart. "I can't live without you, Jason. Not again."  
  
His arms came up to hold her as she cried. It broke his heart to listen to her pleas. "I don't deserve this," he whispered brokenly. "I don't deserve you." His hands involuntarily caressed her back as he continued to speak. "I hurt you, I leave you, and when I come back, I'm a complete ass. I don't understand, Elizabeth, why do you even love me?"   
  
His words seemed to break into her reverie. Elizabeth pulled back like he'd hit her. "Why do I __love you?" she repeated. "It's a little late to ask something like that, don't you think? I mean, that's a right-before-we're-about-to-be-married question, don'tcha think? Definitely not a we've-been-married-for-four-years-out-of-the-blue type of question?" Elizabeth glared up at him, "That's a hell of question to ask, Jason."   
  
"Tell me," he requested again. Jason reached out to push her hair behind her arm, but caught himself. "Why do you love me, Elizabeth?"   
  
"Because it's easy!" she yelled at him. "It's the easiest thing I've __ever done, Jason Morgan. Don't you think I've __tried to not love you!?" she cried. Elizabeth wiped her tears away with the back of her hand. "For __two years, I've tried to__ not love you. I __wanted to hate you. I wanted to blame you for Abby's death, but I __couldn't," she whispered. "I couldn't."   
  
Jason watched before his eyes as she folded like cardboard. It was the same as the night he'd left, she'd just collapsed in their bedroom. He went to her and sat down. Jason gently pulled her into his lap as she burrowed into his warmth. "Shhh," he tried to soothe her. His hand was running down her back again, "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm __so sorry, Elizabeth. I'm a fool, an idiot, there's no word for what kind of low I am…" he rambled on, trying to quiet her cries. Something inside of him broke each time he saw her like this.   
  
"Don't leave me," she asked in a small voice. Elizabeth didn't have the strength to pull away from him. Instead, she fisted his shirt in her hands and tried to pull him closer. "I __can't lose you again, Jason. I won't be able to do it."   
  
"Yes you would," he refuted. "You wouldn't just __survive either, it wouldn't just be going through the motions, you'd __live like you always have. That's the reason that I love you, honey." Jason's arms tightened around her again and he dropped a kiss on her forehead. "Not that you have to worry about me leaving you ever again," he assured her. "You're so full of life. The whole room seems to explode with light when you walk in and it fills me too, Elizabeth. I remember the exact moment I fell in love with you—we were at the boxcar and you were begging me to live. It didn't matter that I told you to leave, that I swore Sonny's men were coming, you didn't give up on me. You didn't walk away. And I've never had that before. I knew in those moments that there would never be another you."   
  
"I still haven't given up on you," she whispered. "God knows I tried. And I wanted to." Elizabeth raised her head then so she could look in his eyes. She released his shirt so she could touch his face. "But the truth is, you're still my hero. I could never walk away from you."   
  
Jason closed his eyes as her words washed over his soul. He tightened his fist and the metal of her wedding band cut into his skin. The truth was, he would never tire of Elizabeth confessing her love for him. "Don't you know?" he asked when he found his voice again, "I never wanted to be your hero, I only wanted to be your husband."   
  
Tears leaked from her eyes again as she stared at him. "I think that's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me," she said finally.   
  
"It's the truth," he reassured her. "After we have Abby back, all I want to do is be your husband and their father. I've messed up so much, Elizabeth. And you'll never know how sorry I really am, but I want another chance at life."   
  
"You __are life," Elizabeth whispered. "I told you once before: I was born the day you kissed me."   
  
Jason was surprised when she reached up to wipe away his tears. He hadn't even realized he was crying. The diamond she wore caught the light and he remembered the gift he had for her. Jason dangled the necklace from his finger and said, "Before I leave, I want you to have this. I'm not asking you to wear it—not on your finger anyway, I bought the necklace so you'd have it with you always. I want you to keep the ring close to your heart and know that you'll always be in mine. I broke the promise I made to you when we were married, I wasn't the best husband I knew how to be. I was a coward and I couldn't deal with my own grief, much less yours, so I left. I've apologized for that already a thousand times, but with each apology, my love for you grows more." Jason slipped the necklace over her head and tucked the ring inside of her shirt. When it fell completely, he saw the lump it formed over her heart. He pressed his hand against and looked into her eyes. "I'll bring her home," he vowed.   
  
Elizabeth couldn't speak. She didn't know what to say or how to form the words. She'd never heard anything more beautiful in her life. And she'd never loved him more. But as he gazed into her eyes and kept his hand over her heart, she knew he understood what she felt. He could hear the words in her head that she couldn't say.   
  
Jason leaned in and kissed her once. It was light and sweet and full of love. When he pulled back, his eyes were brimming with tears again. He closed them and sighed, willing the emotions away. When she saw blue again, it was full of promise and love. Jason trailed the back of his hand down her cheek before he shifted her on his lap and stood. He crossed to the armchair and deposited her there.   
  
As she gazed up at him, the emotions threatened to take him again. Not wanting to seem weak in front of her, he turned away and exhaled loudly. Jason pinched the bridge of his nose willing all of this to go away and come back some other time. He was sure his emotions were fully under control when he turned back to her. "Johnny and Francis are going with us to Chicago," he said, his voice taking on the business tone.   
  
"Us?" she questioned. "Sonny's going too?" Then she remembered he'd already told her that. "Duh, Elizabeth. Of course Sonny's going," she said to herself.   
  
"Andrew and Don are staying here with you and the other guards will be around too." Jason went over the list he'd mentally made of the things he needed to tell her. "If you need anything, and I mean __anything call Benny."   
  
"I know, I know," she said. Elizabeth looked up at him and smiled. "We've only done this about five hundred times. I know the drill, Morgan."   
  
Her smile was infectious and soon he was smiling too. Jason would never be sure what had happened in her bedroom that afternoon, but he knew they'd taken a major step towards reconciliation. "Just making sure, Morgan," he teased.   
  
Elizabeth stood and went to stand in front of him. "You'll be okay?" she asked.   
  
Jason looked down into her bright blue eyes and nodded. "I'll be more than okay. We have something they want, Elizabeth. Or else, they would have never told us they have Abby." He cupped her face in his hand and kissed her forehead. "I have to go," he whispered.   
  
Elizabeth closed her eyes and nodded. "I know." She hugged him again, taking comfort in his strength. "This never gets easier, does it?"   
  
"No," he answered her. Jason reluctantly pulled from her embrace. "I'll be back," he promised.   
  
"I know," she whispered.   
  
Jason kissed her once more on the forehead and then left her embrace entirely. He grabbed the bag he'd packed off of her bed and turned once more to face her. He smiled then. "Call Benny," he reminded her.   
  
Elizabeth nodded. She wasn't going to cry again, she knew. Something deep inside of her knew he'd be back with Abby. It wouldn't be too long now before they were a family again. "Jason!" she shouted, suddenly.  
  
He reappeared at the door. "Yeah?"   
  
"I love you."   
  
He nodded knowingly. "I love you too."   
  
_

~*~

  
  
Jason watched as Port Charles disappeared below them. Johnny nodded at him from the pilot's seat and Francis was next to his oldest friend. He kept his eyes trained on Harborview Towers until he could no longer see the building.   
  
Sonny studied his best friend and smiled inwardly. While he didn't know the details of the goodbye Jason and Elizabeth shared, he had a feeling that it was warm. "Are you okay?" he queried.   
  
"What?" Jason asked. He looked back at the Towers again and nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine."   
  
"You don't have to do this," Sonny told him. "We can still turn around and you can stay with her. We can more than handle this."   
  
"No," Jason said firmly. "I have to do this."   
  
"As long as you're sure."   
  
"I'm sure," Jason insisted. "I just want Abby back, Sonny. For Elizabeth…for Isabelle…for us all."   
  
"I know."   
  
"What happens after that?" Francis asked from the co-pilots seat.   
  
The four men exchanged glances and shrugged. "I guess life just goes back to normal," Johnny answered him.   
  
"Normal?" Sonny snorted. "I don't know about you three, but _I'm going on vacation."   
  
Jason shot a questioning eyebrow up at his friend. "Vacation?"   
  
"To the island," Sonny told him. "In fact, I might take those two," he motioned towards the front of the helicopter, "with me. Besides, I think you and Elizabeth need some time to figure things out. Alone."   
  
Francis scratched his head. "Uhh, boss?"   
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"Wouldn't it be easier if Jason and Elizabeth went to the island? I mean, they'd definitely be alone then. Wouldn't it be easier for two rather than four."  
  
"There are four of us," Jason reminded him.   
  
"True," Sonny pointed out. Then he asked, "Is this your way of saying you don't want to go to the island, Francis? I'm sure someone else will go."   
  
"No, no," the bodyguard hurried on. "I was just thinking–"  
  
"That's your problem," Johnny interrupted him, "you're __thinking."   
  
The two bodyguards laughed at the joke as their bosses watched them. Jason turned and looked out the window, his thoughts drifting from Elizabeth, Abby, and Isabelle. He closed his eyes and in his mind conjured the last image of Elizabeth. Standing in her room, her eyes shining with her love for him, her feet were bare, her hair was a mess, and he'd never seen anything more beautiful.   
  
"You'll work it out," Sonny told him in a low voice. He stole a glance at the guards and saw they were still chatting away. "She loves you and nothing will ever change that."   
  
"I hope you're right."   
  
"I am," Sonny reassured him.   
  
Neither man said anything for the rest of the flight. The silence didn't hang around them, confining them, it was some what of a comfort. Sonny was relieved Jason hadn't questioned his trip to the island and he didn't want to explain wanting to leave Marie behind. And he knew the bodyguards could use a break too. He also knew the time with his family would do Jason good.   
  
As the helicopter landed and the men climbed out of the machine, Jason turned to Sonny. His eyes were ice blue and focused, but at the same time, something hid behind them. Sonny didn't have to wonder what the emotion was, because he knew it was something he'd never understand. At least not until he was in the position Jason was in. Sonny prayed to God he was never in that place.   
  
He turned to face Jason and nodded. He didn't know what to say, so he said the only thing he could think: "Let's go get your daughter."   
  
_


	28. Chapter Twenty Seven -- Chicago

When they arrived in Chicago the night before, Jason wanted nothing more than to go to Scarcella's house. It was then Sonny realized Jason hadn't been kidding when he said he was going to knock on the mobster's front door and ask for Abby. It'd taken Sonny nearly an hour to convince him that Philip Scarcella wouldn't welcome a visit from uninvited guests after nine o'clock. When he'd relented, the four men went to the Four Seasons. Jason and Sonny each had a room in the suite, while Johnny and Francis took shifts guarding the door.   
  
Of course, the men hardly slept. They'd been in a meeting until two in the morning, until, finally, Sonny insisted they should all sleep. With a glass of scotch in hand, he retired to the suite's plush sofa where he'd watch Jason talk on the cell phone to Elizabeth's guard, giving detailed instructions for his wife's care. Then, after Jason retired to his own room, Sonny listened as the younger man paced all night. He was sure if he checked the carpet in Jason's room, it'd be worn thin.   
  
"So how is this gonna go down again?" Francis asked as he reached for another piece of toast. The men were in the dining room of the hotel, where Sonny insisted they eat breakfast that morning.   
  
"It's simple," Sonny began, he glanced at Jason who wasn't eating, "We're going to _convince Stryker and Scarcella that it'd be in their best interest to let us take Abby back to Port Charles with us."   
  
"It's __not simple," Jason argued. He glared at his boss, wondering how he could be so carefree about something like this. He turned to the men who were in their employ. "We don't want trouble, but we should go expecting it. I doubt they'll hand her over without a fight."   
  
Before Sonny could tell Jason that he'd meant that all along, his cell phone rang. He'd been expecting a call from Benny and knew it was his accountant. "Whatcha got for me Benny?"   
  
__"Boss, you were right," the accountant said, __"Villalobos is gone."  
  
"Gone?" Sonny questioned. "The little weasel ran?"  
  
__"Yes sir, I sent Don by last night and he was there. When I tried to get in touch with him this morning, I kept getting a message that he was out of range. I went by his office and his house, it's like no one ever lived there. His secretary didn't know anything."  
  
"Are you sure?"   
  
__"Yes sir," Benny answered him. __"I'm watching his accounts, but there haven't been any withdrawals recently. I did notice a few large withdrawals made, probably cashed in thirty-five percent of his total worth about three months ago."   
  
"Damn it," Sonny swore. He saw Jason staring at him and shook his head. "He's been planning this for awhile."   
  
__"Yes sir. What do you want me to do, Mr. Corinthos?"  
  
"Find him," Sonny ordered. He knew he wouldn't need to reinforce the command and hung up the phone. Benny knew what to do. Sonny looked up at the three men staring at him. He pushed his chair back and stood. Taking care to drop enough cash to cover their breakfast on the table, he said softly, "Villalobos is gone. I wanna see Scarcella now." The three men followed him as he turned on his heel to leave the restaurant. Johnny couldn't resist grabbing one last piece of bacon before they left.   
  
Even though they had decided against meeting with Scarcella the night before, they __had taken the time to locate his estate and look for any extensive security measures and possible escape routes. The house was large, a mansion almost, tudor style set off a winding road in an outskirt of Chicago. The rolling hills beyond the wrought iron gate suggested that the mobster must've owned all of the land around them, or else someone would be building one of those annoying 'gated communities' and intrude on the mobster's much needed privacy.  
  
As they pulled the Land Rover to the gate, the guard shifted the gun he had in his shoulder holster. Johnny could also see the barrel of a shotgun sticking up in the corner of the guard station.   
  
"Can I help you?" the guard asked. He stepped out of the station, not bothering to conceal his weapon.  
  
"We're here to see Mr. Scarcella," Sonny said from the back of the SUV. "We don't have an appointment, but I imagine he's expecting us."   
  
"What's your name?" the guard asked suspiciously. He'd worked for Mr. Scarcella for so long, he could usually smell trouble before it got there. And the four men in the car reeked of it.   
  
"Corinthos," Sonny said coolly. "Corinthos and Morgan."   
  
Other than a widening of his eyes, the guard hoped his reaction was hidden. These were the men who were giving Stryker so much trouble in Port Charles. "I'll just need to radio up to the house and make sure it's okay."   
  
"You do that."  
  
The call didn't take long and the guard was back at their window. "Follow the cement up, when it breaks to the left, following the road to the right. That'll take you to the main house, Mr. Scarcella will be waiting there for you."   
  
Johnny nodded at the man and waited for the gate to open before he gently pressed the gas pedal. "Looks like they were expecting us," Sonny commented. He turned to Jason and asked, "Is that good or bad?"   
  
"I don't know," Jason winced. He dragged a hand over his face, trying to clear his tired mind. The previous night he'd tried to sleep, but every time he closed his eyes, Elizabeth was sitting on their bed looking up at him with her innocent blue eyes. He could see the way she'd crumbled again and the hope in her eyes when she knew he was bringing their daughter home. Jason just hoped they'd all get out of this okay. He was beginning to think he should take Elizabeth, Abby, and Isabelle to Sonny's island when he returned to Port Charles.   
  
Or maybe it'd be better if they stayed in town…get to know each other again. Plus, he knew Elizabeth wanted to move into her grandmother's house as soon as possible. Not that he was eager to have her move out, but it was important to her. He'd always considered Audrey Hardy's house a security risk, but he knew he would install the bulletproof glass himself if he had to.   
  
"Jason?" Sonny asked again. He studied the look on his best friends' face and knew he was thinking about Elizabeth. "Jason?" he reached out to shake him from the reverie. They were sitting in front of the main house, Johnny and Francis were waiting for them outside of the Rover.   
  
"Yeah?" Jason asked, quickly snapping back to reality.   
  
"We're here," Sonny told him. He took his seat belt off and opened his door. "You okay?"   
  
Jason nodded quickly and opened his own car door. "I'm fine."   
  
"You ready to do this?"  
  
"I've been waiting three years for this day, Sonny." His blue eyes connected with Sonny's and his determination was crystal clear.  
  
"Let's go," Sonny said to all of the men.   
  
Jason led the men, Johnny and Sonny followed him, and Francis was in the rear watching out for any guards who might be poised to start trouble. They covered the hundred feet between the car and the front door quickly and Jason knocked firmly on the solid oak door.   
  
Sonny came behind him and pushed the doorbell on the wall and waited. He saw Jason studying him from the corner of his eye. "I know you're all about knocking lately, but I think the doorbell is more appropriate, not to mention polite."   
  
Jason scoffed at the tone his friend was using with him. He started to say something, but the door opened and an older man was standing there. His eyes went directly to Sonny and he said, "Mr. Corinthos, I assume."   
  
Sonny extended a hand and confirmed his assumption. "Sonny Corinthos. We're here to see Mr. Scarcella."   
  
The older man ignored Sonny's last comment and turned his attention to Jason. "And I know you're Jason Morgan."   
  
"How?" Jason asked shortly.   
  
The man with silver hair pointed to just below his eye and said, "You and my granddaughter share the same ice blue eyes."   
  
"She is **not your granddaughter…Scarcella." The growl in his voice made it not only a fact, but a threat; pure and raw, and dangerous as hell.  
  
He smoothed one hand down his black silk tie. "Would you men like to come in? I believe we have some things to discuss."   
  
Jason started forward, "We have nothing to talk–"   
  
Sonny cut his partner off and said, "Certainly, Mr. Scarcella." He stole a glance at Jason and said tersely, "We have **__a lot to talk about."   
  
"I'm certainly glad that one of you is civilized," Scarcella observed. "Please, come in."   
  
"Thank you," Sonny said diplomatically. All three men entered before Jason, who stood at the door scowling at his friend.   
  
They followed the established mobster into his office where four Italian leather chairs were arranged in a semi-circle for them. Scarcella took a seat behind his large desk and stole a glance at Olivia before he turned back to the glaring men. "Since you're here, I guess that means Ms. Webber got my package?"   
  
"Her name," Jason corrected him, "Is Elizabeth Morgan. __Mrs. Morgan. And yes, she got your damn package."   
  
"Jason," Sonny warned him. He didn't like the lack of respect the younger man was showing the reputed mob boss.   
  
"What?!" Jason hissed at his boss. "I'm not a damn child, Sonny. I can handle myself."   
  
Sonny turned his steely glare at his friend and sighed. "I know you're under a lot of stress right now," he whispered, "but now is __not the time. Maybe you shouldn't have come."   
  
"What!" Jason exploded. "The bastard steals __my daughter and you want me to show him respect!? Sonny–"  
  
"I assure you," Philip Scarcella interjected, "We did not 'steal' your daughter."   
  
"Oh?" Jason queried. "Well we must have just imagined she was dead, or something. Some big dream, huh?" The sarcasm in his voice was dangerous. "I must have imagined watching all of those tears my wife cried over Abby."   
  
"Joseph took your daughter," Scarcella continued, ignoring Jason's outburst. He knew the young man was running off emotions, but he was quickly losing his patience with Abby's natural father. "He took her because he wanted Mr. Corinthos to back off of his business. He felt that young Abby would be the insurance he needed to convince you to stay out of his business."   
  
"Port Charles is my town," Sonny told him. "I was there before Joseph Sorel showed up, and I sure as hell wasn't going to let him peddle his filth through my streets. He was selling crack to kids, Scarcella. He was putting thirteen year old girls on the streets to sell their bodies. As long as I had a conscience, I couldn't let that continue in Port Charles."   
  
"You really are the mobster with a heart of gold, aren't you?" Scarcella mused. "I mean, Joseph and Ronan both commented that you believed yourself to be some kind of vampire with a soul, but I didn't think you were so stupid. You can't be __too conscientious. After all, you __did blow up the building with your goddaughter inside."   
  
"What're you talking about?" Jason asked, his voice perfectly even and unfeeling. "What the __hell are you talking about?"   
  
"Of course," Scarcella continued, "she wasn't really inside. But Joseph was. Since you took my son, I took your daughter."   
  
"We didn't 'blow up' anything with anyone inside," Sonny assured him. "Sorel walked into the warehouse with enough C4 strapped to his chest to blow up all of Bannister's Wharf. My men saw him from the docks."   
  
"No," the mobster insisted, "Joseph did not kill himself…not when, there's no way he would have gone in there with an explosive strapped to his chest. That wasn't the plan," he muttered to himself.   
  
"What was the plan?" Johnny asked quietly. It was the first time he'd spoken since they'd arrived.  
  
Scarcella turned his attention to the bodyguards and asked suspiciously, "Who are you?"   
  
"Johnny O'Brien and my partner Francis Carone," Johnny told him.  
  
"What're you doing here?"   
  
"They're the head of my security team," Sonny answered. "Where I go, they go."   
  
"Ah, yes. I have a 'security team' myself," Scarcella told him. "To answer your question, Mr. O'Brien the 'plan' was that Mr. Morgan, Mr. Corinthos, and Joseph would meet and work out some agreement that was mutually beneficial. Young Abby would be returned to her frantic mother and we'd all live happily ever after."   
  
"Except that's not the way it happened," Sonny finished for him. "Is it? Something went wrong—Sorel's dead, Abby was assumed dead, and all of the sudden your first son shows up in Port Charles, taking over Sorel's territory."   
  
"You're right, it wasn't supposed to happen that way. It wasn't until months later that Ronan hatched the plan to get the territory back. He waited until Morgan's breakdown, something he couldn't have predicted better, before he left for Port Charles. I tell you, Mr. Corinthos, as sloppily as you run the organization, I'm surprised any of you are still alive. You think you're running an empire, but it looks more like a homeless shelter."   
  
"What do you want?" Jason asked, cutting to the chase.   
  
"What do you mean?" Scarcella answered his question with a question.  
  
Jason held his tongue at the annoying mobster. "It's fairly obvious what—rather, who, we're here for. I'm leaving with my daughter, today. Now what do you want?"   
  
"Mr. Morgan, you aren't much of a negotiator, are you?" He studied the man for a minute before he continued. "No, I imagine not. You look to be the muscle of the organization. Corinthos here must be the brains."   
  
"Mr. Scarcella," Sonny said politely, "With all due respect, we're not here to trade grade school barbs. My partner was correct in saying that all he wants is his daughter and we want to know what you want in exchange for her."   
  
"Why do you want her?" Scarcella asked suddenly.   
  
"Why do I want her?" Jason exclaimed. He looked up at the mobster and held his gaze. "She's __my daughter, Mr. Scarcella. She was created from the love I share with my wife. Why do you __think I want her?"   
  
"To pacify your child bride, I imagine." The man had been at this for years now, he knew exactly what buttons to push to get someone riled up. And it was working perfectly with Jason Morgan.   
  
"You bastard," Jason jumped from the chair. In a second, both Johnny and Francis were standing in front of him, blocking his path. "How dare you insult Elizabeth like that."   
  
"Jason, sit down," Sonny ordered. "Sit down." After he did, Sonny turned Scarcella and said, "Mr. Scarcella, we didn't come here and insult either of your late wives, or your children, no matter how we feel about them. You have Abby, we want Abby. What do you want in exchange?"   
  
"A child for a child," Scarcella answered honestly.   
  
"Say again?" Sonny requested. "I could have sworn you said 'a child for a child…'"  
  
"I did."   
  
"What does that mean?" Jason asked. "We don't have your child."   
  
"No, you don't. But I do have yours." Scarcella's eyes flickered to the picture of Joseph and Ronan when they were children and sighed. "You have intentions of killing my son, do you not?"  
  
Neither man said anything and the mobster continued, "I'll make a deal with you. If you leave my son alone, then I'll let you leave here with your daughter."   
  
"Mr. Scarcella–" Sonny began.  
  
"Fine," Jason said immediately.   
  
"What?" Sonny asked. He stared at his partner. "There's no way in hell I'm letting him return to Port Charles and keep up his late brother's work."   
  
"He won't," Scarcella promised. "As we speak, Ronan is on a plane on his way to my private island where he'll be for several weeks while we decide what we're going to do. After we're finished with our negotiations, I'll be joining him there."   
  
Scarcella reached for the phone on his desk and dialed three numbers, when the housekeeper answered he said, "Bring Abby to my office."   
  
Jason's heart began to beat faster when he heard the words. He was about to __see Abby, after three years. His daughter. His beautiful, wonderful daughter. He gulped and said, "We'll leave Stryker alone if he never sets foot back in Port Charles." Jason looked at Sonny, who nodded, before he continued. "We want the land and all of his property holdings signed over to us, we're willing to pay top of the dollar for them. It's only fair."   
  
"But if he returns to Port Charles," Sonny added, "All bets are off."   
  
Before Scarcella could agree, there was a soft knock on the office door. "Bring her in, Marcella," he called.   
  
The nanny entered the room, holding the hand of a child with curly blonde hair in pigtails. She was dressed in a brown corduroy jumper with a long-sleeved white shirt underneath. Her legs were covered in white hose, her feet dressed in patent brown Mary Janes."   
  
"Papa," she said immediately. Her entire face lit up when she saw Philip Scarcella.   
  
"My luce del sole," he called to her. Scarcella stood up and met the child in front of the desk. He scooped her in his arms and held her close. "L'amo, il mio bambino prezioso."   
  
__I love you, my precious child.  
  
"Papa," Abby giggled. She touched the older man's face, her obvious love for the mobster shining in his eyes. As Jason and Sonny watched on, their hearts broke at Abby's obvious affection for the man who'd stolen her.   
  
"My Abby," Scarcella whispered. He pulled his granddaughter into a hug one last time before he turned to look at Jason. "Abby, I want you to meet someone."   
  
Jason looked up at his daughter and tried to force the tears back. The last thing he wanted to do was cry in front of Philip Scarcella. "Abby," he whispered.   
  
"Abby," Scarcella explained as he approached Jason, "This is your father."   
  
The child looked up at Scarcella and shook her head. "No, Daddy's on a trip."   
  
"Honey," he sighed. "Lei sono la luce della mia vita."  
  
__You are the light of my life.  
  
He began again, "You have to go with him, Abby." Scarcella steeled himself against the rush of emotions that was coming. "You have to go to your Mommy," he whispered.   
  
"Mommy?" Abby asked. "No mommy," she told him. "Remember? I don't have a mommy."   
  
"Yes you do," Jason spoke to his daughter for the first time. He pulled his wallet from his pocket and opened it to the picture of Elizabeth he kept with him. "Abby, this is your mother."   
  
The child traced Elizabeth's face with awe. "Mommy," she whispered.   
  
Sonny put a supporting hand on Jason's back. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Johnny and Francis ducking their heads to hide their shining eyes. He knew there would be plenty of time later for crying—and breaking things—but he refused to let himself fall apart in his rival's home.   
  
"You have to go with them," Scarcella told her. He quickly handed the child to Jason and turned his back. The men watched as the mobster's shoulders slump from under his silent sorrow. None of them were quite sure what to say. "Goodbye, Abby," he said finally.   
  
"No!" she cried. Abby continued to cry as Jason carried her out of the room, into the main hall of the mansion. The workers stopped to look as the tall, blond man carried Scarcella's granddaughter, her delicate curls bouncing as she screamed and fought to return to the only family she had ever known. Her nanny sat on the marble stair case and cried silently. Another worker tried to comfort the woman.   
  
Jason held his breath as they all climbed into the Land Rover and Johnny started the engine. He held the sobbing child to his chest as they passed the final guard station and finally he breathed a sigh of relief. Even as he held Abby close, he reached into his leather jacket pocket and pulled out his cell phone.  
  
Jason hit the memory one button and waited as it dialed. As if she knew he was calling Elizabeth, Abby quieted some. Jason rubbed her back soothingly while the phone rang in his ear. After three rings, she answered.   
  
__"Hi, honey," Elizabeth said into his ear.  
  
"We've got her," Jason told his wife. "We've got Abby."   
  
_


	29. Chapter Twenty Eight -- Old Friends

Elizabeth had been taken completely off guard when Lucky called and asked to meet her. She agreed because she knew anything was better than sitting around and waiting for Jason to call with news about Abby. Still, she couldn't figure out why Lucky would need to see her.   
  
Instead of taking the car all the way to the diner, Andrew drove them to the coffee warehouse. He parked there and checked in with Benny and some of Sonny's other men. Elizabeth was also sure he'd called Jason as soon as he could.   
  
The October sun was still chilly as they walked to Kelly's, but Elizabeth bundled Isabelle in covers and put her in the stroller. She hoped the small child would be asleep when they arrived to meet Lucky. She smiled softly at her daughter in the courtyard and turned to look at Andrew. "What's the plan?"   
  
"Plan?" Andrew inquired.   
  
"Yeah, the plan. I know Benny. And I know he didn't let you leave the warehouse without specific instructions. So what's going on, Drew?" She used her name for him to make him feel more comfortable.   
  
Andrew couldn't help but smile at her familiarity with him. When he was assigned Elizabeth Morgan as his first charge years ago, he knew Sonny was putting his life in his own hands. He'd heard stories of how close the young woman was with his two bosses. Hell, she was married to one of them. At the time, he didn't know the story behind Jason's departure, but only knew she needed someone with her at all times. Knowing he wasn't going to win, Andrew said, "Mike Villalobos left town. Benny hasn't heard from Mr. Morgan or Mr. Corinthos yet. I tried your husband's cell phone, but he has it turned off. Don is with us for extra protection."   
  
If the news fazed her at all, he couldn't tell. She just nodded and looked through the window into the diner. "Ok," she said when she turned back to him, "I'm not sure what he wants, but I should be okay in there. You gonna stay out here?"   
  
"No," Andrew shook his head. "Don's gonna stay out here, I'll stand just inside the door and watch from there."   
  
"That's not really necessary," she reminded him. "But if you want to stand around and be bored, that's your deal."   
  
Once Elizabeth turned back towards the entranceway Don grabbed the door so she could push the stroller through. Andrew stood watching her as his mind drifted back to the night he first met her.   
  
_"Andrew," Sonny said into the phone, "I need you to come up for a minute. You and I need to talk."   
  
He hadn't told the younger man what they needed to talk about. Instead, when Sonny opened the door he found someone who looked like he was about to face the firing squad.   
  
"Mr. Corinthos?" he gulped.   
  
Sonny clapped a hand on his shoulder and squeezed, trying to reassure him. "Don't worry, you're fine. Come in. I have an assignment for you."   
  
Andrew stepped into the penthouse and got his first look at the interior. It was an incredible honor to be invited into the boss' home. Very few of the guards had such an opportunity.   
  
"Would you like a drink?" Sonny asked.   
  
"No sir." Andrew answered him in a firm tone. This was his boss, who said he wasn't in trouble. There was no need to feel intimidated.   
  
"I guess I should get to the point then," Sonny trailed off. His gaze lifted to the stairs when Elizabeth came down. Her usually flat stomach was forming a visible bulge. "Elizabeth, I'm glad you could join us. Just in time to meet your new guard."   
  
"Guard?" both Elizabeth and Andrew said at the same time.  
  
"Sir," Andrew protested, "With all due respect, I'm not a guard. I've never guarded anyone in my life. Until five minutes ago, I worked the front desk of this building."   
  
"I know," Sonny assured him. "But I've watched you and men who I trust have been watching you for me." Sonny went to Elizabeth's side and draped an arm over her shoulder. The mobster towered over the young woman by at least six inches. "Andrew, I want you to meet someone important to me. This is–"  
  
"Sonny," Elizabeth quietly protested. She looked up at him with eyes begging him to not reveal the truth.   
  
"It's okay," he told her. Sonny turned back to his guard and continued, "This is Elizabeth Morgan."   
  
Andrew's eyes narrowed at the mention of her last name. "As in Corinthos and Morgan?"   
  
"Yes," Sonny answered him. "Of course, she's not Morgan, but she's important to Morgan."   
  
Elizabeth sighed impatiently as Andrew studied her. She could only imagine the thoughts going through his head right now. Finally, tired of his gaze, she stepped out from under Sonny's arm and towards the guard. "What's your name?" she inquired.   
  
"Andrew."   
  
"Well Andrew." She smiled warmly up at him. He was a tall man, young too. She wondered for a moment if he would really be able to protect her from the harshness of Jason's world. "I'm Elizabeth. **Not** Mrs. Morgan. E-liz-a-beth. And if you're going to guard me, you have to call me that."   
  
His eyes widened as the five foot two woman stared up at him with large, laughing blue eyes. "That's not procedure, Mrs–"  
  
"No, no, no," she interrupted him. "All of the guys call me Elizabeth. Eventually you will too."   
  
He nodded at her. Andrew couldn't help but return her smile. He had the feeling that you couldn't be around this woman and not smile. "Is there anything else, Mr. Corinthos?"   
  
"Yes," Elizabeth answered for him. She patted her stomach where the bulge was forming. "This is Isabelle. You'll know her better in about four months. Oh, and I hope you like Buffalo this time of the year." _  
  
"Andrew?" Don asked. He watched as his senior guard looked after Mrs. Morgan. "Andrew?"   
  
"What?" Andrew answered him. The memory of their meeting slowly faded away and he focused on the other bodyguard.   
  
"You gonna go in?" Don tipped his head towards the diner.   
  
"Yeah," he took a step inside before he stopped. "If there's any trouble, or anything suspicious, come get me."   
  
Don nodded in understanding before he stepped back into the shadows of Kelly's.   
  
Elizabeth was already at the table with sandy-haired young man when Andrew took his position by the door. She was talking to him, but he could tell she was holding herself back. Every few moments she glanced down at her watch and Andrew was sure she was checking to see how much time had passed since Jason had left. He wanted to assure her Mr. Morgan was okay, but Andrew also knew his charge would feel it if something happened to her husband. Instead, he stepped back against the front wall of Kelly's and watched.   
  
  


~*~

  
  
Lucky Spencer was nervous.   
  
After their last meeting, he was sure Elizabeth wouldn't agree to meet with him. He had a thousand things he wanted to say to her, but none of them seemed right. He wanted to ask her how she let go. Why she married Jason. He wanted to sit down and talk to her about nothing and everything for hours at a time. But it wasn't really his place anymore. He'd gotten her number from his father weeks ago and it sat on his desk until he worked up the courage to call. He'd been in the city this morning, but made the hour drive north after she agreed to have lunch with him.   
  
When the door opened and Elizabeth pushed the baby stroller through, he stood to help her. "Hi," he said as he reached for the bag thrown across her shoulder. Setting it on the floor next to her seat, he pulled another of the chairs away so she could park her sleeping daughter. Then he pulled out a chair for her. When Elizabeth was comfortably seated at the table, he reclaimed his seat.   
  
"Hi," she said tentatively. "What's up?"   
  
"I wanted to see you," Lucky began.  
  
"Lucky–"  
  
Lucky held up a hand to stop what he knew was coming. He could almost hear her words in his head. "I don't wanna fight with you, Elizabeth. I want to understand. But most of all, I think you and I could be friends again."   
  
"Friends?"   
  
"Yeah," he smiled at her. "Like we used to be." Lucky nervously shoved a hand through his too-long hair and laughed when it fell back into his eyes. "You and I were pretty good friends for a little bit."   
  
"I'm not saying that we weren't. I just wonder if too much time has gone by."  
  
"I want to at least try," he said softly. He lifted his blue eyes to meet hers. "Can we at least talk and try?"   
  
She didn't realize she was nodding her head in agreement until she heard _yes_ come out of her mouth. "I'd like that."   
  
"Me too."   
  
Elizabeth smiled at Tammy as she set a cup of hot chocolate in front of her. The blonde woman smiled down at her with knowing eyes before she turned back to the counter. "I can't believe Tammy still runs this place," she commented absently. The awkward silence was too much for her.   
  
"Yeah," he agreed. The young man's eyes followed Tammy back to the counter. "But it's good that she's off the streets. My dad did good helping her out like she did."   
  
"Yeah, he did." Elizabeth met his gaze and asked, "How is he?"   
  
"Who? Dad? Well, he's…Luke Spencer. In as much trouble as always. Of course, he hasn't been accused of murder this week. But it's only Wednesday."   
  
Elizabeth laughed at his joke. "And the rest of your family?"   
  
"They're doing well. Lulu's in middle school now. She's growing up too fast. Mom's running a perfume company, which I still don't understand. My mother knows nothing about fashion. Dad still owns the club. They still live in town, you should go see them if you have the chance."   
  
"I'd like that."   
  
The silence dragged on between them as Elizabeth sipped her hot chocolate. Taking a minute, she peeked at Isabelle and was happy the child was still asleep. She also checked her cell phone to make sure the battery was charged and the ringer was turned on. Leave it to her to miss Jason's call because she was careless.   
  
"So…" she trailed off.   
  
"You told me in the park that 'Lizzie Webber came out to play…' and that's how you met Jason. What'd you mean?" he asked.   
  
She studied him for a moment, trying to figure out if he was being sincere. Finally she asked, "Do you really want to know? Or are you going to insult me some more about Jason?"   
  
"I'm sorry about that Elizabeth. I really am. It was just a shock. Finding that guy in the park with you the other day…him pushing you down. You defending Jason. It was something new."   
  
"Ok," she said softly. Elizabeth took another sip of the hot chocolate before she began to speak.   
  
She spoke slowly, cautiously at first. Not sure if Lucky _really_ wanted to hear how she fell in love with another man. While she knew she no longer loved him, she didn't want to hurt him. But the more Lucky listened, the more Elizabeth reflected on that time in her life. She no longer had to pick and choose her words. They came naturally to her.   
  
"What about him being shot?" Lucky asked after she took a breath. "You mentioned before that he was shot."   
  
Elizabeth fingered her engagement ring as she spoke. "Jason and I never talked much about that night. We…we danced to our song that night. Do you remember?"   
  
"God Must Have Spent a Little More Time on You," he answered automatically.   
  
"Yeah," she nodded her head. "Anyway. I was closing up and I was an emotional wreck. Jason dropped by just to see if I was okay. He was always dropping by to see if I was okay, it seemed. I played the song for him…and I asked him the dance. I needed something. I needed to feel you. But it didn't work. Afterwards, he left and I went home. The next morning, I went out to the boxcar so I could think. When I got there, I found a man lying on the ground, pretty much lifeless. It was Jason."   
  
"He was shot," Lucky assumed.   
  
"Yeah, he was shot. To make a long story short, he'd just found out someone he trusted most in the world betrayed him. He let me take him back to the studio and take care of him. He stayed there for a month. It was then that I think I realized I had some feelings for him."   
  
"What happened after that?"   
  
"Sorel threatened me. Jason told me we couldn't be friends anymore. It didn't work. We both missed each other. He came to me about a week later and said he was leaving town. We sat on the docks as he calmly explained all of the reasons he couldn't stay. Before I knew what I was saying, I was asking to go with him."   
  
"You left your family? Friends? How'd you do that?" Lucky asked.   
  
"Gram didn't like it, but she told me I was old enough to make my own decisions. And my own mistakes. Nikolas…he was so caught up in his family and his stuff, I'm not even sure if he even noticed. Emily had other things going on too. I don't think I ever realized how lonely I would be if you left me. The only person I had was Jason. As he became a bigger and bigger part of my life, I couldn't imagine losing him. I didn't expect for him to say yes, but he did. We traveled a lot." She smiled as she remembered how excited Jason had been as he took her places she'd never been. "Seeing different places in the United States before we went to Europe."   
  
"And now you're married."   
  
Elizabeth focused on the man sitting in front of her. She smiled sadly. "I know you don't like it and I know you're still hurt. I told you once before, but I will repeat it. I love my husband. You and I can be friends, if you want. But nothing will ever happen to change how I feel about Jason."   
  
Lucky knew her words were true. No matter how much they stung his heart, he could only wish her and Jason the best. "I hope he loves you as much as you love him."   
  
"He does," she answered quietly. Elizabeth opened her mouth to say something and her cell phone rang. She glanced down at the screen and her heart jumped. She grabbed the phone and stood. "Could you…" she glanced down at Isabelle.   
  
"I got it," he told her.   
  
"Thank you," she said quickly, even as the phone rang again. She hurried into the courtyard to answer her husband's call.   
  
"Hi honey," she said breathlessly.   
  
_"We've got her,_" Jason told his wife. "_ We've got Abby._"  
  
Elizabeth's heart nearly exploded with joy at that moment. "When will you be home?" she inquired.   
  
_"We're in the car now,"_ he answered her. Jason shifted the phone to his other hand as he continued to soothe the child in his lap. _"On our way back to the airport." _  
  
"How is she?"   
  
_"She's…it's gonna take a while, Elizabeth. Philip Scarcella is the only family she's ever known and we've just taken her from that. Abby's scared right now. We'll have to give her time."_  
  
"Okay," Elizabeth answered. "When will you be home?"   
  
_"Couple hours,"_ he told her. _"Definitely by two o'clock. Will you be at the penthouse?" _  
  
"Yeah, I'll be waiting."   
  
_"Okay."_ Jason listened as his wife breathed. _"Elizabeth?"_  
  
"Yes?"  
  
_"I love you."_  
  
She smiled into the phone. "I know Jason. I'll see ya later."   
  
When she turned around, Andrew was standing there. Don had stepped into the building to watch over Isabelle. "He's got her," she said simply.   
  
The guard's smile was full of relief. "That's wonderful news, Elizabeth."   
  
Tears spilled from her eyes as her body shook with relief. "My baby, Andrew…my baby's coming home."   
  
He opened his arms as she walked towards him and folded her in his embrace. He could only breathe a sigh of relief himself. "I'm so happy for you, Elizabeth."   
  
"We need to go to the penthouse," she said into his jacket. "Jason's bringing her back there."   
  
"Okay," he said calmly. "Let's go get Isabelle, then we'll go back."   
  
She pulled away from him and smiled weakly up at him. "I'm not sure if I've ever been so happy."   
  
Andrew gave her the handkerchief from his jacket pocket and nodded. "I know, but it's only going to get better from here."


	30. Chapter Twenty Nine -- Cry a River

It seemed like hours since Elizabeth had left Kelly's, but in reality it had been only ten minutes. And in that time, Alexis and Jax had arrived at penthouse 3 to keep Elizabeth company. But the only thing Elizabeth had in mind was pacing. From one side of the bullet-proof picture window to the other, waiting for a glimpse of Sonny's sleek, black limo as it slid into the parking garage.  
  
Alexis, knowing how Elizabeth could get, brought her attaché case with so she could review a few contracts for the Corinthos-Morgan Coffee Warehouse as well as scan her briefs to make sure everything was in order for Monday morning. She looked up when Jax walked in from the kitchen with a tray of chamomile tea. Alexis fixed one cup for herself, then another for Elizabeth.  
  
The hand on Elizabeth's shoulder ceased her pacing, but her eyes remained on the tableau below her. Couples taking leisurely walks through the park. A near accident at the entrance of the parking garage. A young couple walking, their child linking them together. Tears welled up, a lump formed in her throat. She pictured herself and Jason with Abby singing between them, her musical laugh lighting up her bright blue eyes. Elizabeth turned to face Alexis, her eyes shining, her tears subsiding. Her hands took the cup of tea that was offered to her, but she made no move to drink it.  
  
"I can't possibly know what you're going through, but you should drink this anyway. Jax made it, so it's not toxic." The attorney's dimples flashed, which caused Elizabeth to offer up a small grin of her own.  
  
Taking an obligatory sip of the tea, her eyes focused on the young couple as they disappeared under the canopy of trees. "Three years, Alexis. Three years she's been gone and I've had to get used to living without her. For three years she's lived with people who've lied to her. Who knows what they told her? I wonder, did she ever ask for me, cry out at night for me? Wish I was there to kiss her pain away?"  
  
Absently, she placed the cup of tea on the art deco table, a housewarming gift from Sonny back when she moved into the house in Buffalo. Her arms wrapped around her chest and she shivered, her mind racing with all the lies Stryker could've told her daughter.  
  
"She has no idea who I am. No memories, no feelings. Will she be frightened of me? Wary? She certainly won't trust me. Nor love me. What if- oh God, Alexis. What if she cries out for him? What do I tell her? What can I possibly say to her to help her understand? She loved him. His was the only family she ever knew. I can't tell her the truth, she's too young. All she'll know is, we took her from him, from her father."  
  
The tears were falling now, from Elizabeth's eyes as well as Alexis' and Jax's. The young woman turned from the window, her eyes volleying back and forth between the couple. They couldn't give her the answers she so desperately sought, nor take away the pain of three years of emptiness, but they knew they would gladly die a thousand deaths, if only to ease the heartache of seeing her so broken.  
  
A tiny cry from the infant monitor alerted them all to a hungry Isabelle. Wiping away the last of his tears, Jax wordlessly crossed the penthouse to wrap his arms around Elizabeth. Her own arms wrapped around his waist, clenching as tight as she could to let him know how much his presence in her life meant to her. After placing a gentle kiss on her forehead, he left to tend to the waking infant, and to give the two women their own time.  
  
"Every time I imagine Abby coming home, I imagine myself running to her, arms wide open, and scooping her up and never letting go. She blindly accepts that I am who she should be with, that Jason and I are where she belongs." Elizabeth shook her head in disgust. "I can't imagine what she must be thinking right now. I mean, four strange men just come in and take her away? I'd be kicking and screaming all the way, wanting to go back to everything that's familiar to me, all the people who've taken care of me. Loved me."  
  
"She'll know you love her, Elizabeth. There's no way she won't know that you love her. Jason, too." Alexis guided her friend towards the sofa, grabbing a box of Kleenex on the way. "You two are so full of love, for each other as well as Abby. There's no way she won't feel it."  
  
"You're right," Elizabeth agreed. "I'm just… I'm scared. These happy endings are new territory for me, Alexis. I guess if I just imagine the worst things that could happen, whatever does happen will seem better."  
  
Just below the sound of Elizabeth's sniffling came the damped ding of the elevator outside the door. If Elizabeth heard it, she gave no indication. Excusing herself, Alexis retreated to Isabelle's room to retrieve her husband and her goddaughter.   
  
When she returned to the living room, she handed a freshly changed, and raring to go Isabelle to her mother. "I need to discuss something with Jax out in the hall for a minute," she lied. "We'll be right back." Leaning over, she kissed Elizabeth on the temple and Isabelle on the forehead.  
  
"Thank you for being here," Elizabeth offered. "You friendship is sometimes more than I deserve." Without waiting for a reply, Elizabeth headed for the kitchen to get Isabelle a cup of juice. She didn't even notice Alexis gather up her papers and slip quietly out.  
  
  


~*~

  
  
The elevator ride to the top of Harborview Towers was probably the longest of his life. Jason cradled his sleeping daughter in his arms as Sonny stood beside him. Johnny and Francis stood in front of them, as if they were fully expecting trouble. When the elevator finally stopped, the two bodyguards exited quickly.   
  
Jason turned to Sonny and said, "I never said thank you for helping me."   
  
Sonny waved off his friend's speech. "You don't have to, Jason. You'd do the same for me in a heartbeat."   
  
"I would. I still need to say thank you."   
  
The older man's gaze shifted to the now awake child in his partner's arms. "She's up," he said softly. He studied Abby's face as her eyes opened. "She does have your eyes."   
  
"That's what everyone keeps saying." Jason stepped out of the elevator first and Sonny followed. He tipped his head towards Penthouse 3. "You wanna come in?"   
  
"You need to be with Elizabeth, Jason. Be with your family."   
  
"You're part of that family too," Jason told him again.   
  
"I know I am. But right now," he said in a soft voice, "you need your wife and your wife needs you. I'll make some dinner and bring it over…just go to her, Jason."   
  
Jason pivoted to enter the penthouse, and nearly ran into Alexis and Jax walking out. The pair just smiled, understanding that now was not the time nor the place for a re-introduction. Jason watched them, waiting for the elevator doors to close. He could see the mob boss standing where he left him and Jason was sure tears were shining in Sonny's eyes. "Thank you Sonny," he whispered.   
  
The door to the penthouse remained open, and Jason waited a moment, watched Abby as she watched Elizabeth playing with Isabelle on the floor. A pile of blocks surrounded their feet, and the blonde child was giggling incessantly. Jason could tell Elizabeth had been crying not long ago and was grateful that Alexis was there to help comfort his wife.   
  
He looked down when Abby started wriggling in his arms, silently working her way out of his grasp. He carefully closed the door behind them before squatting down, to let her go. He remained crouched when she took two tentative steps towards an oblivious Elizabeth. The curious child pushed back a stubborn lock of her chestnut hair to tuck it behind her ear, and Jason imagined that, much like Elizabeth would do, Abby was chewing on her lower lip, debating whether or not to join the fun.  
  
The blonde child shrieked when her tower of blocks collapsed and she looked up at her mother, her smile a mile wide. Out of the corner of her eye, Isabelle noticed the shadow, and her sparkling eyes focused on Jason first. "Daddy!" she cried before catapulting herself up from the floor and running straight into Jason's waiting embrace.  
  
He hugged her tightly, but his attention remained on Elizabeth. He'd heard her gasp, saw her body tense. She didn't make any indication of turning around, and Jason was about to go to her when he noticed Abby carefully making her way to where Elizabeth was sitting. The toddler stopped just short of touching her mother, and that's when Elizabeth slowly turned around.  
  
Her gasp startled Abby, and the child's eyes widened in a mixture of fear and fascination. And Jason had been right. Her tiny teeth were nibbling on her lower lip in the very same way Elizabeth's did. Abby took stock of Elizabeth, from the color of her hair, to the bare toes that peeked out from the cuffs of her jeans. When her eyes settled back on her mother's face, she frowned, and closed the distance. Her slim finger traced the salt trail left by the fresh tears Elizabeth had shed, from right under her eye, to the point where the drops skydived from her chin to the carpet below.  
  
Elizabeth refused to move, for fear that her daughter would skitter away like a shy fawn. The feeling of her touch, though, was the water that quenched a dying man's thirst. Her eyes slipped shut and two more tears escaped, blessing the child's fingers as it brushed the rogue tears away.  
  
"Don't cry," she whispered, which only caused Elizabeth to cry more. To see her daughter and feel her daughter were one thing. To have this child whom she'd known all her life, yet didn't know at all, comfort her was beyond the scope of understanding.  
  
Feeling tears come to her own eyes, Abby could no more understand what she was feeling than accept it. Yet she felt a compelling need to feel this woman's arms around her, to bury her face in the woman's neck and drink in her scent.  
  
"Can I- can I hug you?" she whispered. Her lower lip, now released from her torturous teeth, trembled. Her arms twitched, not knowing whether to cross over her chest in protection, or wrap around Elizabeth's slender neck, which seemed so instinctual to her.  
  
Elizabeth's eyelids flew open, her arms opening slowly, then folding themselves around the child's tiny body. The emotions came rolling out; relief, sadness, grief, hate, loneliness, despair, joy, heartache. The dam had been broken the second Abby's cool arms wrapped around Elizabeth's neck. Her attention switched from Abby to Jason, and she mouthed a 'thank you' to him before burying her face in the silken hair of her daughter.  
  
Abby remembered back to the times when she woke up in the middle of the night, the remains of a nightmare slowly fading behind her eyes. Her father and Papa always came rushing into the room to calm her, hugging her and smoothing her hair, whispering words of comfort into her tiny shell ears. The words and caresses served their purpose, but Abby always felt empty once they left her room. She knew, even then, that something wasn't right.   
  
Yet here, in the arms of a woman she'd never met, she felt safe and loved and protected. Their bodies rocked back and forth, and Abby felt warmth grow inside of her, filling her with a sense of peace. This woman, with her skin smelling of lavender, did nothing, said nothing, but rock. Her body shook with three years of pain being released, but Abby knew, somehow, that this was where she was meant to be.  
  
"Who's 'at?" a curious and non-emotional Isabelle asked her silently weeping father.  
  
"That's your sis-" Jason had to choke back a fresh wave of tears before looking straight into Isabelle's eyes. "That's your sister."  
  
"Sissy?" she repeated, looking back at her mother holding a strange child.  
  
Jason nodded. "Her name's Abby."   
  
"I go say hi," Isabelle decided. And before Jason could refuse, Isabelle marched over to the pair and tapped Abby on the shoulder. Reluctantly, Abby extricated herself from Elizabeth's embrace and faced the pint-sized blonde. "You Sissy, me Isa."  
  
Both Elizabeth and Jason chuckled at their daughters, and Abby's gaze shifted between the three, and then back to Isabelle. She was about to say something when Isabelle threw her arms around Abby's waist and squeezed tightly. She grunted softly before letting her sister free, and offered Abby a smile.   
  
Now that she felt a little better, Abby took a moment to look around the penthouse. She noticed the pictures on the mantel and walked over to them. When Jason realized what she was after, he stood up and followed her, picking her up when she reached the fireplace. She studied each one thoroughly, especially one of Jason and herself.   
  
Elizabeth had taken it not quite a month after she was born. It had been an especially long night for her with Jason gone, and Abby absolutely refusing to go to sleep. Finally, at three in the morning, Jason crept in. An exhausted Elizabeth nearly collapsed in his arms, and he noticed Abby gurgling away in her swing. After he collected Elizabeth and brought her upstairs to get some much needed sleep, he returned to the first floor and retrieved Abby from her swing.  
  
Her eyes shined with a mixture of glee and exhaustion and she let out a sigh, as if to say, _"Finally, Daddy's home. Everything's ok."_ After a warm bottle of breast milk, Abby's eyes could no longer stay open, and Jason found his eyes playing the same game. Instead of taking his daughter up to her crib to sleep, he stretched out on the sofa, leather jacket, motorcycles boots, and all, and fell asleep, with Abby curled up under his chin.  
  
Creeping down the stairs, Elizabeth felt this urge inside her to capture this moment, as if it would never happen again. The picture, though, had been forgotten about during the abduction of Abby and the aftermath. It wasn't until Isabelle was born and Elizabeth began taking pictures of her that the picture was recovered. Elizabeth's pain resurfaced that night, pain for her lost child, her estranged husband, her hopes and dreams.  
  
Jason took the picture from the mantle so Abby could get a closer look. The child's fingers traced the tiny fist in the picture, continued up Jason's chin to his nose, then his closed eyes, finally fluttering over his hair.  
  
"That's you." It wasn't a question, but a statement.  
  
Jason nodded, "And that baby is you, when you were barely a month old."   
  
Elizabeth spoke next, a rapt Isabelle in her arms. She stood next to Jason and Abby and told the story of how the photograph came to be, and how much it meant to her. As she explained, the family crossed over to the couch and sat down. Abby unconsciously wiggled her way over to her mother's lap where she rested her again against Elizabeth's chest and closed her eyes, focusing more on the sound of her voice and the beat of her heart than on what she was saying.  
  
When Elizabeth was through, Abby took a second to collect her thoughts. Elizabeth's fingers were combing through her hair, lulling her into a moment of quiet reflection. "Mommy?" she questioned, making sure she understood the way that things were going to be.  
  
"Yes honey, this is your mommy."   
  
Abby turned at the sound of Jason's voice, and her tiny hand cupped his angled cheek. "Daddy?" Her eyes were wide, uncertainty darkening the clear blue orbs.  
  
Jason merely nodded, he didn't trust his voice enough to answer her.  
  
Isabelle, impatient for her turn, tugged on Abby's dress. "Sissy!" she cried, making sure Abby wouldn't forget that.  
  
Abby frowned, looked around the penthouse as she tried to think of a word for it. She turned back to Elizabeth when she couldn't, hoping that her mother could help her.  
  
Jason knew exactly the word she was looking for.  
  
_Home._


	31. Thanksgiving

Elizabeth smiled to herself when she felt Jason reach under the table and take her hand. His thumb caressed her knuckles and he gave her hand a squeeze. When she turned to look at him, he smiled at her. Jason didn't have to say anything, because she knew what message he was trying to convey. Everything was finally going to be okay.   
  
Abby sat across from her, beside Jason, at the long dining room table. The boys had recently helped move Elizabeth and the girl's into Audrey Hardy's house, after Jason was sure Philip Scarcella or Ronan Stryker would no longer threaten his family. Jason, however, stayed behind at Harborview, like him and Elizabeth had decided before. But there had been more than one morning when Elizabeth, on her way downstairs to start a pot of coffee, discovered Jason asleep on the couch with Abby stretched out across his chest.   
  
The emotional reunion in the living room a month ago seemed to be the first of many emotional reunions. Abby still hadn't gotten the concept of Uncle Sonny, Francis, and Johnny. Much to Jason's dismay, she seemed to really take to Jax though. The Australian and his lady lawyer came over often, as well. The nights were roughest for them, though. Scarcella and Stryker both seemed to visit Abby in her dreams. While the child understood she wouldn't be seeing her Papa anymore, she still missed them. For two years, they were all she knew. As much as she would never admit it, in some ways Elizabeth was grateful to Scarcella for taking such good care of their daughter. She was healthy, well taken care of, and loved. She had to believe Scarcella genuinely loved Abby and that she hadn't been just another part of the job.   
  
These thoughts had been running through Elizabeth's mind since her little girl had first called her Mommy. Elizabeth knew she would continue to have her doubts until Abby slept through the night and stopped looking so haunted. But for now, Elizabeth pushed them aside when Sonny stood and gently tapped his fork against the wine glass. She reached for her own water and turned to her old friend to listen as he made his Thanksgiving toast.   
  
Sonny gave all of his friends a wide smile when they turned to him. He didn't know what he was supposed to say to them. Sonny knew he'd never be able to express to them how much he loved and appreciated them. How empty his life would be without them in it. He couldn't tell Jason that he was the first family, outside of his mother, he'd ever had. Couldn't tell Elizabeth he thought of her as a little sister and that her children lit up his otherwise dim life.   
  
He knew he might one day admit to Alexis that her friendship had pulled him out of himself more than once. A phone call or just showing up to talk had saved him from self-destruction. But Sonny knew he'd never admit he thought Jax was good for her. The man he had hated for years for stealing away his one true love had saved the attorney from a life filled with loneliness. For that, Sonny would always be grateful to the man.   
  
"First of all," he finally spoke, "I'd like to thank Elizabeth for hosting us." He lifted his wine glass and motioned towards Elizabeth before taking a drink.   
  
"To Elizabeth," the others agreed.   
  
She blushed as she took a sip of her water. "There's no need, Sonny. My home is your home." Elizabeth paused and looked around the table and then said, "You're all welcome here. Any time, day or night."   
  
Sonny's eyes were shining with emotion. "Thank you, Elizabeth." He turned his attention to the other end of the table and smiled at Jason. "And to Jason. I'm glad you've finally regained your sanity." He lifted his glass to his friend and continued. "Of all the people sitting around us, you were the first to make me feel like family. It wasn't that you came to me years ago, needing someone. It wasn't that you needed someone to see you for yourself, not as someone you used to be."   
  
"Sonny–" Jason interrupted.  
  
"No, let me finish," he insisted, his voice hoarse with emotion. "This is family Jason, and there's no need to hide from them what they already know. You are my brother. Your wife—she's my sister. Your children call me 'Uncle.' When you were away, even though I know you had your reasons… it was like part of me was gone. I'm glad you're back."   
  
Six pairs of eyes shifted to Jason, waiting to see if he would say anything. Elizabeth simply took his hand under the table as he had done for her earlier. She locked their fingers and squeezed to give him the strength she knew he needed.   
  
Jason nodded at his friend and swallowed the sudden lump in his throat. He looked around to all of his friends, then to Isabelle who was gurgling away, oblivious to what was going on around her. Finally his eyes settled on Abby who was smiling at him. With his other hand he reached out and trailed the back of his hand down her cheek. "Baby girl," he murmured.   
  
When he finally looked up at Sonny, he saw that the older man was still standing. "I…" he began, then stopped. He turned to face Elizabeth and smiled. "First, I need to say I'm sorry to you, Elizabeth. You are my life, my whole world, and I forgot that for awhile." He sighed deeply when he saw the tears pooling in her eyes. "You are an amazing woman and I know I don't deserve you. But I want to say thank you for never giving up on me. I love you, Elizabeth. With all of my heart.  
  
"Sonny, I've said this several times recently, but again I need to say thank you. For taking care of them, of me, in all the times when I couldn't do it myself. "His eyes moved from the mobster's to the rest of the table's occupants, he smiled briefly. "To all of you, for taking care of Elizabeth. For being there when I couldn't… No, when I _wouldn't_. After my accident, my sister told me you don't get to choose who your family, but she was wrong. I got to choose after all. And I chose you."   
  
After Jason finished speaking, Sonny shifted his eyes to Johnny and Francis. Both guards were sitting there, trying to blend in so they wouldn't be called out. Not wanting to embarrass them, Sonny lifted his glass again and said, "To my guards, who have been there to save me more times than I can count. My friends, my brothers, my family."   
  
The adults lifted their glasses to his toast and drank. His attention then turned to Alexis and Jax, who sat to his left. Alexis was paying more attention to Isabelle who was playing with the snack crackers Elizabeth had given her. Jax's attention was trained on his wife, his blue eyes glowing with love as he watched them. "To my attorney," Sonny began. Alexis looked away from the small child and smiled at him. "Who has put herself and her reputation on the line more than once to save me.   
  
"Alexis, I can't tell you how much you mean to me. Years ago, when we met, you were adamant about not helping me. You only helped because of Jason and I thank you for that. Now, we're more than just attorney and client, we're friends. In recent years, you've saved me from myself more than I can tell you. Just a telephone call or dropping by to see if I'm okay, you don't know how important you were to me. With Jason gone and Elizabeth in Buffalo…you were all I had," Sonny admitted. His heart warmed at the sight of tears flowing freely down her cheeks. He could have sworn he saw Jax's eyes soften towards him, too.   
  
Sonny took a long swallow of his wine, leaving only a small amount in the glass. He turned to the Australian and smirked. "Years ago, when you arrived in Port Charles, I knew I hated you immediately. Not much has changed since then, Jasper."   
  
"Is there a point to this, Corinthos?" Jax asked. He felt Alexis place a hand on his arm and he bit back his other comments.   
  
"Like so many things, it was about a girl. One we both still remember and love. And I think in her memory, we should bury this rivalry between us. Sometimes I think about Brenda and I picture her in heaven. With angels on both sides of her, surrounded by others we've loved and lost in Port Charles. I like to think she has a family up there, and that she's not alone. That she's finally happy.   
  
"I imagine that she peeks in on us once in awhile, Jax. She might just laugh at what she sees. After all these years, we still have this petty game of one-upmanship going on. It's time for it to end. We're in each other's lives. We didn't get to chose that, but that's how it will be." Sonny paused as he sat his drink on the table and walked to where Jax was seated. He extended his hand to the man and said, "Can we finally end this war we started all of those years ago? I'm not saying we'll ever be friends, but we can at least exist peacefully."   
  
Silence hung in the room as all eyes were on the two men. Alexis held her breath, hoping the two most important men in her life would finally put their differences behind them. She couldn't express how proud of Sonny she was at that moment. Alexis could only hope Jax would take the offered olive branch.   
  
Jax studied the face of the man he'd called 'enemy' to see if he was sincere before reaching out and shaking his hand. "For Brenda," he said softly.   
  
"And Alexis," Sonny added.   
  
After Sonny was seated, Elizabeth stood and began to speak, "Don't think you've been forgotten, Andrew," she said to her guard. "I purposely asked Sonny to not say anything to you.   
  
"As hostess of this little get together, I'd like thank you for being here with us today. I know you're mother passed away recently and I'm sorry for your loss. I can't imagine what it's been like for you, but please know if you need anything Jason and I are willing to give you anything you need." Elizabeth glanced down at her husband and he nodded in agreement. "A few years ago, I met this young, timid man who my best friend told me was my new guard. You knew nothing about guarding someone, and I didn't have much more experience in being guarded. Over the years, you've proved yourself time and again. You've been there for me and for Isabelle. I'm grateful for the times you've picked her up when she fell down. And I want to extend to you an invitation to join our family. Always know that wherever you go, you always have a home."   
  
Elizabeth sipped her water and then slipped back into her seat. The bodyguard nodded towards her, but didn't say anything. Andrew didn't know the words he could say that would express to his 'assignment' how much he cared for her and her daughters, how much her friendship meant to him.  
  
Alexis circled her finger around her water and sighed. She turned towards Jax, and he nodded at her. Taking his hand in one of hers, she squeezed it softly. "Since we're all sort of saying something here…" she shot a look at Johnny and Francis, "Well _most_ of us are saying something, Jax and I have an announcement. We've known for over a month now, but first we wanted to be sure—the doctors tell you that the first three months…" she trailed off. She noticed Elizabeth's grin and she nodded her head. "We're pregnant."   
  
The table erupted in the mandatory congratulations, instantly thrusting Alexis and Jax into the spotlight. Suddenly everyone wanted to know everything. Elizabeth watched as her friends glowed at the news of their expanding family. She felt Jason's fingers wrap around hers again and she turned to face him.   
  
"I love you," he said softly.   
  
Elizabeth smiled weakly at him, her tears resurfacing. "I know." She turned in her chair so that he was all she could see. Releasing her hand from his, she cupped his cheek. "I love you, too."   
  
Jason leaned forward and kissed her softly. He was glad they had a moment to themselves and was grateful for Alexis' announcement. "I was thinking…that maybe, in a week or so, you and I could have dinner together. If that's okay."   
  
"Jason," Elizabeth teased. "Are you asking me out on a date?"   
  
His hand covered hers on his face as he absently began to tug on her engagement ring. It slipped off her finger easily and he held it between his thumb and forefinger. "I love you, Elizabeth. So much that it scares me. I lost sight of that once and I'll never forgive myself. I want another chance. So yes, I'm asking you on a date. What do you say?"   
  
The tears began to fall as she studied his face. Elizabeth felt her heart expand with love for the amazing man sitting in front of her. "Yes," she choked out. Joining her hands with his, she leaned forward to kiss him. "Yes," she whispered against his lips.   
  
Jason's hands came up to frame her face as he kissed her. His lips moved softly over hers in a caress. He tasted the salt from her tears and it made him love her all the more. How many tears had she cried for him, he wondered. How much sleep had she lost, how many times had she wondered where he was? How many times had she looked out into the night, remembering the way they were together?  
  
He knew he didn't deserve her, or her love, but he felt empty without her.  
  
Elizabeth sighed under his mouth and opened to him. When his tongue touched hers, she completely forgot where she was. It didn't matter that their daughters were watching, their friends were looking on, she even ignored the whistles from Johnny, Francis, and Andrew. Finally, it was her daughter's voice that broke through.  
  
"Mommy's kissing Daddy!" Abby cried out. "Mommy's kissing Daddy!"   
  
Elizabeth pulled back and smiled against Jason's lips. "We have an audience."   
  
"So we do," he said before he kissed her softly again. "I love you," he said in a fierce whisper.   
  
Elizabeth pulled back, looking thoroughly loved. Her cheeks were stained crimson as she turned in her seat to face Abby. The child's wide grin made Elizabeth smile, too. "Mommy loves Abby, too," she told her softly.   
  
Abby nodded in agreement. "I love Mommy and Daddy, too."   
  
"Sissy too!" Isabelle exclaimed. "Love sissy too!" Isabelle turned to her mother and began pulling on her sleeve wanting her attention. "Mommy," she tried.   
  
Elizabeth looked down at her blond child and smiled. "Yes honey?"   
  
All eyes were on her as she spoke. "Isa hungry, Mommy. Want food."   
  
As if coordinated, Alexis' stomach growled and the table exploded in laughter. Jax said, "My child has spoken, so let's eat!"   
  
As Sonny began to carve the Thanksgiving turkey, Elizabeth leaned over to Jason and whispered in his ear, so no one else could hear what she had to say. When she pulled back, he stared down into her beautiful face and was taken back in time two years. For as long as he lived, he knew he'd never forget what she'd just told him.   
  
_"I'm glad neither of us are still angry all the time, Jason."_  
  
  


FINIS

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Now I'd like to share a few things about this story.  

I started 'Angry' because of an inkling of an idea, and well, if not for the support I received from my readers, it would have remained what I posted as the 'prologue.'  It has been a true emotional roller coaster for me.  While I could continue telling the story of this Jason & Elizabeth, I do believe it's time to give them a break.  I plan on coming back with more, but at this time… since I'm going away soon, I want to put it on the shelf and let myself rest.  

Thank you all, for everyone who has read this story.  I hope it's touched you like it touched me.  – Calla, khala@vnet.net 


End file.
